Cursed
by MangaPirate
Summary: Mariko and Yukio have been running from their horrific past for years. When Yukio makes a deal with a wanted man, it forces Mariko to face her past, but will she have the strength stand up to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed**

"Umm, captain? Are you asleep?"

Murmuring, Trafalgar Law opened an eye. They had been at the Human Auction for the better part of the hour and he was bored out of his mind. He was tired of listening to the host drone on and on before settling on a price. He watched the poor, now sold, slave being led backstage until the end of the auction when the payment would be exchanged. He was just about to close his eyes again when the host announced with enthusiasm.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen! At the age of 16! The female human~ Mariko~!"

Law looked up in time to see a slim girl led onto the stage. Law stared. Unlike the other slaves, who normally looked at the audience in terror, the girl wore a calm almost spaced out expression.

The girl had long black hair in a single braid with pale skin. She wore a hoodie, long pants, gloves and boots. (All which were a solid black) But what really caught his attention were her large dark purple eyes.

'We'll start the bidding at a mere 480,000 Beri!' screamed the host. 'And we have 480,000! Do we have anything higher?!'

'Umm excuse me? Can I ask you something?'

Startled, the host looked over at the girl. 'Are you speaking to me?!'

'Well…yeah…Could you tell me what's going on?' she asked, looking less dazed then she had been a moment ago. The crowd was silent.

'Oh, well uh… You really don't know what's going on? Do you?' the bewildered host asked. Mariko shook her head. 'Well you see, you're about to be sold as a slave, I suppose.'

Mariko nodded, 'I see. So that's what's happening here… How unfortunate,' she said quietly. 'Unfortunate?' the host repeated. Mariko smirked. 'Yes, unfortunate. You see, I have no intention of becoming a slave, but it's not like I can just let you all live. You see, if any of you were to tell the marines I was here well~ my life would become, err, complicated.'

Law couldn't believe what he was hearing, the girl was practically asking for death. A slow smile spread over his face, things were about to get interesting.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko sighed, 'Pity, I hoped you guys would give me even a little bit of entertainment. Now,' she said looking up at the mortified audience. 'Where shall I begin?'

'How was she able to beat them…?' Law heard someone say. 'Why didn't the collar go off…?' Law looked down at the platform obviously amused and impressed. The girl had managed to beat all of the guards almost instantly.

Mariko picked up a fallen guard's sword then began to slowly advance on the terrified host. 'Go to Hell you bastard…' She said smirking.

'MARIKO!!! Don't move!' A voice yelled. The blade stopped inches away from the host's face. A woman with short black hair walked onto the platform. 'Put the sword down and get your ass over here.' Dropping the sword Mariko, obeyed. The crowd let out a sigh of relief. But the question remained, who was that woman?

The woman whispered something to Mariko who responded only by a nod and left the platform. 'Now,' the woman said after Mariko had left, 'I'm afraid I'll be withdrawing my slave from the auction. Is that all right?' The host nodded stiffly, no doubt shaken by his brush with death. The woman smiled. 'Good.'

'Come on.' Law said suddenly standing up. 'Captain, where are you going?' Law looked at Bepo and smiled. Bepo's eyes widened. 'You're not thinking of going after them are you?!' he asked, mortified. Law's smile widened, 'That's exactly what I plan to do.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Surprisingly, it didn't take the Heart Pirates very long to find them. Once they told people who they were looking for. It wasn't everyday people saw a short-haired woman trailed by an angry girl who looked likely to bite someone's head off. Even Shabondy Archipelago had its limits.

'Are you sure this is the place?' Jean Bart asked. 'They said the house on the edge of Grove 13. This is the only thing that resembles one so this must be it.' Law said glancing at it.

It wasn't much of a house. It looked more like a box with a roof. It was a small single story building with no windows and only one set of doors with a knocker that resembled a star with a crescent moon hanging under it. Taking hold of the moon Law knocked.

No one answered. So they waited. After about 30 minutes of waiting Law was getting impatient. 'Jean Bart…' Law said through gritted teeth. 'Understood,' Jean Bart replied walking up to the door. Lifting his giant arm he punched the door…that immediately swung open…causing him to tumble into the house.

'What the hell!' Jean Bart yelled. 'What happen-' he began, before coming face-to-face with a pair of large, angry purple eyes. 'Why the Hell'd you do that you dumbass?!' Mariko demanded.

'You were there?! The whole time! Why didn't you open the damn door?!' Jean Bart yelled back. Mariko glared, 'I would have opened the door eventually.' She sneered. 'Really? And when would that have been exactly Miss Mariko?' Law asked politely, much to the annoyance to his crew. 'Why,' she replied looking innocently up at Law, '5 minutes after you'd have left.' She smirked arrogantly.

'I see~ may I speak with…?' Law hesitated realizing he didn't know the woman's name. 'You mean Yukio?' she asked glaring at the pirates as if daring them to say something. 'I believe so.' Law said giving her a kind smile, which only caused her glare to intensify.

'Life is a precious thing.' she said suddenly. 'Pardon?' Law asked, caught off guard at the statement. She looked up at him blankly. 'If you enjoy it, you would leave immediately or suffer.' 'Was that a threat?' he asked leaning in closer, 'Because if you're trying to scare me off…' he smirked, 'you'll have to do better than that.' He said staring deep into her strangely alluring eyes. 'I only wanted you to know that anyone who's foolish enough to disturb Yukio has a death wish…But since you're already here and you don't seem to want to leave then I have no choice now do I?' she asked obviously pissed off. Sighing she walked into the house. 'Suit yourself.' She said coolly, leading the pirates into the house.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

The house seemed (if it were possible) smaller on the inside. There was only one other room besides the one they'd walked into where they saw a small bare room with only a mattress throw carelessly on the floor. No one was there.

Instead of walking to the bedroom, as Law had expected, she casually stopped in front of a broken fireplace. She muttering something under her breath she stepped to the side. 'Well get in!' she barked. 'Get in where? There's nothing there!' Bepo asked looking at Mariko, 'Are you sane?!' Mariko's eyes narrowed. 'Just get into the passage way and shut the Hell up!' 'What passage way?!' Mariko palm slapped her forehead. 'There is a ladder inside the fireplace. Go down it and wait for me…' she said giving them an if-you-don't-get-down-there-willingly-I'm-swear-I'm-gonna-push-you-down-and-I-don't-give-a-shit-if-you-die look. The group looked at each other and, as if in silent agreement, they bolted to the fireplace. 'You know,' Bepo whispered as they climbed down the ladder, 'She never denied that she was insane…'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'She's in there. When she kills you could you please keep your blood off the walls? I just washed them off from the last time.' She said coldly. 'Thanks for the advice. We'll keep that in mind.' Law replied sarcastically. 'Anytime,' she whispered, ushering them into the room.

Once they had gotten down the ladder they discovered that the house upstairs were only a cover. The real house was a maze deep underground. 'So we aren't interrupted.' Mariko had told them with a secret smile. None of the pirates were sure if they wanted to know what the two women didn't want to be "interrupted".

The room was an elaborate sitting room with a few comfy looking armchairs and tables. Sitting in one of the armchairs was Yukio drinking some tea. When Mariko closed the door, she gestured to the chairs inviting them to sit. Awkwardly, the crew sat down.

'Now what would famous pirates come to my home?' she asked casually. 'Forgive the intrusion, but I have a business proposition.' Law said sinking deeper into the armchair. 'Hmm~ a proposition you say?' she said sipped her tea, 'Young man you are either a complete idiot or the bravest man I've met in a while. So continue. Entertain me.' She looked up at him and smiled. Law shivered. There was something about those silver eyes that sent mental chills down his spine. Her eyes were as cold as ice.

'I'm interested in purchasing Mariko.' He said, hoping his voice didn't sound shaken. 'Mariko? Ah~ so you were at the auction were you? Hmm~ I have to say this comes to a surprise to me, I didn't think anyone would be interested after her little stunt.' She smiled as if she was savoring every word. 'Tell me young man. You've seen how dangerous and unpredictable she is, so why would you want her? Unless,' she said looking into his eyes, 'you want her for…personal reasons.' She laughed in delight as Law's calm face turned pink.

'I'll tell you now. I know what she's worth.' She said, her cold eyes still laughed. 'The going price for her was 480,000 Beri. I'll give you 520,000 Beri for her.' Law said trying to recover from his embarrassment. Yukio shook her head. 'I won't accept anything less than 550,000 Beri.' Law stood up a walked towards Yukio. 'Deal.' He said shaking her hand, sealing the deal.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'_I'll bring her to your ship later tonight. I just need to make some arrangements.' _She had told them that before they left. At 10 minutes to midnight she had arrived carrying what seemed to be a suitcase and a backpack. Mariko seemed to be sleepwalking, her eyes were glazed and she swayed back and forth as she walked. She had been drugged. That wasn't the only thing wrong with her…

'Why isn't she wearing a collar?' Law asked watching her trip on some invisible object. Yukio smirked. 'I think you'll find that she doesn't need one.' She replied looking directly at the money Law held. 'Will she listen to me without one?' 'Oh yes. In fact, she'll do more than "just listen". She will obey your every word.' 'Don't you mean command?' 'No I meant word.' She answered airily.

'Now there is one more thing you have to do before this business is concluded.' She said taking Mariko's hand and leading her on deck. 'What?' Law asked curiously, this woman was becoming more and more unpredictable. 'It's simple really, the only thing you need to do is place your hands on her forehead and heart. Then I can take your money and you can have your slave.' She replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Law wasn't sure what twisted thing she was planning but he couldn't see any harm in it. Awkwardly, he did what Yukio had told him to.

A strange tingling feeling coursed through him. It spread from his toes to his fingertips and all the way down his spine. Sudden and unexpected warmth spread inside him. It disappeared as quickly as it came. 'Weird.' He thought.

'Well then, everything seems to be in order.' Yukio said with a satisfied expression. Law noticed the money in her hand. When had he given it to her? He looked over to Mariko, she had stopped swaying but her face looked paler than usual and her eyes were drooping. He had only seen someone like that when they were about to… Law lunged forward and caught her just as she collapsed. Yukio clapped, 'Very good.' She purred. Law avoided eye contact.

'I really must be going. Don't worry. She should come to by sunrise.' She said turning to leave. 'Oh! By the way, these,' she said dropping the suitcase and backpack on the floor, 'are her things. Feel free to loot them, but do it before she wakes up.' She smiled darkly. 'She's very protective of her possessions. May the gods, grant you luck.' And with that being said she left.

'Jean Bart, could you put her things in my room?' he asked picking Mariko up. 'She'll be staying in my room.' He smiled down at the girl. 'Things are about to get lively around here.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko slowly regained consciousness. 'What happened?' she thought. Her head felt like nails were digging into it. The last thing she remembered was the pirates leaving and then going down to the kitchen for supper and then…? She couldn't remember. Was that…sea water she smelled? She opened her eyes. She was lying on a queen-sized bed. Her eyes darted around the cabin. Somehow in the past 10 hours she'd managed to get on a ship. Her mind whirled with panic. One thing was for sure, she had to get back to Yukio. 'So you're finally awake.' A voice said suddenly.

She looked around to see a young man coming through the door. Some part of her knew who he was but her panic had made her mind twitchy and unfocused. Animal instincts took over. She bolted through the door.

She neither felt, nor cared, when she slammed into him as she rushed through the door. She focused on one thing, escape. She heard voices all around her, blended into a strange garbled language. She continued to randomly navigate her way through the ship. Her heartbeat felt like thunder in her ears but she refused to stop. She was scared and confused. It felt like hours of blind running before she made it on deck. She could see Shabondy Archipelago in the distance. If she could swim she might make it. Just as she was about to jump into the ocean a voice yelled out. 'DON'T MOVE!'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko froze as Law screamed the command at her. 'Idiot!' he thought to himself. It was only natural that the girl panicked, she was on a strange ship and most likely (based on whatever godforsaken drugs Yukio had given her) she didn't remember last night. 'Sit down and calm yourself.' He commanded looking into her eyes. Stiffly, she sat down. Law watched as she closed her eyes. Her breath slowed down and when she looked up her face was full of fury.

'What am I doing here, and where is she, Trafalgar Law?' she asked her eyes burning with anger. 'If you're referring to the Ice Queen, she sold you to me last night.' He responded.

He looked into her eyes. What was she feeling right now? Hate? Betrayal? Rage? He looked deeper into those mysterious dark eyes. Then he saw it…pure terror. His mind went numb. Had he caused that? He continued to stare and realized he wanted, no, he longed to see those eyes sparkle with joy. To see her smile, to hear her laugh. It was an absurd thought but the more he thought about it, the more he was sure of it. He couldn't explain why he just, wanted.

He gave himself a mental shake. Such thoughts could wait. 'So I'm YOUR slave?' she asked, her eyes narrowing. Law gave her, what he hoped, was a kind smile. Mariko opened her mouth as if to say something but thought better of it. 'Why didn't you jump overboard?' Bepo asked quickly, hoping to ease the steadily rising tension. Obviously it was the wrong thing to say. 'BECAUSE YUKIO BONDED ME TO THAT BASTARD YOU CALL A CAPTAIN!!!!' she screamed at Bepo. 'Bonded? What do you mean by that?' one of the crewmen asked. Mariko turned slowly and gave him an I-can't-believe-you-said-that-are-you-a-dumbass look. She gave a deep sigh.

'Did Yukio ask you to put your hands on my forehead and heart?' she asked Law coolly. Law nodded. 'Then you've "bonded" with me. Now my mind,' she said placing her hand on her forehead, 'and my soul,' she placed her other hand on her heart, 'belong to you and will obey your every word.' She finished looking grim. Law shivered when he heard Yukio's words echo in his mind, _'Oh yes. In fact, she'll do more than "just listen". She will obey your every word.'_

'How is that possible?' gasped Jean Bart, his eyes growing wider. Mariko sighed again. 'Magic works in strange and terrible way.' She said shrugging. 'Magic…?' Law repeated. Mariko rolled her eyes. Apparently, the concept of magic didn't seem difficult to understand.

Mariko looked straight into Law's eyes with her dark ones. 'Understand this Trafalgar Law. If you ever do anything terrible to me, anything that goes against what I believe in or get in my way. I swear by the gods I won't rest until you are dead at my feet.' She said darkly. 'That I can promise you.' Law's mouth twitched into a smirk. 'I thought I told you'll have to do better than threats to scare me off?' he asked arrogantly. 'And wouldn't it have affected me more if you were standing up looking me in the eye instead of sitting on the floor?' He just barely dodged the knife she threw at his face.

'I CAN'T FREAKING STAND UP BECAUSE YOU MADE ME SIT YOU ASS!!!' she screamed. Law laughed, this was going to be more fun then he imagined. 'Alright,' he said laughing, 'get up and go to my room and wait for me, I'll come with something for you to eat!' Mariko jerked up suddenly and stiffly began to walk. 'So that's why she's been moving like that.' He thought amused. 'She's been trying to fight the curse this whole time.'

'And by the way!' he shouted after her. 'You're not to kill me in any way or method!' An extreme killing aura surrounded her as she continued on her way.

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please take note that when you see the "-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-" it's like those line things dividing the story. Fanfiction decided to spaz at me so I've done this to avoid confusion in the story. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

'Damn it! Of all the pirate captains, Yukio just had to sell me to the most retarded one of all!' Mariko ranted, folding up a shirt.

Ever since they'd left Shabondy Archipelago, she'd been doing constant chores almost every day. The truth was the Heart pirates had been assigning her chores to keep her busy. They'd learned the hard way that keeping Mariko busy kept her from plotting. She'd only been with them for less than 3 days and she'd already almost killed their captain, Law, at least 8 times (10 if you counted how many times they'd caught her before she'd put her plans into action). When Law told her she couldn't kill him in any "way or method" she realized (using the power of loop-holes), that "she" couldn't kill him, but a knife or a bullet could.

'Umm… Mariko? Are you in here?' Mariko looked up to see Bepo standing in the doorway. 'What is it Bepo?' she asked slightly pissed off. 'Well, the captain,' Mariko gritted her teeth, 'wanted you to know that we're in sight of the Red Line.' Bepo said nervously. Mariko smiled. It was about time.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'We're almost there, the New World.' Law said smiling. 'So we're finally there, huh? It took us long enough!'Law nodded as Mariko and Bepo joined them. 'Ah~ Miss Mariko, is this your first time seeing it?' Law asked politely. She looked at him with slight annoyance. 'No, Yukio and I came from the New World years ago when…' she stopped mid-sentence.

'Miss Mariko? Is there something wrong…?' Law asked. 'Law… how much is your bounty again…?' she asked, Law couldn't help but notice her voice shaking. '200,000,000 Beri… Why do you ask? Do you need to lie down? You're look like you're going to pass out…' Her eyes widened. 'Law we need to change our course.' She said her voice slightly panicking. 'We need to go right now before they see us!' 'Who're we running from?!' Mariko whipped her head around to face Law. 'The Marines!' She screamed 'They're practically in front of the entrance to Fishman Island! So unless you want to get caught and executed then change the damn course!'

Law stared at her then to the horizon. 'Well we can't get to the New World unless we go through Fishman Island. So how are we supposed to get there?' he asked calmly, if what she was saying was true, he couldn't afford to lose his head. Mariko calmed down slightly. 'I know another way. It's a secret so the Marines don't know about it.' She said taking out her backpack. 'I have the Eternal Pose but we need to go now. If the Marines see the ship we won't be able to lose them.' She said handing him the Pose. 'Look, I know you haven't known me for very long but you need to trust me.' She said when she saw his hesitation. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

'Alright…I trust you.' He said finally. She gave him a grateful smile, startling the crew. It was the first time the crew had seen her show any emotion other then anger, annoyance or pure hate.

As the Heart pirates changed course, Law caught hold of Mariko's arm before she disappeared below deck. 'How did you know about the Marines?' he asked curiously. 'Oh, I smelt them.' She replied casually.

There was an awkward silence.

'You… "Smelt" them?' he asked in disbelief. 'Well… yeah… Yukio's been training me to use all my senses to their full potential. When the wind picked up, I smelt a mixture of black coffee, gun powder and laundry detergent. That usually means there's a Marine battleship.' She explained seeing the confused look on the crew's faces. Law smiled, the girl was proving to be more and more interesting every day.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Law awoke suddenly. It was late and he'd been asleep until something woke him up. He rolled over. Mariko was gone.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko stared at the Red Line, how many years had it been since she'd seen it?

'_Yukio~ what's that?' the little girl from her memories asked. Yukio smiled down at the girl. 'That's the Red Line, it divides the world.' She explained. 'It's SO big! How are we going to get to the other side?' she asked, filled with wonder. 'There's three ways to get there. The first is through the so called "Holy Land" Mariejois. The second is through Fishman Island and the third way,' Yukio said with a smile. 'Is where we're going.' The little girl grinned at her. 'I can't wait to get there! I'm so excited!' she said giggling, she was giddy with happiness. _

'_Mariko,' Yukio said calmly, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. 'When we get to the other side, you need to promise me a few things.' 'What?' the girl asked. 'The route we're taking, you can't tell anyone about it.' _

'_I promise.' she said._

'_You can't tell anyone where you came from or who you really are.'_

'_I promise.' She said a second time._

'_And even though we're far from home, obey our rules.'_

'_I promise.' She said a third time. _

'_And finally I need you to promise me one last thing.' 'Yes?' Yukio hugged her and whispered in the girl's ear. _

'_Live…' _

'Mariko?' She snapped out of her reverie. She turned to see Law walking towards her. 'I couldn't sleep, so I came up for some fresh air.' She explained. 'May I join you?' he asked. She nodded. He stood beside her in silence.

'I was born in the New World.' She said suddenly. 'You were?' He asked, this was the first time they'd had a normal conversation. 'Have you ever heard of the "Gem of the New World"?' she asked casually. 'No. Is it famous?' he asked. She shrugged. 'Not really.'

They stood together in silence, looking at the moonlit Red Line.

'It's late, I'm going to bed. Oh but before I go,' she said smiling. She gave him a quick hug. 'Thanks for trusting me… I'll let you live a little longer.' She whispered.

She turned and left, leaving Law to wonder if the conversation had ever happened.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Umm, Mariko, are you sure the Eternal Pose is working?' 'It's working all right. This is the place.'

Law frowned at Mariko and stared back at the Red Line. The Eternal Pose was pointing directly at the Red Line. 'So where's this entrance of yours?' he asked, keeping his eye on the Eternal Pose. 'It's a secret entrance, you can't expect it to be right out in the open where anyone could get at it, do you?' she answered. 'Ok, so how do you open it?' he asked skeptically. 'Just watch quietly while I work.' She said smirking.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Then, she began to chant. It was soft, yet clear. She sang the wordless chant as it drifted like mist over the waters. Powerful energy swirled around her. The air became warmer. The Red Line seemed to quiver and bend, and, as if an invisible veil was lifted, a cave materialized.

A gasp broke the silence and Mariko opened her eyes. She turned to Law and gestured to the cave. 'There's your entrance.' She said, her voice sounded tired. 'I'm going to have a nap. If you follow the Eternal Pose you should reach the island.' She stumbled she turned to go below.

'I've broken two of the rules Yukio,' she thought darkly, 'and I'm not stopping there.'

Law looked at the Pose, it was still pointing straight ahead. 'Set sail!' he yelled, as the ship was swallowed by the darkness.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

They travelled in almost complete darkness, the only light came from the entrance. They could only rely on the Eternal Pose to guide themselves to the island…if there was one.

'Are you sure about this captain? Can we really trust Mariko?' Jean Bart asked cautiously. The light from the entrance was fading and soon they'd be in total darkness. 'I trust her, in order to gain her trust. I need to give her mine.' Law replied eyes fixed in the Pose. 'Well when are we going to get to this island?' Jean Bart continued. Even if the Pose was right, if they couldn't see the island then they'd crash into it. 'I haven't the faintest idea when we'll get there, only she does. If you're willing to wake her up, than be my guest.' Law replied.

'No need, we're almost there.' Jean Bart looked in surprise to Mariko, who'd somehow appeared beside him. 'How can you tell?' he asked bewildered. She pointed into the darkness. Jean Bart focused on the direction she'd indicated. A strange, otherworldly glow flickered in the distance. 'What is that?' he asked unable to tear his gaze from the eerie light. The light grew clearer and larger every minute.

'That's the island. What you're seeing is a jewel that glows only in complete darkness. It's also a bit of a test.' She said calmly. 'How is it a test?' Bepo inquired. 'Would you go into a dark cave if you didn't know there was something in it? Most people are afraid of the dark, so complete darkness would probably freak them out.' She explained. 'So this is your way of finding out how brave we are? That's a bit cruel, don't you think?' Law asked smugly. She laughed. Law smiled, 'Another first.' He thought.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

They reached the island after about 30 minutes. The "jewel" was more like a great glowing mountain sitting in the center of the island and the "island" was more like a big flat rock. Law frowned when he saw it. He'd been hoping that it would've been more interesting.

'How long will it be before the log sets?' he asked, hiding his disappointment. 'About an hour or so, it doesn't take very long.' She replied. Law sighed in relief, he was afraid they'd have to stay on this boring rock for the rest of the day. She rolled her eyes. 'You know, being a little bored won't kill you.' She said. Law grinned, which earned him another eye roll. 'Maybe so, but it sometimes feels that way.' He said laughing.

Jean Bart was staring at the glowing mountain. 'What kind of stone is this made of? I've never seen anything like it.' He asked. Mariko shrugged. 'I don't know, maybe it's a mystery stone.' She said, she sounded unconcerned. Jean Bart sighed and went back to examining the mountain.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

After about an hour (as Mariko predicted), the log was set and was pointing towards the next island. Law didn't even try to hide his relief that they were leaving.

'And back into the darkness we go~!' he yelled to his crewmates. Mariko looked back to the fading glow.

_The girl screamed. Yukio held her close. 'Yukio~! You didn't tell me it was going to be dark!' the girl whimpered. Yukio laughed. 'What, are you afraid of the dark?' she teased. The girl cried louder. 'Yes I am!' the girl screamed louder. 'Honestly Mariko, don't be such a coward.' Yukio said laughing._

Mariko smiled, 'I wonder if the New World has changed as much as I have?' she quietly wondered.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

That night, the Heart pirates had a feast in celebration of their arrival at the New World. There was lots of food and drink being passed around, and everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves.

Mariko sat in a corner and watched. She felt a bit out of place. Every now and then, she had the urge to join them, but she'd talked herself out of it each time. 'You're not one of them. You're only a slave.' She'd say to herself.

'May I join you?' a voice asked. She nodded stiffly as Law sat down beside her. 'Your pride is going to kill you one day.' He said handing her a plate overflowing with food and a cup filled to the brim. She took the plate and cup with a wordless thank you. 'You can't tell me you'd rather watch the party. I know you're not that anti-social.' He coaxed. She took an apple from the plate and bit into it.

'Come on, join the party, you'll have lots of fun.' He said. 'Don't you have anyone else to piss off?' she asked glaring. Law laughed. 'I'll leave when you stop acting like an ass and loosen up.' He replied. She groaned in annoyance.

'Fine I'll go, but I won't have fun.' She said standing up. He grinned. 'Stubborn little girl aren't you?' he teased. She pushed him away in mock anger, he stumbled. 'Law, you're drunk.' She said as he regained his balance. He laughed. 'And I'll have one Hell of a hangover tomorrow.' He sang. 'And I'll have to listen to you groan all day.' She said sighing. He grinned and laughed making her wonder how much alcohol he'd drunk and how much longer it'd be until he collapsed. 'That's the plan!' he yelled. 'Asshole,' she said, she couldn't help but smile.

'Yukio,' she thought as Law took her hand. 'You'd better have a good reason for giving me to these idiots.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Yukio shot a man through the forehead. 'Bastard! Stop wasting my time with these pawns and fight me like a man!' she screamed. The man smiled. 'Why should I? Getting tired?' he mocked as Yukio killed another one of his men. 'The only thing I'm tired of is you annoying voice! It's really pissing me off!' She yelled back. The man laughed.

'Dear Yukio, you knew it was only a matter of time before we found you.' He said darkly. 'Just tell us where the girl is, and we'll let you go.' 'I already told you! She's not here! She's been gone for days and she's not coming back!' she yelled, stabbing another man in the stomach. The man smiled. 'Pity, and you could have been spared. No matter, we'll find her eventually.' He drew his sword. 'It pains me to do this to a beautiful lady with such status.'

'Burn in Hell you bastard.' She said spitting at him. The man smiled at her defiance, and raised his sword.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pointless Report:**

**Gyahahaha~! Welcome to my first 'Pointless Report'. I'll be putting this mini section in before every chapter. THIS DOES NOT AFFECT THE STORY! So feel free to ignore it and just read the story! **

**Anyway, I just wanted to acknowledge (and thank) my friend Franny, for coming up with the idea (and name) for Honjin Island! *claps* Isn't she amazing folks? Well that's all I have to say this PR see you next chapter~!**

**P.S. I lied. I really do have something else. Vote on my poll located on my profile! It'll really help!**

**P.P.S. I lied again. I FINISHED A CHAPTER IN 4 AND A HALF DAYS!!! *Maniacal laugh* **

'Law did you hear something?' 'No why?'

Mariko looked out the window. 'I thought I heard someone call my name just now… It's probably nothing though.' She said taking a bite of her toast. Law smiled. 'The sea sometimes plays tricks on you.' He said and took a sip of his coffee. Mariko smiled darkly. 'Wait for it…' she thought.

Law's face paled and dropped his cup. The shattering sound caught the crew's attention. 'Captain!' they yelled running to Law. Law was on the floor shaking. 'He's been poisoned!' Jean Bart yelled. 'Who could've…' he looked up at Mariko, who was peacefully nibbling on her toast. 'What did you do?!' he demanded. She smiled sweetly. 'I think it's obvious, I poisoned him just like you said.' She said in a sticky sweet voice.

'Give him the antidote!' Bepo yelled. She laughed. 'The only person on this ship I have to listen to is Law~!' she sang. Jean Bart growled. She grinned. Only when she thought they'd suffered to her satisfaction, the crew through uncertainty and Law through poison, did she produce a small vial.

'Here's the antidote, I hope you all learned your lesson~.' She said tossing the vial to Bepo, who immediately poured it down Law throat. Law gasped. 'What…lesson…?' he asked through gasps. 'That next time you get drunk, you leave me out of it!' She said stuffing the rest of her toast in her mouth.

Law blushed, she was talking about the party they'd had 2 days ago. They'd all had a little too much to drink and Mariko had been the only one sober enough to make sure they didn't kill themselves, then in the morning she had to manage the ship and deal with the entire crew's hangovers. Needless to say, she'd been plotting her revenge.

Law only nodded numbly as they heard a voice yell, 'CAPTAIN!!! I SEE AN ISLAND!!!'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Law breathed in the salty morning air. It was going to be a good day. Sure he'd been poisoned, but they were off to their first island in the New World. Mariko leaned over the side. 'It's beautiful,' she breathed.

The island had lush mountains running around the island, except for a small entrance that opened up slightly, revealing the valley paradise inside. As they came closer they realized that there weren't any towns or villages…

'How are we going to get supplies?' Jean Bart asked. 'We'll just have to hope there are animals or fruit trees that we can get.' Law replied.

They docked the ship near the entrance and made landfall. The valley was even more breath taking then what they'd seen at sea. Green grass as far as the eye could see. A crystal clear lake right in the center of the valley and the mountains rose so far up into the clouds that you couldn't see the top. The crew rushed off the ship, eager to see the island, only Mariko stayed onboard.

'Aren't you coming? We might be here for a while.' Bepo called. Mariko shook her head. 'I've been to many islands on the Grand Line, and if there's one thing I've learnt, it's that nothing is as it seems.' She said looking out towards the mountains. 'Besides,' she said as she watched a few flashes disappear from the side of the mountains, 'I don't think we're alone…'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Law, get up.' Law opened his eyes a crack, Mariko was shaking him awake. 'What's wrong, can't it wait until morning?' he yawned. 'I feel a heavy tension nearby… I think something's about to attack us.' She whispered. She kept glancing out the window. 'We need to wake the crew up.' She whispered again pulling off his sheets. The night air clawed at his skin and made shivers run up his spine.

'Alright, how many are there?' he asked, grabbing for his hoodie and pants. Mariko covered her eyes. 'I'm wearing boxers and a t-shirt. You don't have to cover your eyes.' He said slightly amused. 'Yes I actually I do!' she said, her voice slightly muffled. 'You're one strange woman, did you know that Miss Mariko?' he asked pulling on his boots. 'You don't know the half of it.' She said sighing. If only he knew.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Her heartbeat was thunder in her ears and the tension was unbearable. The wind blew through her short wavy hair. Her clothes were a dark blue, matching her hair.

They were almost at the pirate ship, she and the 20 other volunteers. The pirates were all probably asleep. They'd been running around the valley since they'd arrived. 'Pirate scum,' she muttered under her breath. What right did they have coming onto the island like they owned it?

She fingered knife, the pirates wouldn't know what hit them.

A cold sweat rolled down her tanned cheeks, as she gave the signal to the others. Even though she wasn't the oldest or strongest of the group, she had been chosen to lead her group because of her brains.

Pretty soon their mission would be all over. She froze as she saw a figure walk on deck…Was that a bear?

The bear stood there as if waiting for something, or someone. 'Impossible,' she thought, 'they couldn't possibly have known we were coming!' The bear looked around one last time before going back.

She let out a sigh of relief. She turned to signal her group and found herself looking down the barrel of a gun. 'Good evening, how nice of you to visit our ship.' The girl said smiling. Everything went dark.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'So what're we going to do with them now?' Law asked looking at their prisoners. Mariko shrugged. 'We shouldn't hurt them. We need them to take us to their village so we can stock up on supplies. It doesn't send a good message to the locals if we kill a few of their best fighters in cold blood.' She said. Law sighed.

Still, he had to give her credit. When they'd woken the rest of the crew, they were able sneak off the ship. Then, when Bepo walked on board and the attackers were distracted, they knocked them out.

'I still don't understand why I was the distraction.' Bepo yawned. He was one of the few crewmen who hadn't gone back to bed. 'Because~ Bepo, you're a walking, talking, kungfu action polar bear! If I had to be distracted by anything, it'd be you.' She said exasperated. Law laughed, the girl had a way with telling people exactly what she wanted to say. 'STOP LAUGHING!!!'

The pirates turned their attention to the glaring girl. 'We'll never take you to our village you pirate scum!' she yelled again. Mariko flinched. 'I'd watch my tongue if I were you.' she whispered walking up to the girl. 'If you're trying to intimidate me, I'm not afraid of you.' The girl retorted. Mariko gave a sly smile.

'Oh really, you're not? That's interesting, considering the fact that you haven't any weapons, brains or brawn to beat me, I'd think that's reason enough to be scared.' Mariko said in a hostile tone. 'Where I come from we have a whole town of people scarier then you.' The girl growled. 'Yoko…' one of the men whispered, the last thing they needed was Yoko pissing of the pirates to defend her pride.

Yoko, of course, ignored him and was staring eye to eye with the pirate girl, her mint green eyes against Mariko's dark purple ones. Neither of them blinked. Law put a hand on Mariko's shoulder. 'Be nice, we need their help remember?' he whispered in her ear. Mariko only nodded, never shifting her gaze. He stood between the girls.

'We don't want any trouble. All we need is supplies, than as soon as the log sets we'll be on our way.' He said firmly. 'Like I'd trust a pirate, you'll kill us all before you keep your promise.' Yoko snapped standing up. Mariko pushed Law aside. 'If we wanted to kill you, I can assure you that we'd have already done so.' She said coldly.

'You want to fight, bitch? Cause I'll kick your ass.' Yoko said raising her fist. 'The outcome is already obvious, I hate fighting pointless battles.' Mariko replied. 'Mariko, we need her help whether you like it or not, now swallow your goddamn pride and let it go.' Law said grabbing Mariko's arm. 'Mariko?' Yoko thought.

It couldn't be, there was no way this girl could be the same kid she knew years ago. There was only one way to find out. 'Daiyomondo Mariko?' she asked cautiously. Mariko whipped her head around. Yoko gasped. This couldn't be happening, how could this cold teenager, be the quiet friendly little girl she remembered. 'How do you know my name…?' Mariko asked.

Yoko looked deep into Mariko's eyes. There was no doubt about it. No one else in the world could have that particular shade of purple. 'It really is you.' Yoko whispered. Warm tears began to streak down her cheeks. 'What are you doing here with these pirates Mariko-sama?' she asked. 'You should be home, where you belong.' Mariko's eyes widened. 'How do you know me?' she asked shaking. 'WHO ARE YOU?!' she screamed.

'I used to work in the kitchens, we used to talk after I was finished working.' Yoko explained quickly. Mariko shook her head slowly. She looked from Yoko's tear stained face to Law questioning gaze. She couldn't stop herself. She ran.

She ran out of the galley, off the ship and through the valley. She could hear the shouts as she ran but the only sound that mattered was her thundering footsteps.

'_You can't run from the past forever, it always catches up to you one way or another.' Yukio had told her._

She didn't care, just as long as she just kept running.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'She's gone,' Law said quietly coming back into the galley. 'I'm sorry.' Yoko said. 'It's just that it's been so long since I've seen her…Since anyone's seen her in 10 years.' Law looked at Yoko suspiciously. 'What do you mean by that?' he asked. 'I mean exactly what I said. 10 years ago she and her aunt just disappeared. No one's seen or heard of them since…We all assumed they had died.' She finished grimly. 'Her aunt?' 'Yes,' she said sadly, 'Yukio.'

The room went silent. Yukio was Mariko's…aunt? Law groaned. It was bad enough that she'd been sold as a slave, but having her aunt sell her? No wonder she was so anti-social.

'Just who is she? Why would she and,' Law hesitated, 'Yukio, just disappear? Did they do something wrong?' he asked. Yoko squirmed. 'I don't think I should be the one to tell you, especially if Mariko hasn't. She'll tell you when she's ready.' She said avoiding Law's gaze. 'Well is there anything you can tell us?' he asked cautiously.

She sighed. 'Only that on our island, she's someone of great importance. I don't know that much about her personal life. I only worked in her family's kitchen and moved here to Honjin Island 5 years ago.' She replied.

'Do you think she's alright?' she asked to no one in particular. No one answered. Law looked out the window. Somewhere, he knew, in the distance, Mariko was screaming.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko came back a few hours later. Everyone was still in the galley. 'Good morning.' Law yawned. He'd been up all night. 'Sorry for running off, I needed to clear my mind.' she responded. Law looked up from his coffee, Mariko was dripping wet.

'I went swimming,' she mumbled, answering the unspoken question. 'You went swimming in the lake?! How could you?! The water's poisonous!' Yoko exclaimed, waking up the others in the room. 'I considered swimming there, but I decided not to. I swam in the ocean.' She said dryly. She turned to look at Law. 'Did she tell you?' she asked. 'No, she said it was your choice whether we knew or not.' He said evenly. She nodded.

'I'm going to bed. Later we can go to Yoko's village to get our supplies.' She murmured. Law watched her leave and felt compelled to stop her, but didn't. 'I think it's time we all got some sleep.' He sighed.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko was already in bed when Law came in. She looked up at him with suspicious eyes. 'Well?' she asked expectantly. 'Well what?' he replied taking off his boots. 'Aren't you going to order me to tell you everything?' she asked suspiciously. Law paused for a moment. 'No,' he whispered, 'I'm not.'

'…Why? I can see that you want to know, and if you ordered me, I'd have no choice but to tell you.' She continued. 'I know, but it's your past and it's your decision whether you tell me or not. Besides if I did that you'd hate me forever.' He said casually. She turned away. 'I wouldn't hate you…' she thought before she closed her eyes.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Is it because the water in the lake's poisonous that you live inside the mountains?' Law asked peering around at the underground tunnel. 'That, and because it's too out in the open, pirates could attack us and corner us easily, so we've made our home in these natural tunnels connecting the mountains.' Yoko explained. Mariko silently observed to tunnel walls. She didn't feel like talking.

'It's amazing.' Jean Bart commented. Yoko smiled. 'Thanks!' she chirped. 'We're here!' someone yelled from upfront. They stood there in awe, drinking in the sight.

The village was incredible. The houses were scattered everywhere. Rays of sunlight streamed through a hole near the top giving the cavern an unearthly glow. There were people everywhere. Their voices echoed and bounced off the walls and warm laughter surrounded them.

'The marketplace is in the center of the cavern, you should find everything you need there.' One of Yoko's men explained. After saying their thanks, the Heart pirates (and Mariko) descended into the village. 'By the way,' Yoko shouted as they left, 'if anyone gives you any trouble, tell them Yoko invited you!'

'I'm going exploring.' Mariko said quickly. She turned and dashed through the crowd, before anyone could stop her. 'Let her go.' Law said without turning around. 'She just needs some space for a while.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko didn't slow down until she was at the opposite side of the market. She wandered around the stalls, randomly browsing at the strange curios. Every now and then she'd overhear the gossip being swapped behind her.

'…isn't that the pirate girl…?' '…must've gotten into an argument…' '…looks so gloomy…' '…don't want her around…' '…pirate scum…'

Her pride wanted desperately to lash out and scream at them whenever she heard them talking, but she remained silent. 'Don't cause a scene.' She'd mutter to herself.

She couldn't afford to be noticed by the marines. If they found her, they'd take her back home, bring her to Father and Mother, she'd just be a burden to them. When the time was right she'd go back.

'Hey Miss, you gonna buy something?' The voice brought her back down to earth. 'Uh, no…I'm just browsing.' She said lamely. She took a quick look around her. Somehow, she'd wandered into a tent. 'We've got a large selection.' The merchant said gesturing at the counters and tables. She peered at the merchandise, she smiled. The only thing in the entire place was jewelry.

'I'm sorry but I really don't need any more.' She explained. He paused at looking her for a moment and smiled. 'You mean you don't think any of it comes to standard with the ones you have, is that it?' he asked kindly. She felt the face burn with shame. 'Well missy, I can see you know good quality when you see it…I have one item that might catch your interest.' He said disappearing under the counter.

When he came up, he was holding a small velvet box with gold leaves crisscrossing the border. 'This,' he said proudly, 'is the best I have. If this doesn't come to your satisfaction, well I might as well retire.' Dramatically, he opened the box.

Inside was a small bracelet, but it without a doubt, surpassed everything else in the shop. Medium sized silver balls were strung together by a thin string of white gold. The light made the bracelet sparkle in the most intriguing way, making rainbow lights dance on the ceiling. The craftsmanship was flawless. Each ball was the exact same size, polished to perfection and made with delicate care. There was only one place in the world that could make such a beautiful creation.

'Made and imported straight from Hōseki Island.' He whispered. 'But, how did you get it? You can only get these on the island itself!' she stuttered. He smiled. 'My friend who lives on the island gave it to me when I visited him.' He explained. Mariko was speechless. 'It's been a while since I've shown anyone this, but after meeting you, I think you should have it. It'll be of more use with you then sitting on a shelf collecting dust.' He said handing it to her.

'Sir, I couldn't possibly,' 'Go on,' he interrupted, 'it was made for you.' He insisted. 'Thank you…' she said blushing. She undid the clasp and put the bracelet around her wrist, it fit perfectly. As she turned to go, the merchant yelled after her. 'You should look at the design on the clasp! It's really something!' he yelled. She turned it over and froze. The clasp had a nightingale craved onto it.

Her body went numb. 'No,' she thought, 'it's just a coincidence. However, it might be best not to look suspicious…' She turned to him and flashed him a smile. 'It's beautiful!' she yelled. She forced herself to walk.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'I swear that's all I know!' the bounty hunter pleaded. The man tightened his grip around the throat. 'Surely you could be…a little more helpful.' The man said calmly. 'Pl…ease…I…ca…n't…br…ea…th…' the bounty hunter choked. The man let go and watch the bounty hunter collapse.

'Bishamon, sir, please, we may still need him!' one of his men reasoned. 'You say she got on a pirate ship. There are thousands in these waters. I need more information.' Bishamon growled kicking the man. 'It was dark so I couldn't see the mark or the captain!' the man howled. Bishamon was silent.

'Well,' he said slowly, 'there's no point keeping you here if that's all you know.' The man's bloodied face looked up at him with a mixture of hope and fear. 'Unfortunately my lord has ordered me to keep this mission from the public, too bad for you.' He said smirking as the man's face twisted into pure horror.

A single shot echoed through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pointless Report:**

**Gyahahaha~! Another chapter finished! In a recent poll, Trafalgar Law was ranked the 10****th**** most popular character! *fangirl dance* I'm so happy! Speaking of polls, vote on my poll on my profile! Just click on my pen name and you should get to my profile~. **

**Just to help clear up any confusion in this chapter, Mariko's name means "Circle of Life" **

**See you next chapter!**

Mariko paced, she needed to think. As soon as she was out of sight from the tent, she'd bolted into one of the tunnels. 'Just calm down, clear your mind and think about this.' She told herself.

Even though the clasp had a nightingale engraved on it, didn't mean it was referring to her nickname. Or that it came from the very island she was trying to avoid…her homeland. It could all be a coincidence, but…what the merchant told her made her nervous. _'It was made for you!'_

'I need more proof before I can determine if he's an enemy or not. I can't jump to conclusions and worry Law.' She muttered to herself. She'd developed a habit of talking to herself, travelling frequently left her with little or no social contact with others, plus it helped calm her nerves.

She took off the bracelet hoping to find any clues. 'Alright, let's pretend that the merchant really is a spy. Of all things, why would he use a bracelet?' she asked herself. Excluding the clasp and its origin, there wasn't anything unusual about it. 'There has to be something…' she muttered.

She looked at the silver balls. All equal in size, weight and distance… 'I wonder…' She counted, 16 balls, her exact age. 'That's still not enough.' She thought about the color and material, silver and white gold…could it be referring to the moon or night? Hmm~, that could point to her position… It was starting to freak her out how much it represented her. 'Or you're being paranoid.' She told herself.

Why a bracelet though? Why not a necklace or a ring or a pendant…why a bracelet? Realization steeped into her mind. She knew why. The bracelet was always in the shape of a circle…her name.

'Shit…' she whispered.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'It'll be dark soon, should we go look for her?' 'If she isn't back after supper then we should worry.'

The Heart pirates were waiting in the village square, there was going to be a feast to celebrate the harvest and then there'd be a dance until midnight. They'd already gotten the supplies they needed and had been invited to the feast. Now all they needed before they could really relax was Mariko. 'When she isn't here, she's usually up to something.' Jean Bart commented.

'I resent that.' Law turned to see her standing right beside him. 'How did you…?' he began. 'Hmm~?' 'How'd you get here? You weren't here a second ago!' he asked bewildered. She blinked, obviously confused. 'I came because you wanted me to come.' She explained. 'I meant how did you get here so quickly?!' 'Same way I always use when someone wants me to come.' She stated.

Law narrowed his eyes, this was getting him nowhere. She looked deep into his eyes. 'If you ever want me to come, I will come.' She said. Law blinked in response. 'Why are there all these people running around? Is something going to happen?' she asked changing the subject. 'There's going to be a feast and we've been invited to join them.' He explained. She looked at him questioningly.

'More like they're trying to keep an eye on us, they don't trust us.' She muttered. 'Just don't get drunk again!' she said accusingly at Law. He grinned. 'I make no promises.' He laughed.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

The feast went without a hitch. The Heart pirates didn't dare make a scene, not with Mariko watching their every move like a hawk. Everything went along fine…until the dance.

'Excuse me, may I have this dance?' Mariko looked up to see a young blond haired man smiling down at her. 'Umm, are you talking to me?' she asked uncertainly. The man's grin broadened. 'Yoko told me about you, my name's Aito.' He said politely. 'Charmed,' she said shaking his hand. 'As you may already know, my name is Mariko.' A feeling twisted in Law gut. He glared silently at Aito. The color drained from Aito's face.

'Unfortunately, I despise dancing.' She replied. 'Y-You despise it?' Aito repeated. She sighed. 'Yes, ever since my parents forced me to take lessons, I've detested it ever since.' She replied dismissively. Aito's face turned several shades of red before stumbling away. The feeling in Law's gut subsided and his face relaxed. He chuckled softly.

'What's so funny?' she asked taking a sip of her drink. 'It's just that I never pictured you a dancer. You don't exactly strike me as "dancer" material.' He said smirking. She raised an eyebrow. 'Is that a challenge?' she asked smiling. 'Actually it's more of a fact.' He replied leaning over his chair. 'I still know how… I just choose not to.' She replied offended. 'Sure you can.' He said rolling his eyes.

She chewed her lip in aggravation. Law's smile widened. He could practically see her debating whether she should prove him wrong. She immediately stood up. 'I'm going outside.' She announced. Law continued to smile, amused by her actions. She glared. 'It's not because of the dancing. I just can't stand being underground. I prefer to see the sky.' She said, her pale cheeks turning slightly pink. 'Then I think I'll join you.' He said standing up. 'I'd rather be alone.' She hissed.

Law tilted his head. 'Alright, I won't go with you. Instead I'll stay down here and order some more drinks, get drunk and have some fun.' He said cockily. She narrowed her eyes in obvious annoyance. 'Fine, follow me like a little lost puppy, see if I care.' She muttered walking away. Law smiled triumphantly.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

The night air was warm and humid, but after being cramped in a slightly stuffy cavern, it felt wonderful. The moonbeams danced across the lake and the wind brushed against the grass. The island was completely tranquil.

'Why do you hate being underground?' Law asked suddenly. Mariko avoided his gaze. 'When I was a little girl, I was trapped in an underground room for 8 hours.' She said softly. 'Now whenever I go under, it freaks me out…' she whispered. Law put his arm around her thin shoulders.

'You don't have to be afraid. You know that if you were ever in trouble, Bepo, Jean Bart, everyone else and I would help you.' He told her. He held her closer, she didn't object. 'That's what I'm afraid of. That's why…' she said trailing off. 'That's why you don't want to tell us about yourself just yet.' He said finishing her thought. 'I understand.'

'I'll tell you all someday, but it's just not the right time. I'm not sure if I can trust you.' She said shaking. A tear slid down her cheek. Law pretended he didn't notice. 'It doesn't matter who you are, it still won't change our opinions of you if that's what you're worried about.' He said gently. 'I don't want you guys getting hurt and knowing me is a danger itself.' She warned. 'I've heard rumors that a group of people from my homeland are after me. I don't want you guys getting involved with my personal problems.'

She laughed softly. 'What is it?' Law asked alarmed. 'I think I just figured out why Yukio bonded me with a pirate.' 'She had a reason?' 'Shut up and listen for a minute. For the past 10 years I've been running from the past. I never stopped to try to make any friends because I didn't want anyone mixed up with me.' 'So you're anti-social.' 'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.' 'Alright.' She glared at him.

'You know we're having a really sappy, heart to heart conversation. Don't ruin it.' He smiled and shrugged. 'Anyway~, by bonding me with you, she's forced me to socialize with an entire group of people, who I need to trust in order to live.' 'Great plan, forced socialization.' 'It also means that I have to stop running from my problems and face them.'

She sighed. 'This is going to be painful…' she groaned. 'Don't worry, we'll suffer with you.' She punched him lightly in the jaw. 'Jerk, like that'll make me feel any better.' He grinned.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Do we have everything?' 'I think so. We'll be setting sail soon.' 'That's good.'

Mariko was sitting beside the poison lake in a daze. The grass felt cool and relaxing, just what she needed to clear her mind.

First Yoko, then the merchant and the bracelet, she was so screwed. 'Why can't they just leave me alone?' she wondered. She could hear the crew loading the supplies on to the ship. Whether she liked it or not, she was one of them. She couldn't place herself as their nakama yet though, she didn't know them and they didn't know her. She was Law's slave, nothing more.

'Mariko-sama~!' She turned to see Yoko running towards her. 'You don't have to call me "sama", Mariko's fine.' She yelled. Yoko slowed her pace. 'Sorry.' 'It's alright.' Yoko fumbled with her bag. 'I wanted to give you this before you went!' Yoko said handing her a box. Curious, she opened it.

Inside was a strange entanglement of wires and metal rings. 'It's a puzzle. When you solve it it's supposed to look like a picture. I thought you might want it for when you're at sea.' She explained nervously. Mariko smiled warmly. 'Thank you Yoko, I love it.' She replied. 'MARIKO~! WE'RE SETTING SAIL!!!' Someone onboard yelled.

She gave Yoko one last smile before running towards the ship. 'May the gods, grant you luck!' she heard Yoko call after. Mariko felt her face twitch into a smirk. She was going to need a whole hell of a lot of luck if she was going to stay alive.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Law stared out at the vast blue sea and breathed deeply. It was mornings like this he felt truly alive.

It'd been 4 days since they'd left Honjin Island and there was still no sign of the next island. Hopefully, the supplies would last until then.

'Hey Law, how long are you gonna stare at the sea for?' He turned to see Mariko walk beside him. 'Well good morning to you too.' He said laughing. 'Whatever.' She muttered. She leaned over the side of the ship. 'Careful, you'll fall.' He warned. She snorted. 'I've never heard of a master worrying about his slave before.' She replied coldly.

Law stared, dumbstruck. 'Where's this coming from?' he managed to ask. She shot him a glare. 'That's all I am right? You bought me, I'm your property. So why do you give a shit about what happens to me?' she yelled. He sighed. 'Maybe it's because I care? Did that ever occur to you? As for the slave, master part, why are you bringing this up now?' he asked calmly.

'I don't know!' she snapped aggravated. When she saw the surprised look on his face she calmed down. 'Sorry, I'm just a little sleep deprived is all.' She said slumping down on the floor. 'My nightmares are just getting more and more frequent.' She said staring at the ground. Law noticed light circles under her eyes.

He crouched down beside her. 'Do you want to talk?' he asked softly. She nodded. 'The dreams are all the same. I'm standing in the middle of a forest. I'm out of breath like I've been running from something. All around me, the grass and the trees are wilting all around me. A freezing wind blows and freezes my skin. The sun is swallowed by darkness and the sky turns black. The sea,' she shivered, 'turns to blood…' she finished shaking.

'Is there anything else?' he asked calmly. 'Screams…Ear piercing screams echo all around me…that's the part that terrifies me the most…' she whispered. Law squeezed her hand. 'Listen, go back to bed and try to get some sleep. Maybe the dream won't happen, but if it does, come find me.' He advised. She nodded silently. Law sighed. If only the girl would open up more, then they could understand and help her.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko reached into her backpack and took out an old photograph. Two smiling young girls holding hands stared back at her. One of the girls was a 5 year old version of herself. The other girl was younger, maybe 2 or 3 years old. The girl had chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes. Both girls were wearing white tunics with golden belts.

'Keiko…' she whispered. 'What should I do…?'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

The sun set low on the horizon. The sky was painted shades of orange, yellow and pink and the dark clouds floated lazily. The Heart pirates were all in the galley enjoying their dinner when Mariko entered the room. Law looked up from his food.

'Did you have a nice sleep? You've been asleep all day!' He called laughing. She mumbled something before grabbing a plate for herself. 'It was alright.' She lied. After the dream had woken her up for the third time, she'd given up and just lay on the bed for the rest of the day. Obviously she looked rested enough that met Law's approval, because he'd turned his attention back to his meal.

'Any idea when we'll get to the next island?' She asked casually stabbing a piece of meat and putting it on her plate. 'No sign yet but the climate's stabilizing so we're probably getting close.' He replied swallowing his drink. 'That's grea-' She stopped mid-sentence. 'Oh no,' Law sighed, 'what's wrong now?'

'Danger.' she replied. 'There's a ship coming from the east side. I think it's a pirate ship.' 'And let me guess, you _smelt _them?' Law asked sarcastically. 'Actually I can hear them, they're screaming battle cries.' She corrected. Law laughed.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Do you see it?' 'It's just like she said. There's a ship headed this way!'

'Should we stay and fight them, Captain?' Jean Bart asked. Law smiled. 'I don't see why not.' He replied. The crew prepared themselves for battle, preparing the cannons, sharpening the swords and loading the pistols. Mariko was staring at the unknown ship with her telescope.

'Can you see their mark?' Law asked standing beside her. She nodded. 'It's a Jolly Roger, the skull has laughing eyes and there's a blood stained blade in its mouth.' She reported putting down the telescope. 'Can you see anyone who looks like the captain?' he asked watching the ship get closer and closer. 'I don't need to. I already know who it is.'

She glared at the enemy ship. 'The Sakki pirates, natives of the West Blue. Their captain is Aoi Hayato, bounty of 75,000,000 beli, he's known for using a single katana. He has light brown hair. Blue eyes, he's about 6"1 and is roughly 23 years old. ' Law blinked. 'How do you know all that?' he asked. She gritted her teeth.

'No, Yukio and I had to deal with them a few years back.' She growled. 'I wonder if they remember you.' He said smirking. 'It's possible. After all we do leave an impression on people.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'FIRE!' Law yelled. They blasted a cannon ball at the ship. The ships were getting closer now and the Heart pirates could see on board the ship. The Sakki pirates all had a blood thirsty look and growled as the ships neared each other. When there was about 8 feet between the ships, the Sakki pirates jumped onboard the Heart ship.

It was an all out brawl. There were gun shots, yells and mayhem everywhere. The smell of blood and gunpowder choked the air. Law ran about the ship using his devil fruit powers on various enemies. As he ran he saw Jean Bart smash two men, Bepo kick someone in the gut and in the heart of the battle, Mariko dueled with a pink haired woman. Sparks danced of the knife blades as they fought. Law had only a moment to watch before he caught sight of the other captain, Aoi Hayato.

The two captains ran at each other, both with the intention to fight to the death. The battle raged on for hours, neither side willing to yield to the other. Both sides were tired but continued to fight. Finally, Aoi Hayato yelled out. 'Trafalgar Law! My crew is tired and so is yours. Why not call a truce? Our thirst for blood has long been satisfied, so why not have some rest and celebrate a good fight?'

Law hesitated, he knew his crew couldn't last much longer but he wasn't sure he could trust Hayato's word. 'It's natural for you to suspect us. Therefore I'll be calling my crew back first. As for the celebration, we can discuss that after our rest.' He yelled after seeing Law's reaction. Law nodded uncertainly. Hayato signaled to his crew. Confused, the crew retreated back to their ship.

'Did they surrender?' Bepo asked. He was covered in blood, not all of it was his own, but he was otherwise unharmed. 'No, we called a truce. He wants to celebrate our fight after we've rested.' Law replied. 'Can we trust them?' Jean Bart asked joining the conversation, he wasn't as bloody as Bepo but he had a nasty looking wound on his arm. 'We can trust them…at least for now.' A voice said darkly. Law stared at the speaker.

Slashes were all over Mariko's legs and arms, her clothes were in rags. She had a large bruise on her cheek but carried herself as if there was nothing wrong with her. Her face broke into a grin. 'If you think I look bad, you should see Quadisa.' Law assumed she was talking about the pink haired woman he'd seen her fighting. 'I landed a few good stabs on her. Too bad they didn't kill her.' She sighed.

Law looked at her slightly alarmed. She smirked. 'She remembered me~!' she sang. She stretched out her arms. 'Law, you should check the others wounds, some of them look really bad.' 'What about you?' She smiled at his concern. 'I can take care of myself, you worry about the others.' She said shrugging him off. Law watched numbing as she walked off.

'Why is it so hard to tell whether she's lying or telling the truth?' Bepo asked scratching his head. 'That's just the way she is.' Law said sighing.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Law yawned as he walked to his cabin. He'd just finished treating himself and the rest of the crew and he just wanted some sleep. He opened the door to his cabin. Mariko was standing in the middle of the room, wearing only a bra and some shorts. She was applying some green cream to her arms.

It wasn't her lack of clothes that caused him to stare. There were scars slashed all over her body. Some were faint, while others were slightly red, but what really caught his eyes was a large black tattoo that covered most of her back.

The tattoo was in all respect, simple. It had three straight horizontal lines with a single vertical line right through the middle.

Nervously, Law cleared his throat. Mariko's head shot around. She froze, her eyes widened. 'Oh shit…' she muttered. 'What happened…?' Law asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. She chewed her lip nervously and sighed deeply. 'Do you want to know about the tattoos or the scars first?' she asked putting down the cream.

'Let's start with the scars.' He said closing the door behind him. 'In the past 10 years, Yukio's been training me. These scars are just the result of that.' She explained taking a shirt out of her suitcase. 'What kind of training would that be? Training from Hell?!' he asked. If those scars were still visible after 10 years they must have been deep…really deep.

She smiled weakly. 'Actually, that's what she called it.' 'You're kidding.' 'Nope.' She pulled the shirt over her head. 'Now did you say "tattoos"? I can only see the one on your back.' He said sitting on the bed. Guiltily, she showed him her hands. Without her gloves on, he could see a large hollow purple diamond with a smaller diamond in its center. The two diamonds were connected at their points by lines. She had one on each hand.

'The one on my back means "king", it's to show I'm loyal to the royal family. The ones on my hands,' she smiled faintly, 'are my symbol, my mark that I made up.' She finished. Law smiled back. 'That's great Mariko.' She cheeks turned slightly pink. 'I-It's late, and we'll need some energy if we're going to deal with the Sakki pirates.' She said quickly. Law laughed silently. She was starting to open up.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Sir, we've just gotten a call on the Den Den Mushi!'

Bishamon sighed and ran his fingers though his short brown hair. 'Who was it? We made our report yesterday.' He asked. 'It's Tatsuya! He said he's found her!' the young man replied. Bishamon jumped to his feet. 'Is he sure? We need to know it's her before we take action.' He asked. 'He's sure of it, sir!'

Bishamon smiled. They finally found her. 'Set our course to Honjin Island!' He ordered.

The nightingale would be caught once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pointless Report:**

**Gyahahaha~! Hiya!!! Sorry for the delay, but I've been putting writing this chapter. Things are about to get more exciting, so I'll release chapters more quickly. XD**

'You should eat. It'll make you feel better.'

Law stared indifferently at his breakfast. 'Hey are you even listening to me?' Mariko asked. Law grunted in the affirmative. 'If you don't answer me soon, I swear I'm going to slap you.' She warned taking a sip of her juice. 'I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure out what to say to Hayato.' He said poking at his breakfast.

'He said he wanted to celebrate a good fight. It's a yes or no question.' She said in a matter-of-fact voice. 'I don't exactly feel like celebrating with someone who tried to kill us, oddly enough.' He replied sarcastically.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'I was wondering when you'd come.' Hayato said smirking. 'Although, I was expecting you to bring more of your crewmen with you, not to say she can't provide you with any assistance if needed.' Mariko smiled sweetly. The bruise on her cheek had faded. 'Must have been that cream she used.' Law had thought.

'Unfortunately, I was hoping that I could have a private chat with your captain. Quadisa will be here to keep you company.' Hayato continued quickly gesturing at the pink haired woman from the fight. Mariko was right, Quadisa did look worse than her.

At the mention of her name, Quadisa scowled. 'I'll be waiting outside if you need any help.' Mariko whispered. Law nodded gravely as he followed Hayato into another room.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'It would be a simple party, in honor of our crew's admiral fight.' Hayato said casually. They were sitting in the Sakki's galley. If there were crewmen watching, they were very well hidden. 'I can understand your hesitations, after all it could all be a plot to kill every last one of you.' He said taking a drink of his sake.

Law's expression remained emotionless. _'Just let him talk.' _Mariko had advised. Law would let him do just that. 'But this is a show of respect for one's enemy. After all, after sailing the seas, a good party helps with a man's spirits, am I right?' He asked enthusiastically. Law still made no reply. 'So how about it, Trafalgar Law? If it doesn't appeal to you, then my crew and I'll leave.' He stated.

Law looked him in the eye. He seemed to be telling the truth. Finally, Law shrugged. 'Why not,'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'We'll begin planning imme-'

The two captains stood at the doorway. Heavy tension rang through the room. The two girls sat on opposite sides of the room. Mariko looked extremely pissed and was glaring daggers at Quadisa, while Quadisa scowled back.

Law tapped Mariko lightly on the shoulder. 'It's time to go, you coming?' he asked calmly. She slowly rose to her feet. 'You're lucky you're captain's here to protect you, otherwise I would have killed you the moment you stepped onboard.' Quadisa spat. Mariko rolled her eyes.

Only when they were safely on their own ship did Mariko let loose a long stream of unknown swears. '_You're lucky you're captain's here to protect you, otherwise I would have killed you the moment you stepped onboard_.' She mimicked. 'She'd have been dead even before I set foot on that god damn ship.' She ranted under her breath. She looked up to see Law smiling. 'What're you so cheery about?' she snapped.

'I'm just glad we came in when we did. Otherwise you two would've been at each other's throats.' He said grinning. She sighed deeply. 'So what'd you decide?' she asked calming down slightly. 'I told him we're in… What's with that look?' He asked noticing her shocked expression.

She punched him in the back of his head. 'What's the problem? He promised he and his crew wouldn't try to kill us!' He protested. She glared. 'I have to go get ready, ok? I'll see you later.' He said running off.

'It's not killing I'm worried about.' She muttered darkly.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

The party was held on the deck of the Sakki's ship. Quite a few Heart pirates stayed behind. Some were too severely injured, while others just didn't trust the Sakki pirates. Mariko silently observed the Sakki's ship. She didn't trust them one bit, but she needed to keep an eye on Law…Just in case.

'What'll you have missy?' She looked up to see a man holding a tray full of drinks. She assumed he was some sort of bartender. 'Unless you have cola, I'm not interested thank you.' She told him politely. 'Aww~ come on missy, a few drinks never hurt anyone.' The man said holding out the tray.

She smirked. 'It's true that a "few drinks" would never hurt anyone, but seeing how you've spiked them, I'd say that a few drinks could hurt you.' She replied sweetly. The man's face paled. 'Besides, I don't drink alcohol. I've seen what people do when they're drunk and it doesn't appeal to me in the slightest.'

The man glared and stormed away. 'Tell Quadisa she'll have to do better than that~!' She shouted after him.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Quadisa gritted her teeth. She needed to make Mariko (the bitch), suffer. She paced. This may be the only time she'll get this chance, so she'd have to make the most out of it…But how…? She had to think about what Mariko prized the most, and turn it to her advantage.

She looked out at the Heart pirates carefully. A slow smile spread across her face. 'This'll teach her to mess with me…' she thought focusing on the pirate she'd chosen for her plan…

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Law took a sip of his drink as he listened politely to Hayato tell him about his adventures. He was getting really bored of listening to Hayato brag. He looked past Hayato to see Mariko sitting at the far end of the deck. 'She's being anti-social again.' He thought feeling slightly annoyed. Still it was an excuse to leave Hayato.

He excused himself and made his way over to her. 'Oh, Mister Trafalgar~!' a voice rang. Law turned to find himself face to face with Quadisa. 'Umm…Hello…? Can I…help you?' He asked awkwardly. 'I was just wondering if you would help me with something.' She said innocently. He blinked in obvious confusion. 'It'll only take a minute of your time.'

He looked over his shoulder to see Mariko staring at them with obvious distaste. 'Well I-'He said hesitantly. 'Great! I just need you to come over here for a moment!' She said grabbing his arm and dragged him below deck.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'So what do you need me to do?' Law asked. He hoped that whatever she wanted him to do wouldn't take very long. She gave him a strange smile. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

'Oh, you don't have to do much. I just need you to stand still for a minute.' Quadisa whispered. Law looked around suspiciously. If it were a trap then she'd be the only one he'd have to fight (he could take her).

A loose floorboard moaned.

Before he could even wonder what happened, Quadisa lunged at him, kissing him.

He didn't understand anything that was happening. All he knew was that there had to be some mistake. He tore himself away from her and turned to leave, he froze in place. Someone was already standing in the doorway.

That someone stared at him with large dark purple eyes.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko didn't know what she would find when she followed Law and Quadisa. Maybe an ambush or a sneak attack…not this. She didn't stick around, no way was she going to stay there after what'd she'd seen.

She bolted blindly back up the stairs, off the Sakki's ship, onto the Heart's ship and up the mast and into the crow's nest where she crouched down not wanting to be seen. She sat down quietly and stretched her legs out as far as they could go.

She didn't know why she'd chosen to come here of all places… At least it was quiet and she was alone. She wasn't sure if she could stand human contact right now. Her breath short and ragged even though she hadn't run very far.

She tried to calm down but her throat had closed up. Something wet rolled down her cheek. 'It must be raining…' She thought as another drop rolled down her other cheek. She could hear people shouting her name but felt no desire to answer their calls. She stared numbly at the sky. 'The stars look so pretty…' She croaked.

She listened to the pirates running and shouting below her. 'It's so peaceful up here, yet so chaotic down there…' She mused. She let her mind wander, to Yukio and to her homeland. Her eyes were stinging so she closed them.

She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

They found her long after the Sakki's had set sail. They'd been searching the ship for hours. Yet there she was. Tear stained face, sleeping peacefully.

It'd been Law who carried her down and put her into her bed. His face expressed mixed feelings of shame, embarrassment, relief and a little bit of annoyance.

He sighed deeply, what was he going to do when she woke up?

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

When Law woke up it was late morning. He rubbed his eyes with his wrist, he felt like he'd been in a fight with a Sea King. He opened his eyes and was startled at seeing Mariko calmly reading a book in her corner of the room.

He suddenly remembered last night's (and early morning's) events.

'Umm…Good morning...' He said awkwardly. She nodded from behind the book. 'I…well…I just…what I mean is…' He gave a mental slap, this wasn't going very well.

'Look,' he said gathering together his thoughts, 'I'm sorry if I hurt you…'

She peered at him skeptically. 'Meh, alright I forgive you.' She said shrugging. Law blinked. 'That's it?' 'Yup.' She closed her book in a business-like matter.

'What were you expecting?' She asked sarcastically, 'Some teary heartwarming conversation?' She shook her head at his confused face. 'Honestly, that stuff only happens in books or movies. Besides,' she sighed, 'that was probably the best apology I was going to get out of you.'

Law laughed. 'I thought most girls liked that kind of stuff.' He teased. 'Well I don't.' she sneered. He grinned as they headed for the door.

'By the way, if you ever do that again, I'll kill you and the bitch in an instant.' She stated. Law's grin widened. He wouldn't have expect anything less from her.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'ALL HANDS ON DECK!'

The marine vessel shot another cannon ball, rocking the ship as if an earthquake had struck. Waves crashed onto the deck spraying the crew.

The crew scurried to load the cannons. It looked like all hell had broken loose. 'Mariko! Can you tell if there're anymore?' Law had to yell to be heard over the cannons. 'I can't tell!' She yelled back. 'There's too much smoke and gunpowder to tell!' 'Damn it!' He cursed.

Mariko winced as the cannons were shot. She'd never liked loud noises. She wasn't worried that they couldn't beat the marines. After all, it was only one ship. She chewed her lip.

There was something wrong, she could feel it. Why weren't the marines advancing? It was like they didn't think they needed to come any closer. 'They must be plotting something.' She though grimly.

She heard the metallic sliding of a blade behind her. 'It must be Law or one of the crewmen…but I thought they were in…front of me…' Her train of thought came to an immediate stop. Color drained from her face as she whipped her head around…but by then it was too late.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

A cruel mocking laugh rang out. 'Trafalgar Law~ you should keep a closer eye on your crew~!'

Law turned to see two sneering marines standing at the opposite side of the ship. One of them had a knife almost digging into Mariko's neck. Even from a distance, Law could see the slow trickle of blood ooze down her neck.

Her eyes were wide as fear and surprise whirled violently in her dark eyes. He could see her shaking slightly.

'Drop your weapons and cease your fire, or we'll give the girl a bloody smile.' The marine demanded arrogantly. Law growled. 'Now unless you want this girl kept alive, you'd better do exactly as we say.'

Mariko watched in horror as Law dropped his sword. 'No…' She thought. 'It's my fault. They're giving up because of me. They're giving up their dreams.' She felt a rush of shame.

The marine pointed his gun right at Law. No…She couldn't let them suffer because of her. She didn't want anyone she cared about die because of her. Not again.

'I'm sorry Yukio.' She thought before she screamed as the marine shot his pistol.

'_Nahi!'_

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

A quick flash of light emitted from Mariko as the crew heard the bullet fall to the floor.

'_Erge!'_Shescreamed. The two marines fell to the ground. Dead. She couldn't think and she didn't care. She rushed to the other side of the ship. _'Agni!' _She screeched as fire spiraled out of her hand. The great cyclone of fire shot toward the marine vessel. The panicked screams of the marines echoed across the water. The ship was destroyed in a dynamic explosion.

Law walked over to her cautiously. 'Mariko…?' She whipped her head around. Law could have sworn her eyes were black before they flashed back to their original dark purple. Her face was dripping with sweat. She quivered as tears streamed down her cheeks. She swayed slightly before she collapsed.

Law yelled her name. That was the last thing she heard before she slipped into unconsciousness, deep into her memories.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

**10 years earlier…**

A young girl clutched her book to her chest as she walked down the hallway of her house. It was a bright summer's afternoon and she wanted to sit out in the garden while she read.

'Mariko~!' A voice called from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see her sister running towards her, long chocolate brown hair flying behind her. 'I'm not going play with you today Keiko.' She snapped bitterly as her little sister bounced up to her. 'Come on~ just for a little bit? It's not like you were going to do anything interesting anyway.' Keiko pouted. Mariko glared.

'So whatcha got there?' Keiko asked snatching the book away from her sister. '"The Nightingale?" You're reading this again?' She whined. Mariko made a grab for the book but Keiko evaded her by skipping to the side. 'If you want it you gotta catch me~!' Keiko taunted as she dashed down the hall.

Mariko ran after her yelling threats. Keiko laughed. After all SHE was having fun. 'Mistress Keiko! Mistress Mariko! Please don't cause so much noise. Your father is in an important meeting right now.' A serving woman begged. The two girls stopped and looked at each other nervously.

'Come on Keiko, let's go outside.' Mariko said grabbing hold of her sister's arm. 'Ok~.' Keiko sang.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'You know why everyone's acting so weird right?' Keiko asked feeding one of the ducks in the pond some bread. 'No, why?' Keiko looked at her older sister with a serious expression. 'Because a witch is coming.' She said sternly, trying to emphasize the seriousness of the matter.

Mariko rolled her eyes. 'Keiko, you know as well as I do, that any witches found are executed or shunned. Besides, most of them live in the Unknown.' She explained going back to her book. Keiko pouted.

The "Unknown" was the name for the range of mountains that were in the north-eastern area of Hōseki Island. Everyone knew that was where the mines for the island's gems were.

'Besides, why would Father want a witch in the castle?' Mariko asked. She hated feeling ignorant. 'It's not any witch…it's Aunt Yukio.' Keiko said her voice almost a whisper.

Both girls flinched at the name. The Daiyomondo family was the most powerful out of the 6 families that governed the island. They were prefect, absolute….At least they were supposed to be. Yukio was the one flaw.

King Tekeshi, their father, had banished her, his only sister, to the Unknown. All that the sisters had heard was that Yukio had gone against the laws. How, the girls didn't know. It was a secret. There were several rumors circulating about it, but only the Daiyomondo family and their inner circle knew for sure.

'Why would Father invite her here?' Mariko asked glancing around to see if anyone was listening. 'He banished her!'

'That's all I know. I overheard Father's guards talking about it. They said the whole island's in an outrage!' Keiko continued. 'Listen Keiko, if Father and Mother wanted us to know about this then they would have told us.' Mariko hissed. 'Don't say this to anyone else, ok?' Keiko nodded.

'Uh-Umm, excuse me?' The sisters turned to see a girl about Mariko's age nervously walking towards them. 'I-I've been sent t-to get you.' The girl stuttered, her face blushing a bright pink. Mariko looked calmly into the girl's mint green eyes.

The girl sank back. 'I-If you w-would p-please follow me.' She stuttered. The sisters exchanged a silent agreement. 'Alright, we were done here anyway.' Mariko said smiling closing her book. Keiko bounced over to the girl. 'So what's your name?' She asked energetically.

'Y-Yoko, I work in the kitchen's...' She replied awkwardly before suddenly bowing, causing her long hair to flop to the ground, 'Keiko-sama…Mariko-sama.' Keiko gave Yoko an odd look. 'You have such pretty blue hair, it's so dark. You'd look nicer with it cut short.' She stated. Yoko gave her a startled look.

Mariko laughed.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Yukio strolled through the forest. It seemed just yesterday when she used to play there as a child. She could see the castle in the distance, her former home. She snorted. No, this was never her home, it was a prison…still, she had work to do.

She knew why her brother had called her, it was obvious. The girl needed to be taught and she was the only one who qualified. She smiled. If all went well, then she could leave this prison once and for all.

'I wonder how much you've grown since we last met…my little niece…' She muttered.

One week before the incident. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Pointless Report:**

**Gyahahaha~ Hi~! *waves* **

**I forgot to mention last chapter that all of Mariko's attacks are named after gods/goddesses/devils/demons because…well you'll just have to read on to find out now won't you? **

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!!!**

Takeshi paced anxiously. He was under a lot of stress and he couldn't afford to be waiting for the servant girl to bring his daughters. He ran his fingers through his short black hair. Small knuckles rapped the door. 'Enter,' He said in his deep voice.

Yoko and the two sisters silently entered. He regarded Yoko with his piercing golden eyes. 'You may go.' He ordered. She bowed deeply before leaving. The sisters were alone with their Father.

He sighed deeply. 'She's very nice Father.' Mariko said quickly, sensing her father's intentions. 'Yes, and it was our fault we were late coming.' Keiko added. Takeshi smiled gently. 'If only all my problems could be dealt with as easily as this one.

'What's wrong Father?'

'Do you know of my sister, your aunt, Yukio?' He asked wearily. Both girls hesitated before nodding. 'I've invited her here.' 'Why Father?' The sisters asked. Takeshi placed his hands on both girls' shoulders. He looked deep into their eyes. 'Mariko, what'll happen to you when you get older?'

Mariko blinked in surprise. 'I-I will become the Night Priestess.' She answered uncertainly. 'Yes,' He said standing up. He walked to the stain glass window behind his throne. 'As tradition, the oldest daughter of each ruling family becomes the city's priestess. She will pray to the gods for protection over her city. It has been that way for years.' He said gazing out the window.

'I already know that Father, but what does that have to do with…Yukio coming?' Mariko inquired. The king turned to look at his daughter. 'You are aware that we are the only family that doesn't have a priestess?' 'Yes Father.' 'Mariko, the time has come for you to be trained for your role as the Night Priestess, one of the most important positions on the island.'

Mariko stared at him in shock. 'You mean…SHE'S going to teach me?' She demanded in disbelief. 'Yukio is the only one qualified to teach you. She possesses the knowledge you need. The Night Priestess can only be taught by the former. No other mentor knows what she does.' He told her sternly.

'You two are dismissed.' He commanded taking a seat in his throne. As the sisters turned to leave, Keiko turned to face her father. 'If you were only going to talk to Mariko, why'd I have to come?' She asked boldly, ignoring her sister's shocked face.

The king smiled. 'Because you would have found out somehow so I might as well have told you.' He said laughing. Keiko grinned.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

The room went eerily quiet as Yukio stepped into the room. Tension filled the room as everyone gawked nervously at her. She had her head held high. 'I have just as much right to be here as you do.' Her gaze seemed to say.

Takeshi rose from his seat. 'Sister,' he said calmly. 'Welcome.' His voice sounded welcoming but his eyes were cold and distant. Yukio nodded in acknowledgement. 'Brother,' she said levelly. 'I'm afraid that the journey has left me feeling a bit exhausted. If you don't mind, I'll be retiring for the night.'

'Very well, should you need anything, ask any of the servants.' He said politely.

Only when she had left and everyone was sure Yukio was out of earshot, did everyone start gossiping. Mariko and Keiko gave their father a pleading gaze. He sighed before nodding, signaling their dismissal.

The sisters dashed out of the room without a second glance. 'Usual spot?' Mariko asked as they raced down the corridors. Keiko nodded vigorously.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

The twinkling stars stretched as far as the eye could see. The "usual spot" was on the roof overlooking the sea, where the lights of the island wouldn't interfere with the natural light show that danced above them.

'What do you think of her?' Mariko asked never looking away from the sky. Keiko paused, considering the question. 'I think she's great.' She said with certainty. 'She was able to silence the whole room without even saying anything! She doesn't seem like the kind of woman who lets herself be pushed around, I like that.' She explained when she'd seen her sister's puzzled expression.

Mariko chewed her lip. Keiko shot her an irritated look. 'There's no reason for you to be nervous. It's not like she's going to eat you or anything.' She snapped. Mariko glared.

'I'm not nervous!'

'Yes you are, you always chew your lip when you're either nervous or you're thinking about something.'

'I do not!'

Keiko laughed. Mariko's glare intensified, which would have had more impact if she wasn't blushing deeper and deeper by the minute. Keiko calmed down and pointed to the sky. 'Look, you see those stars?' 'Yeah? What about them?' 'People all over the world can see them. Even in the daytime they're still up there, we just can't see them.'

'So what's your point?'

Keiko grinned. 'My point is that when you're training with Yukio, just look up at the sky and I'll be looking at them too.'

Mariko looked away from her sister. Keiko grabbed her sister's hand. 'You don't have to be alone. I'll be right here.' She said calmly. Mariko laughed. 'Sometimes I wonder if you should've been the older sister and I should've been the younger one!' She said. Keiko laughed with her into the peaceful night.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Yukio chuckled silently to herself. She could hear the girls talking, how could she not? They were practically sitting above her window. 'Laugh now while you can little one. Let's see how happy you are after your training.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'The things I am about to tell you have been passed down for generations.' Yukio said as she led them through the forest. She stopped suddenly, causing Mariko to collide into her leg. 'So don't screw up.' She said glaring. Mariko trembled nervously as she rubbed her nose. Yukio smirked obviously amused. 'Hurry up, I don't want me to waste more time then I need to on some snot-nosed brat.' She snapped. Mariko stumbled to keep up with Yukio's pace.

'Where're we going Auntie?' Mariko asked. Yukio whipped her head around. 'I. Am. Not. "Auntie".' She growled. Mariko backed away slightly. 'T-Then what do I call you?' She asked nervously. Yukio scowled. 'You call me by my goddamn name!' She hissed. Mariko blushed nervously. 'We're going to the deepest part of the forest, that way we won't be gawked at by bastards.' Yukio grumbled. Mariko sank back. This was going to be a long day.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko collapsed onto her bed. Yukio's "training", was working on stamina and speed, "to get her off her goddamn spoiled ass!" Mariko winced as she examined her new found cuts and bruises. She didn't even want to know how Yukio had managed to turn a rolled up leaf into a whip. She pulled off her ripped muddy tunic. 'If Yukio's training doesn't kill me Mother will when she sees this.' She muttered to herself. 'If you talk to yourself, people are gonna start thinking you're crazy.'

Mariko whipped her head around to see Keiko standing in the doorway. 'How was training?' She piped skipping in the room. Mariko's legs ached just watching her bounce around. She considered her words carefully. 'It's not at all what I expected.'

'Well at least you're doing something. It's _boring _around here.'

'Being bored won't kill you.'

Keiko scowled at her sister's callousness. 'That's easy for you to say, you're already boring.' She skipped to the side, dodging the pillow thrown at her. She smirked arrogantly and stuck her tongue out. Mariko growled from her bed, if she had feeling in her legs she would have charged at her sister. Keiko giggled. 'Temper, temper~!' She sang.

'If you're only here to mock me get _out_!' Mariko screamed. She could feel her blood boiling as it clawed its way through her skin. She'd always been hotheaded. Keiko flashed a cocky grin before skipping out of the room laughing. Mariko screamed into her bed.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'You're not trying!' Yukio yelled. Mariko held back a retort. She had been working on balancing exercises for over an hour. 'What does this have to do with training to be a priestess?!' She countered. Yukio glared intensively. Mariko held her ground. She wanted answers. 'You think that being a priestess is just sitting in a temple muttering prayers all day?' Yukio hissed. 'It's more than that!' 'How's it "more"?! For the past two days you've told me nothing! I can endure all the verbal abuse you throw at me, but I need to know why.' Mariko argued.

Yukio looked at her, bewildered. A slow smirk spread across her face. 'Alright, you want to know _why_?' She asked calmly. Mariko hesitated slightly before nodding. 'The reason is simple. A strong spirit can't be summoned by the weak.' Yukio explained. 'Your body must be strong and your mind sharp. The Night Priestess is the only _true _priestess. She can summon the gods and wield their power, but understand this, if you can't control it or if your body can't take it. You will die.'

Mariko blinked trying to understand the concept Yukio had told her.

'That's impossible.' She breathed.

'Ignorant brat, we're on the Grand Line! Anything is possible!'

'…'

'There's no time for idle chitchat. We have things to do, and since you're so eager to move on. We'll start on the mind.'

Yukio looked deep into the girl's eyes. 'What we're about to do is highly dangerous. You are to follow my instructions exactly or you will die.' Mariko cringed. Was Yukio for real?

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Before we start, I think I should warn you. What you're about to do is completely unnatural. It'll put a strain on your mind and body.' Yukio whispered. 'I bet you wish we'd spent more time working on your body huh?' Mariko chewed her lip as she gazed uncertainly at the sleeping bear almost directly in front of them. Whatever Yukio was planning, it couldn't be good.

'Now all you need to do is focus on the bear and say "_Buddha_".' Yukio ordered quietly. Mariko gulped, something inside her was screaming at her to run as fast as she could as far away from the bear as she could, but after glancing up at Yukio, she knew she didn't have a choice.

'Just to be sure you don't screw this up. Also, I don't want you whispering it.' Yukio added. Mariko paled. 'That's it. she's trying to kill me. She knows that if I disobey her she'll tell Father.' She thought. What was worse? Waking up a bear and potentially being mauled? Or having to face Father? She swallowed nervously. She was going with the bear.

Mariko swallowed and took a deep breath. '_Buddha_.'

The bear's eyes snapped open. It slowly turned its gaze at the two humans standing not 5 feet way from it.

'Well time to go.' Yukio said suddenly before bolting away.

'Wait?! What?! Hey! Where're you going?!'

'No way in Hell am I sticking around~! Good luck though!'

Mariko took one look at the bear before she tore out of the cave like a bat out of Hell.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'You left me alone!' Mariko panted. Yukio smirked arrogantly. 'I'm surprised you came out alive, I was sure it would've eaten you.' Mariko glared. 'At least we got one thing out of this experience.' Yukio commented smugly. 'And what would that be? That if I ever need to run away from a bear all I need to do is run as fast as I can for half an hour?' Mariko panted. Yukio laughed. 'No, but that was hilarious!'

'What we learned or rather what you learned. Was a new power,' Yukio said. 'And what would that be, the power to wake people up?' Mariko asked sarcastically. 'Actually yes, I think that's exactly it.' Yukio piped. Mariko twitched. 'Why would I need to know that if I could just yell into their ear?!'

Yukio shrugged. 'Who knows? Maybe there're some people who're really hard to wake up.'

'What kind of idiot wouldn't wake up if someone screamed into his ear?!' Mariko yelled.

Somewhere on the East Blue, a young green haired boy sneezed.

'Whatever, the point is, I now know you have a little bit of power in you.' Yukio observed. Mariko tilted her head in obvious confusion. 'Haven't you noticed how you're still out of breath?' Yukio asked casually.

'Gee~, kind of, yeah, that's what happens when you're running. You get tired.'

'Don't be sarcastic, besides haven't you noticed that _I'm _not at all tired?'

'That's because you're in better shape than I am.'

'No~, it's because when you did a spell, you used some of your energy. Every time you use a spell, you use up your energy. The stronger the spell is, or the more you use, the more tired you get.' Yukio explained sounding mildly irritated.

'What happens if I use a really big spell? Or use too many?' Mariko asked hesitantly. Yukio regarded her gravely.

'You fall asleep…And you never wake up.'

Mariko swallowed. 'You mean I die?'

'No, your body lives on. But you're trapped in your own mind. You could say it's a fate worse than death.'

'Is there any way you can wake up?'

Yukio sighed before nodding. 'If someone else gives you their energy, then there's a chance. But if the spell was too great, then they'll suffer the same fate. It's highly dangerous and should _only _be used in extreme emergencies.'

'…So how long will it be until I get my energy back?'

Yukio smirked. 'After using a weak spell like that? Take a five minute nap and you'll be fine.' 'Is that why you'd teach me such a useless spell?' Mariko asked taking a few deep breaths. Yukio's smirk widened. 'Actually, I didn't know what was going to happen. The gods assign unique spells to each people. Three different witches could say the same god's name, but the results would be completely different.' 'I thought I was training to be a priestess…How do witches fit into it?' Mariko asked skeptically. Yukio gave her a, you-completely-missed-the-whole-point look. 'Do you really think we're really all that different?'

Mariko blinked a few times, digesting what she'd just been told. 'If that's so, then why did I get "assigned" such a weak spell?' Yukio grinned. 'Obviously, they think you're a weak little brat who can't handle much.'

Mariko scowled.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko rubbed some cream on her new found wounds. She winced at the stinging sensation. Yukio had given it to her on their way back. The cream was sea foam green and had a slightly salty smell to it. 'She probably _did_ use salt.' She grumbled. 'I know you're there Keiko!' She heard a mad giggle. 'Mariko~!' Keiko squealed as she jumped on her sister's back.

Mariko's eye twitched. 'You're home! Now we can play!' Keiko piped. Mariko slammed her face into the pillow. 'Come on~ you haven't played with me ever since Yukio came.' Keiko whined. Mariko chewed her lip. She had missed her sister's company.

'Come on Nightingale~, please~?' Keiko prompted.

'Why am I a Nightingale?'

'Well, it's your favorite book right? Besides, you're always more awake at night!'

'Well if I'm the Nightingale, then what are you?'

Keiko paused to contemplate. 'I'd be the Lark, because we're kind of opposite to each other, you know?'

Mariko smiled at the truth behind her sister's reasoning. 'Alright _Lark_, are we playing inside or outside?'

Keiko grinned. 'We're going outside of course!' She squealed enthusiastically.

Mariko chuckled softly. Her sister always found a way to make her feel better.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'So what'll I be learning today?' Mariko asked faithfully following Yukio. They'd been training together now for 4 days and had developed a bond - meaning that Yukio now only referred to her as "brat" – and Mariko felt like she could trust the sullen silver eyed woman. 'We're going to be working on your physical strength today but first I want you to show me what you learned yesterday.'

Mariko nodded focusing on the palm of her hand. '_Ai Tojon!_' A sphere of light floated softly in her hand. Yukio nodded in approval. 'If the gods keep assigning you these worthless powers, you mustn't have a very good future ahead of you.' She sighed. 'I like this one. It feels there's a little heartbeat in my hands.' Mariko protested defensively. She couldn't help but feel proud of what she'd accomplished.

Yukio scowled. 'Well the only "heartbeat" I wanna hear about is the one ringing in your ears!' She snapped. Mariko sighed as she reluctantly ended the spell. She felt a slight wave of drowsiness wash over her but quickly shook it off. She'd need as much energy as she could if she was going to survive Yukio's training from Hell.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Nightingale~!' Mariko jumped back as she was nearly run over by Keiko. 'Father needs us to come! Mother's home!' Keiko shrieked. Mariko bowed quickly to Yukio before taking off after her sister.

Yukio gritted her teeth. 'So~, Rin's back huh?' She muttered disdainfully. 'Looks like I'll be sneaking inside, what a pain in the ass…'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Rin waited patiently for her daughters to arrive. It'd been almost a month since she'd been gone to visit her brother in the north and wanted news of Mariko's training. She narrowed her bright green eyes in anger as she thought of Yukio. 'Pestilent woman!' She thought bitterly. She brushed her fine sun-kissed blond hair from her face.

'Mother?' A small voice called. 'Are you in here?'

Rin smiled faintly as the sisters walked silently into the room. 'You look very pretty today Mother.' Keiko commented shyly. 'How is everyone in the north?' Mariko asked calmly. Rin blinked in surprise at the mildly cold tone of her eldest's voice. 'Minoru, Amaya and the twins are fine if that's what you mean.' She said referring to her brother's family.

'How are the twins Mother? They're a year old now aren't they?' Keiko piped. Rin smiled down at her receiving a grin in response. 'Why yes they are, they might come to visit if things go well.'

'You mean if they can brave the Unknown and get past the witches right?' Mariko put in dryly. Rin regarded her with an odd expression. 'It's true that the mountains divide us from them and is the quickest way to get here, but the witches wouldn't dare attack the leader of the Safaia's family.'

Mariko gazed at her Mother plaintively. 'Yukio…What have you done to her?' Rin thought. 'Mariko, how has your training with your aunt been?' 'It's been fine, Yukio has been teaching me every day.' Mariko answered calmly. Rin flinched at the name. 'That's…good…I suppose you've just come back from your training?'

'Yes, I'm a bit tired. May I go?'

Rin nodded stiffly.

'Thank you.' Mariko said softly as she left the room silently.

'Keiko?' Rin asked staring at the door. 'I want you to find out what's wrong with Mariko alright?' Keiko tilted her head in slight confusion.

'Alright Mother.'

Rin gritted her teeth as she watched Keiko leave the room. 'I swear Yukio, if you're turning Mariko into one of _them _I'll be sure you're punished, severely.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Pointless Report:**

**Gyahahaha~! Hi~! So I'm sorry for the late update, I've had finals all week and I haven't had much time to work on the chapter. So I made it longer!**

**Mariko: Don't lie. You were just on a roll and you didn't want to stop.**

**MP: Shh~! They didn't need to know that!  
M: *rolls eyes***

**MP: *glares***

**Let's get on with the chapter!**

Mariko stared out the window in a daze. Why had she acted so cold? She breathed in the brisk night air. She recalled how she'd felt a twist of anger when her mother had spoken with such arrogance towards the witches. The witches…had Yukio's training really changed her opinion about them? She slammed her fists against the wall. What was happening to her?

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko took a bite of the food Yukio had brought for their lunch. Mariko chewed her food glancing every now and then at Yukio. Her curiosity was gnawing at her. 'Just ask, if she doesn't answer then leave it.' She thought. She cleared her throat nervously. 'Yukio?'

'What is it brat?'

'…Why were you banished?'

Yukio looked up at her suspiciously. 'Why would you want to know that…?'

Mariko chewed her lip. 'Well, you're teaching me and I just thought that…'

Yukio glared as Mariko sunk back submissively. 'You just thought you had the right to know?' Mariko nodded weakly.

Suddenly Yukio burst out laughing. 'It's about time! I was starting to think you were a spineless coward!' Mariko blinked in obvious confusion. 'Huh?' Yukio chuckled. 'I just thought it was funny that after all this time it's the first time you've asked me anything.'

'But I questioned you about the training.'

'That's different.'

'How?'

'Because I say it is.'

Mariko glared at Yukio's logic, but didn't say anything. Yukio smirked, amused at how pissed off the girl looked.

'Kay so, without going into detail, once upon a time I was out exploring and wandered into the Unknown. I met a bunch of the witches living there –they almost killed me for trespassing- and after a few months of going there they trusted me enough to teach me their techniques. Of course when Takeshi found out he was furious. So instead of having me executed he banished me.'

Mariko frowned. 'That's it?'

'What's the matter? Are you disappointed?'

'…I just thought it'd be more than that… So what've you been teaching me? Priestess magic or witch magic?'

'Actually it's a mixture of both. It's far more efficient.'

'So why were you only banished and not executed?'

Yukio smiled darkly. 'Do you know when I was banished?'

'6 years ago, but why would that matter…' Mariko paled. Yukio's smiled widened. 'That's right, he was originally going to execute me, but I told him that if he even tried. I'd paint the ground red with his newborn _daughter's _blood.'

A deafening silence filled the woods.

'But don't worry about that, I ain't gonna kill you. You're alright brat, I like you.' Yukio said cheerfully.

Mariko couldn't decide if she should feel scared that Yukio had threatened to kill her as a baby or pissed off at Yukio for almost giving her a heart attack, so she reacted in a mixture of both.

'Hey brat, you're going to break that tree if you don't stop slamming your head against it.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko looked out at the vast ocean she rubbed her sore forehead. 'Next time I should just scream into a pillow.' She muttered. 'Hi~ Nightingale!' A voice chirped. She turned her head to see Keiko racing along the roof towards her. 'Keiko! You shouldn't run! You'll fall!' Mariko screamed at her. Keiko stuck her tongue out. Mariko glared. 'What I can't worry about you?' she snapped. Keiko gave her a puzzled expression. 'Mother's right, she has changed…' She thought. The old Mariko would've laughed it off, when had she gotten so serious?

'How's your training with Yukio been? Have you learned anything cool about her?' Keiko asked sitting down next to her. Mariko hesitated. 'W-Well she's uhh…well…' Keiko smiled encouragingly. 'Come on, we're sisters. You can tell me anything.'

Mariko chewed her lip, but gave in. After all, Keiko was her sister. What could happen?

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko walked down the halls. Training had ended sooner than usual and she couldn't think of what to do with her free time. 'Keiko's off playing with her friends, Mother's in her room and Father's in a meeting. What to do?' She asked herself. Lost in her thoughts, she turned the corner…colliding right into someone who had been racing down the halls a moment ago.

'Ouch! What was…?' She looked over at the boy lying right in front of her. Still confused she reached over and poked him. The boy bolted up and glared daggers into her. Mariko sank back. Before she could say anything, he stood up a stormed away without a word. 'Hey wait!' She called chasing after him. The boy didn't even flinch. 'Hey I'm really sorry for running into you.' She said. She had to jog to keep up with him. Still, he didn't even respond, ignoring her completely.

Mariko was starting to get a little pissed off. 'Hey I'm talking to you!' The boy was acting as if she wasn't even there. She grabbed his arm and yanked him towards her. 'What's your problem?' She demanded. The boy regarded her coldly with his stone grey eyes. 'Don't touch me.' He said icily. She glared. 'Then answer me when I talk to you baka!' She snapped.

'I don't have time to deal with a servant girl. I have to get back to my father.'

Mariko blinked in confusion then realized she hadn't changed out of her dirty training clothes.

'Do you know who I am?'

'So what if I don't? Should I?' She sneered. What was with this guy? She looked him over. Short plain brown hair, stone grey hair, slightly tanned skin…he was probably only a few years older than her. She couldn't help but feel that she knew him somehow, but she was too irritated to remember.

A flicker of surprise flashed in his eyes. 'I'm…Ikkitousen Bishamon…' He said slowly. She could tell by the way he'd said it that he'd never been asked that particular question. She tilted her head puzzled. She'd definitely heard that name before…Oh well. It was her first training free she'd had for almost a week now and she had better things to do then think about names.

'Well it's been nice meeting you, see you.' She said turning to leave. Bishamon watched her in surprise. 'She really doesn't know…' He thought. 'Oi kid! Where're you going?' He called. She turned and smirked. 'Wherever the Hell I damn feel like!' She bolted down the hall replaying his shocked expression in her head. 'Priceless!' She said laughing to herself.

Bishamon watched the girl race down the hall. Half of him felt like running after her but he was still in shock. He'd ask his father about her. As leader of the Ishi-kanshisha, Hōseki's enforcers of the law, his father should know all the servant girls in the Daiyomondo household.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Keiko shuffled her feet as she waited for her father to say something. 'So that's what Yukio's been teaching her…Thank you Keiko for your honestly.' Takeshi said finally. Keiko glanced up from her feet. 'Mariko won't be hurt right?' 'You did the right thing telling me, you may go.' He said softly.

Takeshi sighed and waited until she'd left the room before turning to his old friend. 'Well Ebisu, what would you suggest?' His friend sighed deeply. 'Well there isn't much I can say, if Mariko is turning into a witch then we might be too late to prevent it.' Takeshi paced pondering what he should do. 'It is essential that no one else knows of this. It could cause the citizens to panic and rebel.'

'It won't be easy, no one really thought about Yukio's banishment because she never interacted with them, but people know and have grown fond of Mariko. We need a plan that won't cause anyone to be suspicious.' Ebisu advised. Takeshi sighed deeply.

'I know this is hard for you as a parent, don't forget I have a son of my own, but you need to do what is best for the kingdom.'

'I know that, I'll think of something. By the way, how is Bishamon?'

'He's fine. I've been training him to take my place as the leader of the Ishi-kanshisha when he gets older.'

'I'm sure he'd be honored.'

'He's the spitting image of me, I have high expectations. Besides, who knows? Maybe Mariko hasn't been taught anything dangerous yet, then maybe we can still save her.'

Takeshi nodded, he could only hope.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko looked out at the sunset. Other then pissing off Bishamon –she smirked as she remembered the look on his face- the rest of the day had been pretty boring. It suddenly occurred to her she hadn't seen her family all day.

It was normal for her to not see her father or mother and Yukio was probably off somewhere by herself but Keiko…Normally she'd run into her at least once a day. 'That's weird. I wonder where she is…? I hope she hasn't done anything she'll regret…' She muttered to herself. She shook herself. Keiko was right. If she didn't stop talking to herself then she would go crazy. 'Still,' she thought grimly, 'if anyone finds out what I can do then it wouldn't matter whether I talk to myself or not.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Unfortunately at about the same time Mariko was saying this, Keiko was telling her friend Mareo everything. After all he was her best friend, and besides, Keiko had never really been good at keeping secrets…

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

The sound of shouts and screams woke Mariko. The room glowed with Hellish flames emitting from the torches outside. Mariko crept up to her window and peaked out. A mass of people surrounded her home each with a blood-thirsty glare. They carried guns and torches. Mariko paled as she realized what was happening. 'A witch hunt…' She whispered.

The door to her room slammed open as Yukio marched into the room. 'Here!' She growled throwing a backpack at her. 'Fill it with whatever you want. There's a good chance we're never coming back here.' Mariko scrambled to fill it with some of her things. 'Hurry up! I need to get you to your sister.' Yukio barked. Mariko shoved in the final items, "The Nightingale" and a picture of Keiko and herself at a festival.

'I'm done!'

Yukio grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the room. 'Where's Keiko?' Mariko asked. Yukio didn't respond.

'Where is she!'

'Shut up! I told you we're going there! Now if you don't want to die you better shut the Hell up!'

Mariko was stunned into silence. She stared blankly as they passed through the chaos of the house. 'Yukio?'

'I thought I told you to shut up.'

'I'm scared.'

'…We're almost there.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Yukio opened the hidden trapdoor in the cellar. 'Get in. You'll be safe down there.' Mariko looked fearfully into the darkness. Yukio nudged her gently. 'Remember your training. Keiko should already be down there.' Mariko trembled but began to descend down the iron ladder.

'I'll come back for you and your sister. I promise!' She heard Yukio call.

Darkness engulfed her and seemed to swallow her whole as Yukio closed the door above her. After letting out an ear piercing scream, Mariko calmed down and nervously cleared her throat. '_Ai Tojon!_' The sphere of light flickered to life in the palm of her hand. Now that she could see she descended slowly using one hand for support and one hand to contain the spell.

The stone tunnel she was going down reminded her vaguely of a chimney. It seemed like hours before she reached the bottom. She walked down the cold tunnel. Part of her wanted to scream, hoping to attract someone, but her head was too jangled to think. How had they known? How did they know about her and Yukio?

She couldn't take it anymore. 'KEIKO~!'

'Mariko? Mariko!'

'I'm coming!'

She broke into a dash. 'Keiko, please be alright.' She thought to herself.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Mariko?'

'Yeah?'

'…What going to happen to us…?'

Mariko held her sister closer to her. Mariko watched the light from Keiko's lamp flicker. 'At least they remembered to give her some light.' She thought. She could feel her sister tremble slightly. She didn't need to look at her to know there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

They were huddled in a small furnished room, obviously a refuge in case of emergencies. There was food, water and anything else you'd need. But Mariko thought of the room as something else. 'This place is a prison. We can't leave if we want to live.' She mused darkly. She watched Keiko sob. 'I have to be strong. I can't let her worry about me.' She thought.

'Hey Keiko, how about I read you a story?'

'…Please.'

Mariko smiled warmly and opened "The Nightingale".

'_Once in a kingdom far on the sea there lived a rich king; _

_Among his many treasures he possessed a small nightingale;_

_The nightingale had a voice that moved the king to tears that he vowed to never part with it;_

_So the nightingale never left its cage;_

_To the nightingale there was no world outside the cage and the room it was in;_

_As the years went by it lived happily never realizing there was life outside its home;_

_Until one day a stranger came into the room and saw it;_

"_Why are you in there? Why don't you leave?" he asked;_

_The stranger told the little bird of the wonders of the world;_

_Excited, the nightingale begged the stranger to release it;_

_The stranger obliged and opened the cage;_

_The nightingale flew out the window into the sky for the first time in its life;_

_When the King learned of the nightingale's escape he was furious;_

_He sent his men to find and recapture the bird;_

_When the men finally captured the bird this is what it cried:_

"_Never again will I be satisfied with that life in the cage!"_

_And so it died.'_

'Isn't that a beautiful story Keiko?' Mariko asked closing the book.

Keiko looked at her sister mortified. 'That's terrible! Why did it die? It could have lived if it just went back to the king!'

Mariko sighed. 'Don't you get it? It died free!'

Keiko made a face. 'I don't get it.' Mariko sighed. 'Maybe someday you will.'

'At least she's calmed down a bit, that's something.' Mariko thought to herself.

A silence stretched out.

'Hey Mariko?'

'What is it now?'

'How long are we going to stay down here?'

Mariko hesitated. 'Not long, they'll come for us soon.' She said trying to sound convincing. Keiko nodded and soon fell asleep.

'And if they don't, Yukio will. She promised.' Mariko muttered to herself. 'She promised.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Yukio looked out onto the battlefield. How had they found out? Had someone seen them? Had Mariko told anyone? Yukio hoped not. She could practically feel everyone's hate and sorrow. She gritted her teeth, she was far from beat. She needed it to be safe enough for Mariko and her sister. She cursed. Those girls must've been underground for hours now or for however long this damn battle had raged on for.

'I can't die, I made a promise.' She thought as she reentered the bloodshed.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Law watched silently as Mariko breathed in, then out. 'It's as if she's just asleep.' He commented.

'She's been like that for almost a week now. What should we do captain?' Bepo asked gloomily.

'We'll keep waiting, it's not like she's causing any trouble.'

Bepo observed his captain silently. The shadows under Law's eyes seemed darker and his eyes were empty.

Law brushed his hand over her cheeks. He was starting to see her bones. If she didn't wake up and eat something soon then she'd die in her "sleep".

'Captain, I care about her too, but are you sure it's safe having her with us?' Jean Bart asked.

'Hmm…? Why wouldn't she be safe?' Law asked absentmindedly.

Jean Bart scowled. 'She shot fire out of her hands.'

'And I can cut up people and rearrange their limbs, what's your point?'

'There's something wrong with her, captain. You can't deny it.'

Law sighed turning back to watch Mariko. 'Come on Mariko. Wake up.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko could feel herself nodding off but refused to give in. If someone can down here, she had to be awake to protect Keiko. How long had they been down there for? She was starting to feel lightheaded. The walls seemed to blur together as her eyes began to lose focus. How nice it would be to close her eyes, if only for a moment. She could feel her eyelids droop. She was fighting a losing battle and she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

'_Mariko~!'_

'Great now I'm hearing voices in my head.' She growled.

'_You dumbass! I ain't one of your idiot delusions!'_

Mariko blinked slightly. That sounded a lot like Yukio… She looked up and tried to focus. There was something looming over her. Before her hazy brain could process this she was acutely aware something or someone was shaking her violently.

'Wake up damn it! We've got to go!'

Mariko blinked slightly focusing on the figure in front of her. 'Oh…Hey Yukio…' she mumbled. Yukio threw her hands up in annoyance. 'Now you're finally coming to. Get up we need to go!' She growled. Mariko nodded sleepily. She felt weak like all her strength had been sucked out of her. She stumbled as she felt Yukio pull her up. 'Drink this!' Yukio urged shoving a bottle of something in her hands.

Mariko took a gulp, nearly spitting it all back out. It was bitter and burned her mouth slightly. 'What is this?!' Yukio nodded obviously satisfied. 'Good, you're awake.'

'Awake?! What's going on?'

'There's a tunnel connected to this room, it should lead us up to a cave in the forest.'

'Yukio what's going on?'

'We need to leave this island.'

Mariko's eyes widened. Leaving the island?! Mariko felt this nagging feeling in the corner of her mind. Wait… Mariko paled as she looked around. 'Where is she?!' she shrieked.

'Who?'

'Where is she?! Where's Keiko?!' Mariko began to panic. She could have sworn Keiko had been right next to her a moment ago. 'Your sister's was taken to your parents a while ago while you were asleep. I told them that I'd take you after you woke up.' Yukio told her. Mariko tried to calm down but she felt herself hyperventilating. Why wouldn't Yukio look at her?

Yukio grabbed her arm and the backpack and started to drag her towards one of the walls. She reached into her pocket and took out a small pink crystal. The crystal sparked to life and glowed brightly as the wall began to tremble. The wall faded revealing a gaping tunnel. 'It's magic, I stored a spell in these special crystals I found during my stay with the witches.' Yukio explained to the unspoken question.

Mariko only nodded feeling shaken. As they began to jogging through the tunnel Mariko made a silent promise to herself. 'I swear, if I can avoid it. I'll never go underground again.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko shielded her eyes as they came aboveground. 'Quickly! Not a word from here on out, we can't have anyone seeing us!' Yukio hissed. Mariko followed after her obediently.

Nothing in the world could have prepared her for what she was about to see.

Mariko stopped and looked in horror at what used to be her home. The entire forest was burnt and torn. Bodies littered the ground and blood spilled out on the ground. Flames eagerly licked the plants as its smoked swirled into the sky, darkening it. Mariko felt a chill run down her spine.

Yukio grabbed hold of Mariko's arm and almost carried her to where the boat was. It was nothing fancy, but it would get them to the next island. Yukio dropped Mariko and the backpack down on the deck as she started to set sail. Only when they were quite a distance away from the chaotic island did Yukio relax.

It was then she noticed Mariko hadn't moved from where she'd been dropped. 'Oh shit! I hope I didn't kill her.' Yukio thought. She moved closer to the small girl. Mariko's eyes were large and wild. Tears rushed down her cheeks. She was muttering something under her breath that Yukio couldn't make out. She moved closer.

'It's my fault.' Mariko kept repeating that same sentence over and over. 'It's my fault.'

She had no way of knowing that that memory would be burned into her mind. Years afterwards she would have nightmares about it and would wake up shaking, drenched in sweat.

Yukio reached down and slapped Mariko. The little girl stumbled slightly trembling. 'Stop that! I never want to see you wallow in self pity again do you hear me?' Yukio growled. Mariko looked up at her with fearful eyes. 'We're on our own now. If you show any signs of weakness, you'll die.' Yukio said gravely.

'I thought we were going to Father and Mother…'

Yukio scowled. 'Trust me you don't want to go to _them _you're a witch now. They won't want you around. If you go back you'll most likely be confided in some room where no one will ever see you.'

Mariko could feel fresh tears form but quickly brushed them away.

Daylight broke as the sun shined on the burning island, signally a new day and a new beginning as a single ship sailed away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pointless Report:**

**Gyahahaha~! Yes! Finished this chapter in 3 days! *fist pump* **

**By the way, there'll be no updates next week because… *deep breath* I'm going on vacation! *smiles* **

**That's all for now! See you!**

The next few years seemed to blend together and over time Mariko became more distant and alone. She learned some vital life lessons.

The world is a cold and cruel place, so in order to survive you have to be colder and crueler.  
2. When you're street fighting, aim for either the face or the groin, if you do manage to land a hit, either finish the guy off or run like a bat outta Hell away from there.  
3. If you get into a fight, win.  
4. Marines don't like it when you steal from them, and neither do pirates.  
5. If you don't talk to anyone, you're less likely to get in trouble.  
6. Sea kings are sometimes nicer when you've fed them your lunch.  
7. Animals are nicer to you then people.  
8. Yukio doesn't like animals…or people.  
9. Wearing black helps when you're sneaking around at night.  
10. Nothing is ever as it seems.  
11. Everything happens for a reason.  
12. Never show weakness or fear, show no emotion at all.  
13. Always carry around your backpack. You never know when you might need to suddenly leave an island.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

7 years later, when Mariko was 13, she became a full-fledged witch and priestess. Though she had several scars that would never fade and had become sullen and truculent, she felt proud and smiled for the first time in years. She was rewarded with the priestess, "King" tattoo, on her back and was able to make her own symbol, which as tradition, she tattooed on her body.

'_Where do you want to put it?' Yukio asked as she looked over Mariko's sketch of her symbol._

_Mariko looked at the paper thoughtfully. 'I think I'm going to put it on the back of my hands.'_

'_Why? You only need one.'_

'_I know. It's just…so much blood has stained my hands. I don't regret anything I've done and never will. I want to be sure I live my life without any regrets. I use my hands for everything I do. So by putting my symbol on my hands, I put my soul into everything I do.'_

_Yukio stared at her for a minute. 'You know what brat?'_

'_What?'_

'_You think too much.'_

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

The first thing she felt when she woke up was a dull ache in her head. She opened her eyes but quickly closed them. Her eyes felt teary and were stinging faintly as the uncustomary light hit them. She twitched her fingers experimentally, nope, they still worked. Her mind felt drowsy. She was aware of the gnawing hunger that curled in her stomach.

She tried to open her eyes again, slower this time. She peered around. She was in the cabin. No one was there. She weakly pulled the blankets off her body and was faintly shocked when she saw how her skin hung loosely on her skin. She could see her bones easily. It was a small miracle that she was still alive. She ran her fingers through her hair. 'Of course it's greasy. What was I expecting after being asleep for so long?' She muttered to herself.

She dragged herself out of bed, but fell when her knees gave out. The unnatural sleep had made her uncoordinated as she struggled to stand. She gritted her teeth as she leaned against the wall for support. A thought flashed through her mind. Feeling ashamed, she pulled herself up.

'I need to find them.' She repeated to herself as she hobbled to the door.

'I need to find them.' She limped down the hall.

It took almost all her strength but she finally made it to her destination, the galley.

She was panting heavily and her body kept shaking, having not moved in (what she guessed) quite a while. She nearly fainted as she opened the door and walked in.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Standing before them was almost a skeleton. Skin either drooped or clung to her bones. Her cheeks were hollow and her eyes were sunken. She looked like the walking dead.

A weak smile spread across her face. 'I'm sorry,' she croaked. Black dots danced before her eyes as she felt herself fall forward. She was dimly aware that someone caught her and felt herself smile despite the pain.

'I'm alive you guys,' her smile seemed to say, 'I'm alive…'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

The next time she woke up there was someone there waiting for her. She smiled and felt tears flow down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry,' she said her voice almost inaudible.

Law looked at her with a mixture of surprise and annoyance. 'What're you saying sorry for? We're just relieved you're awake!'

She smiled sheepishly. 'I just meant that I'm sorry for worrying you.'

Law relaxed. 'Well at least you're better now. You hungry? You've been out for almost 2 weeks.'

She accepted the food gratefully. 'Only that long?' she asked shoving the food into her dry mouth.

Law laughed. 'You seem almost disappointed. How're you feeling?'

She paused for a moment before giving him a weak smile. 'Like I got into a fight with a Sea King.' She confessed.

Law smiled as he watched her demolish her food.

'Answers,' she said after finishing her plate, 'you're probably wanting answers.'

Law shrugged. 'Well it'd be nice if the rest of the crew and I knew how you were able to stop a bullet from hitting me, kill 2 marines without touching them AND shoot fire out of your hands.' He said sarcastically. 'By the way, here're your gloves, or at least what's left of them.' He picked up two burnt rags she'd failed to notice, sitting on the side table.

She took the remnants gingerly and sighed before stuffing them in her pocket. 'Well you better get the crew together, cause it's a pretty long explanation and it'd save everyone the trouble if I told them myself.'

Law raised an eyebrow. 'This is going to be interesting.'

'Oh, you don't know the half of it.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'…And then after a few years, we ended up at Shabondy Archipelago which is where you guys came in… any questions?' Mariko asked before slumping into her chair, feeling slightly exhausted after the long explanation. She looked around the room, everyone was silent. If the circumstances had been different, she would've laughed at their expressions of shock, surprise and disbelief.

Law cleared his throat, ending the silence.

'So what kind of…_spells_ have you learned so far?' He asked politely.

'Oh, several actually, some actually do something unlike the almost useless ones I learned on Hōseki. And Yukio taught me a few other skills over the years.' She said dryly.

'What kind of skills did she teach you?'

'Oh well, you know the basics. A bit of pick pocketing, how to sneak around at night without getting caught, some street fighting, spying, how to aim and throw knives, how to handle a gun…you know, basic life skills…Oh, and a bit of cooking and dancing!'

Law blinked. 'Well it sounds like a pretty shady lifestyle…I can understand cooking but why dancing?'

Mariko laughed nervously. 'Actually it's come in handy quite a few times. Dancing teaches you balance, increases stamina and flexibility. Also,' she blushed faintly, 'Yukio used me as a bit of a distraction when she needed to draw attention away from herself.'

Law considered commenting but decided against it.

'So how many spells can you use before you pass out or…?' Jean Bart began.

'Die?' She guessed. Jean Bart hesitated before nodding.

'Well there are 3 levels of spells, hakujaku (weak), abere-ji (average) and tsuyoi (powerful). Currently, I can handle 9 hakujakus or 6 abere-jis or 3 tsuyois.' She explained.

'So that means 1 tsuyois equal 3 hakujakus or 2 abere-jis. So how much did you use against the marines that made you pass out for so long?' Bepo asked.

Mariko sighed. 'I used a hakujaku when I protected Law from being shot, a tsuyois when I killed the two marines and an abere-ji when I shot the fire from my hands. So a few more spells and I would've never woken up.'

Law chuckled at the casual tone in her voice.

'By the way, did you guys ever find out how those marines got onto the ship?' She asked suddenly, changing the subject.

'During the fight, those marines used a small boat to get to our ship. They used the smoke as a cover. That's why you never smelt them.' Bepo explained. 'It's not your fault.' He added. She looked down at the floor, she still felt responsible.

Law glared and shoved some more food in her face. 'Stop apologizing, if you really want to make it up to us, then eat this and go back to bed. The sooner you get your strength back, the sooner you can help out. I have a feeling we'll be making landfall soon.'

Mariko took the plate and felt herself smile, though she wasn't quite sure why.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko looked out at the vast sea. It'd been a few days since she'd woken up and this was her first time going on deck.

'Feels good huh?'

She turned to see Bepo practicing his kicks.

'You bet! I feel a lot better today.' She brushed her hand against her cheek. Her body was slowly regaining its strength, color had come back to her cheeks and her bones were less noticeable. 'Hey have you seen Law? I need to ask him something.'

Bepo took a swig of his water. 'I think I saw him in the galley, he's checking the status of our food supply.' He said panting.

'Thanks!' she called going below deck. She never had any problems talking with Bepo. 'Maybe it was because he's a bear.' She thought. After all, animals never judged her like people did…

She started to run to the galley but was panting after a few minutes. 'I need to get my strength back up. If I'm getting tired after a bit of a run then I don't have a very bright future in the New World.' She muttered.

She pressed her ear against the door. Yep, someone was in there. 'I'm really going through with this aren't I?' She asked herself in disbelief. 'No regrets.' She promised herself as she turned the knob and walked in.

Law was standing near the kitchen talking to a few of his crewmen. She stood there like an idiot wondering what she should do. 'Shit, other the Bepo and Jean Bart, I don't know any of the crew!' she thought to herself.

She felt like slamming her head against the wall in frustration. 'What do I do? Do I interrupt? Do I wait until he's done? Do I leave and ask later?' She thought panicking. She gave herself a mental slap. No, she wasn't going to run away like a coward. She leaned against the wall and waited patiently, resisting the urge to shout and get his attention.

Finally, Law noticed her. Looking mildly surprised, he motioned for her to come over. She chewed her lip nervously but reluctantly moved.

'This is unusual seeing you walking around.' He commented. He smirked at her obvious discomfort. She glared but said nothing. 'So what's happened that you've suddenly decided to grace us with your presence?' he asked. Her hand reflectively curled into a fist. 'I just wanted to know if…' she mumbled.

'Know if what?' he asked grinning.

Oh how she wished she could punch him right in the face. 'I wanted to know if…you had anything you needed me to do.' She finished quickly.

Law's grin widened. 'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you say it a bit slower?' She felt herself twitch. 'I only meant was there anything I could do, like a job or something.' She said slowly. 'Don't lose your temper.' She repeated in her head.

'Or am I using too many big words for you to understand?' she retorted.

Law chuckled. 'This is a pleasant surprise, can't say I was expecting that.' He paused to consider her question. 'Actually, there is something you could do. You could be our ship's lookout. You already tell us whenever there's a ship coming and from what direction.'

She raised an eyebrow and the suggestion. 'You're serious?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

She narrowed her eyes. 'You know, technically, I'm not a part of your crew.'

Law pretended to think for a moment. 'You wanna join my crew?' he asked.

She growled. 'I'll take that as a maybe.' He said brightly. 'Zeke, could you take her to the supply room so she can get herself a pair of binoculars?' he asked one of crewmen he'd been talking to. He turned back to Mariko. 'Follow him.'

Mariko's legs suddenly started moving on their own. 'Shit,' she muttered, 'I can walk on my own you know!' She yelled at Law. He smirked looking incredibly amused. 'Jackass!' She screamed following Zeke out of the room.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

She examined a pair of binoculars. 'Not that one.' She muttered. She could feel Zeke staring at her. 'You don't have to hang around. I know what I'm looking for.'

Zeke shrugged. 'It's not like I have anything to do at the moment.'

She looked him over: usual Heart pirate suit with Law's Jolly Roger on the back, longish red-orange hair and a blue-green hat with a pink visor that hid his eyes.

'What exactly are you looking for, they all seem the same to me.' He said dully.

She rolled her eyes. 'I'm just looking for one that'll fit me and isn't too heavy.'

Zeke watched in silence as she rummaged through the shelves and boxes. 'So you're really it eh?'

'That depends what you're definition of "it" is.'

'I mean you're the one everyone's talking about. The girl the captain bought at Shabondy.'

Mariko flinched at the term "bought". '…That's me…Why do you ask?' she asked suspiciously.

'It's just there're all these rumors about you. Like how some people claim that you can kill without touching them or how you can shoot fire out of your hands.'

Mariko looked over him skeptically. 'And you don't believe them?'

He shrugged. 'Seemed pretty farfetched to me.'

'Weren't you listening when I told everyone about myself when I woke up?'

'Sure I listened, but I don't know. It could also mean that you're crazy.'

She smirked. 'So I'm guessing you weren't on the main deck when the marines attacked.'

'Nope, I was below deck getting more cannon balls.'

'And you don't believe me at all?'

'Not unless you can prove it.'

She ruminated. A smile stretched on her face. 'Alright, bring me a glass of water and I'll prove to you I am what I am.'

Zeke looked mildly surprised before disappearing down the hall.

She watch in triumph at getting rid of him, if only temporarily. 'Now maybe I can look in peace.' She muttered to herself.

Unfortunately, Zeke wasn't gone for as long as she'd hoped.

'Here's your water, what're you gonna do with it?' he asked curiously. She smirked. 'Watch this Mr. Skeptic.'

She held the glass with both hands and stared deeply into the water. '_Tenenit!_'

Her eyes dark purple eyes flashed black and the water seemed to quiver and move. The once clear liquid turned to a dark honey color. Her eyes reverted to their original color.

'Is that…sake?'

She grinned slyly. 'Why don't you try it and find out?'

He took the glass and after a moment of hesitation took a sip. 'It is sake…' She smiled at the look of wonder plastered all over his face.

'So you're the real thing…' He said in awe. She laughed. 'Isn't that what I've been telling you?'

'Why'd your eyes change color?'

'Without going into the technical terms, they do that whenever I use a spell.'

'That's awesome! So you really _are _a witch!'

'Please don't call me that.'

'Why not?'

'It makes me feel weird…And I'm only partially one.'

He looked at her thoughtfully. 'So you're probably one of the strongest people onboard…'

She made a face. 'Hell no, actually I'm pretty weak.'

'Ok so you get a little tired, that's not much.'

'Actually that's not all.'

'Ok like what?'

She paused. 'Seastone, if it touches my skin it burns me, there's a mineral or something that only reacts to those gifted with a little magical talent. There's also the fact that I'm not completely a witch, I've never even met one before so I have no idea if I'd be able to beat one. And I only know enough street fighting to get me away from thugs. If I went against a martial artist like Bepo…he'd probably kick my sorry ass.'

Zeke stared at her. 'Why are you telling me all of this? I just met you.' She blinked. 'I dunno, I guess I just feel like I can trust you…' She leaned forward. 'So don't betray me or I'll make sure you suffer.' She said darkly, smirking at the confused look on his face.

'I found some binoculars, anything else you need to show me?' she asked suddenly changing the subject.

Zeke shook his head. 'No, I think you'll be fine for now.'

'Thanks for helping me out, see you.' She turned to leave.

'Hey Mariko?'

'What?'

'You should really start interacting with the rest of the crew. You know, to get to know everyone. It's not good for you to be alone all the time.'

She smiled. 'I'll consider it.'

Things were starting to look up.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'So we're dealing with the Heart pirates, their captain is Trafalgar Law with a bounty of 200,000,000. Is that right?' Bishamon asked sternly. 'We need to be sure that these are the pirates we're looking for. We were already delayed coming here because of those damn marines blocking the entrance to Fishman Island. We don't have time to chase after the wrong pirates!'

Bishamon glared at the trembling young man. 'I-I'm certain it was them. I recognized Trafalgar from his wanted poster.' The man said defensively.

'Tatsuya, you were posted here on Honjin specifically to locate either of the women. I haven't time for any uncertainties and the lord doesn't either. We need to be sure she's traveling with them!' Bishamon growled.

'I saw her get on their ship when they left. Even if she's only with them temporarily at least we'll know the log she's following.' Tatsuya confirmed.

Bishamon looked deep into Tatsuya's eyes, as if staring directly into his soul. 'You know Tatsuya, if you're wrong about this. I don't care what my orders are. I'll find you and make you pay.'

Tatsuya could only watch as Bishamon left his house. When he was sure Bishamon was out of earshot he collapsed on his couch. 'Even after all these years he still scares the shit outta me.' He thought.

'Oi! Who was that guy who was just here? He looked like a psychopath.' Tatsuya looked up to see Yoko standing at the doorway. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. 'He's just an old acquaintance who decided to stop by.'

Yoko snorted. 'You've met a lot of weird people, Aito, you know that?'

Tatsuya Aito smiled weakly. 'You'd be surprised.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Pointless Report:**

**Gyahahaha~ I'm back! Had a good vacation and I've *gasp* actually planned the next 5 or so chapters out! XD**

**I was rereading my first chapter and I thought, 'Wow, it's kinda bad and misleading…But I'm not changing it!' So good job to anyone who's read this far!**

**Mariko: Hey dumbass! Don't you need to do a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter?**

**Me: …Why would I need to do that, I did a disclaimer at the beginning of chapter 1.**

**Mariko: Yeah but pretty much everyone else does one every chapter.**

**Me: But they already know that One Piece was created and owned by Eiichiro Oda, and the plot and OCs belong to me. Why would I need to keep repeating that over and over again and waste their time?**

**Mariko: *deep sigh* Just get on with the chapter.**

**Me: Fine! **

**Let the chapter begin!**

Mariko stood up and stretched her tired bones. She'd been sitting in the same position for the past hour in the crow's nest. She gazed out onto the horizon lazily. 'At least the view's great, it almost makes up for how damn boring being a lookout is.' She mused.

She looked up at the sky. 'Can you see it too Keiko? Is the sea just as beautiful where you are?' she asked out loud. The wind whistled in her ears in response.

She sighed deeply. 'I should probably go tell Law that we're getting close to an island,' she said wistfully, 'that is if he really is retarded and hasn't already noticed the climate stabilizing.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Law flipped through the newspaper and frowned. He'd been hoping for the latest bounty posters to arrive. 'It's not like the marines to be delayed for this long.' Bepo shrugged. 'Who knows?'

'I don't understand why everyone's always so eager to see them. It only makes gives the bounty heads a bigger ego and makes bounty hunters an even bigger pain in the ass.'

Law looked over his shoulder to see Mariko standing behind him. 'Good afternoon to you too, you seem to be your usual pleasant self.' He commented sarcastically. 'You should really stop that teleporting thing. You'll give the rest of the crew a heart attack if you do it to them.'

She smiled darkly. 'I prefer the term zelig.'

Law chuckled. 'That would be pretty accurate. I suppose I'd get a vague answer if I asked you how you did it.'

She smirked. 'It's good to know we're at an understanding.'

Law rolled his eyes. 'I was just thinking about how you don't have a bounty, a little strange don't you think?'

She shook her head. 'Not really, Father represents Hōseki on the Council of Kings. He probably pulled a few strings with the World Government.'

'Why would he do that?'

'Most likely because he doesn't want the world to make the connection that I'm his daughter. Hōseki prefers to keep themselves to themselves.'

He snorted. 'Just like you, princess.'

Her eye twitched. 'What'd you call me…bastard?' she asked slowly.

He grinned. 'That's what you basically are, isn't it?'

He watched in amusement as rage practically seethed out of her skin. He almost laughed out loud. He knew he'd get a reaction but this was even better then what he'd been expecting.

'Let's get one thing straight _Mister Trafalgar,_' she hissed, 'a "king" is someone who controls an entire damn country. My father only has control over one city, the capital, that's the only reason he represents the island.'

Law smirked, which only pissed her off even more. 'So don't call me a fucking princess!' she screamed.

He burst out laughing. She glared at him murderously. 'We're coming up to an island.' She barked over her shoulder as she stormed out of the room.

'Thank you.' He called after her.

Bepo shook his head. 'You really love teasing her don't you captain?'

Law chuckled. 'I can't help it. She makes it so easy, besides, it's just so much fun.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko looked glumly at the rags that had once been her gloves. She'd had them for years and it only took a moment of impulsive panic to destroy them. She tucked them into her backpack. Over the years, she'd become a bit of a packrat and couldn't bear to throw them out.

She searched through her backpack and took out some bandages. She sighed as she wrapped them around her hands, concealing her tattoos and scars.

She'd buy some new gloves when they got to the island.

For now, the bandages would have to do. She couldn't risk someone recognizing her symbol. She tightened the knot. 'I just hope I don't get in a fight.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

The Heart pirates made landfall on the island. It looked pretty average for an island in the New World. A moderately large village was spread out. There didn't seem to be any marine outposts, which meant they could relax…but then again, the crew could've been able to relax even if there was one. That was just how they were.

Law looked around slightly disappointed. He'd been hoping for a little excitement. 'What do you guys think of staying at an inn until the log resets?' He asked the crew. The crew shrugged and agreed. Mariko rolled her eyes. 'They're all so lax.' She thought to herself.

They made their way to an inn near the edge of town. Mariko couldn't help but feel a little anxious about leaving the ship almost unattended, but Jean Bart had reassured her that most people were smart enough not to go on a Supernova's ship and besides, there were a few crewmen that preferred to stay on the ship.

'Oi princess, catch!' Law called tossing her a small shiny key. 'Don't call me princess! Asshole!' she snapped almost dropping whatever he'd thrown her. She dangled the key in front of her face. "Property of Anzendaiichi Island inn" was written in bold letters on the head.

'Why are you giving this to me?' she asked impatiently. She wanted to go look in the shops and she didn't feel like playing mind games with Law.

He raised an eyebrow. 'It's for your room, obviously. Honestly, what'd you think it was for?'

She blinked. 'So I get my own room?'

'…Yeah~…'

'Yes!' She grinned at Law's questioning gaze. 'I'm gonna go look around, see you guys later!'

'Wait! While you're out, can you find a good bar and get me some sake?' he asked before she could bolt away and disappear for hours.

'Why can't you do it yourself? Or get Bepo or Jean Bart to do it?' She whined.

Law smirked. 'Because you're the newest crew member so that puts you at the bottom of the food chain.'

'Excuse me? I don't remember joining your crew.'

'If you're not part of the crew, then why are you our lookout?'

Mariko opened and closed her mouth making her look, (to Law's increasing amusement,) like a fish that'd been suddenly dragged out of water.

She narrowed her eyes. 'You little rat. You were baiting me… You planned this didn't you?' she asked accusingly.

He smiled cockily. 'Well that's not completely true, it didn't occur to me until _after_ you became an unofficial crewmember instead of just a miscellaneous girl travelling with us.'

She glared. 'What makes you think I can find you some good sake? I don't even drink alcohol, so how would I know what to look for?'

'You have a good sense of smell. Just find the bitterest sake you can find and bring it back to the inn.' He said evenly.

She chewed her lip. 'Fine!' She grumbled stalking away.

'Oh and pick up about 9 bottles, so the rest of the crew can have some too.'

If someone could kill with a glare, Law would've dropped dead, instead of smiling good-naturedly at her.

She nodded stiffly and stormed away.

'Don't lose that key! There's only one copy!' She heard him shout after her.

'Yeah, like I'd lose something this important.' She muttered under her breath. 'Dumbass.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

She wandered around the town almost aimlessly. She felt no particular urge to go back to the inn, even after passing several bars that could've easily sold her the sake. Since Law never specified _when_ he wanted his drink, she'd decided to procrastinate for as long as she could just to piss him off.

She slumped down on a bench and examined with tremendous satisfaction her new gloves.

Unlike her old plain black ones, these were cut off half way up the fingers and thumb, exposing some of her scarred skin. A removable silvery rectangle patch on the back, held on with a material similar to Velcro. Depending on her mood, she could tear it off and see her tattoos. But one feature had really caught her attention, one each knuckle was a tiny metal spike. She was also pleased that they were made of leather and not cotton.

'Looks way more badass.' She muttered under her breath.

She smiled darkly as the sunlight bounced off the spikes. She started to wonder how hard she'd need to hit someone before they bled when the wind picked up. A foul and bitter aroma invaded her senses as she clamped her hands over her nose.

'What's that smell?' she thought searching for the source. It was coming for a few blocks away. Curiosity got the better of her as she ran to investigate. It wasn't until she was about halfway there that she noticed a change in the town.

All around her, nothing made a sound. No one was outside talking or selling their merchandise. The atmosphere felt heavy with tension and fear. Mariko slowed her pace until she was walking silently down the deserted streets. She glanced behind her. She could still vaguely make out the bench that she'd been sitting on, now surrounded by a group of kids.

Their voices floated in the wind like half forgotten ghosts. 'It's like walking through a mirror.' She mumbled absent-mindedly. The smell was getting stronger with each step she took and she could make out voices and the distinct clinking of glasses.

She came to a halt and looked at the building beside her. She rolled her eyes, just her luck. It was a bar. She looked for a sign and found a discarded pile of splinters near the entrance. Whoever was in there probably wasn't a group of happy harmless travelers.

She chewed her lip uncertainly. The smell was definitely coming from in there. 'Just go in, buy the sake and get out.' She told herself. She took a deep breath hoping it would calm her nerves. 'Show no fear.' She pushed the door open and slid inside.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Oh shit.' She thought to herself.

A whole crew of blood-thirsty pirates occupied the entire bar. Thankfully, they hadn't heard her come in and were more interested in their drinks. She remembered something Yukio used to tell her when they'd spar.

'_When you're in fight against someone equal or stronger then you, don't be predictable. That pretty much gives you a death sentence. People don't know what to do if you don't react like they think you would.'_

She straightened herself up and walked boldly towards the terrified bartender.

'Excuse me sir, but can I get 9 bottles of sake please?' she asked calmly. The small man jumped at the sound of her voice. 'Wow, these pirates must really be intimidating. He looks like he's about to piss his pants.' She thought passively as the man murmured in the affirmative and scurried into a room behind the counter.

She could feel a few of the pirates eyeing her as she sat down on a stool. 'Yeah well I don't what to be here either.' She thought to herself ignoring them. The man put the bottles on the counter. Mariko couldn't help noticing his trembling hands.

She looked at him with bored eyes. 'Can I buy a tray or something from you? I don't think I can carry all of these back to-' she paused trying to decide what to call Law. '-my captain.' She finished.

'My captain?!' she thought mentally punching herself. 'Of all the fucking things I could've told him, I had to say "captain".' She silently vowed that after she'd given Law his drinks, she'd wash her mouth out with soap.

The man merely bobbed his head and disappeared behind the counter. She could feel an incredibly strong presence watching her. She resisted the instinctive urge to see who it was.

Before she could stop herself, she heard herself say, 'You don't have to be hostile. I'm not buying the whole stock.' She heard a glass shatter as the room instantly quieted. She felt like slamming her head against the counter. 'Baka! Baka! Don't piss off the psychopathic pirates!' she thought.

She paid the shocked bartender and loaded the tray with the bottles.

'What'd you say to me, girl?' a deep voice near her asked.

She kept her expression blank as she turned to the speaker.

His deathly pale skin made his deep purple lips prominent. His fiery red hair reminded her of actual flames. He wore aviator goggles on his forehead. A furry spiked coat was draped over his shoulders and Mariko could see his shirtless muscular body. Mariko felt like tilting her head in curiosity, the man had no eyebrows.

'He looks like he crawled out of Hell and got his eyebrows burnt off during his escape.' She thought.

'I said, what'd you say to me girl? Are you deaf?' The man asked darkly.

Mariko felt the same urge that she felt when she was around Law, to punch that ego-obsessed bastard's face in! But something felt different about it then when she was with Law. She didn't really have a reason to want to punch Law and he wasn't (she admitted to herself) such a bad guy, but this guy just plain pissed her off. Also there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he'd let her off with just a cocky smile and a mild insult, he'd probably kill her on the spot.

It was too late to back down. 'I heard you the first time. I just wanted you to know that I'm not buying all your alcohol so you don't have to glare at me.' She said icily. She congratulated herself with a mental slap. She silently cursed her sharp tongue.

The man laughed and sent shivers up her spine. She kept her face blank, picked up the tray and headed towards the door.

'I don't think I told you to leave yet girl.' She heard him say behind her back.

'I didn't know I needed your permission.' She countered evenly. 'Shit! Shit! Don't talk back to him!' the voice in her head screamed at her.

'Now that's no way to talk to someone you've just met.' She could hear him get up from his seat and walk towards her.

'I'm sorry if I've offended you.'

'Oh really? How sorry are you?'

She didn't need to turn around. Instinct told her he was standing right behind her. Her heart was pumping so quickly she was sure it'd burst.

A cold sweat rolled down her face. She swallowed the lump in her throat. 'I'm very sorry, I'm so sorry that I'm going to have to use life lesson #2.'

Before the man could process what she'd said, she whirled around, kicked him as hard as she could between the legs and ran like a bat outta Hell out the door and down the street with the tray and drinks pressed against her chest.

She didn't stop running until she was safely onboard the Heart ship and locked herself in the bathroom. Only after she was reassured by the few crew members who stayed onboard that she hadn't been chased by a demon did she come out.

Only after a cup of relaxing tea did she dare to leave the ship and go back to the inn.

'I swear if Law doesn't drink every last drop of this stuff, I'll use him as a punching bag to test my new gloves on.' She muttered to herself.

She couldn't help but feel that she was forgetting something…something important…

Only when she'd given Law his sake did she remember, and she screamed out a long stream of curses and swears into the still night.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Eustass "Captain" Kidd used a nearby table to support himself as he got to his feet. Rage flashed in his eyes, he was going to make sure that bitch died slowly and painfully.

Something caught the light and winked at him. Gingerly, he picked it up. "Property of Anzendaiichi Island inn" was printed in bold text on the key's head.

'Oi Killer!' he shouted to his first mate. Killer was already at his feet, long curved blades raised. Killer took one look at his captain and lowered his weapons.

A grin spread over Kidd's face. 'How about we return this?' He asked his first mate.

Killer smirked under his mask and followed Kidd out of the bar.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko tried to retrace her steps to where she might have dropped the key, but in her panic it never occurred to her where she was running, as long as it was as far away from that bar and the demon.

'Shit, where'd it go?' she muttered to herself. She glanced up at the dark sky. She sighed in defeat. It was too dark to look for something as small as a key. She didn't really need it to get into her room. She could easily pick the lock. The problem wasn't getting in her room, she realized. It was facing Law and _admitting _that she'd lost it.

She gritted her teeth. No way in Hell was she going to do that. She remembered when she and Yukio had left Hōseki.

_Mariko sniffed and curled into a ball. She had no more tears left in her body. 'I wish I could die.' she mumbled only to receive a slap in response._

'_Shut up brat!' Yukio said sternly. 'You're giving me a migraine.'_

'_What do I have left? Everything I knew and loved was on that island!' She shrieked. She shrunk back as Yukio growled. She braced herself for the hit, but it never came. Instead Yukio sat down next to her._

'_You want to know what you have left? I'll tell you, your pride. So don't take any shit from anyone got that?'_

Mariko chuckled softly at the memory.

'You seem to be in high spirits.'

Mariko froze. She shifted her gaze to her surroundings.

'Oh isn't that cute? You're trying to find me.'

She could feel her heart beat faster as an unknown terror filled her.

'Look up.'

Slowly, she looked above her head and let out an ear piercing scream.

The figure smiled. 'Found you~! Try and run now little one.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Kidd glanced at the sign and then back at the key. 'This is the place.' He told Killer. Killer nodded wordlessly.

Kidd leered. 'We shouldn't keep her waiting. She's probably noticed it's missing by now.' He chuckled darkly as he pushed the doors wide open.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

**I was looking over my chapters and decided to start this mini translator for the Japanese/other-foreign-language-I-feel-like-putting, words I'll use in my chapters. I won't go back and translate the ones from past chapters because it's a pain in the ass and I just don't feel like it. XD**

**Hōseki: Jewel**

**Baka: Idiot…but if you watched the anime you probably already knew that…**

**Anzendaiichi: Safety first (Oh I love irony!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Pointless Report:**

**Gyahahaha~! Hi everyone! Yes! We made it to chapter 10! *applauds* **

**Wow it took me a long time to update… it took me like 3 weeks. Sorry 'bout that! I've been reacquainting myself with some old Gamecube games and I've been reading this cool manga called "Fairy Tail" (which I'd recommend to anyone who likes One Piece!)**

**Also I honor of getting to chapter 10, I'd like to thank all my reviewers!**

**So thanks too: Psyousuck, , Killerk1tty, RawringBeara, YueLilianPotter, cedezbenz, Msaju17, thexGrimxAngel and Sharingan_Hime!!!**

**And thanks to my buddy Kaiyumi7788 for supporting and listening to me rant when I had my (many) writer's blocks! Hope you update your story soon! **

**Without further ado, let's start the chapter!**

Kidd stepped into the inn with a murderous look on his face. That bitch had to be here somewhere, and he didn't care if he had to tear the entire building apart, he was going to find her.

He grabbed the nearest person by the shirt. 'I'm looking for a purple-eyed bitch wearing black, you seen her?' he growled.

The unfortunate man squeaked something unintelligent and was promptly thrown across the room. Kidd turned his deadly gaze around the room, searching for his next victim.

A balding man nervously cleared his throat earning him a death glare from the flame-headed pirate. Killer sighed. The poor bastard might have just signed his own death contract. 'I-I'm not entirely sure who you're looking for b-but if you don't leave immediately I'll call the marines.' The man stuttered.

Kidd laughed. 'You think mentioning the marines will make us scatter like cockroaches?' he asked tauntingly. The man's face went as white as a sheet and was visibly shaking with fear. Eustass walked slowly to the terrified man, imagining the best way to show him how scary Hell really was.

'Now Mister Eustass, there's no reason to make a scene.'

Kidd flinched at the familiar voice and looked around until he saw the pirate group sitting at the far end of the room. 'Trafalgar,' he snarled at the other captain, 'don't get in my way.' He threatened, temporarily forgetting about the man he was about to kill.

Law smirked setting his drink on a tray. Kidd blinked and stared at the other captain. A slow smile spread over his face. 'You should keep your bitch tied up. Otherwise she might get into trouble.' He said darkly.

Law chuckled. 'What makes you think I know the girl you're looking for? Or that she's even part of my crew?'

'Don't give me that bullshit. She ran off with that tray stacked full of drinks. She also mentioned something about bringing them back to her "captain".'

Law raised his eyebrows in obvious surprise. 'Isn't that flattering, she thinks of my as her captain.' He thought with a smile. No way in Hell was he going to let her live this down.

'Where is she, Trafalgar? I've got a score to settle with her.' Kidd growled snapping Law out of his thoughts.

Law shrugged. 'Don't know. She left a while ago.'

'Damn it Trafalgar! Are you telling me you can't even keep track of your own crew?'

Law smirked. 'Well she's not very social so she prefers to keep to herself. I'm not worried about her going off by herself.' He paused for a moment. 'She usually comes back by morning.' He finished unconcerned.

Law could almost see steam coming out of the other captain's ears, he chuckled softly.

_Shit…Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Law blinked and looked around the room in confusion. He could have sworn he'd heard Mariko.

_Damn it! Why am I so weak?_

'Trafalgar!'

Law snapped out of his trance. 'Hmm…?'

'Stop spacing out when I'm fucking talking to you!' Kidd growled.

Law shrugged off his confusion. 'Well if it makes you feel any better Mister Eustass, she sometimes appears when you least expect it.'

'Damn you Trafalgar! I just want to know where the fuck-'

The wall burst open as a figure smashed through it and flew across the floor.

Law smiled, the girl had excellent timing. 'You know, most people use the door to come into a building, but your way works too, princess' He said sarcastically.

Mariko groaned. 'Fuck off Law. I'm having a shitty night as it is without you pissing me off.'

'Then you might not want to look up.'

'Why wouldn't I…' She began before noticing Kidd. The blood drained from her face as she looked at him in pure horror. 'Fuck! It's the demon!' she screamed before scuttling away from him.

'What the fuck did you call me?' Kidd yelled grabbing his dagger.

'Oh come on! Can't I get even one break?! Just one fucking break?! Shit!'

The author paused.

Give Mariko a break… The author considered the thought for a moment. 'I know how I can fix this…' she mumbled to herself taking a shiny coin out of her pocket. 'Heads she gets a mini vacation later, Tails she suffers.'

Satisfied, the author tossed the coin into the air.

'And what do you mean by that Miss Mariko?' Law asked calmly, unaffected by the rising tension building around him.

Mariko turned to him, temporarily distracted from the demon captain in front of her. 'You know how I ran away from my island?'

'…What about it?' Law asked cautiously.

She smiled weakly. 'Well it turns out Father passed a few laws that affected a…certain group of people.'

'…What group of people?'

Mariko hung her head and shuffled her shoes.

'I don't give a shit who or what's after this bitch!' Kidd growled. 'But she's not getting away from me this time!'

'I agree. But unfortunately you'll have to wait your turn until I'm through with her.' A young woman said as she calmly walked through the hole in the wall. 'That is if you don't mind a corpse.'

Law flinched. There was a cold edge to her voice that reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who. He was pretty sure he'd never met her before, with her short dark red hair and neon green eyes would've been hard to forget.

'Shit! Why can't you just leave me alone? Damn it!' Mariko yelled backing away from the other woman.

The woman smiled sending shivers up Mariko's back. 'Poor child, unfortunately I can't do that. You're little riot made things very difficult for us. Takeshi used his power to hunt us down and he tried to annihilate us. That's not a crime we can forgive so easily.'

The coin dropped to the floor. The author smiled. 'This is going to be fun.' She said in delight.

Law could see Mariko visibly shaking.

'Are you…afraid?' the woman purred and then laughed.

Mariko felt a sudden urge to disappear. It reminded her of being a child again. She was about to retaliate when pain exploded in her head. She screamed as an invisible knife stabbed at her mind.

The woman smirked as she watched her suffer. Mariko twisted her body violently as if hoping that would relieve the pain.

Law watched the scene in horror. Mariko's body stopped its violent twitching and she gasped for air.

The woman walked over to Mariko and knelt down beside her. Law jumped off his chair.

'Oi bitch! I don't know what the purple-eyed bitch did but I'm not gonna let you kill her till I'm done with her!' Kidd growled.

'You really are a weak child.' The woman whispered completely ignoring Kidd's outburst. 'Did you really think you could just run away from your past? That's pathetic.'

Law gritted his teeth. He needed a plan to get that woman away from Mariko without getting her killed or taken away.

Mariko mumbled something to the woman. The woman's calm smile turned into a snarl. Mariko rolled her head over so she was looking directly at the woman and spat at her. She snarled at the woman, closed her eyes and slipped into oblivion.

The woman stood up silently and started to leave. 'You don't need to point that thing at me, I won't hurt her.'

Law lowered his nodachi. 'Where're you going?'

The woman smiled. 'The child's told me something quite interesting and I no longer have any intention of finishing her off.' She laughed quietly at Law bewildered expression. 'When she wakes up, tell her Kita accepts her challenge.'

Even Kidd watched silently as Kita disappeared into the night.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko groaned, her head was killing her. 'Damn.'

'Good morning, princess. Nice to see you're not dead.'

Mariko opened her eyes to see Law sitting at the edge of the bed. 'Oh go to Hell.' She murmured but accepted the apple he handed her. He watched silently as she ate.

'Stop staring at me you creeper. If you've got something to say, then say it.' She snapped.

'Why was Kita after you?' he asked simply.

'Who?'

'The woman after you, I'm assuming she was a witch, is that right?'

'Yeah, I didn't expect her to be so powerful. She probably a master, she was able to use spells without saying them.' She sighed deeply and massaged her temple. 'When Yukio and I left, Father decided that he'd had enough with the witches living in the Unknown. He had a group of people trained to hunt down and eliminate them and all traces about them.' She shrugged. 'I guess it's only natural for them to hate me and want to kill me.'

Law smiled. 'You do have a way with people.'

Mariko smiled. 'Asshole.'

'High praise indeed. Oh, before Kita left she said something about a challenge?'

Mariko gave him a half smile. 'It was more of a smartass arrogant threat.' She confessed.

'You're not going to tell me are you?'

'Probably not.'

A silence stretched between them. Mariko awkwardly bit into her apple, unsure what to say next.

Law tilted his head to the side considering the idea forming in his head. He got up slowly and leaned towards her.

'Law…?' she asked confused.

Law hesitated before kissing her lightly. Mariko almost jumped back in surprise but after some short consideration gave a mental shrug and leaned into the kiss. When she backed away, her cheeks were burning.

Law smiled warmly. 'I'm not going to wake up with a knife in my back for doing that am I?' He asked jokingly.

She smiled and looked away but said nothing.

He laughed. 'Oh and by the way, I made a deal with Mister Eustass.'

'You did what?!'

'I promised him that if he let you rest and gave me back the key you apparently lost,' Mariko mumbled something under her breath, 'he could…What did he say it? "Settle a score with the purple-eyed bitch", I think.'

Mariko groaned into her pillow. Law was pretty sure he heard some choice swear words but he couldn't figure out if they were directed at him or Kidd.

'I hate you! You bastard!'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko stumbled into the inn. She had bruises and cuts everywhere and wouldn't be surprised if there were a few broken bones. She wasn't surprised when the people she saw crossed the street to avoid her. 'I must look like Hell.' She muttered to herself as she walked into the inn. She spotted Law sitting in the corner of the room relaxing.

'Oh you're alive?' Law asked vaguely surprised.

'No thanks to you! Asshole! Because of you, I was Kidd's human test dummy!'

'What did he "test" on you?' Law asked suppressing a laugh.

She gave him an I'm-gonna-kick-your-sorry-ass-all-the-way-to-Hell glare. 'He wanted to try out some new techniques and attacks since there aren't any marines here to practice on.' She said gritting her teeth.

Law laughed.

'I'm going to take a shower.' She muttered storming away.

'It's good to know she's still the same lovable girl we've gotten used to.' Law said taking a sip of his drink. Jean Bart sighed and rolled his eyes.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko slammed her fists against the wall. Damn it! She'd gotten her ass kicked twice in less than 24 hours.

'I need to get stronger.' She told herself. The burning water stung her wounds but in a twisted way it made her feel good and alive. She thought about her "challenge".

'_I won't die. I'm going to find the Forgotten One and learn the truth. And when I do, I'll make you suffer bitch.'_

She massaged her temples and sighed. 'The Forgotten One,' she said wistfully.

Only one witch had ever learned all the gods' names and fully mastered her powers, but she disappeared years ago. Rumor had it that she knew the truth about magic and she was somewhere on the Grand Line.

She felt her mouth twitch into a smirk at the irony of the nickname, every witch knew about her.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The fresh towels felt clean and soft against her abused skin.

'At least I didn't break any bones.' She reminded herself.

When was the last time she'd been able to relax like this? She'd never had much time to slow down when she was travelling with Yukio. They'd never stayed in one place for very long, too risky. Though she'd loosened up since "joining" the Heart pirates, she still didn't feel completely relaxed.

She leaned against the wall. The cool tiles felt good against her burning cheek. She tried clearing her mind but one thought nagged her.

'Law,' she muttered. How was she going to cope with him? The ghost of the kiss still lingered on her lips. She banged her head against the wall in frustration. She wanted to tear something apart. There were too many "what ifs" forming in her head.

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and absentmindedly pulled on her pajamas. She wasn't hungry enough to go down for supper. Besides, she wasn't sure if she could stay in the same room as Law without tearing him limb from limb.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

That night Mariko slept soundly.

After 10 years, the nightmares had finally ended.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Captain the new bounty posters came!'

Law grabbed the stack eagerly and flipped through them. He stopped suddenly as a look of surprise flickered on his face. He grinned.

'Hey, someone go wake Mariko up. She'll want to see this.'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Law was stunned when Mariko came into the room. It had been surprising enough that she'd come without complaining or threats, but there seemed to be something different about her. Her eyes were brighter, more awake.

'So what's up Law?' She asked. Law gave her an odd look.

'Are you feeling alright, princess? You seem… different somehow…'

Mariko shrugged. 'I just had a good night's sleep.'

Law raised an eyebrow. 'Right~, well anyway, the new bounty posters were released today.'

'Wonderful. More fuel for your ego.'

'It's nice to know a good night's sleep doesn't deprive you of your unique sense of humor.' Law commented dryly. Mariko wasn't sure if she'd just been insulted or not.

'There's a few here you might be interested in.' He continued motioning for her to come see.

She rolled her eyes but leaned over to see the papers scattered over the table.

"_Dark Doctor" Trafalgar Law;_

_Captain of the Heart pirates;_

_220,000,000 Beri;_

Mariko watched Law out of the corner of her eye.

_Eustass "Captain" Kidd;_

_Captain of the Kidd pirates;_

_360,000,000 Beri;_

Instinctively she flinched. 'Demon,' she muttered under her breath. She grabbed a few of the papers and flipped through them and almost dropped the stack in shock.

The poster showed a teenage girl sitting under a tree staring off into space.

"_Death wish" Daiyomondo Mariko;_

_Crew member of the Heart pirates;_

_63,000,000 Beri;_

Law watched Mariko's jaw drop.

Law gave her a smug look. 'What was that you were saying about people with bounties?'

Her face was a perfect expression of pure shock.

'What's with you? Most pirates are thrilled when they get a new bounty.' Law asked grinning.

'S-Somebody was stalking me?!'

Law laughed. 'Well they can't exactly go up to a wanted pirate and ask for a photo.'

An orange haired navigator sneezed. 'I hope I'm not getting sick.' She thought to herself.

Law watched passively as Mariko rammed her head against the wall. 'Should I ask why you're doing that?'

'I thought I was alone! How could he have snuck up on me?' She demanded.

'You should just let it go. They've gotten almost all of the wanted people. You don't have to beat yourself up about it.' Bepo said pulling her away from the wall before she broke it. Law rolled his eyes.

She muttered something as she rubbed her sore forehead. She glared at Law. 'Hey, how'd you get an increase in your bounty? Other then get into a fight with the Sakki pirates you haven't really caused any trouble.' She narrowed her eyes. 'Did you do something when you got drunk?' she asked accusingly.

Law laughed. 'It's probably from Shabondy. I caused a bit of trouble there.'

Mariko whipped her head around. 'What the Hell'd you do?'

Law smirked. 'The marines assumed that, since I was in the same building as a certain pirate captain that punched a World Noble, I _must _be his accomplice.' Law explained sarcastically. 'Then I got in some fights with the marines and a few other people, got to the ship and left.'

'Wait a minute! If you left, how'd you end up at the auction house I was in?' She interrupted.

'I was getting to that. Anyway long story short, we came back to see Portgas D. Ace's execution.'

'But the execution was still going on during the auction, why'd you leave?'

'I got bored and left.'

Mariko stared at him in disbelief.

'Think of it this way, if I didn't leave you'd be stuck being someone else's slave. Does that make you feel any better?'

Mariko felt her eye twitch in annoyance. Law grinned and took the papers from her and began flipping through them again.

She snatched a muffin from the plate in front of Law. 'Taking a walk, I'll be back when I feel like it.' She announced walking away.

Law nodded and waved his hand in dismissal, which slightly pissed her off.

She chewed her lip and sighed. Her Father was up to something, or at least planning it. She tried to think of a motive but came up blank. 'Whatever it is,' she thought grimly, 'it can't be good.'

**Since the manga hasn't released the new bounty posters, I gave Kidd and Law theirs. They fought with the marines with Luffy and they somehow managed to get away from being captured by the marines so that's got to increase their bounty by at least 20 million. **

**I just added some more for Kidd because he probably burned down a few towns and killed a bunch of people. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pointless Report:**

**Gyahahaha~! Hi everyone! Oh jeez I'm so happy! Law you're SO my favorite op character! **

**As you can see I've read the recent chapter and I'm absolutely thrilled!**

**So anyways just a heads up that I might not release a new chapter next week. I've got at least 4 other one-shot fanficts I want to write (3 OP ones and 1 other, keep reading and you'll find out the "other" is), knowing me I'll probably forget about them if I don't start writing soon!**

**IN OTHER NEWS: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I've made a new poll so if you're not going to review then at least vote on it! (It's on my profile, in case you didn't know!)**

**I'd like to take this time to thank EvilBoyzR2Cute, Jaytia and Sharingan Hime for reviewing!**

**Also Jaytia, of course I'll do your request for a Fairy Tail fanfic! As soon as I read your review, an idea came into my head, I'm gonna do it on Cobra! (Total thinking time: o.2 seconds) I'll definitely start writing it this week, it's on my "To do" list!**

**Anyways let's start this, slightly-shorter-chapter-compared-to-the-previous-ones!**

**Disclaimer- Honestly, if I owned One Piece, Law would have come in sooner to save the day and I wouldn't need to yell at my computer to load the ****ing page.**

**Also, let it go on record that I put the disclaimer in only because Mariko said that if I didn't put one in this chapter she'd rearrange my-face…and I like my face the way it is!**

**Mariko: *cracks knuckles* Keep going idiot! You're wasting people's time!**

Bishamon tossed the stack of bounty posters on the table. 'Navy bastards,' he growled to himself.

Takeshi had specifically told the government to keep the girl's identity secret and to let him deal with her. Bishamon rubbed his temples hoping it would relieve him from his stress. He was a loyal servant to Takeshi, he told himself.

It wasn't his place to question Takeshi, no matter how much he longed to know what went on in his mind.

He glanced at the cause of his stress. 'Daiyomondo Mariko,' he said under his breath. She looked so calm and peaceful in the picture, he hated her for that. What right did she have to run loose while others suffered because of her?

He collapsed on his bed and thought about that day so many years ago.

He had only been a young nine year old boy at the time. He remembered coming out of the shelter his father had ordered him to stay in "for his safety", only to see his father, Ebisu's, bloodied body on the battlefield. He'd been stabbed with gods know what and left for dead.

His father died 3 days later.

Even when his father was buried, Bishamon had refused to shed a single tear, his father despised weakness. Ebisu had been the only person he'd really respected and the young boy had worshiped his father for his strength and cunning. He had been his only family.

He's trained vigorously afterwards and was accepted into the Ishi-kanshisha at the age of eleven.

If he'd known the girl he'd run into in the halls all those years ago would be the cause of all this, would he have let her go?

He sighed. That was all in the past now and there was no point in pinning the blame on her. If he did, then why not blame Yukio for training her, or Takeshi and Rin for giving her life and raising her? If he blamed them for that, then why not blame her ancestors?

He ran his fingers through his short hair. Despite what he'd like, he was only human, a human with a job to do.

He looked over at her poster again. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Even after all these years, her eyes were the same strange purple. 'So we're dealing with the "Death wish" are we?' he mumbled.

He heard a sharp knock on the door. 'The door's unlocked, you can let yourself in.' he called to whoever was on the other side of the door.

A young man stepped nervously into Bishamon's cabin.

'Must be a new recruit,' Bishamon thought to himself.

The man cleared his throat nervously. 'S-Sir, we received a message from Hōseki.'

'Let me guess, Takeshi's pissed off that we didn't catch his brat before she did something stupid and got the Navy's attention?' Bishamon asked lazily.

The recruit flinched, obviously disturbed at what he'd heard.

'If you have nothing else to say then go.' Bishamon said coolly.

The recruit swallowed back a retort. 'Strangely enough, _sir_, he said nothing of the sort. He just wanted you to know that when we catch up to her, if she resists, then you have permission to kill.'

That caught Bishamon's attention. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing. The recruit took that as a signal of dismissal and left without another word.

If he had ever wanted to question Takeshi's orders he would have done it at that moment. He gritted his teeth in frustration. What was he thinking? This was his own daughter they were after, not some lowly criminal.

When he first set out, Takeshi had specifically told him that he wanted her back alive and relevantly unharmed, and now he was saying it was alright to just kill her?

He punched the wall in frustration. What mind games were Takeshi playing at? He bit the inside of his cheek, ashamed to have let his temper get the better of him even for a second. When he joined the Ishi-kanshisha he sold his soul to the devil, and now he was their leader.

The Ishi-kanshisha was Hōseki's greatest military force. They were responsible for enforcing the laws and serving the ruling families. If they were told to kill, they killed. Whenever they were given an order they were expected to lay down their lives to accomplish it, and be willing to sacrifice anything. Joining them was practically selling your soul.

Bishamon tried to imagine killing her, but all he saw was the little girl from his memories, smirking at him.

He pushed the face to the back of his mind. He should be ashamed of himself, questioning his orders and hesitating to fulfill them. What would his father have thought? He'd have thought his son a coward.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed his private Den Den Mushi and punched in the number. He waited impatiently, willing the person on the other line to answer.

'Hello? Bishamon is something wrong?' A familiar voice asked from the other end.

Bishamon breathed a sigh of relief. 'Gods, Washi it's good to hear from you after so long.'

'So what's the problem? You don't normally use this number.'

He grimaced. 'I need your help.'

An uncomfortable silence stretched out.

'Washi, are you still there?' Bishamon asked nervously.

'…So I'm guessing you saw the bounty posters, didn't you?'

'Not only that but I've received orders that it's alright to kill her!'

'I'm not surprised.'

'What? Washi I need you know what the fuck is going on! If you know anything, tell me.'

'…Listen Bishamon, things have changed since you left. I'm not entirely sure what's going on.'

'Washi, I need to know.'

'Alright, but I'm warning you that I'm only telling you rumors I've heard floating around, so it might be these are completely wrong.'

'Washi, from experience, I've learned that every rumor has a bit of truth in it.'

'Well then good luck figuring out the lies from the truth because some of this stuff is pretty farfetched.'

'Listen, I'll take anything you give me but I want to hear it.'

'Apparently you're not the only one after Mariko.'

Bishamon felt the color drain from his face. 'I'm guessing you're not talking about a few bounty hunters after her head, are you?'

'Bounty hunters are the least of your problems right now.' His friend replied coolly. 'The witches are making their move.'

'What?! Why would they go after her, and why only her? Why not Yukio as well?' he demanded.

'Because Mariko isn't one of them. Besides, I thought you said you dealt with Yukio.'

Bishamon growled, trying to get a hold of his temper before he lashed out at his friend. 'I did take care of her, but could you explain to me how it is that Mariko's not "one of them" when she's a witch just like them?'

'They think she's an abomination. Since she was taught by Yukio and not an official member of their clan, they don't consider her a real witch.'

'That's idiotic. She knows what they know so why don't they accept her?'

'Listen, it's their traditions, I don't get it anymore then you do. Yukio was trained by them so she's fine, but Mariko wasn't granted permission to learn their techniques.'

'Shit! So you're telling me I have to worry about witches now?'

'Unfortunately, so how's the mission been so far?'

Bishamon felt his eye twitch in annoyance, he couldn't tell if that last comment was sarcastic or not. 'We're on her trail. We know now what route she's taking. It's only a matter of time before we catch up with her.'

Bishamon heard his friend sigh in relief. 'That's good. It'll be good to have you home again.'

'Hey Washi, before you go could I ask you one more thing?'

'Sure, ask away.'

'How's my lord doing?'

'…He's been better. Takeshi's been keeping a close eye on him since you left, it'll be even worse now that Mariko gotten a bounty on her head.'

Bishamon let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 'That's probably best for him.'

'What if he finds out?'

'Then get ready for all Hell to break loose.' Bishamon could almost see his friend smirk.

'That'll be fun. Anyways I have to go, call me when you've made any more progress.'

'I will.' Bishamon promised.

Bishamon put turned off the Den Den Mushi and flopped down on his bed, contemplating what he'd learnt from his friend. Although Washi had enrolled years after he had, the two of them had developed a strong friendship. He could always count on Washi for accurate information.

He snorted. Thinking back to the bounty hunter he'd killed weeks ago.

'_Unfortunately my lord has ordered me to keep this mission from the public, too bad for you.'_

The words echoed in his mind. He scowled. His only true _lord _didn't even know the true nature of his mission. As far as his lord was concerned, he and his men were out representing Hōseki Island at a meeting. He curled his hand into a fist. It pained him to have to lie to the young man.

'He's only a child.' He muttered.

But he couldn't help but feel relieved. It was good that his young lord was being so carefully watched by Takeshi. 'Maybe I'll be able to come home without having to clean up whatever mess he'd gotten himself into, for once.' He murmured to himself.

He looked over at the sleeping snail and considered calling him.

'You can't protect him forever.' The voice in his head nagged.

He snorted. It was too risky anyways, he didn't trust himself not to drop a few hints. It was better if his lord didn't know about Mariko, at least for now.

Scratching his head he reluctantly stood up and headed for the door, the sooner he finished his mission, the sooner he could come back.

'Enjoy your freedom while you still can "Death wish". You can't run forever.' He sneered.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko shuttered.

Law looked up from the bandages he was cleaning. 'What's the matter with you? Your wounds are healing nicely and they shouldn't be hurting that much anymore.'

She shivered. 'I'm not sure how to describe it but it's like some kind of terror from Hell is coming.'

Law chuckled. 'Well last time I checked Mister Eustass already left this island, unless,' he said thoughtfully, 'he's coming back to finish you off.'

Mariko screamed backing away from him. Law laughed.

'Don't even joke about that!' She screamed.

Law grinned. 'Well it can't be that bad. Now hold still, I need to change your bandages.'

Mariko calmed down and reluctantly moved forward, avoiding eye contact.

'Something's coming,' she thought to herself, 'I can feel it.'

**Ishi-kanshisha**: **Stone Guardian (Did I mention Hōseki has a theme? Well you know now!) **

**Hōseki: *see chapter 9 (silly readers, you think I'm going to repeat myself? XD)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pointless Report:**

**GYAHAHAHA~!!! I'm back!!!**

**Wow it's been almost 2 months since I've updated, I must be getting lazy. XD**

**Anyways, lots of things have happened since the last chapter (March 22) and this chapter (May 10), between these 2 chapters I've had my birthday! So, as an apology (sort of) for the late update, when you write your review, guess my birthday and write your idea for a chapter. If you guess correctly, I'll do a big shout out to you and write a side chapter all about your idea! **

**Hey a HUGE thanks to: Arrowachi, footballstar0, DemonicJester and Jaytia for reviewing!**

**Just a heads up, Fanfiction decided to delete the star thingies that I've been using so I had to go back and replace each chapter. So when you see "-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-" seriously, ignore it. It's just me being partially funny. I'm really sorry if this pisses you off, I know it does for me. X(**

**Just one more thing before we start this eagerly awaited chapter, I just want to say this *ahem*: I HAVE THE OLDEST LAWxOC FANFIC ON FANFICTION!!!!**

**M: Wait…Did you just say "LawxOC? *twitches* Why you little-**

**MP: *Runs off into the sunset like a bat outta Hell***

**Let's start the chapter!**

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko slid her backpack over her shoulders while running through a mental checklist.

'Knives, key, food, wallet, storybook, picture…' she thought walking out of her room.

It had been a few days since her encounter with the demon and only last night Law had declared her well enough to move around without reopening her wounds. As much as it pained her to admit it, he was a pretty good doctor and without him she would've been stuck in her room for weeks. Not that she'd ever say that to his face.

She remembered the last thing he'd said to her last night.

'_Now that you can walk around without breaking your bones, promise me you won't immediately go out looking for trouble?'_

Which was exactly why she was going to explore the area where she met the demon. Her curiosity had been nagging her to go back ever since she'd left.

She tiptoed down the hall. It was still early and there was a chance that the Heart pirates were still asleep. She'd be surprised if any of them woke up before noon after all the alcohol they'd been drinking last night.

'Where're you going?' someone slurred behind her.

Shit.

She looked over her shoulder and sighed in relief, it was only Zeke.

'The captain said not to leave the inn.' He continued, swaying slightly.

'Yes, you're right.' She thought, mind racing.

'Hmm?'

'Zeke you look terrible.'

'I do?'

'You're going straight back to bed, you look like you're about to pass out.' She said grabbing his arm.

'I am?' He asked groggily.

'Now, go back to bed, you'll feel better after you've had some more sleep.' She said smiling reassuringly.

Zeke blinked slowly. 'Okay, night Mariko.' He mumbled dragging himself back to his room.

The door clicked shut and Mariko relaxed. That was too close.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she crept down the hall. Hopefully Zeke'll have forgotten their conversation by the time he woke up.

Smiling triumphantly, she walked out into the early morning sunlight.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Freedom~!' she sang inside her head. She mentally shook herself. If she got any happier she'd start skipping down the streets, not good for her reputation. Still, it was looking like a good day, the sun starting to rise, the streets were almost deserted, no one knew where she was, she had a backpack full of dangerous weapons, all she needed now was for a meteor to conveniently crush Law and it would be a perfect morning.

She breathed in deeply. A sour stench ruined the otherwise refreshing crisp air. She grinned. 'Alright nose, don't let me down.' She muttered, setting off down the road.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

A cold wind snuck up on her sending shivers up her spine. This was the place alright, and she'd be damned if she couldn't find out what made this place so eerie.

A voice at the back of her head nagged her. _'There's a reason why no one's here, you should go before you get yourself into trouble.'_

'Shut up.' She hissed back. The voice retreated. _'Don't come whining back to me when this turns ugly, don't say I didn't warn you.'_

Mariko felt the voice disappear. 'Stupid figment of my imagination,' she muttered.

'Why are you talking to yourself?' a small voice asked.

Mariko looked around suspiciously, inching her fingers to one of her knives.

'I'm right here.'

Mariko focused her senses. There was someone hiding in the shadows, and from the sound of their stomach's growling, they were hungry. 'Why don't you come out a face me when you're talking? It'd save us both the trouble, besides, it's creepy.'

'At least I don't talk to myself, are you a crazy lady?' The voice sounded like it belonged to a child.

Mariko's eye twitched. 'It's a kid, Mariko. You can't just rip its head off.' She thought to herself.

'Only crazy people talk to themselves, are you a psychopath? Because you look like one.'

Even if the kid was annoying as Hell.

'Look kid, I don't have time to talk to someone hiding in the shadows. Also, for the record, I'm 16 almost 17 so that does not qualify me as a "lady". Now if you're not coming out, I'm leaving.'

She could almost see the kid's brain mulling it over.

'I'm going now! Have a nice life kid!' she shouted turning on her heel.

'Don't go…'

A little girl came shuffling out. Her dirty blond hair covered one of her grass green eyes. Her clothes were several sizes too big and hung off her thin figure.

Mariko stared blankly at the girl.

'Happy now?' the girl asked sadly.

'I'm satisfied…well see you.' Mariko said brushing the girl off.

'Hey wait! Where're you going?' the girl demanded. 'Aren't you shocked at all?'

Mariko raised an eyebrow. 'Uhh…no, should I be?'

'Don't you feel anything?!'

'Nope, listen it's been nice meeting you but I've got places to explore.'

'Don't you pity me? Jeez, I gave you my best sad defenseless face I could. And you feel nothing at all?! No reaction? No "Oh you poor thing"? Nothing?'

Mariko narrowed her eyes. 'I pity no one.' She said coldly.

The girl stared.

'I'm going, and don't even think about following me, I'm not a babysitter.' She said over her shoulder leaving the shocked girl behind her.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

'Stupid kid, thinking she can make a quick Beli off me. Honestly, if she wanted to pull some heart strings she could have at least looked hungry and had dirt smeared all over her. Calling me crazy! Of all things! Annoying brat!' Mariko ranted.

So far the area looked almost normal.

Almost.

There was still tension in the air, not as strong as when the demon was in the bar but it was still pretty bad.

'Maybe I should've asked the kid about it…' she mused.

'The "kid" has name you know!' a voice responded haughtily.

Mariko twitched. 'Yeah? Well I don't care what you're called, and I thought I told you not to follow me?'

The girl glared. 'Well it's not like you're hard to track.'

'Well seeing as how you and I are the only people out in the open, it wouldn't be hard. And yes, I know we're not alone, you think I haven't noticed all the people spying on me from the shadows?'

The girl shut her mouth mid-question.

Mariko smirked. 'If I was really trying to hide from you, an amateur like yourself would've never found me.'

The girl looked murderous.

'Now if you've no information to share with me, I suggest you leave. I'm a very busy person.'

'I know why no one comes here…I can show you.'

Mariko grinned. 'Good, now we're getting somewhere.'

The girl gritted her teeth. 'Fine, follow me, but don't call me kid!'

Mariko grinned 'Lead the way!'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko twisted her hands against her cuffs muttering promises of slow a painful deaths. If she ever got her hands on that little rat… She struggled against the chains pinning her to the wall. She should've known it was a trap and she played right into their hands. The girl led her into a dark alley, right to a gang of bounty hunters. At least she went down fighting and she would've gotten away if they hadn't used a tranquilizer, who the Hell uses tranquilizers anyway?

She sucked in a breath as the chains brushed against her skin.

Damn, Seastone.

She readjusted her hands, making sure that no Seastone would accidentally burn her skin.

'Like faeries and iron.' She muttered.

Her mind was already buzzing with possibilities of escape, but none of them would work to her benefit. They were all too risky and relied too much on luck for her comfort. There were too many things she needed to know before she could do anything. She needed to know what part of the city she was in, how many people she was up against and what they planned to do to her.

If her hands were free, she'd have been pulling her hair out, but since they weren't she shouted out curses and swears to the ceiling out of frustration.

She bit down on the inside of her cheek. 'Calm yourself down. If you can't keep your cool, you won't be able to think straight.' She said to herself. She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled.

Feeling calmer she contemplated on her first question, where was she. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Shuffling footsteps echoed off some walls nearby, a damp mildly earthy smell mixed with metal and some hushed voices.

A smile spread across her face, alright so she was in a large area underground or a basement and there were a few people that she could sense here at the moment. She could deal with this. The gears in her head began to rotate, processing this new information.

Blast a hole through the ceiling? No, she might be under a building or street with innocent people, even with her blood stained hands. She couldn't bring herself to hurt people she didn't even know.

She snorted. Hadn't Yukio always told her pirates had no principles? But then again, now because of Yukio she was a pirate. She snickered under her breath at the irony.

She sighed and wondered when those stupid bounty hunters would realize Law wasn't coming to save her…At least not that she knew of. She couldn't have been gone for more than a few hours. Besides, they wouldn't even know where to look, she hadn't told anyone and none of them saw her leave. She could be on an entirely different island for all they knew.

She blew a loose strand of hair away from her face. Why couldn't they just hand her over to the marines already?

'Alright fate or whatever the Hell you want to be called! I could really use some sort of sign that could tell me that you're still looking out for me!' She called out.

She listened for a moment a shook her head. Now she was officially crazy, there was no one to help her now so she might as well think of a plan to help herself out of this mess. If only she had her backpack, Seastone might burn her skin she could still pick the lock.

She looked around, there had to be something to help her. No windows, single light bulb, leaky pipe, moving shadow…wait what?!

She concentrated on the spot where she'd seen the shadow flicker.

'Uhh…Is anyone there?'

Something flinched.

Mariko narrowed her eyes. 'Hey if you're not going to help me get out of here, I don't need any damn false hope right about-'

A pair of golden eyes popped out and stared intensely back at her.

She stared as a figure emerged from the shadows.

Mariko said the first thing that came to her head. 'Aww~ what a cute kitty!' she cooed lapsing into baby talk.

The cat gave her a disgusted look, flicking its tail.

Mariko stared in awe at the cat. She was completely black except for the very tip of her long tail which was white. She had short pointed ears and her short fur gleamed as the light bounced off her slim form. Her eyes were mesmerizing, deep and intelligent. They were exactly the same golden color as a harvest moon.

The two were silent. One hoping she may have found her rescuer (somehow) and the other slowly realizing the girl had no food to share.

Mariko contemplated on her idea, well if she talked to herself… 'Hey cat!'

The cat regarded her with a bored expression.

'Could you find my backpack? Inside there're my tools, just bring me those and I can get myself free.'

The cat didn't move an inch.

'If I can get out of here, I'll get you some crab. How's that sound?'

The cat licked the back of its paws. When it seemed satisfied that the girl had waited long enough it promptly walked off and disappeared.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko groaned loudly. What was taking that cat so long?

Heavy footsteps were coming closer to the room.

'Oh boy, company…' Mariko muttered to herself.

The heavy set of doors swung open and a beefy man marched through.

'Well it's about time someone came. I was getting bored out of my mind!' she sneered.

The man glared down at her. 'You better shut the Hell up! Otherwise I'll cut that tongue out of your skull.'

She smirked. This guy didn't scare her one bit.

'Now listen bitch, you've got two options. Either you tell us where your captain is or we keep you hear until he comes looking for you.'

Mariko suppressed a snort.

The man narrowed his eyes.

'I'm sorry to tell you this but your plan is screwed. No one's coming to find me.'

'Oh really? And why's that?'

Mariko rolled her eyes. 'Because no one knows I've gone, and when they do realize I've gone, they won't bother coming to find me. I leave and disappear almost every day, it's nothing unusual. So you might as well forget any dumbass plans to catch them, because it's not going to happen.' She watched smugly as the vein on the man's forehead throbbed. 'Maybe I pushed him to hard…' she thought vaguely.

Oh well, it was too late to back down now.

The man growled. 'You think you're so smart don't you.'

'Compared to you? I'm pretty sure I am.' She replied coolly.

That pushed him to the boiling point.

He drew the knife from his belt and charged. Mariko's survival instincts took over as she shifted her weight to avoid the blade.

'You're going to pay from that bitch!' He screamed.

A hissing shapeless mass leapt out of the shadows and launched itself at the man. Mariko stared in shock as the fight erupted in shouts, curses, claws and blood.

The man collapsed onto the floor, blood oozing from his face. The cat shook itself before walking away with its tail high in the air. She dropped something at Mariko's feet. Mariko blinked. It was her lock picking tools.

'So…I guess I owe you quite a few crabs huh?'

The cat meowed in agreement.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko slipped her backpack over her shoulders. The familiar weight calmed her nerves faintly. She cracked her knuckles, stupid bastards going through her stuff. She glanced over her shoulder at the group of unconscious men, some pummeled, some with deep cuts ranging anywhere from their faces to their legs. She had to admit the cat was an excellent fighter.

She turned the doorknob she stepped out into the fading daylight.

'Damn, I've wasted an entire day.' She muttered.

The cat mewed sarcastically at her feet. In the natural light, Mariko noticed the cat had even darker circles around her eyes.

'It's like they're darker then black.' She mused. She cleared her throat awkwardly. 'Pretty good timing, you know, the whole rescue thing.'

The cat flicked her tail in reply.

'I mean it, if it hadn't been for you I would've been shipped off to the Marines and killed execution style or worst, Law would've had to intervene.'

The cat gave her a quizzed look.

'Law's my captain, technically speaking anyway. I'm kinda cursed to obey his every command.'

The cat yawned and began wondering if she'd ever get that crab the girl promised her.

'But I suppose the crew's alright, they get on my nerves and are a pain in the ass when they get drunk but otherwise they're a pretty friendly group, at least the ones I've met.'

The cat pounced on a shadow.

Mariko watched her silently. 'I should probably give you a name or something. It feels weird always calling you "cat".'

The cat cocked her head. _'I'm listening.' _She seemed to say.

Mariko contemplated. 'How about Fuitchi?'

The cat scratched the air. _'See these claws? I can scratch you to ribbons.'_

'Tatakai?'

The cat hissed.

Mariko chewed her lip. 'Alright, what about Arasoi? Does that live up to your standards?'

The cat thought for a minute. Then looked Mariko straight in the eye and mewed reluctantly.

Mariko grinned. 'So Arasoi, you hungry for that crab?'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko marched into the inn. 'Hey guys I'm back!' she shouted. The few crew members glanced at her but quickly looked away.

Shit, what happened?

She scanned the room and saw Zeke ducking out of view, obviously trying to avoid her.

The key word is "trying".

Mariko sprinted up to him, Arasoi following her faithfully (or hungrily).

Mariko grabbed Zeke's collar and spun him around to face her. 'Oi Zeke, would you mind telling me what the Hell's going on? Did I do something wrong?' She asked bluntly.

Zeke mumbled something and looked down at his feet. She didn't hear everything he said but she was able to get the idea. She needed to find Law.

'Well thanks for your help Zeke, really thanks.' She said sarcastically.

'What the Hell did you do Law?' she muttered as she ran through the halls like a bat outta Hell.

'What did I do wrong?'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

She found him in the garden, or what the inn was trying to pass off as one. There were only a few flowers poking out of the long uncared for grass. A few table sat in a random pattern by the door. Law was sitting at one of them with a newspaper in his hand.

It almost seemed as if there was nothing wrong with the scene.

Almost.

Mariko couldn't help but notice the tension in his shoulders and how he seemed to be looking through the paper not at it.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 'I'm back.' She said sliding into a chair behind him.

'Good day to you, too. Thanks for blessing us with your presence.' He replied.

'Err, I'm sorry if I left without telling you guys where I was going this morning.'

'It's alright.' He replied hastily.

Alright, something was definitely wrong.

She raised an eyebrow. 'Uhh Law, is there something-'

'Why's there a cat sitting next to you?' He interrupted, temporarily changing the subject.

Arasoi hissed.

'Her name is Arasoi, and she's my new friend. I'm thinking maybe she could come with us.'

Law turned and frowned at her eyeing Arasoi with mild distaste. 'Absolutely not.'

Mariko narrowed her eyes. 'And why not?'

'How do you know it doesn't have an owner? Someone could be looking for it right now.' He countered.

'First of all "it" is a girl. Second why wouldn't someone want to look after this cute little-'

'And you're not responsible enough.'

Silence.

'If you can't even keep track of your room key, how are you going to be able to take care of a cat?' Law asked.

'Hey! I only lost that key once! And I'd take very good care of her!' Mariko shouted. What the Hell was his problem?

'You're not keeping her!'

'You've got Bepo!'

'Bepo is a crewmate, he's not a pet!'

'So?!'

Law rolled his eyes and turned his back to her.

'Hey don't ignore me! We're not finished here!'

Law slammed his newspaper down. 'Yes we are.'

'No we're not!'

Law turned and looked her straight in the eye. 'Mariko, I'm your captain. When I say something's done. It's done.' He said icily.

Mariko bit down a retort as Law went back to his paper.

What the Hell was up with that damn paper anyway?

Acting on impulse, she dived for the paper, snatching it out of Law's hands.

'Mariko,' he said in a warning tone, making a grab for it. 'Don't read that, give it back.'

She jumped back a few feet, putting a distance between them.

'Please, just give it back.'

She flinched. Why was it so important to him?

One glance at the paper told her everything.

A large picture dominated the front page. A man, his wife and children were standing on the docks waving at the camera. Under the picture was a caption. _'Daiyomondo Takeshi and his wife Rin wave goodbye to the Marines from the docks after a 3 daylong conference on Hōseki Island. Accompanying Takeshi was his daughter Keiko (age 13) and their son and heir Tetsuo (age 8).'_

Mariko felt her blood turn to ice.

Shit.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

**Fuitchi: Discord**

**Tatakai: Conflict**

**Arasoi: Strife**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pointless Report:**

**Gyahahaha~!**

**Hey it's me~! **

…**Wow it been almost 2 months since I last updated my chapters…I'm very sorry for the long wait, I lost track of time but that's no excuse for being so lazy. For this I deeply apologize. *bows head in shame***

**I'd like to give a big thank you to: Mokuseiya, footballstar0, and Arrowachi for reviewing! I'd also like to extend the thanks to everyone who has added this story to their Favorites, Story Alerts or just read my story out of pure boredom/interest so far!**

**On a side note I'm extending the "contest" I mentioned in the last chapter until the next time I update. But if you've already voted *cough cough Arrowashi* you can vote again and I'll count both of your answers.**

**And to Msaju17, I'm glad you've enjoyed Fairy Tail as much as I have.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko stared at the family in the photograph smiling back at her, faces frozen in time forever.

'Is this why everyone was avoiding me?' she asked not looking up from the paper.

'We weren't sure if you knew or not.'

She sighed deeply. 'Law, the Daiyomondo family controls the capital of one of the most famous tourist attractions on the Grand Line. I knew about Tetsuo the day he was born.'

She punched him lightly on the arm. 'But it was sweet of you guys, pissed me off a bit but sweet.'

Law smiled. 'We were just worried about you princess.'

Mariko groaned. 'Stop calling me that!'

Law smirked. 'Not likely to happen.'

She shot him a watch-your-mouth-or-I'll-rip-out-your-tongue glare, which he completely shrugged off. 'Can I at least keep Arasoi?'

Law eyed the cat in question which had made herself a bed in the nearby flower bed and was staring intensely at Law. To which Law responded by flipping her off. Arasoi shot him a look of complete disgust and looked at Mariko significantly. _'Do I really need to put up with him?'_

'Do you pride yourself in your skill of finding the most psychopathic things in the world?' he asked Mariko.

She grinned back. 'Everyday, besides, I met you didn't I?'

Law smirked. 'Damn straight.'

'So can I keep her?'

Law looked from Mariko's hopeful face to Arasoi's disgusted one. 'If I say yes, do you promise to take full responsibility for her?'

'Yes!'

Law contemplated. 'Alright, but keep her away from me, I think she wants to scratch my eyes out.'

Mariko beamed. 'Hey Law can I ask you one more favor?'

'Of course.'

'Could I keep that picture?'

Law narrowed his eyes. 'I…suppose. Are you sure you want it?'

'Yeah, it's a nice picture of all of them.' She answered. Law noticed slight hesitation in her voice.

'Alright, but don't do anything stupid. If you don't let your body rest for a bit you'll die.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Yes "Dark Doctor" I'll be a good little psychopathic pirate and not go burning down villages and throwing myself off cliffs.'

Law nodded. 'See to it you don't.' he said dryly.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko flopped onto her bed and stared at the picture intensely. It reminded her of real estate ads in the newspaper. With the perfect families proudly standing in front of their new home and talking about how great it is: "I've never lived anywhere this amazing!" "Yes sir, no sea kings here to threaten my family and eat our dog!" "Oh yes, we'll live here for the rest of our lives! Am I worried the kids will want their own houses when they get older? Not at all! The basement's big enough to hold them for years!"

Mariko sighed and focused on the youngest member of the family, Tetsuo. He seemed to stand out compared to the others in the picture. With his dark gray hair and large red eyes so dark they seemed black.

In the photo, he didn't seem like part of the family, but Mariko could sense her father's presence and her mother's gaze by just looking at him.

'Poor kid, he looks kind of like a demon. He must have to deal with a Hell of a lot of judgmental people, and kids these days are so harsh on each other.' She murmured.

Mariko turned away and stared at the ceiling.

'He's probably a good kid though.'

If only she could meet him, just once. She only knew his name and face, nothing else.

She bolted up. 'Wait a minute…' she muttered. She snatched her backpack from the floor and began pulling things out.

'Did I bring it here or leave it on the ship?' she asked herself. 'No I'm sure I brought it here.' Yukio had told her to keep it with her at all times.

She reached into her deep backpack until she found it. With a triumphant smile she pulled out a silver hard covered notebook. The cover had her diamond symbol in the middle and a strange language around the edges written in black.

Mariko thought of what Yukio had told her when she'd given it to her.

'_This is your Grimoire, in time you'll learn to call upon many gods and you'll learn a lot of spells. Every time you learn a new one, write it down. From what I've seen, you'll be lucky if you remember a fraction of what you've learned.' _

It was one of the closest she'd gotten to a compliment.

She opened it and flipped through the pages, skimming the each sentence until she found her goal.

She read the sentence quickly, this just might work. She grabbed the bowl of fruit on the table a dumped out all the fruit onto the floor.

'I'll clean it up later.'

She ran to the bathroom and poured water into the bowl and carefully set it on the floor. She knelt down and stared into the water.

'_Ea! Show me Daiyomondo Tetsuo! Located on Hōseki Island!'_

The water quivered and bent as the picture came into view. The water shimmered and a pair of dark red eyes shone back at her.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Tetsuo crouched further into the shadows. He couldn't get caught, not when he'd come so far. He was so close now. He looked down the hallway to his goal. Even from the distance he could make out the boards covering up the door to the room. Curiosity had been eating away at him for years about what was in that room. There had to be a secret, why else would Father ban him from even going near there?

He sucked in a breath as one of the servants hurried by, no doubt wanting to get home and get some well deserved sleep before another busy day.

He didn't dare move until she was long gone. He let out an uneasy breath and peeked out from his hiding place.

'_What's he so nervous about?' Mariko wondered silently._

When he was sure no one was in the general area, Tetsuo darted out and across the hallway, careful to make as little noise as possible. When he was safely on the other side he strained to hear if anyone had heard him.

_Mariko watched him with mild amusement. 'I wonder if he'd think it's creepy that someone was watching his every move?' she thought._

His breath was uneven. Even though he couldn't hear anyone nearby, he could still feel someone watching him.

'_He probably wouldn't.'_

It really creeped him out.

He gave himself a mental slap, he was just being paranoid. He checked the hall, still nothing. Gathering the last of his courage he raced down the hall. His senses seemed sharper than usual. Every sound made him flinch, every faraway voice made him glance over his shoulder.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye he found himself in front of the door. The boards must have been on there for years, they came off so easily.

_Mariko watched in shock. 'That room…it couldn't be…'_

Waving away the last of his uncertainties, he turned the dusty doorknob and peeked inside.

He stared in confusion. 'A…bedroom?'

He looked around bewildered. How could a boarded up bedroom be so important?

He sighed and quietly shut the door behind him. That's what he was going to find out.

He glanced at the thick layer of dust on the dresser. Whoever's room this had been, they hadn't been back in a while.

He took a deep breath. Bishamon had told him every day they were training that when he found himself in a situation he didn't completely understand, to observe even the most subtle clues.

Bishamon was like an older brother to him, but he left a few months ago to represent Hōseki Island at another island and wasn't supposed to be back for while. Tetsuo still half expected him to be training in the gardens or walking down the halls.

Tetsuo looked around the room, trying to find anything unusual about it. The covers on the bed were a mess, like someone had thrown them off in a hurry. A few discarded toys littered the floor, lost and forgotten by their owner. 'So a kid lived here…but this can't be Keiko's old room. Otherwise she would've cleaned it up before she left…' he thought picking up a faded plush Sea King. He walked over to the dresser and hesitated. Even though no one lived here anymore it still felt like he was invading someone's personal stuff. But he was dying to know more about this mystery.

He pulled open one of the drawers, some tunics, skirts and a few skirts lay neatly folded.

'So it was a girl…' he mumbled. Tetsuo closed the drawer and tip-toed to the door and pressed his ear against it and sighed in relief. He was still safe for now.

He glanced at around the room, contemplating on what he knew. A girl had lived here, but hadn't come back. Judging from the size of the clothes, she had probably been a few years younger than he was now. When she left, she left in a hurry.

He opened his eyes and glanced at the bed. 'I wonder…' he muttered. He bent down and looked under the bed. A box lay hidden near the back. 'Jackpot!' he thought smirking. He sneezed a few times as he pulled out the box. This was interesting. He blew the dust away from the top. "_D.M" _was written across the top in bold black marker.

He lifted the top off carefully and set it down beside him. A small collection of treasures winked back at him. He took out each of the items one by one and set them in front of him. A book, a container, a dirty tunic, a few weird colored rocks, a broken necklace, a little toy dog and some old candy.

He picked up the tunic and felt a mental shiver crawl up his spine. The tunic was stained with old blood. Panicking, he threw it on the far side of the room. He flinched, what had happened to the girl? He shrugged it off, that's what he was going to find out.

He dismissed the rocks, candy and toy, they didn't seem at all important. He glanced at the small book.

'I'll save that for last.' He thought opening the container. It was half filled with a hard unknown green substance. Tetsuo poked it experimentally. The substance flaked a little as he touched it but mostly remained unchanged. He rubbed his fingers together and sniffed. It smelt like the sea. He closed the container and put it to the side.

'If I'm dead in the next hour I'll know if it's poisonous.' He thought vaguely regretting his previous decision.

He examined the necklace. It eerily reminded him of Mother's jewelry. He stuffed it into his pocket. He could find out who made it in the morning.

Finally the book, he held it delicately in his hands. Whatever the book had in it, would probably give him some huge clues. He carefully opened the cover.

'_This book belongs to Daiyomondo Mariko.'_

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Mariko gasped as the image shattered in front of her as she collapsed onto her side. Sweat covered limbs curling up in pain as she tried to regain control of her shuttering breath.

'Idiot! You used the spell for too long!' she scolded herself. Her vision swam as she pulled herself off the ground too quickly.

Arasoi was hissing at the water, daring it to explode again. Mariko blinked groggily. She'd forgotten about the cat.

'Shut up Arasoi,' she groaned leaning against the wall. Arasoi, convinced the water feared her enough, wacked the bowl with her paw. Giving Mariko a smug look, she leapt on the bed and curled up into a tight black ball.

Mariko rolled her eyes. 'Weird cat,' she muttered slowly rising to her feet. Feeling mildly light headed, she stumbled to the bathroom and chugged some water from the tap. Feeling more focused she went back into the bedroom and threw herself onto the bed face first, narrowly missing Arasoi, who had scurried away to avoid getting squashed.

Arasoi hissed at the fallen pirate.

'It's my bed. I can sleep where I want. If you don't like it, find some space for yourself.'

Arasoi gave her a look of absolute disgust and leapt on the back of Mariko's head.

Mariko's eye twitched. 'You're so lucky you saved my ass…'

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

A slap in the face wasn't Mariko's preferred method of being woken up, especially since she also got a face full of claws.

She grumbled curses under her breath as she dragged herself out of bed.

'What'd you wake me up for?'

Arasoi scratched at the door and mewed pitifully.

Mariko looked out of the window. The sun was just setting over the horizon.

'I must have slept for a while.' She yawned. She breathed in the air, the thick alluring aroma of food floated in the air. 'Of right, I owe you some crab don't I?'

Arasoi meowed impatiently.

'Alright, I'll get you some in a minute.' She sighed rubbing her eyes. She splashed so cold water on her face and felt mildly more awake.

Throwing on her hoodie and grabbing her key she opened the door. Arasoi weaved in and out of her legs almost tripping her several times as they proceeded down the hall. Anyone foolish enough to stare was sent a glare of absolute irritation.

Mariko spied the buffet. Luckily the local fishermen must have had a good haul because the tables were stacked with all sorts of fish combinations. Giving silent thanks, she grabbed a plate and snagged a few choice fish and a few crab legs for Arasoi (who Mariko had to fight with to make sure she didn't jump up on the table). Thinking this over, Mariko realized she never did mention to the manager that she was keeping Arasoi in her room.

She shrugged. If she got caught it would be Law's problem.

Scanning the room she found the crew lounging in their unofficial section of the room. It was as if there was an invisible barrier that refused to let anyone in unless they were a pirate or the unfortunate waiter who was frantically running back and forth taking and delivering drinks.

Frowning, she sat herself down at the very edge of the group. Close enough to be identified as part of the crew, but far enough to not to be engaged in any conversations. Or at least that's what she'd planned. Unfortunately, she didn't sit down in time for Law not to notice her. In almost blink of an eye (and a devil fruit power later) she found herself sandwiched between Jean Bart and Zeke.

She glanced in each direction, damn, there was no escape route. She pulled off another piece of crab and fed it to Arasoi, who had curled up on her lap.

It seemed Law had reassured the crew that she knew about Tetsuo, because the crew had reverted back to their usual lax attitude and there was talking and laughing all around her. Mariko sensed that there was at least a few of them that were watching her out of the corner of their eye.

After it became apparent that Mariko had no intention of socializing, Zeke piped up.

'Why do you look like you've been mauled by a Sea King?'

Mariko almost spat out her drink, but managed to chock in down. 'I was training for a while in my room…Do I look like shit?' she asked brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face.

'N-No I was just staring at the claw marks on your face and I, uhh…' He stammered.

'You look fine.' Jean Bart said levelly, without looking up from his food.

Mariko blinked in surprise and went back to her meal. 'Calm down,' she thought, 'just don't make eye contact with anyone and they'll leave you alone.'

'So you've been all around the world?' a crewman with a penguin hat asked from the next table.

'I haven't been everywhere, but I've seen a lot when I was travelling with Yukio.' She answered, she noticed most of the crew was watching her closely now.

She didn't like where this was headed.

The penguin man grinned. 'What exactly have you seen?'

'Just…stuff. A few buildings, different people and animals…' she said cautiously. It occurred to her she was the only woman in the crew. Not good.

A few guys snickered. Mariko had a feeling she'd just walked right into some kind of joke.

'So you've met quite a number of people?' Penguin man prompted.

'…Yes.' She said cautiously.

Penguin man grinned. "Have they been kind to you?'

Mariko blinked. 'Well they were kinda rough and nasty but I've met nicer people.'

The crew snickered. Mariko looked around in confusion. 'What'd I say?'

A split second after the words left her mouth she realized what was so funny.

She blushed. 'You sick minded bastards!'

The crew burst out laughing. Mariko turned a deeper red (if that was possible) and wished Yukio had taught her how to turn herself invisible.

Law grinned at her discomfort. 'Calm down, we're only teasing you. Don't take things so seriously, you need to unwind a little bit. Relax and enjoy the moment.'

Mariko glared. 'I would if I didn't have to look after you guys every damn time you get close to alcohol! I swear you all have no self restraint!' she retorted. Her cheeks were burning from her humiliation. She could feel quite a few eyes staring at her from all around the room.

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from yelling at them to stop looking at the crew like they were some sort of tennis match.

Law took another sip of his drink. 'It comes with being a pirate,' he smirked. He stared at her curiously. 'You know, I've never known a pirate not to drink alcohol, much less one that refuses to even taste it.'

Mariko felt a chill go up her spine. Shit, she knew where this was going. She needed to get out of there. Fast. 'Well I'm glad you've all had your fun, but it's getting late and I should probably be getting to bed.' She said hastily standing up, knocking Arasoi off her lap. Arasoi meowed haughtily and retreated under the table.

The smile never left Law's face. He leaned forward and said in a low voice that only the crew could hear. 'What makes you so sure we'll let you leave, princess?'

Mariko found a hand on her shoulder and instinctively punched behind her. Another hand blocked the punch and forced her to sit down. She glanced behind her shoulder and saw Jean Bart with his arms crossed standing behind her. By some silent signal, the crew shifted themselves so they blocked the view of any curious bystander in the room.

Arasoi leapt out from under the table and hissed at Law.

'Yes! Yes! Good cat! Get them!' Mariko cheered. Law looked at the cat with mild irritation as if he'd just found the bird that always sang at three in the morning and woke everyone up. Grabbing Mariko's plate he threw it to the furthest side of the table. Arasoi flicked her tail and dashed after the fishy treats, completely deserting Mariko.

'Traitor!' Mariko called as she watched her only ally chase after her supper. She looked up at the evil grins pasted on the crew's face.

Law watched Arasoi devour the plate with fake interest. He waved lazily to the waiter. 'I need a bottle of sake for the lovely lady, if you please.'

Mariko's mind was whirling. She needed to buy herself enough time to escape to her room. She prayed that fate would be kind and delay the waiter. Was it her imagination? Or could she faintly hear the sound of laughter and knuckles cracking?

Her heart sank as the waiter reappeared. He glanced nervously at the pirates before setting down the bottle on the table.

'Help me~.' Mariko mouthed.

The waiter cleared his throat nervously as if to say something but was interrupted by a hand full of money shoved in his face.

'Thank you very much for your quick service, in appreciation for your efforts there's a nice tip in there for you. We'll only be a while so feel free to go about your business.' Law said coolly.

The waiter stammered in gratitude and retreated to the other side of the room.

'That's probably the nicest way I've ever heard anyone someone say "Here's a bribe now get out of my sight." in my life.' Mariko mused.

Law smirked. 'Thank you, but flattery won't distract me. You,' he said opening the bottle, 'are going to drink this.'

Mariko paled and tried to escape but the crew had formed a barrier separating her from the rest of the world. 'This is completely unfair! You're all ganging up on me!' she yelled. Several crewmates chuckled, this was the most fun they'd had all night.

Law sighed. 'Stop being so stubborn and drink up, it won't kill you.'

'I will so be stubborn! I'm not drinking that!'

Law's eye twitched in annoyance, this conversation was getting stupid. 'Jean Bart, pin her down. Zeke, try and pry her mouth open.'

Mariko struggled and bit any fingers that got close to her face.

'Get off me you bastards-` the bottle was shoved into her mouth mid scream. Liquid filled her mouth and she started to swallow. The sake slid down her throat.

Satisfied she'd had enough. Law pulled the bottle out of her mouth. 'Now, what did you think?'

Mariko blushed. 'It wasn't that bad…' she muttered licking her lips.

Law raised an eyebrow. 'I'm sorry, I don't think everyone heard you, could you speak up a little?'

Mariko shot a death glare at Law. 'It wasn't that bad! Happy now?' she shouted.

Law smirked. 'Very, now was that so hard?'

Mariko flipped him off and snarled.

Law laughed. 'Alright, we've had our fun. You're dismissed, princess.'

'Yes _Captain._' She sneered as if the sentence was the worst swear ever spoken. She scooped up Arasoi and stormed out of the room.

'Lousy cat, abandoning me for a quick meal.' She muttered.

Arasoi meowed and licked her paws. _'At least I got fish.' _She seemed to say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pointless Report:**

**Hey guys, so it's been 2 months since I updated…again. I'm really sorry about that, I'll try my best to slowly go back to updating on a more regular basis.**

**So I went to the Anime Con in Vancouver a few weeks ago with a friend. It was really cool seeing all the fellow anime nerds in one location. I bought a ton of great stuff at the vendors and had a great time in the AMV rooms and taking pictures of the awesome cosplayers. If you have a chance to go there next year I'd totally recommend it!**

**Grateful thanks to: Wolfy0122, Arrowashi, Mokuseiya and SniperKingSogeking0341 for reviewing! And to everyone who added this story to their Favorites Stories, Story Alerts, ect. (Sorry, if you want to be mentioned, review.) **

**Also, the winner of the contest I mentioned a few chapters back is Arrowashi! Congrats! Just message me or write in your review your idea for a chapter and I'll make it happen!**

**Now for some answers to some questions!**

**Wolfy0122 – Yes, it was Nami I mentioned in Chapter 10, I was just making fun of the fact that a Navy guy came up to her and asked for a picture. (Which we all know was used for her Bounty Poster) T_T Sorry for the confusion.**

**Arrowashi – I'm pretty sure Arasoi is your average killer cat. I might do I small insert in a later chapter as about where she came from. To be honest I never really thought about it until I read your review. Also Law doesn't like Arasoi for a number of reasons, as you'll see in the coming chapters. But when Law first saw her, I'd say he was annoyed that Mariko decided to adopt an animal without notifying him first. **

**After reading through my previous chapters, I've decided that the long bolded sentence I had been using to some a time/scene change was a bit distracting. So I'll be changing it to one single "~" starting this chapter. (Sorry if it's not that noticable)**

**And right before I go, GIANT BEPO SQEEZES to my new buddy SniperKingSogeking0341 or Shinju-chan for messaging me almost daily and reminding me that there are people waiting for me to update. Without her, I might have procrastinated even longer, so thanks for helping me off my lazy ass. Thanks you very much! ^_^ **

Mariko stared at the wall numbly. 'Okay body, when you feel like waking up let me know.' She thought willing her arm to move. Of course she didn't have much motivation to do so, and her arm stayed flopped over the side of the bed.

Arasoi stretched on the pillow beside her. After the previous night's…social visit, Mariko had surrendered half of the bed to Arasoi (but only after being scratched, clawed and slapped multiple times.)

'Damn cat,' Mariko muttered. She peered at the clock, 4:28 am, she groaned into her pillow. She just wanted to sleep, forget about everything, wake up when the sun had risen and leave this stupid island. Was that so much to ask for?

Apparently, her body couldn't decide whether it wanted to sleep or get up. It was really starting to piss her off.

'What's supposed to make someone fall asleep? Uhh…counting Sea Kings? …Who the Hell came up with that dumbass solution?' But, feeling a bit desperate, she began counting.

'Am I supposed to bore myself to sleep?' she thought yawning.

Still, it was worth a try. As she counted, she let her mind wander, to the distant memories, and the long forgotten dreams.

She felt her body relax and her eye lids drooped. She felt herself smile. Finally, she was going to have a peaceful sleep.

Someone knocked loudly on the door four times.

Her eyes sprang open.

Shit.

Robotically, she got out of bed walked to the door and yanked it open.

Zeke stood at the door and cowered slightly as she glared down at him. 'Good morning,'

She growled something in response.

'Someone called the marines. They'll be here soon,'

Another growl.

'Not that the Captain's worried we can't beat them, he just thinks it'd be funny if the marines showed up, hoping to take down a big bounty head and no one's here to fight them.'

A growl mixed with a groan.

'He just wants to piss them off. So pack your stuff and meet us at the-'

Mariko slammed the door in his face before he could continue. Muttering death threats and curses she stripped off her pajamas and threw on some clothes. Stuffing her things into her backpack she paused for a moment to slam her head against the wall.

'Damn you Law,'

Swinging her bag over her shoulders she (gently) woke Arasoi up. And together they left. She didn't stop when she nearly ran into someone (whether a crewmate or not she didn't care), or when someone swore at her when she stepped on their toes, or when she was warned (several times) that if she didn't watch where she was going she was going to die an early death blah, blah, blah. In her mind, she thought self-centeredly, that if they were stupid enough to get in her way, it was their fault if she almost plowed them over.

All she wanted was to go back to bed and sleep until noon.

Rubbing her eyes in a vain attempt to stop her eyelids from drooping, she slumped down on the ground.

It would be so easy to close her eyes and drift off, and the ground seemed so comfy.

She was just about ready to give in when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She turned her head lazily. She growled in annoyance, it was only Zeke.

'What do you want?' she slurred.

Zeke blinked in surprise. 'Wow, if you're like this when you're tired, I'd hate to see you when you're drunk.'

'What do you want?' She repeated, wondering if being caught by the marines was really that bad.

He sighed, 'Sorry Mari, but the Captain says he needs you wide awake in the next 5 minutes so you can help out.'

At that point, she was too tired to snap at him at his "original" new nickname for her. The last thing she noticed before she nodded off was that Zeke was holding a bucket filled with something. Brushing it off, she fell into oblivion.

She would have liked to be carried onto the ship and into bed, awoken up at a reasonable time the next morning and beaten the crap out of Zeke for his stupid nickname…Only in her dreams.

She woke up gasping. Every inch of her body was dripping wet.

'What the Hell was that?' she screamed.

Zeke grinned. 'Tell you later, right now we gotta get to the ship! Come on!' he grabbed her arm and dragged her off in the direction of the ship.

All the way to the ship Mariko yelled, cursed and threatened anyone who came within a two meter radius of her.

Zeke was thankful they were the last of the Heart pirates to leave, otherwise the racket they left in their wake would've shot any chance the crew had of making a (mostly) unnoticed getaway.

Mariko still hadn't finished her prolonged threat as they ran on deck.

'- and then the Sea Kings'll eat the mangos as the fishmen blow the bagpipes and-'

Mariko, exhausted from lack of sleep and yelling at the top of her voice, collapsed on Zeke and fell asleep without even finishing her sentence.

Those whom Mariko had distracted from their work were silent.

'…So~…Let the Captain deal with her?'

'Yeah, anyone know where 'e is?'

'I'll take her.'

'We need some more people over here!'

'OI! Come on! The marines'll be on our tail if we don't get the Hell out of here! Get your asses in gear!'

'Shut the Hell up!'

'Set sail!'

**"~"**

Mariko scrubbed a weird blue stain on a pair of pants.

'What the Hell is this stuff anyways?' she cursed through gritted teeth.

It was one of those rare days where, the wind was blowing, the Sea Kings hadn't tried to eat anyone, the marines weren't after them, and everyone was thinking clearly.

What had started off as something Law had assigned to keep her occupied. The repetitive, almost mindless chores had become something she found herself enjoying, oddly enough. After a few hours she found herself strangely satisfied in the work she had completed. Besides, she could only stand human contact for so long. After a while, she'd often be lost in her thoughts and when she came to she'd find many hours had passed. It was one of the peaceful times she'd almost completely relaxed.

Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone.

The rich smell of food caught drew her away from her daydream of what would happen if she shaved off all of Bepo's fur. She grabbed a basket of clean clothes she'd finished before they made landfall on the last island, in her haste to set foot on solid ground she'd forgotten to give it to the crew.

'Better late than never,' she thought remembering the lady at the restaurant, who'd told Yukio and her that exact quote, after they'd been waiting for their food for over an hour. Mariko learned quite a few new swears from her aunt that day.

She grunted as she lifted the heavy basket.

'I should pay attention to how many clothes I put in these things.' She muttered, hauling it into the designated dining area on the ship.

She slammed the basket down on the floor, panting. Gods! It shouldn't be that heavy!

'Princess!'

She gritted her teeth. One of these days…

Law was dangling a hissing Arasoi in the air by the scruff of her neck. 'I told you to take care of your demon!'

'What'd you do to my cat?' she countered.

'What'd _I _do? This demon was scratching at my legs and stealing my food and running off with it.'

'She's not a demon, and you must have done something to upset her!'

'Upset her? I was just trying to eat, I wasn't doing anything!'

'Liar!'

'Err, Mari?' Zeke asked nervously.

'Shut up Zeke!'

'…Captain?'

Law swallowed back his annoyance. 'What is it?' he asked icily.

'Arasoi's on top of the basket and hissing at something inside.'

Law and Mariko exchanged glances. Law jerked his head in Arasoi's direction. Mariko sneered and trudged over.

Arasoi leapt down and hid behind Mariko's legs.

Cracking her knuckles, she opened the top, a small bodied creature sprang out.

A girl stood there, glaring at the pirates, Mariko in particular.

Mariko's eye twitched, it was the brat from the island.

She grabbed the girl's hair. She hissed in the girl's face. 'You! Oh, you should have stayed in whatever rat infested gutter you crawled out of, I'm gonna put you through Hell for what you did to me!'

The girl paled for a moment at the older girl's sudden ferocity, but lashed back. 'What I did to you? You put me out of the job! It just wasn't enough to get out of your cell, oh no~, you had to beat the crap out of my bosses! Now that they're done, what am I supposed to do for a living?'

'Don't drag me into your problems. I have enough of my own.'

'Well I hope you're happy!'

'I'm never happy!' Mariko screamed. Her voice echoed across the room. Every person in the room was silent.

'Mariko,' Law said calmly. She stiffened and was faintly surprised that he'd called her by her name. 'Who and why are you trying to rip off that kid's head?'

Mariko bit the inside of her cheek. 'This girl led me into a bounty hunters' trap, I got out and now it seems she's blaming me for,' her face curled into a smirk, 'the damage done to her employers and their base.'

Law gave no reply and gently pulled Mariko's hand towards him, dragging the girl along with it. He stared deep into the girl's eyes. 'What's your name?' he said emotionlessly.

'I don't answer to pirate scum.' The girl sneered. 'Make her let go.'

'You're hardly in the position to make demands. You're on my ship, and what I say goes. Now I didn't ask for anything that would harm you for the time being, but if you continue to try my patience I may let my dear nakama behind you, at you.'

'You may be the captain of this ship _Trafalgar Law_, but I'm not afraid of you, or any of your other brainless lackeys.'

Mariko curled her free hand into a fist and held it against the girl's temple, the steel points gleaming hungrily. This brat was starting to make her blood boil. 'It only takes a movement, and don't doubt me such a task, after all, I am a brainless lackey. So keep that sharp little tongue of yours in check.' She said darkly. 'Now I believe the captain asked you a question, I suggest you answer it truthfully.'

Law sighed in mild annoyance. 'Give her a chance to catch her breath, the last thing we need to for her to faint on us. I'd prefer to keep her conscience while I ask her a few questions.'

The girl was visibly shaking, nervously switching her gaze from Mariko to the deadly gloved fist at the side of her head. All previous courage was a mere memory.

Law raised an eyebrow at Mariko. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this.'

Mariko gave a curious smirk, and said nothing.

He signed. 'Well I think we have a spare closet or something we could lock her in until we know what to do with her. Could you get your guard demon to make sure she doesn't get out, princess?'

Mariko glanced at Arasoi, who was still hissing at the intruder. 'She might if you bribe her, I'd suggest crab or lobster.' Arasoi stopped hissing for a moment and stared intensively at Mariko.

'It's Law who's making the deal not me.' Mariko said gesturing to Law.

Arasoi turned a cold eye on the captain. She straightened herself as any business woman would when making a deal.

'I'm listening,' she seemed to say.

Law glanced at Mariko. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

'I'm serious. I'm ready to throw this kid overboard. If you want Arasoi to keep an eye on her, you make the deal.'

Law looked thoughtfully at the kid. 'You know, throwing her overboard is really starting to appeal to me right about now.'

Mariko rolled her eyes. 'Are you gonna make the deal or not? Otherwise Arasoi's gonna lose interest and leave.'

Law sighed and knelt down. He couldn't help feeling a bit foolish for making an agreement with a cat. No matter how evil and demon-like it was.

'Arasoi, we're going to lock this intruder in a closet or something. If you keep an eye on her and stop her from trying to escape, I can guarantee I'll get you, say, some crab legs or something.'

Arasoi regarded Law with her unblinking golden eyes. As if coming to some sort of decision, she flicked her tail twice.

Law blinked in confusion.

'She says she'll do it.' Mariko translated.

Law seemed to want to ask her something, but decided against it.

Zeke, having figured that the tension had died down enough so he could be heard, cocked his head at the trembling girl. 'You got a name kiddo?'

'R-Rei,' she managed to choke out.

'Well Rei, I'd say you landed yourself in a fair bit of shit. Wouldn't you say so?'

**"~"**

It had been a tough decision as to which of the Hearts would be the one to ask her the questions. Mariko and Law were out of the question. Mariko for the obvious reasons and Law because he'd more likely cause her to pass out again rather than gain any new information. So it was decided that Zeke would take control. Not just because he hadn't scared Rei shitless after the first sentence he'd said to her, but also because he was one of the few crewmen who could get past Arasoi without the immediate danger of losing their ankles.

So Zeke walked in alone into the empty storage room, which they'd temporarily converted into an interrogation room. The crew had wandered off, sensing that nothing of interest would happen immediately. Mariko was about to leave, Law grabbed her by the shoulder.

'You're staying here. This is your mess so you've got to hang around here until Zeke comes out.'

'I'll admit that I am partially to blame but I don't see why I should have to hang around here with nothing to do.'

'I'll be waiting here with you.'

'Like I said, there's nothing to do.' She complained slumping down.

He sighed and sat down next to her. 'You can't be expected to be entertained every second of your life.'

'I don't need it every second. I'd just like the option.'

Silence stretched out between the two.

'So…have you heard anything from Yukio lately?' He asked lamely.

Mariko glared at the floor. 'What do you care? She's not your problem.'

Law looked away.

Mariko drummed her fingers on the floor. 'Nothing, but that's to be expected.' She said quietly.

Law turned to face her. 'And why's that?'

'I just…never expected any anything. We parted ways, she went her way and I went mine. Simple as that.'

Law was silent.

'I don't care. I always knew that something like this would happen.'

'So, you knew she was going to sell you to a group of pirates?'

Mariko gave a half smile and punched him lightly in the arm. 'No dumbass, I didn't think of that. I just sort of knew I'd get thrown away. Like some toy she was done playing with. We never really got into the whole "aunt-and-niece" thing, we only really thought of each other as "teacher-and-student". And even that bond was pretty weak. I respected her space and she respected mine. Other then at meals or training, we didn't really associate with each other.'

He stared at her for a while, working out what he'd just heard. 'You've been alone for a while, haven't you?'

She looked down at her feet. 'I never minded. It gave me a lot of time to think.'

Law slipped a hand around her shoulder, something that would have normally been asking for a punch to the face or a good foot stomping, but Mariko decided to let it slide…just this once.

'Must have been traumatizing to be stuck here with all of us, eh?' he asked jokingly.

She laughed. 'Well, I'll say it took me a while to wrap my head around it.'

'And how are you now?'

Mariko paused considering the question. 'Not as bad as before, I'm talking to people aren't I?'

'That's true. We may break you of your anti-social ways yet.'

She grinned. 'Good luck with that, Captain.'

'I can dream can't I?' But he left it at that.

With everything said that needed to be said, the two sat there, lost in their own thoughts, all the while enjoying each other's company.

**"~"**

Law stood up as Zeke came out of the interrogation room looking pleased with himself. 'Well Captain, I think I got everything out of her.'

'Did you now?' Mariko asked dryly.

Law shot an irritated glance at her. To which she ignored. 'So what've you got for us, Zeke?'

'Well Captain, not much to be said. She's been on the streets as long as she can remember. She was a thief before she got involved with the bounty hunters. With the little money she got, she used for food. Your typical child amateur criminal, but here's the thing. Apparently, one of the bounty hunters promised that if she could land a big bounty head, they'd do some snooping as to where she came from. I can only assume that's why she went after our sweet little Mariko. Now that the bounty hunters are history, she was going to stow away on our ship until we made landfall at another island.'

Mariko raised an eyebrow. 'So what, She was going to try and get a little revenge on me before she left?'

Zeke shrugged. 'Your guess is as good as mine.'

'Did she have any idea what would happen if she were to be discovered?'

'I have no idea, but not likely.'

Mariko let out an irritated sigh. 'What an idiot. Running head first into a dangerous situation without any backup plans is suicide.'

Law smirked. 'Sounds kind of like another person I know.'

'I hope you don't mean me. I can take care of myself. She's just a kid who would've been killed in an instant if she weren't on your ship. At least I'm usually prepared for worst case scenarios.'

'True, I'll give you that.'

'So what do you want to do with her, Captain? Kill her? Throw her into the sea? Put her to work?' Zeke asked.

Law leaned against the wall, considering the matter.

'Well, good to know she's probably not some navy spy. If anyone needs me, I'll be finishing up some laundry.'

Law whipped his head at Mariko. 'Laundry?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Yes Law, laundry. What? You think everyone's clothes mysteriously clean themselves?'

Law stared at her for a moment. An amusing thought came to him. 'She can help you, princess.'

'…Come again? I think I might have misheard you.'

'Oh no, you heard me right. Weren't you saying how you wanted some help with your chores?'

'I wanted help, not to be some kid's babysitter.' She snapped. 'She'll only get in my way. She'd like, 4 years old.'

'She's 6 actually,' Zeke corrected.

Mariko rolled her eyes. 'Wow, 6, big woop. I'm not taking care of her, and that's final!'

'…Princess, what's your rank here?' Law asked in a low voice.

'Look-out, sometime work lackey.'

'And how low on the food chain is that?'

She gritted her teeth. 'Pretty low but high enough to show you trust me somewhat.'

'Right, now if I recall. The position "Captain" is the highest, am I right? So I get to call the shots around here. So if I say she's helping you. She's helping you. _You_ have no say in the matter.'

Mariko's expression darkened. 'As you wish, _Captain_.' She said coldly. 'Tell her where to go when you've explained things to her.' She turned on her heel and walked off. Arasoi pounced after her, but not before she hissing at Law.

Zeke blinked. 'Did I…miss something?'

'Just tell the kid her job. If she does it right, we'll let her off at the next island.'

Zeke looked uncertainly at Law. 'Uhh, sure thing, Captain. Whatever you say.'

Law nodded briskly and walked off. Leaving Zeke feeling only slightly confused about the whole matter.

Mariko cursed as she stormed down the hall. 'Pulling rank on me,' she muttered throwing her backpack on the floor. 'What an ass.' She grabbed a shirt and started drowning it in water. 'I swear I'll kill him one day.' She began butchering it with soap. Scrubbing with such ferocity, it would have made any perfectionist cringe. 'One of these days, I'm gonna lose it.'

A ring broke her string of death threats.

'What…?' she muttered. She looked around trying to locate the noise. The ringing seemed to be coming from her backpack. She started digging through her backpack. She pulled out the Den-den Mushi. She'd only had a few calls on it, mostly from Yukio telling her they were leaving and to pack up her things.

Cautiously she picked up the receiver. 'H-Hello?'

'Darling~!' a woman's voice rang out. 'It's so good to hear you again!'

'M-Madame Kousei,' she cringed, wishing she'd ignored the call. 'It's been a while since you called.'

'Yes well, I've been very busy. I had a little problem to resolve a while back but nothing to worry about!'

'I…see. Err, I don't mean to be rude, Madame, but I'm assuming this isn't a social call.'

'You always were a sharp girl! You're right. I just wanted to invite you to my party. It'll be at the usual place. You have my vivre card, right?'

'Unfortunately,' Mariko thought to herself. She cleared her throat. 'I do,'

'Excellent! Will you be coming by your own means? I can always have one of my men come for you.'

'No, it's fine. I'll come by my usual way.'

'Wonderful, how soon could you get here?'

'…I'd say I could make it in roughly 2 days.'

'Wonderful! The party will be in 4 days. We couldn't start without you now could we?'

Mariko was about to snap back but held her tongue.

'I'll see you there, don't be late!'

The line went dead.

Mariko sat there dumb folded. Numbly, she hung up the receiver and stuffed the snail back into her backpack. It occurred to her that she'd never specified that she _would _come, but knowing Kousei, she'd already have marked her so on the guest list.

No one said no to Madame Kousei.

The woman had more influence in the world then anyone Mariko had ever met before. She had everything from Navy officers to Bounty Hunters and Mariko knew for a fact that there were more than a few pirate captains working for her. Madame Kousei had power and more importantly information.

Mariko ran her fingers through her hair.

This was going to be a pain in the ass to explain to Law.

**"~"**

Mariko chewed her lip nervously. Law was only on the other side of the deck, leaning against a sleeping Bepo like he was a giant fluffy white pillow.

She breathed out, imagining all her nervous behavior whooshing out of her. Straightening her back, she walked forward.

'Law, could I have a word with you?' she yelled, a little louder than she would have liked.

Law turned and made a face. He mouthed something that she couldn't quite make out, and motioned to Bepo.

Mariko felt small. This wasn't starting off well. She quickened her pace and didn't stop until she was a few feet away from him. 'Sorry,' she whispered.

Law rolled his eye in irritation. 'You don't have to whisper, just don't yell though. I don't want him to wake up.' He raised an eyebrow. 'Are you well? You look...paler than usual.' Mariko noted a hint of concern under the calmness of his voice.

'I…No I'm fine. I just wanted to...' she swallowed. 'T-to…' Damn, did she really have to do this?

'You look like you're going to be sick. You know where we keep the medicine. You don't need me to hand you some pills.' He waved his hand dismissively.

She felt her cheeks burn. 'I don't need pills!' she snapped. 'I just wanted to ask you…' she trailed off, trying to think of the best way to explain the situation.

Law sighed, obviously on the border of his patience. 'Spit it out. I don't have all day.'

'I wanted to know if I could have your permission to leave for a few days.' She said quickly.

He blinked and lowered his eyes. 'Why?' he asked suspiciously.

She sank under his gaze. 'Well~, I was invited to go to a party and it would take me a few days to get there and to get back when it was over so I wanted to know if I could go.'

'Wait, let me get this straight. You, our anti-social little hide-in-the-corner-glaring-at-the-world girl, is asking if she can go…to a party? When we, your own crewmates throw one, you make all sorts of excuses to avoid it. Would you mind explaining to me why that is?'

She felt like her lips were about to bleed. 'Madame Kousei invited me. She's an old acquaintance of Yukio's and she knows a lot about what's going on in the world right now.'

'And I care…why?'

She glared. 'She has power, power she'll give people for the right price.'

'Namely what?'

'Information, they tell her secrets and she milks it for everything she can get out of it. She has spies, assassins, everything you can think of. She could wipe someone off the face of the earth and no one could trace it back to her.'

Law sat there for a minute, staring in her eyes. 'You're afraid of her.' He observed.

She lowered her eye to the floor. 'Yes,' she said quietly. 'I am. She may seem like an innocent airhead but she's cunning. When she invites someone to a gathering, she's not asking. She's telling you to come.'

Law was silent. Mariko raised her eyes. He was grinning.

'Could it be? That you're a little concerned about us?' he asked.

Mariko blushed. 'I never said that.'

'You are. You're worried that if you don't go, she'll come after us as well.'

Mariko looked away. 'Can I go or not?' she asked impatiently.

Law sighed, and leaned back on Bepo. He looked out towards the sea. 'Where will it be held?' he asked calmly.

'Hitokoe Island,'

'One of the vacation islands,' he commented.

'Yes,'

'You're going alone, aren't you?'

'That was my plan.'

'And you won't let us come with you. Will you?'

She closed her eyes and listened to the waves crash against the ship. 'No,'

'How long?'

'It's in 4 days, it'll take me 2 days to get there and these things usually last for a day and a half.'

'So you'll be gone for a little over a week.'

'It may take me longer to get back, depending on how much distance you cover in my absence.'

'We'll wait for you.' He stated quietly. If Mariko hadn't been standing next to him she would never have heard him.

'Don't be stupid. Staying anywhere in the middle of the sea is dangerous, especially in the New World.'

'We're staying right here. We're strong we can wait it out.'

'Don't be a dumbass.'

'How else are you going to be able to find us again?' he asked sharply. 'Have you thought of that? I don't have a vivre card so how else will you be able to find us?'

'Don't give me that shit. There's nowhere to anchor in the middle of the sea, you'll drift whether you want to or not.'

Law gritted his teeth. 'Than what do you suggest?'

'Go on to the next island, the climate is stabilizing a bit so we can't be that far away from it. You can wait for me there.'

'Call us, promise me you'll call us every night, I don't care how late or how tired you are. Someone will be there to answer it. That way we can tell you where we are.'

'Law, if that's all then I don't need to call you every-'

'You're not alone anymore! So stop acting so self-centered!' he yelled standing up. He was so close to her that she could make out every detail of his face. Bepo opened his eyes sleepily, took one look at the situation and wisely stayed silent.

'It may be news to you but you're one of us now! We're here for you, so stop trying to push us away! We're not going to abandon you, so get it through that thick skull of yours that we care about what happens to you! Even if you try to distance yourself from us, we'll always be there for you damn it!'

She stood there. Shock written all over her face. Then, a tear slid down her cheek. Then another, and another, until her cheeks were stained with them and her eyes seemed like they were on fire. And she cried. For once, she didn't care about putting on a front, or that there were people watching, or that the person who was holding her so tightly in his arms was the man she'd sworn to kill.

Ten years of longing, misery and sorrow she'd kept bottled up, poured out of her, as she clung so desperately to him.

Because for the first time in those ten years, she knew she was wanted.

A soft chuckle escaped Law's lips. 'Who's the stupid one now?'


	15. Side Chapter 1

**Pointless Report:**

**GYAHAHAHA~!**

**Hey guys, anyways, this is sort of a mini chapter that I (finally) completed for Arrowashi. **

**Thank you again Arrow for your support in my chapters, I really do appreciate it.**

**My usual rant is in chapter 15 which is on the next page. (Lucky you!)**

**Also, as an extra apology, I'm submitting this side chapter along with the actual chapter and a bonus Christmas side story.**

**Enjoy the chapters!**

**-"~"- **

Mariko yawned and stretched out her legs in the crow's nest. The night was clear and the stars were completely visible. She traced out some familiar constellations with her finger. It was nice going up to the crow's nest every now and then, especially if the night was as wonderful as this.

A faint breeze blew loose strands of hair around her face. She let it be, there was no point getting worked up about something so petty. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves gently crashing against the boat. She licked her lips, still salty from the spray of ocean mist that had hit her face that afternoon. It had been a pleasantly warm day so the cold mist had felt delightful.

She watched the sky thoughtfully and tried to discover her own constellations.

'PRINCESS!'

Mariko rolled her eyes and tucked her legs in. Maybe if she stayed quiet enough, he'd just go look somewhere else.

'PRINCESS!'

She forced herself to stay curled up in a ball and had to keep herself from screaming back at him. She heard him yell out her name a few more times, each time growing louder and adding a few more swears at the end. She didn't care, he could scream until his voice went out. He could deal with his own problems.

She sighed, and shifted her weight into a more comfortable position. Why did he come a get her to clean up his messes?

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Maybe she should start setting traps for him again. Maybe not as deadly as the ones she'd made in her first two weeks but they'd definitely keep him on his toes.

She grinned to herself. A little paranoia might be good for the annoyingly laid back captain.

She was planning a delightfully complicated trap when she realized she hadn't heard Law for a while. For a moment she felt a small glimmer of hope, maybe he'd gone below deck or all together given up.

She laughed silently and shook her head at the thought. He was stupid but not that stupid. He knew she was probably up there. After all, he was the one who made her the ship's lookout. But it was odd that he'd stopped calling.

Curiosity gnawed at her to peek over the edge to see if he was still down there.

'If I don't hear anything in the next 2 minutes I'll look.' She muttered to herself.

She waited. She drummed her nails on the wooden floor. 1 minute and thirty seconds left. She looked up at the sky that stretched out beyond her vision. 1 minute and seventeen seconds left. She muttered a few quotes she'd read in books. Forty nine seconds left. She hummed a few notes of a song stuck in her head. Twenty three seconds left. She chewed her lip and wondered if Law had planned this purposely. Thirteen seconds left. She chewed her lip, forcing herself to wait until the 2 minutes were up.

When her mental timer rang she uncurled herself, crawled to the edge of the crow's nest and hesitantly peeked over.

A head popped up and she screamed bloody murder.

Law's eyebrows were knit into a scowl. 'Next time I call you,' he said through gritted teeth, 'at least have the decency to answer me instead of making me climb up here. Now you'd better haul your ass below deck, and get control of your demon. I'd like to eat my supper without having to worry about her jumping me and stealing it!' he snapped.

Mariko nodded numbly, making a mental note to find a better hiding place. Preferably one with more escape routes.

**-"~"-**

Law heaved a sigh of relief as he watched Mariko leave with the demon clutched tightly in her arms, completely ignoring the death glares being shot at him as the two left the room.

He took a bite out of his food, savoring the taste of his dinner. Now that the immediate threat of having his dinner was gone he let go of the tension in his shoulders. He leaned back in his chair. He never liked being uptight, people who couldn't let themselves go had a hard time dealing with pressure and stress. As the captain of his ship he had to keep a calm level head, his crew was counting on him. Not to mention that he was also the ship's doctor. He couldn't count the number of times he'd had to operate on one of his crewmates, knowing full well that their lives were depending on him.

He absentmindedly took a swing of his drink and wondered why Mariko had brought the dreadful creature onto his ship. He also questioned why he'd even agreed to it in the first place. He took another bite of his dinner. Something had to be done about that cat. He needed to think of a plan by the next meal, and fast.

**-"~"-**

Mariko hugged a squirming Arasoi to her chest.

'There there sweetheart,' she cooed, 'I know Law's just over reacting.'

Arasoi, still trying to escape Mariko's death grip, hissed and tried to take a swipe at her face.

Mariko stroked Arasoi thoughtfully. 'I just don't understand why he doesn't seem to like you. You're such a good kitty.' Arasoi, realizing the battle for freedom was futile went limp in the girl's arms giving into her inbred desire to purr.

'I wish I knew why.' She said wistfully.

**-"~"-**

Law sat down on the deck and watched the sunrise slowly up into the sky. He'd had a shitty night sleeping and was feeling absolutely drained. He lay down and pulled his hat down over his eyes, maybe now he'd actually get some rest. He could only hope the crew liked their limbs firmly attached to their original bodies.

He sighed deeply, and watched the light shine through his hat. For some reason he could feel someone staring at him. He shut his eyes willing sleep to wash over him.

The feeling still hadn't gone away.

He peeked under the rim of his hat. He couldn't see anyone.

Curiosity gnawed at his mind until he pushed up his hat and glanced around the deck. Still he could see no one. He froze as he heard a familiar sound coming above him.

'Muureeehhhh~'

He jumped up and looked around him, desperately trying to locate where the sound was coming from.

'Shit, where the Hell are you?' he muttered through gritted teeth, he grimaced. Mariko's habit of talking to herself was starting to rub off on him. He dropped his hand to his sword, unsure if he would even be able to use it. Then, silence. Law felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

Shit.

He looked directly up in time to see a black shadow launch itself from one of the masts.

Three thoughts went through Law's head as he watched, completely stunned as this kamikaze demon flung itself into the sky. He wondered how long that Hell-sent creature had been lurking in the shadows, waiting for the moment to strike. He wished Mariko would have been able to see the evil in the cat. And most of all he wished that he'd stopped thinking of questions and get the Hell out of the way before the cat came close to landing on him.

Arasoi interrupted his train of thought shortly afterwards.

**-"~"-**

'-think he's-'

'-yeah it's Law he'll be-'

'Wake up-'

'-Captain?'

Law opened his eyes and was temporarily blinded by the light hanging above him. He blinked quickly as if to eliminate the stinging in his eyes. He tried to focus on what was going on around him.

'Captain you're awake!' He heard someone say. By the pitch of the voice he guessed it was Bepo. But where the Hell was he?

'Hey! Someone turn down the light, he's going to get a migraine from staring at it too long!' He heard someone else call.

The light mercifully dimmed to a more bearable intensity. Law sat up and looked around, he was in the medical room.

A few crewmen stood around him in a semi-circle with identical expressions of relief.

'We found you lying unconscious on the deck. There's a huge bump on the back of your head. We thought someone had snuck up on you and attacked you. Jean Bart carried you here. And just for precautions we checked the whole ship. No one other than our crew is here.' Bepo explained.

'So were you attacked?' Zeke asked anxiously.

Law tried to gather his thoughts. It had been such a blur, he'd been tired and gone up to the deck and then…that god damn cat knocked him out?

'It was the de-'

The door burst open interrupting Law's sentence.

Law looked up in surprise, not because of the noise the door had made but the person who had opened it. Mariko stood there, her eyes visibly rimmed with red and tears streaked down her face.

'You-You idiot!' she screamed running up to him.

Just as Law was starting to organize his thoughts Mariko lifted her hand and slapped him across the cheek.

'You jerk!' she cried trembling. 'What did you do?'

Law looked at her in complete confusion. 'What?'

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. 'You know exactly what I'm talking about you jerk!'

Law relaxed. 'Princess…I'm all right. It's just a bump on the head I'll be fine.'

'I'm not talking about you!' she snapped.

The crew, who'd been following the conversation, had no idea what Mariko was so worked up about.

Neither did Law, who was trying to figure out why Mariko was yelling out verbal abuse at him.

'Then who…?'

'Arasoi!' She screamed. Fresh tears dripped down her cheeks. 'She's all shaken up! She's hidden herself somewhere and whenever I find her she runs away! She never does that! You horrible man, what have you done to my cat?'

'You're cat? The Captain's been knocked out for hours and you're worried about your cat?' Zeke demanded accusingly.

'Of course I am!' she snapped back. 'My poor little kitty might have hurt herself! I know you did something to her! Law you bastard!'

'I didn't do a damn thing to your demon! She attacked me!' Law retorted.

'Don't lie to me! Arasoi is a sweet little creature who'd never kill a thing!'

'She doesn't need to kill anything. She just needs to cause it bodily harm and torture!'

Mariko would have slapped him again, had Jean Bart not stepped in and grabbed her hand.

'I think it would be best if you left the captain alone.' Jean Bart said gently.

Mariko glared at him and marched away. She stopped at the doorway and whipped her head back at Law. 'I hate you Trafalgar Law! I'll never forgive you!' she yelled, slamming the door behind her.

The crew stood there, speechless.

Law slumped back into the bed.

Damn that demon!

**-"~"-**

So the days went by, and no one saw Arasoi or Mariko walking around the ship. Mariko had stubbornly locked herself in her room and Arasoi might as well have disappeared off the face of the planet.

The bump on Law's head was slowly becoming less noticeable, but the ship seemed unusually quiet. Zeke once tried to bring this to Law's attention but Law shrugged it off.

'She'll get over it eventually.' He said.

But it wasn't just the noise that had changed. It was the overall feel of the ship. Rumors spread, how Arasoi had actually fallen over board and drowned, and her vengeful spirit haunted the bilge. It was said that if you were down there after midnight, you could hear sobs and meows echo off the walls and a strange ball of light would suddenly appear out of nowhere.

They could only imagine what Mariko was doing, shut up in her room all day.

**-"~"-**

Mariko curled up into a tight ball. She'd wrapped all her blankets around her resembling a patchwork cocoon.

She didn't want to have to leave her bed. It was safer here, with pillows to rest her head and blankets for her to wrap herself up in. And most importantly it was her _own_ room, not like the mattress stuffed into a spare closet like when she'd first joined the Hearts but an actual room to herself. It didn't bother her in the least it was a small room, tucked away in a little corner. She didn't have to share with anyone, this room had been an extra that no one had used due to the fact it got colder faster than the rest of the ship and that there was a bit of a leak in the corner. But it suited her just fine.

In her room, she didn't have to deal with anything, or any_one_.

Still, she was grateful to Zeke, who brought her a little bit to eat every now and then. It was a touching gesture, and she didn't have the heart to tell him that she'd been sneaking down to the kitchens at night and helping herself to the pantry. She suspected he mostly just came to check up on her.

She crossed her arms stubbornly. Zeke said she couldn't stay angry forever, but he seemed to underestimate how long she could keep grudges against people.

The anger she'd originally felt had dulled and soured in the pit of her stomach. She felt ill-tempered and crabby. It wasn't just about what Law did to Arasoi anymore, now she was just plain irritated. She knew Law was avoiding going near her room as did most of the crew.

She didn't give a damn that she was being difficult and getting on everyone's nerves. But she wasn't going to be the one to yield this time. And if she had to spend the next month imprisoned in her room. So be it.

**-"~"-**

Law shoved his food into his mouth. At least there was one upside to this whole drama. He didn't need to fight off Arasoi for his dinner.

Mariko was being childish about the whole thing. Besides, he hadn't done a thing to that damn cat. And then there was that business about the ghost in the bilge. Most of their supplies were down there and convincing someone to go down there was like pulling off heads…Without using his devil fruit powers.

'It might not be such a bad idea to go down there and check it out,' he thought, 'that rumor's getting out of control.' He considered taking Bepo or Jean Bart with him, but decided against it. He was the captain and this was his ship, no ghosts or spirits were going to scare him.

**-"~"-**

Law waited patiently behind some boxes. It was almost midnight. It was time to solve this mystery. The sooner this was dealt with it the better.

It was dark down there. He'd chosen not to bring a lantern. He wanted to catch whatever was down here by surprise. He could understand why it was unnerving to come down here alone. There was little light, and what light there was made twisted shadows move on the ceilings and floors. Every sound was amplified and echoed across the room. A pair of footsteps could be mistaken for those of a giant.

Law waited anxiously, he only hoped that he wouldn't have to wait all night for this thing to show up. The circles under his eyes were dark enough without adding fatigue into the mix.

He scanned the area around him, nothing yet. He was about to go back to his hiding spot, when he saw a small pinpoint of light flickering on the other side of the room.

He moved stealthily behind a stack of crates. The spirit had finally shown itself!

Broken sobs and moans echoed against the room.

Law felt his pulse quicken. The ghostly sounds were definitely coming from the direction of the light. He'd seen strange things on the Grand Line but not on his ship!

He pulled out a rock from his pocket that he'd found on the deck (he reminded himself to have a word with whoever was responsible for cleaning the ship). Before he could have second thoughts, he threw the rock onto the floor. The rock hit the floor with as much force as a cannon.

The light stopped, and slowly turned to his direction. Law pressed himself against the crates, willing the shadows to hide him.

After a moment's hesitation, the light advanced, slowly towards him.

Law stood his ground. It was too late now to make a break for it.

'Besides,' he reminded himself, 'I'm scarier than any ghosts, and by far deadlier.'

He waited until the light was close enough, then he leaned his weigh against the crates, sending them tumbling down. An ear piercing shriek rang out and something metal clanged across the floor. The wailing thing ran into some more crates and boxes, which caused more chain-reactions. Soon it seemed even the ceiling was falling down on them.

When everything had settled, Law was practically buried under crates and boxes of all sizes. He looked around and blinked.

'Mariko?'

'Damn…Law is that you?'

'Yeah, what the Hell are you doing down here?'

Mariko emerged from behind a crate, she was covered in dust and her lip was bleeding, but was otherwise unharmed. 'I could ask you the same question.' She grumbled dusting herself off. 'Hang on…Damn, don't tell me you were the one who caused that avalanche.'

Law scowled and tried to free himself. No such luck.

'Hang on, let me relight the lantern. It feels weird talking to you when I can't see your face.'

Law heard the hiss of a match and had to close his eyes for a moment as a candle flickered to life.

'So you're the ghost.' He said looking from the lantern and back to her.

She shrugged. 'I suppose so, unless there's someone else down here.'

'Don't jinx it.'

'Yeah yeah,' she rubbed the back of her head. 'I've just been coming down here looking for Arasoi. She likes dark places and it doesn't get any darker then here.'

The candlelight seemed to exaggerate her features. Her eyes had deep circles under her eyes that rivaled his own and her skin seemed somehow paler.

'Need some help?' She asked.

'I got it.'

'You know there's a mountain of shit on you right?'

'I know.'

She looked at him skeptically.

Law sighed in defeat. 'If you could start by moving the stuff on my right, that would be greatly appreciated.'

'Not the groveling I hoped for but it'll do.'

Law couldn't tell, but he could have sworn she was smiling.

'I thought you weren't talking to me.'

'This coming from the guy who buried under a mountain? I'd have waited until _after _the person was done digging me out, and _then _reminded them that they hated my guts.'

'…Right.' Law muttered trying to free his arms.

She sighed, 'Do you believe in karma?'

'No.'

'I didn't think so. Let's just say that I'm helping you because I think it'll give me a better chance at finding my cat.'

'Even though it's bullshit?'

'Especially because it's bullshit.'

Law felt one of his arms loosen and tried to yank it free, as soon as he'd done so, a box, which had been delicately balanced at the top, came crashing down onto his head. He groaned and could have sworn he heard Mariko giggle.

'Still think karma's a load of bullshit?'

'Are you going to help me or are you going to mock me?'

'Both, I prefer to have a nice balance of things. I help a little, I mock a little.'

'Like your damn karma?'

'Yeah, now shut it before another box beats me to it.'

**-"~"-**

Law rolled his shoulder, nope, nothing broken. Worst he'd gotten was a couple of bruises and a few cuts from the sharper edges of the crates.

Mariko finished stacking the last of the crates. 'What's in these things anyways?'

'Food and other essential supplies.'

'I guess that explains why they're so damn heavy.'

Law watched her contemplating.

She scowled. 'What?'

'Would you like me to help you find your damn cat?'

She scowled even more. 'I'll still hate your guts even if you do.'

'I realize that.'

She raised an eyebrow and sighed. 'More then you realize.'

'Great, so where do we start?'

'Nowhere in particular, but since you're here, we can probably just walk around.'

'That's it?'

'Well, she kind of hates you so if we happen to walk past her, she'll probably attack you. But don't worry, if I think she's about to do any real damage to you, I'll stop her.'

Law rolled his eyes. 'I feel so reassured. I'm sure every pirate captain loves being used as bait for a ferocious man killing beast.'

She grinned. 'That's the spirit!' she chirped grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

Law sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

**-"~"-**

Law stood in the medical room rolling bandages onto his body. Mariko leaned against a wall cooing to Arasoi who was asleep in her arms.

'"Stop her" my ass.' He growled tightening his bandages.

She grinned, 'I stepped in eventually didn't I?'

He snorted in reply. When Mariko had finally pried Arasoi off of Law she'd happily announced that there seemed to be nothing physically wrong with Arasoi.

'Need any help?' she asked cheerfully.

He glared, 'No, you can help by keeping hold of your monster of a pet and keeping it as far away from me as you can.'

She shrugged and snuggled the cat closer to her.

Law couldn't shake the feeling that the cat was still watching him from under its eyelashes.

'So do you "forgive" me, now that we know I didn't do a damn thing to your demon?' He asked putting away the roll of bandages.

She petted the sleeping creature in contemplation. 'Well, you did help me look for her…But I dug you out, so…I guess we're even.'

Law wisely decided not to comment.

Mariko looked up at him mischievously. 'You were scared down there weren't you? You thought I was some ghost coming to eat your soul.'

Law snorted. 'Only in your dreams.'

She grinned. 'Well goodnight!'

Law rolled his eyes. It was late and he'd need his energy for tomorrow at breakfast.

God did he hate that cat!


	16. Chapter 15

**Pointless Report:**

**GYAHAHAHA~!**

**Hey guys! So yeah it's been a while since I last updated. *dodges a pot* I know I told you guys before but I'll say it again, I'm really sorry and I'll try to update sooner.**

**In other news, it's been about a year since **_**Cursed **_**began and if I do say so myself, it's turning out alright. **

**So big cheesy smiles and praise to: Cupcake (), sucker4villains, Moonlight Calls, Jen567, Arrowashi, SniperKingSogeking0341, momeme and littlelostsecert! Thank you all for the kind reviews which helped remind me that I really needed to get my ass in gear. **

**So here it is, my New Year's Resolution: To update at least once a month! **

**_ If I ever cheat on this please, feel free to spam me with nagging messages. **

**Anyways Happy Holidays!**

**And a huge high-five to Shinju-chan who made a fanfic about a poem I wrote on my DA file. Seriously, I really enjoyed it!**

**CHAPPY TIME~!**

**-"~"-**

Mariko stared at the ceiling. She'd been lying there for a while, she felt like she'd only had an hour or so of sleep.

The same thought bounced through her mind, like a boomerang, no matter how far she tried to throw it away, it always came back.

_You're going soon._

Dread and anxiety steeped into her bones. She dreaded being in the company of strangers for even a few days. She rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball. It wouldn't be so bad if she knew who would be there. She might even run into a few friends. But it was a lot to hope for. The only time she'd met Madame Kousei face to face was when she was eleven and Yukio had needed to give a general report on some findings and new spells she'd discovered. It had been that visit that had made the Madame notice her. One of the guests had decided to poke fun at her, and she had given him a piece of her mind in response.

It had taken four guards to pry her away from the guest. Or what was left of him.

Madame Kousei, having been amused at the ferocity Mariko had shown when provoked, had been keeping tabs on her ever since.

Yukio had been far from impressed at her lack of discipline.

Mariko made a few quick calculations in her head. The Madame was about 28 years old now. Some would think she was too young to hold the amount of power that she did.

Mariko watched the sun begin its slow rise into the sun.

She wondered how many more she'd need to watch before she was reunited with the crew.

**-"~"-**

Mariko slung her backpack over her shoulders and walked out of her room with a heavy heart. She shut the door quietly so she wouldn't wake up Arasoi. The poor kitty needed her rest.

She barely registered someone glaring at her from down the hallway. She turned and was only a tad bit surprised, it was the brat.

'So,' Rei said glaring up at her, 'you're leaving to go off on some adventure?'

Mariko shrugged. 'I guess so.'

Rei continued to glare. 'You jerk! Because you're leaving I'm going to have to do all of the chores by myself.' She said accusingly.

Again Mariko shrugged. 'Not my problem, maybe the work will fix that attitude of yours and maybe the next time I see you I won't have the urge to throw you over board.'

Rei stuck her tongue out. 'Whatever, just don't get killed or do anything stupid to stop you from coming back. Doing all of my chores and yours is going to be a pain in the ass.'

'And here I was thinking that kids were supposed to be little wide eyed and innocent.' Mariko replied sarcastically.

'Welcome to reality.'

'Indeed.' Mariko turned to leave.

'I mean it! Don't do anything stupid!' Rei shouted over her shoulder.

'Yeah yeah, you take care of yourself kid,' Mariko muttered.

**-"~"-**

Law stood stiffly as he watched Mariko come onto the deck. Her backpack looked lighter then he thought it would've been. She looked up warily at him and seemed to hesitate before walking up to him.

'Good morning,' she said softly, staring at her feet.

'Good morning to you to. Are you ready?' he asked calmly.

'As ready as I'll ever be.'

'And am I correct in assuming you will not be taking Arasoi with you?'

'No, there are dogs where I'm going. I don't want her to get hurt.' She still kept her eyes to the floor.

Law sighed and gave her the slip of paper with the crew's Den Den Mushi number written on it. 'I can only begin to imagine what I'll have to do in order to eat my meals, without your interference I have a feeling dinner's going to be like a battlefield. You'll find out how well I did when you get back by how much weight I'll have lost, or how much weight that demon has gained!' he said dryly.

Mariko looked up and grinned slyly. 'Don't be such a baby. You'll live.' She said taking the paper and slipping it into her pocket, where she was sure it would be safe.

Law smiled.

Mariko looked at him with a curious look. 'Law?' she asked tentatively.

'Yes?'

'Could you take care of this for me?' she asked. She took off a necklace that had been hiding in her hoodie and held it out to him. 'There are going to be a few thieves at this party and this is special to me, I'd feel a lot safer if you'd hang onto it for me.'

'Of course,' He said taking the necklace from her. It was a plain black cord with a single crystal dangling from it. The crystal swung gently in the wind, quietly reflecting a rainbow of colors onto the deck. He tucked it into his pocket.

She watched him uneasily for a moment, as if wondering if he could be trusted at all.

Giving him one last look she turned so she could face the group of crewmates who'd come to see her off (and those who'd just come to see how she was going to get off the ship without a boat).

'Well everyone, it's been a pain being with you but as weird as it is I'll miss you.' She shouted.

'Promise us you'll talk to people instead of being anti-social okay?' Zeke yelled out from somewhere in the crowd.

'Then promise me you all won't get slobbering drunk while I'm gone okay?' she yelled back.

A few crewmen laughed.

Mariko felt invisible tears threaten to slide down her cheeks. She bowed deeply. 'Then good luck to you all and I promise to be back as soon as I can.'

She muttered something and winked out of sight.

The crew stood there for a moment, still watching the spot where Mariko had been standing only a few moments ago.

Zeke frowned. 'You know, I was kind of hoping for something with a bit more…pizzazz in it.'

'Well what were you expecting?' Bepo asked curiously.

'I don't know, but some sparkles or some smoke might have been nice.'

Law laughed.

**-"~"-**

Mariko closed her eyes. In an instant she felt the slow rock of the sea disappear. The smell of stale alcohol and sweat was replaced by dry wood and other earthy smells. She felt the temperature rise and sighed.

She stood there for a moment with her eyes closed. Half-hoping that if she did keep them shut, it would delay the weight of reality would sink in.

When she finally did open her eyes, the familiar deck surrounded by crewmates was replaced with an empty small wooden paneled room, save for the large crystal almost directly in front of her. She hung her head and couldn't understand why she had been somehow expecting to see them still standing there.

She had arrived at the safe house.

Yukio had set up a number of them in the first part of the Grand Line, and claimed to have had a few in the New World, though Mariko had never been to any. The ones she had visited had been very similar. They normally had two bedrooms, a decent size kitchen, two bathrooms, a large sitting room, a sinister looking iron fence all the way around the property and a garden. Yukio had always had a green thumb no matter what season the island stayed in almost yearly, a talent Mariko had inherited. Since none of the properties would be used frequently, Yukio would normally strike a bargain with the villagers, they could help themselves to whatever they wanted to in the garden if they would spend a little bit of time cleaning the inside of the house.

Mariko poked her head out of the small room, satisfied that no strangers were in the vicinity, she carefully slipped out and closed the hidden door behind her.

Yukio had once mentioned that no matter how honest the villager was, it would take one Hell of an explanation as to why there was a big ass crystal in the middle of an empty room.

Mariko dropped her bag against the wall and inspected the room absentmindedly. At least these villagers kept their word about keeping the house clean. There was always the unfortunate village that had gone back on their promise.

Needless to say, Yukio had often made sure said village understood the consequences.

If Mariko remembered correctly, one particular village was still under the attack of savage flying homicidal bunnies.

Going back into her routine, Mariko pulled out a sign wedged into a bookcase. She'd made it years ago after being tired of finding unknown people wandering in the garden.

"_Until this sign is removed by the owner(s) of this house, all services are not required. Should you have any questions for the owner(s) please submit them in written form into the mailbox. Should anyone be found wandering around the property, the owner(s) are not responsible for any burns/limb loss/frostbite/cuts/bruises/massive head injuries/bleeding/bites/scratches/taste bud loss/paranoia/IQ loss or any other health related incident. We hope you have a wonderful day and immediately turn around and go back to wherever you came from. Thank you." _It read.

She went outside to hang it on the gate. She hated trespassers.

**-"~"-**

Mariko twisted the stems of some pomegranates and gently dropped them into her basket already brimming with other foods. There was something about this particular island that made it possible to grow a vast variety of vegetables, herbs and fruit. Mariko was thankful Yukio had taught her some basic recipes and had made her help in the kitchen.

Walking back inside, she wondered what the crew would be having that night. She supposed that by now, Law would be fighting Arasoi off as he tried to protect his food, Bepo would be trying to figure out how he could help, Jean Bart would be trying to ignore the situation and the others would either be laughing, stuffing their faces or fighting with each other.

Mariko sighed in regret. She was going to miss Arasoi, she'd gotten so used to having an extra fluffy black pillow sleeping with her, even if that pillow scratched…and hissed.

She stared out through the window, out towards the sea. She wished she was still there. A green shark jumped out of the sea as landed with a splash back into the…Wait…A green shark?

Mariko dropped the basket onto the table and rushed out of the house. Last time she checked, sharks were blue or gray. And the island was outside mermens' usual territory. The closer she got, the more she was sure what it was. Only that it was swimming back and forth in some sort of a zigzag pattern.

Mariko gritted her teeth, whatever it was. It was annoying as Hell and getting on her nerves.

'Hey~!' she screamed. 'Hey you!'

The thing continued to splash around.

'Maybe it doesn't understand,' she thought irritably. She glanced down at her hands. She still had a little magic left. Concentrating her power, she focused her magic.

'_Amphitrite!'_

And held her ground as water built up behind the splashing thing. A wave grew larger and larger until it was almost taller than the trees, then she let it drop and a massive amount of sea water came crashing down onto the beach.

A young man with short spiky green hair coughed up water onto the beach. He looked up and glared at her with murder and yelled at her, 'What the Hell was that for?'

She blinked in surprise.

'You trying to drown me?' he yelled again.

She sent him an icy glare of her own. She didn't have time with this idiot. And she'd been hoping for some weird sea creature to wash up instead.

'You're trespassing,' she informed him, 'so get lost.'

The young man growled, 'Hey, I didn't ask you to take me away from my training!'

'Training?' she thought. This guy wasn't just an idiot, he was completely mental.

'Well from a distance you looked like some weird drowning thing, so being the _nice _and _considerate_ person I am. I thought I was saving something's life.' She didn't feel like mentioning that if she thought it was edible she would have killed it on the spot.

Now that she could see him up close, she could see the strong muscles and tanned shin of someone who had trained vigorously outside. Her eyes fell onto the three katanas strapped to his side. She had no doubt of that the man in front of her was competent enough to use them skillfully. One sword made her particularly nervous. She felt raw power drip from it making goose bumps appear on her arms.

'What would someone be doing with a cursed sword?' she wondered.

The young man's eyes drifted down to where she was staring and smirked. 'Pretty nice aren't they?' he asked.

She shook her head in disbelief. This guy wasn't just mental, he was suicidal. She turned on her heel and tried to march as far away from him as she could.

'Hey!' he shouted after her, 'where're you going?'

'None of your business! Now get lost! You hear me? You're on private property!' she shouted back at him without slowing down.

She heard him curse and she heard him start to follow her. She felt herself smile.

'Alright, Sword Boy, let's see you try and follow me.' She muttered under her breath. She swerved off the path she was taking into some dense bush. By the time night fell, he'd be lost in the dense wood, while she'd be home for hours.

'Should've taken my advice and gotten away while you could.' She said to herself with a smile.

**-"~"-**

Mariko walked back to her house with a satisfied smirk plastered all over her face. She'd led that stupid Sword Boy on a wild will-o-wisp chase all over the woods. It'd be a miracle if he'd find the path again by tomorrow afternoon.

She kicked a rock near her feet. Stupid people always got exactly what they deserved. She just hoped that he wasn't insanely lucky.

It was twilight now and the air was cold and crisp. She sighed in delight, this was one of the reasons she loved this island. It wasn't so populated that the sky was attacked with light pollution, so the stars shone brightly and the colors painted across the sky left you speechless. She had spent countless nights, sitting on the roof of the house in her pajamas with only a thick blanket to keep her cold.

She opened the gate and let herself in. Those were some of her better memories, the times she was truly thankful to Yukio.

_Crepuscule _was what Yukio called this time of day.

She stood there, taking in the natural beauty of the world. She smiled as she imagined how nice her supper would taste, while sitting outside, watching the sky.

She opened the door and wondered into the kitchen, already tasting the food and imagining how her breath would drift into the sky as she said-

'What the Hell are you doing here?' she screamed, her calming thoughts turned dark with rage.

Sitting there, at the table, helping himself to some of the fruits she'd picked that afternoon, was the Sword Boy.

The man blinked, 'I could ask you the same question.'

Mariko screamed long and loud, in frustration.

**-"~"-**

'Feeling better now?' he asked calmly.

'Shut it,' she growled back.

She glared over the rim of her glass and wondered what method she should use to kill him. She had a stack of plans for assassinations, but she was saving them for Law.

She watched the man stare unblinkingly at his food. What had possessed her to invite him was beyond her, but while he was here, she might as well see what sort of information she could get out of him.

The man looked up at her, 'What's this?' he asked.

Mariko raised an eyebrow, 'I beg your pardon?'

'I mean what did you put in front of me?'

'It's cut up vegetables, fish and a glass of that sake you found. What don't you understand?' She looked him right in the eye, 'and oni-giri,' he flinched, 'that's about it.'

'Oni-giri?'

'Oni-giri.'

He stared at his plate again. 'It's the rice ball right-'

'Yes! Yes it's the rice ball!' She snapped and palm slapped her forehead. 'I'm not much of a cook so I did what I could with the ingredients I could find okay?'

He stared down at his plate, obviously considering something. He muttered something under his breath and chewed the oni-giri slowly, his stony expression never changing.

Mariko thought she'd heard something about a cook, but she could have been wrong.

Mariko narrowed her eyes and bit into a carrot, letting it make a satisfying _snap _as she did so.

'Oh by the way, who are you.' He asked taking a swing of his drink.

Mariko slammed her head into the table. 'You're just asking me now? AFTER you break into my house?'

The man shrugged.

She glared into the table.

This guy was climbing higher and higher on her list of people to destroy. At the moment he was above "stupid people who break her train of thought" and below "annoying people who try and sneak up on her to try and scare her". Law was still number 1, needless to say.

'You okay?' she heard him ask.

'I'm fine, absolutely fine.' She said through gritted teeth.

'Good, so you can tell me who you are.'

She had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop herself from screaming in rage. Instead she shoved all her frustration and anger to the back of her mind and looked at him in calm distain.

'I'll tell you who I am, if you tell me who you are.'

He shrugged, 'Sure why not.' He said rolling his eyes as if letting her know that he really didn't give a damn who knew who he was.

She glared at him. 'I'm Mariko, a pirate lackey working under an annoying captain I may or may not destroy in the future, currently on my way to a party I could care less about for,' she paused, 'personal reasons.' She looked him in the eye, 'and _you _are?'

He shrugged, 'I'm Zoro, a first mate pirate also working under a pain in the ass captain, right now I'm supposed to be training under my new master.'

Mariko had a vague feeling that she'd heard that name somewhere, but she brushed it off. She'd figure it out later.

The two sat in silence, each assessing the other.

'You _may or may not _destroy him?'

'Long story short, it wasn't exactly my free will to choose to become part of his crew, besides he's a pain in the ass. But I must admit, I have seen him act decently, and I have some friends in that crew that would die for him. So I'm still weighing my options.' She sipped her drink. 'By the way, is it hard for you to figure out what your captain is thinking too?'

He looked at her in surprise and burst out laughing. 'I don't think I'd _want _to know what he's thinking. I have enough to worry about as it is without worrying about what he's thinking too!' He sighed, 'Not to say it wouldn't have come in handy sometimes.'

She sighed, 'It seems you have to be some kind of monster to form a crew that'd last this long on the Grand Line.'

He grunted in agreement. 'I've been with my fool of a captain since he started, but I can't complain. He's a good nakama that you can count on in a fight.'

She watched him take another bite of his dinner. Had Law first come up to her when he started out, she would have probably laughed in his face and told him to get lost, now she wasn't too sure.

'So how far up are you on the food chain in your crew?' he asked.

'Second from the bottom I think, I just joined a few months ago. But it's a reasonably large crew and I don't interact with them too much, so I haven't really gotten to know many of them.' She drank the last of her juice. 'How many are in your crew?'

'Nine.'

She almost spat out her drink. 'N-Nine?'

'That is, assuming my captain hasn't recruited anyone while I've been gone that is. He has a bit of a habit inviting anyone weird to join his crew.'

Mariko wisely ignored the last comment. 'And how far did you all make it on the Grand Line?'

'We got to the Red Line, but we're all training for a few years before we regroup and go any further.'

Mariko felt a chill go up her spine, just who were these monsters? And here was one of them, sitting in front of her and eating her food. She could only imagine the damage he'd done, and could almost believe that he could use that cursed sword.

Again she felt her eyes being drawn to it. Just being in such close proximity put her nerves on high alert and make goose pimples rise on her skin, once again she was thankful for wearing a long sleeved hoodie to hide it. Such weakness could not be tolerated here on the Grand Line, where fear could cost you your life.

She could feel him follow her gaze to the katanas on his hip but she made no effort to move her eyes.

She heard him sigh as he saw what she was looking so intensely at. 'So you feel it too?'

She didn't have to ask what he was talking about. 'Yeah, if I thought I could get away with it, I'd probably steal that god-forsaken thing and throw into the sea and hope no one finds it.'

His hand flinched over the hilt and glared at her darkly, 'Try and I'll cut you up.'

She watched him sullenly. 'That sword will be the death in you.'

'I've been pretty lucky so far, and if my luck changes then I don't deserve to live.'

She shook her head in disbelief. 'Then your life is in the gods hands now.'

He smirked, 'I don't believe in god, I prefer thinking I'm the one who controls my life.'

She laughed in surprise. 'You're a cocky bastard, I'll give you that. I for one full heartedly believe in the supernatural. I've seen miracles happen and seen them work in mysterious and terrible ways.'

He said nothing to that and finished off the last of his food. 'Suit yourself, you stick to your ideals and I'll stick with mine.'

She smirked. 'And should we ever meet again, I suppose we'll have to see how that worked out for each other.'

He smirked back. 'I guess we will.'

**-"~"-**

Mariko watched him swim off, whether to be eaten by a passing Sea King or to actually make it to his destination she couldn't say.

She'd called him a fool for rejecting her offer to stay in the extra bedroom for the night but he'd insisted on leaving, saying his master hated sloppiness.

'What an idiot,' she muttered to herself, 'if he'd just waited until morning the waves would have been smaller.' She watched a wave crash down on him. 'Idiot,' she said watching his head bob to the surface and continue on his way.

As he got further away, she wondered if they really would see each other again, that is, if they were both alive enough for that to happen. She could tell he was a true pirate. It would be exciting if they met in a fight between their two crews. The thought nearly pleased her.

As she walked back to the house, she felt an odd sensation in her gut, a feeling she'd felt only a few times in her life.

It was something like friendship. She felt that she'd found a kindred spirit she could, on some subjects, relate to. She could only pray that he'd keep his word.

Before going inside, she looked out towards the sea.

'Good luck Sword Boy,' she said silently.

She opened the door and went inside. She had a phone call to make.

Maybe over the phone, Law would be a little more tolerable. Besides, she had a lot to tell him.


	17. Christmas Side Story

**Pointless Report:**

**GYAHAHAHA~!**

**Hey guys, whew, wow. 3 chapters posted in one night, I'm exhausted. Well here's a little Christmas/winter-y mini chapter for you all.**

**So have a Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! **

**-"~"- **

Bepo bit into his toast with enthusiasm, he wasn't sure why but there was something about today that put him in a good mood. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, maybe it was because the sun was shining, no, the sun shone every day. Was there something about the weather? Hmm…Maybe that was it. Either way, something had gotten him out of bed early, he just didn't know what.

He finished up the last of his breakfast and made his way to the deck as quietly as he could. The Captain and the rest of the crew had been up late last night and he didn't want to wake them.

A shadow darted out of the corner of his eye and wound itself around his legs.

'Hello Arasoi,' he said quietly.

The cat meowed in greeting.

Bepo reached down and scratched her behind her ears. 'Keep quiet, you don't want to wake the Captain.'

The cat thought this over and meowed even louder.

Bepo checked over his shoulder and relaxed, no one had woken up.

He sighed, 'You really don't like the Captain do you?'

The cat meowed even louder.

He shook his head, 'Well if you're just going to ignore me then go back to Mariko's room. She'll panic if you're not there when she wakes up.'

The cat flicked its tail and walked away with its head hung high, as if to show him what a proud cat she was and that the only reason she even took his advice was because he'd asked nicely.

Or so he liked to think. He wasn't really sure. Cats were hard to understand.

He tiptoed up the stairs onto the deck.

A cold breeze blew and he inhaled it as any exotic perfume. The cold reminded him of home, which was so far away.

When he stepped onto the deck, his eyes went large and a grin split onto his face.

He found the reason why he'd woken up in such a grand mood.

Snow covered the entire deck in a thick blanket.

Yup, just like home.

**-"~"-**

Law woke up to excited murmurs and laughter. He wrapped the blankets around him tighter. God it was cold this morning. Realizing he was fighting a losing battle, he groaned and threw off his sheets.

As quickly as he could, he threw on his clothes and shoes. There was nothing like a cold morning to motivate you to get dressed as fast as you could.

Grabbing his nodachi and hat, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had a feeling he'd need to be wide awake today.

Walking out of his room, he was nearly run over by Bepo.

'Captain,' the bear greeted, he had a ridicules grin on his face.

Law nodded in return.

'There's snow Captain!' Bepo chirped. 'It's all over the deck! Some are saying we're really close to a winter island.'

Law took this all in calmly. That explained things. Most of the crew had come from the North Blue, seeing snow was sure to make some nostalgic.

'I was talking to some of the crewmen, and they said that it's probably the next island we'll be making landfall at.'

'How soon do they think we'll get there?'

'They say it could be as soon as lunch time at the speed we're going.'

'That soon? Excellent.' Law said obviously pleased.

Bepo beamed. 'Well I'm just going to head on deck, Captain, if you don't mind.'

'No no, enjoy yourself.'

Bepo practically skipped off in glee, making it hard for Law not to laugh.

Still, Bepo found it harder to adapt to the different climates around the Grand Line. His thick fur had made the summer islands like Hell for him. He was only truly comfortable in cooler weather conditions.

'What's everyone so happy about?' A voice at his side demanded.

Law rolled his eyes, 'You know, it's a good thing I'm not afraid of people suddenly popping up. Otherwise I'd probably have a heart attack every time you suddenly appear.'

Mariko scowled, 'If you were such a pansy, I'd have killed you long ago.'

'I'm not sure about that. Your aim isn't the best I've seen.'

'Ha ha. Trust me, if I'd been serious at the time, I'd have won.'

'So the only way I can win is if I live.'

'Pretty much.'

'Well then, luckily for me, I always play to win.'

'Well guess what? So do I.'

'I've noticed.'

'Are you going to answer my question or not? Because if you're not I'm going to find someone else, preferably someone who has brains.'

'We all have brains, Princess. It's just some of us make better use of them.'

'And you aren't one of them.'

'Ouch, hit me where it hurts, Princess.'

'Idiot,'

'Thank you.'

She threw up her hands in frustration. 'You're impossible!'

'Only for you, Princess.'

She glared at him.

He grinned in return.

'Oh by the way, everyone's excited because it's snowing.' He said calmly.

She looked at him with unsuppressed horror. 'I-It's snowing?'

'Not only that, but we'll be landing on a winter island soon.'

'How soon?' she asked hysterically.

Law wasn't sure where this was going but he saw no reason to stop now. Not after the reaction he was getting. 'About noon.'

She paled. 'It's almost noon now.'

'Then I guess we must be close now, shouldn't we?'

She made a sort of squeak, and without another word, scrambled away.

Law raised an eye but made no effort to go after her.

What was that all about?

**-"~"-**

Law sensed there was something wrong when Zeke come up to him with a confused look on his face.

'What's wrong?' Law asked against his better judgment.

Zeke seemed a little lost for words and seemed to be gathering his thoughts. 'Well Captain, she won't come out.'

Law didn't need to ask who Zeke was referring to. 'What's odd about that? She does that often enough, it's not a big deal.'

'No Captain, it's the reason why she'd in there.'

'Well why is she?'

'She'd hiding.'

'Hiding? From what?'

'The snow.'

Law blinked. 'I'm sorry…I must have heard you wrong. I thought you said she's hiding from the snow.'

Zeke nodded. 'I did.'

Law raised an eyebrow. 'Did she say why she was hiding from the snow?'

'No.'

'…I suppose you want me to go talk to her. Don't you?'

'If you would, Captain.'

Law rubbed his temples. 'Alright, I'm going.' He sighed.

There was something strange about that girl.

**-"~"-**

'Come out!'

'No!'

'You can't be scared of something stupid like snow!'

'I'm not scared!'

'It's not going to hurt you!'

'Bullshit! I know what that stuff does to you!'

Law felt like ramming his head against the wall. He and Mariko had been arguing in circles for almost half an hour and he was still no closer to finding out what her problem was with snow.

'Alright, tell me. What does snow do to you?' He asked suppressing his irritation.

'You know damn well what it does to you!'

His eyebrow twitched. 'Enlighten me.'

'It's cold and wet, and if you stay outside long enough you get terribly sick that you have to stay in bed for a month and have a doctor visit you every day.'

Law sighed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'That's just an old wives tale! Being in the cold does NOT make you sick, germs do!'

'Says who?'

'Says me! A doctor! Who told you you'd get sick by being outside?'

'Yukio!'

Law face palmed his forehead. Of all the idiotic things he'd heard come out of her mouth. 'Are you really going to believe Yukio over me?'

'Do I even need to answer that question?'

'Look, you won't get sick. I can almost guarantee you that. And even if you do get sick, I'm a doctor!'

'Prove it! I've never seen any certificates awarded to you.'

'Why don't I come in a surgically remove one of your body parts? Would that be proof enough?'

'Do that and I'll stab you!'

'Not if I take off your arms you won't! If you're not out of your room by the time we make landfall, I'll go in there and drag you out!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

Law stormed away muttering curses under his breath.

Two crewmates stuck their heads out from around the corner they'd been eavesdropping from.

'Wow…You were right. They do have an odd way of flirting.' One of them said in a hushed tone.

'I know. I'd hate to be near them when they fight.' The other agreed.

**-"~"-**

Law waited impatiently as the island came in view. At least this island seemed to have a town, they needed some supplies.

He drummed his fingers on his arm.

'Where the Hell is she? Well be there soon.' He grumbled to no one in particular.

Zeke turned to him in surprise. 'You actually convinced her to come out?'

'That all depends if she actually keeps her word.'

'So…What was her deal with snow?'

Law scowled. 'She grew up believing in stupid wives tales, one which says that if you're in the snow too long you get incredibly sick.'

Zeke looked at his Captain in disbelief. 'If that were true, I'd have spent months in bed when I was a kid.'

Law shook his head and sighed. 'The sooner she realizes what a stupid superstition that is, the easier it'll be on the Grand Line.'

'Are you happy now?'

Law rolled his eyes, right on cue.

Mariko marched up to him with a look of fury on her face. She had a thick blanket wrapped around her and she was still shivering.

'Now that wasn't so hard, was it?' Law asked sarcastically.

Mariko wrapped her blanket around her even tighter. 'Easy for you to say, you probably grew up in a block of ice.'

'The correct term is "North Blue"'

'Whatever, can I go now?'

Law considered this, then flashed her a mischievous grin. 'No, you're going to stay right by my side for the rest of the day.'

She shot him a look of pure hatred.

Law laughed. 'Come on, we'll teach you the joys of winter. North Blue style.'

**-"~"-**

Mariko pressed her back against the tree she was hiding behind. She was bundled from head to toe in winter gear the Hearts had insisted she buy.

Her face was flushed pink. She wasn't sure what part was from the cold and what part was from the embarrassment of having to play this game.

She looked at the snowball she held clutched in her gloved hands.

She felt like a complete idiot.

She stared at the snowball again in confusion. From what she understood, they were in some sort of a war and your weapons were limited to these snowballs that you threw like projectile objects at your foe…which was everyone…

'This is so stupid.' She muttered.

'I know you're here somewhere, Mari!' Zeke's voice rang out.

Mariko peeked around the tree. Zeke was standing out in the open, other than the snowball in his hand he was otherwise unarmed.

'You can't hide forever, Mari! I'm going to pelt you with this snowball if it's the last thing I do!'

Mariko shook her head in annoyance. Didn't this idiot realize that you gloat _after _you'd actually defeated your enemy?

She looked down at her own snowball and sighed. If they wanted war, she'd give them Hell, just like Yukio taught her.

She checked over her shoulder. Zeke was still calling for her to meet her doom, but was standing in more or less the same spot.

She took a deep breath. Remembering what Yukio said about taking people out stealthily. She noted Zeke's position, distance and the sun's position. She closed her eyes in concentration. Then, she let the snowball fly.

Zeke turned his head at the worst possible moment.

The snowball hit him dead on, right in the face.

As quick as she could, she scooped up a handful of snow and let it loose.

Again and again she pelted him, showing not a hint of mercy.

In the end she stood there panting, a satisfied smirk in her face. Zeke lay unconscious in the snow.

'Sorry Zeke,' she said in a sing-song voice, 'but I'm playing to win.'

She reached into the snow and packed it into a little ball.

Victory was a dish best served cold, after all.

A grin widened on her face. She was going to defeat each and every one of the Hearts and finally take out the king.

Sparing one last glance at Zeke, she headed off with a goal in mind.

Trafalgar Law was going down.

**-"~"-**

Mariko sipped her cocoa gleefully. She glanced around the table. It was unusually empty, maybe due to the fact that most of the crew was in their rooms recovering from mild head injuries.

She'd had a great afternoon. She's managed to land a shot on almost all of the crew. Sadly, she wasn't able to hit Law full in the face. She'd landed a hit on his shoulder and she might have hit him a few more times…Had Bepo not decided to intervene. Who knew all that fur would act as an extra protection?

They'd finally called off the game when Mariko had climbed up a tree and was using the snow on the branches to bombard them with snowballs.

Law sat down in the chair across from her. 'I hope you're happy, most of the crew's out of commission for the next day and a half thanks to you reign of snow terror.'

She grinned, 'I'm very happy! I'd be happier though if I'd landed more hits on you.'

Law rolled his shoulder. 'Let's be grateful I have such a loyal crew. With that arm of yours, I'd hate to see you learn the wonders of ice balls.'

'You can use ice?' She asked excitedly.

Law grimaced. He thought fast, 'Actually, according to the rules, you can only use ice balls on certain occasions.' He lied.

Mariko looked at with large eyes. 'Really?'

'Uhh…Yes, and anyone caught using ice balls other then on said occasions is penalized by…'

'Having everyone take a free shot at you?' Bepo suggested standing in the doorway, he'd been outside sitting in the snow for so long, you couldn't tell where his clothes ended and where his fur began.

Law nodded, 'Exactly, besides we'll be here for a few days and we have a list of winter-related activities planned out.'

Mariko cocked her head and grinned. 'I can't wait.'

They were silent for a while. Everyone was lost in their thoughts, or focusing on the bruises they'd sustained that day.

'Hey Law?' Mariko asked quietly.

'Yeah?'

'Why are there so many decorations and lights all over town?'

'I suppose it's because this island is getting close to its holiday season.'

Mariko nodded even though she didn't understand.

'I think here it's called Christmas, have you ever celebrated it?'

'No, not really. On Hōseki, we have a different festival on the longest night of the year. There's a huge celebration at the capital. There are stalls and games and dances. Everyone wears white, to symbolize we're one island. It goes on until sunrise.'

He nodded,' 'It sounds nice, what date is it normally on?'

She took a sip of her cocoa. 'It's normally held on my birthday.'

His eyebrows shot up. 'And when is that?'

She stirred her drink, 'December 23,'

Law stared at her for a while.

He took a deep breath, 'Hey Princess, did you enjoy your day in the snow?'

She looked up at him and smiled. 'It was a lot of fun! I can't wait until tomorrow.'

Law smiled, 'That's great, because tomorrow I'm going to teach you all about mistletoe.'

'Will I like it?' she asked absentmindedly helping herself to the plate of cookies the inn owners had kindly placed on each table for their guests.

Law grinned. 'I guess we'll find out tomorrow.'


	18. Chapter 16

**Pointless Report:**

**Gyahahaha~**

**Hey guys! Wow first month of my New Year's resolution and I'm really cutting it down to the wire on updating this. I know I've said this several times but I really will try and get it out earlier. **

**For those of you who may or may not care, I've been spending my time filing out these written character memes and posting them on my DA file. (The link is located on my profile here of Fanfiction)**

**Huge piles of Luffy approved meat to my reviewers: Moonlight Calls, Mokuseiya, sucker4villains (), Justalittlebatty13, Arrowashi, SniperKingSogeking0341, ichigo1508, Jen567 and Ippiki Ookami no Fuyu.**

**To Moonlight Calls: Let me explain my train of thought. When I think of Zoro's sense of direction it seems to me that he just goes wherever the Hell he wants to. But, it would appear that he doesn't actually go to where he thinks he's going but instead has a remarkable way of ending up in the perfect place. For examples: In the Alabasta arc, he ended up the closest to the bomb's location because he thought he was going "north". In the Shabondy arc, he was headed back to Sunny, but instead he was actually heading towards the auction house, where everyone was going to be meeting. So my rambling thoughts came up with this, if Mariko wanted Zoro to follow her so he would get lost in the woods, the affects would be opposite, and he'd end up where she was going to be eventually.**

**-_-" I'm very sorry if my logic confuses you or any of my other readers.**

**Anyways, onward to the chapter!**

**-"~"- **

Arasoi lifted an eye halfway. It was quiet, far too quiet for comfort. She stretched and looked around the room. No happy human girl scooping her up and squeezing her half to death anywhere.

Arasoi leapt down from the bed. Someone had left the door closed in a feeble attempt to confide her. She walked over to the door, flattened herself to the ground, aimed, and pounced at the doorknob. She whacked the knob and landed gracefully as the door swung open.

She licked her paw smugly, humans were so foolish.

**-"~"-**

Arasoi wandered down the halls, rarely crossing paths with any of the humans. This did not concern her because the humans would often avoid her and purposely go in another direction if they saw her coming, but alas, there was still the ignorant fools who thought that just because they were bigger then her, they had the right to walk where they wanted.

She almost pitied humans like that, but she had more pressing matters at hand so she never dwelled on such trivial concerns.

However, her main concern for the moment was Mariko. The girl seemed to have disappeared out of thin air.

No matter, she knew how to get Mariko to come to her.

She happened to glance out one of the windows and was shocked to see the sun setting. This bothered her, because it told her that she'd been asleep for most of the day, something she rarely did.

She tried to think of what this might mean, but the smell of food came to her attention and she soon forgot.

Her ears twitched at the familiar sound of plates clanking together and voices drifting down the hall.

She started on her way, where there was food, there would be humans, and there was one particular human she was hoping on seeing.

She ran stealthily around the corner and dashed into the dining hall. No one took any notice to her and she was able to slip by and go to her destination uninterrupted. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight off her target.

Trafalgar Law, her mortal enemy.

For some reason or another he didn't have as much food piled onto his plate as he normally would. Arasoi considered this as she hid under the table. On the one paw, because there was less food, Law may be more protective of it, but on the other paw, there was always the satisfaction of seeing his expression as she gulped down every last bit of it. Something she had yet to accomplish.

She waited until he seemed deep enough into the conversation and she leapt up onto the table, causing his drink to fall over and spills its continents all over the table.

Law turned to the table and stared at Arasoi for a moment.

He sighed, "Just take it, I wasn't really hungry anyways, but if someone could pass me more sake then that'd be greatly appreciated."

The table stared at their captain in shock and someone hastily slid the bottle toward him. Law slowly picked up his glass and filled it to the brim, before taking a long sip.

Arasoi was completely confused. Why wasn't he yelling at her? Why did he act like it didn't matter? He should be yelling and cursing and shouting for Mariko to come and get her demon (which Arasoi took no offence to) so he could eat his meal in peace.

And yet here he was, quietly drinking his alcohol and resuming his conversation with the large scary looking crewmate next to him.

Arasoi stood there dumb folded. Something was very wrong to cause this sort of reaction.

She swallowed the food she had in her mouth awkwardly and did something unimaginable.

She jumped down off the table and sat on Law's lap. She batted at his face, not a scratch but a bat to get his attention.

The table was silent was Law turn his attention to Arasoi.

"She's gone if that's what you want to know." He said in a bored tone of voice. "She left this morning and we have no idea when she'll be back."

Arasoi flicked her tail and batted his face again.

"And she's supposed to call sometime tonight but you shouldn't get your hopes up that she'll be consistent, things happen."

Arasoi blinked, jumped off his lap and walked out of the dining hall.

Law watched her go passively and picked up a bit of his dinner and ate it. Who knew not responding would let him eat his meal in peace?

**-"~"-**

Arasoi lay just outside the dining hall, her eyes concentrating on the doorway. The crew moved stiffly as they passed her, as if they thought that she might jump and attack them if they got too close or made too much noise, which was perfectly understandable.

Arasoi hissed at a few crewmen just to help keep her image, it was bad enough that she hadn't clawed Law's face off at dinner now that no one was there to stop her. But that could wait until tomorrow. For now, she needed Law in one piece.

And so she waited for him quietly. She never moved a muscle except for an occasional twitch in her ear.

After what seemed like forever, Law finally came out and jumped a little bit at the sight of the cat.

"You're acting little a creepy stalker right now, you know that right?" He asked irritably.

Arasoi meow in agreement, which just caused another sigh from Law.

"Well, she's supposed to be calling sometime soon, so we might as well go to the Den Den Mushi and wait for her to call. It's not like I have anything better to do anyways."

Arasoi meowed sarcastically and bounded after him.

**-"~"-**

Law sat in his chair with one eye on the Den Den Mushi, and the other on Arasoi, who at the moment was batting at a stray thread on his pants.

For a moment he could almost envision a cute and curious kitten, innocently minding its own business. But he could see the concentration and viciousness in her eyes that made him wonder how much self-restraint the cat had before she would snap and sink her teeth into his leg.

The thought made him cringe.

The eyes of the snail blinked open and shook which startled Law. He immediately picked up the receiver.

"Hullo?" He asked.

"Damn it Law, whoever wrote this note needs be taught how to print neatly, it's taken me a good 10 minutes just figure out the damn numbers." An annoyed voice complained on the other end.

Law chuckled, "What no 'Hello'?"

"Hell no, I said that to you this morning, or are you more of a dumbass then I thought you were?"

"Not at all, so where are you right now?"

"I'm at this 'safe house' Yukio set up. Oh yeah! And I met some weird guy and ate dinner with him."

Law stopped and considered his next answer carefully. "You, the anti-social girl, met a human person and invited him to have dinner with you?" Even when the words came out of his mouth they still sounded impossible.

"Not exactly, see, I was trying to lose him in the woods and when I got home he'd somehow wound up there. And one thing led to the next and I was eating dinner with him."

"That sounds…a little bit more like you but not really."

"Look, I haven't a clue what possessed me to have dinner with this guy but I'm kind of glad I did. He was a pretty decent guy. He's a pirate too believe it or not."

"Oh really? What's his name? Is he well known?" Law asked generally intrigued. He was interested as to what kind of person would be classified under Mariko's list of "decent" people.

"His name's Zoro, I forgot to ask him what his last name was, or even if he had one for that matter."

Law went through his mental list of pirate bounty posters, it couldn't be…

"Mariko, did this man have green hair, tanned skin and three swords." Law asked calmly trying to pick out the most noticeable traits of the bounty poster picture he was thinking of.

The other end of the line was silent. "Kay, you've got to stop with your mind reading, it's really starting to freak me out."

Law sighed, "Mariko, did you insult this man in anyway?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question."

"I insult everyone I meet, nothing new there. What's the big deal if I insulted this particular guy? He and I were on good terms when he left."

"What you don't know is that the man you had over for…dinner. Is part of a crew who's been turning the world upside down and giving the World Government Hell ever since they formed their crew." Law groaned. "Otherwise known as the Straw Hat pirates, led by their captain 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy."

The other end was quiet and Law couldn't figure out if she was thinking in horror to what she'd just done or if she was just plain speechless.

"So," Mariko said slowly, "you're telling me that the guy I had over to dinner is part of some Hell sent group of pirates?"

"That's about right."

"Wow…I thought there was something a bit off about Sword Boy."

Law groaned. "Please tell me you didn't actually call 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro 'Sword Boy'."

He could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Yup!" She said cheerfully.

"You're an idiot."

"That's not very nice."

"I'm not a very nice person."

"Well neither am I."

"I've noticed."

Law heard Mariko sigh deeply.

"So," Law said casually, "what exactly are you going to be wearing to this party of yours?"

Mariko muttered something Law couldn't make out.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I was going to be wearing a…" She mumbled the last part.

"I still can't hear you."

"I'm going to be wearing a dress okay?"

Law laughed in surprise. "What?"

"Asshole."

"No no, I'm not trying to be rude. I just can't honestly imagine you wearing anything girly."

"Well it's not exactly girly. I ordered it from a dress maker in the town just down the road from where I am now. It's a nice midnight blue. It looked great on the model in the catalog I ordered it from."

"When exactly did you find the time to order this?"

"I kind of ordered it back on the ship." She said guiltily.

"Before you knew if I'd say yes?"

"Well I would have gone no matter what your opinion would have been but yeah."

"I feel so respected right now."

"Yeah yeah poor little captain."

Law smiled and then felt a sharp pain go through his leg as Arasoi (who'd been waiting quite patiently) had decided at that moment to jump onto the table using Law's leg as a ladder.

"What was that?"

Law sucked in a breath. "Your goddamn demon, that's what."

Arasoi meowed into the receiver Law had in his hand. Whatever it was, Mariko seemed to be trapped inside of it and the snail thing seemed to be talking in her voice.

"Arasoi!" Mariko cooed. "Aww how's my cute little kitty?"

Arasoi mewed.

"Please stop, I think I'm going to throw up." Law moaned.

"Not my problem, you're a doctor, you'll be fine." Mariko snapped. "Poor little Arasoi, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up."

Arasoi meowed in an oddly cute way.

Law had had enough, "Alright Mariko, it's been nice hearing from you. We'll hear from you tomorrow."

"Hey! Wait I wasn't done-"

Law slammed down the receiver and the Den Den Mushi instantly fell asleep.

Arasoi cocked her head in confusion at the suddenly silent snail.

Law rubbed his temples. He drew the line at baby talk.

Arasoi, having realized that the snail was not going to wake up any time soon, turned slowly to Law. She growled deep in her throat and lunged herself at his face, claws fully extended.

Law reacted instantly and dodged the ball of raging furry death.

Arasoi hissed and ran off out of the room.

Law took a few calming breaths and slumped down in his chair.

"And here I was thinking we might have formed some kind of truce." He muttered after her.

If only it could have been that simple.


	19. Chapter 17

**Pointless Report:**

**GYAHAHAHA~**

**Well I actually managed to release it before the last day of the month, so it looks like I'm getting a little less lazy in releasing chapters. **

**Many thanks to the awesome reviewers: Wolfy0122, Meiya Soku, SniperKingSogeking0341 and Jen567. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to write a little something. It helps so much!**

**For once I don't think I hate anything else to write up here so~**

**Let's start the chapter!**

**-"~"- **

Mariko slung her backpack over her shoulders. As much as she was dreading it, she had to go pick up her dress from the store in the village down the road.

She sighed. If she could've gone to this party in her usual clothes it would've been easier. But no, it had to be formal.

She wondered if she should have brought along Law or any of the other Heart pirates, but then she remembered how they behaved at their own parties…

She was suddenly very grateful that she was indeed doing this alone.

**-"~"-**

Mariko stared at the dress in unmistakable horror.

The dressmaker looked at her with a worried expression. "Ma'am, is there something wrong?"

"This isn't what I ordered!" She screeched. Even she winced at how high her voice had gone.

"Yes it is ma'am. Maybe you just don't recognize it because you ordered it from the catalogue."

Mariko's eye twitched. "If it was the same dress why is it a different color?"

"Perhaps they ran out of stock of the one you ordered and sent you one the closest in color?"

"This is almost the exact opposite to the color I ordered!"

"Please calm down ma'am. You're disturbing the other customers."

Mariko gritted her teeth. The party was the next day and she was running out of time to get herself a dress. She was already cutting it close when she ordered it. But this wasn't what she was expecting, but the other choices in the store weren't that appealing either.

She muttered under her breath, paid for the dress and stormed out of the store. Her cheeks burned from embarrassment, after the party she was burning this dress. She'd rather throw herself into the Calm Belt than let Law see her even in possession of something like this. She was almost praying that there really wouldn't be anyone she knew at the party. After wearing this dress her reputation was going to be on the line. It was going to take the destruction of three marine ships to make up for this.

She cursed under her breath, whatever sick twisted controller of fate was without a doubt laughing at her from the heavens.

**-"~"-**

Mariko folded her dress into her backpack. She'd made the right decision on leaving most of her stuff on the ship. It had freed up a lot of desired space. The only things left now in her backpack was, her dress, some jewelry, some nice shoes she'd found in Yukio's closet, her Den Den Mushi, the photograph of her sister and her, extra clothes, a few emergency treats for Arasoi, a hand sized piece of crystal, a few guns and knives, a brush, a notebook detailing her plots for killing Law (coded of course), candy, her grimoire, pencils, her wallet and a paper weight shaped like a kitchen sink (which Yukio had given to her as an ironic present).

She organized her things. Amazing how light it seemed after taking out most of her things. She did feel sorry for the Den Den Mushi though, she always tried to cram him by her clothes so he wouldn't get hurt as easily. She took out the photograph and wondered if maybe when she got on the ship she should take a picture of all of the Hearts together to keep with her if she ever had to leave again.

She snorted. Who'd have thought she'd start caring about those guys, she was probably just feeling sentimental after looking at her sister. Besides, they'd probably think it was a stupid idea, but still, it couldn't hurt to ask.

She zipped up her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. It was time to go.

She took one last look around the house. The house was cleaned, dishes were washed, and everything had been put away. She stood back appreciating the simple joy of leaving a clean house.

She opened up the hidden door and closed it behind her. She brushed off a bit of the dust off of the crystal. She felt power surge through her hand. She remembered Yukio explaining the importance of crystals.

"_Crystals are an essential for magic users. They can naturally synch and harmonize with the body. They're sometimes used for healing purposes, because they have the power to store, structure, transmit, focus, amplify and transform energy. Knowing this, over the past few years we've learnt how to store some of our magic power inside them to use them later when we're feeling a little low on energy. Somewhat like a battery. Depending on the size of the crystal, it shows how much energy can be stored inside. Large spells or large quantities of magic go into large crystals and minor spells or smaller amounts of energy go into small crystals."_

Which was why Yukio had put large crystals in each of their safe houses, because of the crystals' use in magic, no matter where they were in the world, if they focused their power they could teleport from house to house. The power in the crystal would link with the power inside of them and the crystal would act as an anchor and pull them towards itself. The closer you were to the crystal, the easier the link could be achieved. This had proven quite useful in the past few years whenever they'd needed to leave somewhere in a hurry.

Yukio had stressed the importance of crystals throughout their training. Although Mariko hadn't been as gifted as Yukio in transferring magic into crystals, it was doable if she concentrated hard enough.

Mariko thought of the little crystal necklace she'd given Law, the one she'd put spell inside. It was only a little spell. She hadn't made it anything specific. It was meant to protect Law, it may not be able to save him from falling off a cliff, but it could change the course of a bullet or make an enemy's eye glaze over for a moment to stop their concentration or lose their focus. Just little things, but when it came down to life or death, those little things could prove to be very significant.

A "wish" was what Yukio used to call them.

And Mariko found herself deeply wishing Law wouldn't get hurt while she was away, although she couldn't figure out why. She just hoped her little charm would be enough.

She put her hand over the crystal and focused her power. It was easier to focus near an almost fully charged crystal. She could feel her aunt's familiar power synching with her own and she felt herself relax. Although Hitokoe Island didn't have a safe house on it, Mariko had been there enough times to have memorized and visualize a safe place on the island to appear without causing too much of a commotion. She remembered when she was little she accidently landing on top of a woman's head. She'd dashed off before the woman knew what had happened. She wondered how many sessions of therapy the woman had gone to before she'd gotten over her fear of children falling from the sky.

After the party, she'd need to go to the island the Hearts were at. If it was an island she'd never been to, she'd need to find a boat to take her there. She couldn't just go directly onto the ship, because it was always moving, she wouldn't be able to get a lock on it, and if she did manage to lock on, she'd land in the spot where the ship _used_ to be, most likely in the middle of the ocean.

She groaned, if only she could go to a place where a specific person was located instead of where a specific place was located. It would have saved her quite a bit of valuable time.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Those problems could wait for a few days. Right now she needed to worry about what was going to happen today.

She closed her eyes as if it would help her concentrate easier and picture the scene in front of her. She imagined the lush trees and the path just a few feet away.

She took a deep breath. The still air changed to a humid tropical breeze. The sound of waves became far more acute and clear and she could hear shouting and laughter coming from what might have been the beach. The comfortable temperature rose to that of a lovely hot summer day. She could smell the rich earth and foods from the nearby town.

She peeked out of one eye and let out a sigh of relief. She was always afraid she'd end up in the wrong place.

Stretching her muscles she headed for the path.

She walked onto the path and looked in the directions. "Now which way was I supposed to turn?" She muttered. She cursed under her breath. Both ways looked more or less the same, which way was she supposed to turn?

She sighed. "Eeney, Meeny, Miney, Moe. Stab a Sea King in the toe, if he hollers let him go. Eeney, Meeny, Miney, Moe. My captain says to pick the very best one and you are not it." She finished, pointing in one direction. "Alright, so I go this way." She muttered turning in the opposite direction. If it turned out she was wrong, she could always turn around and head the other direction.

**-"~"-**

Mariko walked along the busy streets holding a piece of paper with directions firmly in her hands. It had taken some persuasion but she finally managed to convince the local law enforcer that he did not in fact recognize her and she was just going to visit an acquaintance.

A few heads turned to stare at her as she continued on her way. Possibly because everyone was wearing shorts and t-shirts while she was in head to toe black, complete with her hoodie and long pants. Definitely not the recommended summer island vacations wear.

She was feeling a bit overheated but not enough to change her clothes. She passed by a group of girls about her own age wearing more makeup then clothes, their cleavage on the verge of falling out of what could vaguely pass as shirts. The girls seemed to be flirting with another group of guys and were laughing loudly.

Mariko snorted. She'd take hanging around with pirates any day than those brainless punks. Even Law would be better for that matter.

She shook her head as she scanned the girl's clothing "style". It seemed everywhere she went there were scantily dressed girls trying to show off every inch of skin they could manage. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a few other men eyeing the girls with blood dripping from their noses.

She snorted in disbelief. What a messed up world they lived in.

"Hey!" A deep voice yelled from somewhere behind her.

Mariko's ears perked up but she kept on walking. She was surrounded by people and whoever the loud person was could be yelling at someone else.

"Hey you!" The voice repeated.

The voice seemed closer now and Mariko quickened her pace. She didn't have time to get into trouble with anyone, at least not today. She wasn't sure if the person was yelling at her or someone else but she wasn't going to stick around to find out.

"You in the black! Wait up!" The voice shouted again.

"Shit," she muttered under breath. The chances of her being the one called just rose.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" The voice yelled.

"Like Hell you aren't," she said through gritted teeth. She took a chance and glanced behind her.

A young man blond haired man was without a doubt now chasing her. Pair of orange goggles was strapped onto the top of his head and he seemed to be wearing an open denim jacket with flames at the cuffs. Under the jacket she could see he was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a white bull's eye in the middle. A fat cigar was sticking out of his mouth, leaving a trail of smoke streaming behind him as he moved through the crowd.

"Just wait a minute!" He yelled.

Mariko had a feeling she might have seen him from somewhere, but she was never one to pay attention to such details. She gritted her teeth and dashed into a full scale run, weaving in and out of the crowd. She heard the man curse under his breath and she could sense she was getting the upper hand.

She heard some gasps coming from behind her but she didn't dare look back. If she looked back she might lose some of her speed. Whether the guy meant her any harm or not wasn't the issue right now. The fact was she didn't appreciate having some weirdo chasing after her.

"Hey slow down! I just want to talk to you!" The voice yelled from…above her?

She glanced up and almost tripped. To her disbelief saw the man running along the rooftops. And what was even stranger was that the man seemed to have ropes coming out from his sleeves.

She swore under her breath. While she was busy getting through this crowd, he had all that space to run as fast as he could. If she didn't lose him quickly, he'd catch up to her in no time. She glanced at her directions briefly and darted to the left onto a smaller street. If it was a chase he wanted, it was a chase he was going to get!

She could hear him jumping from one building to another, from what she could hear, this wasn't his first time chasing someone. Or maybe he was usually the one being chased. She wasn't sure.

She turned again narrowly running into a couple minding their own business. She heard them shouting at her but she didn't even turn her head. Her mind already preoccupied with losing the man chasing her. This wasn't like the time she'd tried to outrun Zoro, there weren't any trees to hide behind, no bushes to trample. It wasn't even night time, where her dark clothes might have given her a bit of an advantage in camouflage. They weren't even on equal playing grounds. As long as he was on the roofs, he could see her and maybe even predict where the winding roads would take her. She could barely glance over her shoulders.

"Jeez, he just won't give up will he?" She panted.

A thought passed through her mind. Wasn't she the one deciding where they were going? Didn't the hunted ultimately decided where the chase would go?

She gritted her teeth. She was only vaguely familiar with this island, but hopefully she knew a bit more than that guy chasing her. She hoped she had the brains to make this work.

As the chase continued, the people thinned and for that Mariko was grateful. She was running out of breath and she needed to lose this guy quickly. Even if he didn't look like marine he could very well be a bounty hunter. The last thing she needed was to get caught, and this time she didn't have the option of having her crewmates or Arasoi helping her out. She was on her own now.

She took several random sharp turns and, feeling desperate, she ran into a nearby shop. She weaved her way through the people and went out the back door, leading her to a back alley. To her right was a dead end and to her left was the street she'd just come off of.

She knew he'd be there in a few minutes, and there'd be no point in going back to the street. She took a quick glance around for some place to hide.

She could hear him getting closer and without a second thought, dived into a barrel and put a lid on top of her, completely hiding her presence.

Her heart felt like it was climbing into her throat and sweat dripped down her forehead. She stayed as still as possible, making as little noise as she could. She heard footsteps come into the alleyway.

The footsteps stopped then carefully advanced. Mariko could hear him muttering to himself and she had to stop herself from shaking as he got closer and closer to her hiding spot. The footsteps stopped right in front of the barrel and miraculously turned around and left the alley.

Mariko waited for a few minutes until she was sure he was gone then cautiously pocked her head out of the barrel. To her relief the alley was once again deserted.

She hopped out of the barrel like it way the most naturally thing in the world and stretched out her muscles. It had been a close call but he was gone.

That guy had been pretty damn persistent. She could still smell his cigar even after he'd gone. It showed her how close he'd come to finding her.

She glanced down at the directions again and sighed. She hoped she hadn't gotten too far off course.

**-"~"-**

Paulie walked along the streets with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking obviously disappointed. The first modestly dressed woman he'd met in his life and she'd managed to give him the slip. He sighed, he'd just wanted to talk to her and she'd run off.

He exhaled a trail of smoke. Who knew, maybe he'd meet her again. It was a small and crazy world. But for now he needed to finish up his errand for Iceberg.

He inhaled from his cigar. Still, it would have been nice to talk to a girl who wasn't shoving off so much skin. He got tired of being around women who seemed bound and determined to distract men when they were working.

He shrugged. Oh well, back to work.

**-"~"-**

Mariko stood in front of a large ornate gate in awe. Behind it was a huge stereotypical mansion, right down to the fancy fountains and pillars.

She stared at the handle. Was she really allowed to touch something like that?

She looked around and saw a gardener waving at her. "Oh Miss, do you need something?" She called.

"Is this Madam Kousei's house?"

The gardener gave her a suspicious look and came over to her. "And if it is?"

"The Madam invited me to her party tomorrow night. I was expecting to come here and have a room ready for me." Mariko said coldly.

The gardener looked her over for a moment. "Wait here for a minute." She said and ran towards the house.

Mariko sighed. She had a feeling this was going to get annoying.

She looked up and saw the gardener returning with a large muscled man who Mariko assumed was some sort of a servant or butler.

The man was holding a clip board of some sort. Mariko snorted. How tacky, a guest list?

"Name," the man asked gruffly.

Mariko sighed. "Mariko Daiyomondo," she said dully. "I told you mine now what's yours?"

The man predictably ignored her and flipped through a few pages and stopped. He glanced over at her. "Let her in." He grumbled.

The gardener opened the gate to let her in.

"Hey! It's rude not to respond to people when they ask you a specific question." She called after the man. The man continued to walk to back to the house. She hadn't really expected him to reply, but it had been a long day and she just felt like pissing someone off. Mariko smirked. She was going to have fun with trying to crack that guy.

"Head inside and you'll be shown to your rooms." The gardener said politely, interrupting Mariko's plotting thoughts.

Mariko sighed. "Yeah yeah," she muttered absentmindedly.

She wandered towards the house and heard the gate squeak as it shut. She felt herself chuckle, one way in, one way out.

If she was going to be stuck here until this whole thing was over, she might as well have some fun. But first, she yawned, she was taking a nice long nap. Too bad she didn't have Arasoi to snuggle up to.

She stuck her hands in her pockets. She looked up at the sky and wondered what the Hearts were doing.

But nothing in the sky signaled that her mental question had been heard as the clouds drifted by lazily through the silent atmosphere.

Mariko gave a deep disappointed sigh and headed inside.


	20. Chapter 18

**Pointless report:**

**Hi guys…yeah I screwed up again and didn't post every month like I promised…As my friend keeps reminding me. But then I learnt that there are these crazy people were saying the world's supposed to end today. So I decided to get my act together and finish up and post this chapter. You know, just in case. Although it seems extremely unlikely and I won't lie when I say I laugh my ass off every time I think about it. **

**So, I'm posting this chapter right now, before the supposed doomsday and wait to see what happens. And then if the crazy people were wrong (Gasp! Who would have thought it?) I'll be posting another chapter in the next few days. (Or tomorrow, depends on how much I can get done)**

**So~ apocalypse end-of-the-world shelters to: Jen567, SniperKingSogeking0341 and leens ().**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**-"~"-**

Mariko waited patiently for the girl at the desk to finish talking on the Den Den Mushi. After she'd been let in, she'd been directed to another part of the house to find out which room she was in and get her key. She snorted. This whole set up was like some fancy hotel, which, considering the set up was more or less true.

The girl put the receiver back on its holder. "How may I help you?" she asked in a professional manner.

"I'm just here to find out what room I'm in." Mariko said feeling a bit foolish for having to answer what she thought was an obvious question.

The girl took a small black book out of the drawers. "Name please,"

Mariko stated her name and watched the girl flip through the pages. Mariko absentmindedly examined her nails.

"Daiyomondo Mariko, room 36 in section H on the third floor. Here's your key and a map to help you find your way." The girl said in a clear voice.

Mariko took the items and stared at them numbly. "…Wait, you mean this place has different sections?"

The girl nodded. "Madam Kousei's estate has several smaller sections connected to the main house."

"But this place didn't look nearly that big from the front!"

"If you go around back you can get a better picture of how large this place is. That," the girl said tapping the map, "is why you'll need this."

Mariko looked at the map and back at the girl, then back at the map with a blank expression.

The girl sighed and wove her fingers through her brown hair, "Alright, would you like me to show you to your room, miss?"

Mariko blinked. "Yes please,"

The girl sighed and stood up. "This way please,"

Mariko followed her without complaining, she'd need the walk to figure out how in Hell's name she'd be able to find her way back if this place was really as large as she was told.

The two walked in relevant silence, broken only when the girl pointed out a helpful landmark in hopes it would help Mariko find her way around.

"Here we are. There's a Den Den Mushi in the room in case you need to contact me or anyone else on the estate. Just so you know all meals are being held in the dining room on the first floor in section F. If you need any help with directions or any other assistance, contact me, my number's on the map I just gave you. Dinner will be served in about a little over an hour." The girl said promptly, she looked at Mariko sharply with her large brown eyes, "Did you get all of that?" she asked.

Mariko blinked. "Uhh…Yes? I'm…not sure I'll be down for dinner."

"Alright, I hope you enjoy your stay." The girl turned on her heel and walked down the hall. Mariko looked at the map and back at the girl and shook her head. Definitely like a hotel, but at least they're organized.

She put the key in the lock and turned it and stepped inside.

The room was moderately sized, with creamy pale yellow walls. Even through her boot, she could tell the ash colored carpet was plush and soft. The queen-sized bed had a lovingly decorated headboard and a thin blanket on top covered in swirly designs. Mariko noted that the blanket was mostly for decoration, she didn't think it would be getting too cold at night. A dresser and a vanity were side by side against a wall, both built with pale white wood next to a door she assumed led to the bathroom. A sleeping Den Den Mushi slept on a small side table next to the bed, the snail seemed to be wearing a tuxedo and a top hat.

Mariko felt plain compared to the room, as if merely taking a step into this room would be a crime against it.

"That snail looks more in place then I am." She muttered under her breath.

She slipped off her boots and put them in the closet with mirror doors right next to the entrance. As she felt her feet sinking into the carpet without her boots on. She wiggled her toes, an oddly pleasing action.

She threw her bag against a wall and flung herself onto the bed. She buried her face into the sheets, they smelt of a mixture of crushed rosemary and pine leaves. She made a silent note to find the laundress and ask her if she could take a bottle of detergent with her back to the Hearts. With any luck, the crew might even smell better.

Her mouth twitched into a smile as she imagined Law smelling like this, or even Bepo for that matter. She laughed softly to herself, the whole idea seemed ridiculous.

She lay there for a minute, or maybe an hour, she wasn't really sure. She rolled onto her back a stared at the ceiling. She was sure that if someone were to be watching her, she'd look like a giant black blob clashing terribly with this regal room. She brushed off a bit of dirt from the sheets that she'd probably brought in with her. She yawned and stretched, even though she wanted nothing more than to curl up under the sheets and sleep for about a thousand years, she'd made a promise to Law.

She glanced out the window at the low sun. She supposed she could call him now, but she'd told him she'd call at night, but then again, it could very well be night where the ship was. Wherever that was…

She grudgingly sat up and stretched. She had time to kill and she didn't particularly feel like going downstairs and wandering around lost in this place. She scratched her arm for no reason. She should probably take a shower.

She slid off of the bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. She flicked on the lights and stared at the bathroom, or rather what was occupying the entire area around the sink. Makeup and other such beauty projects covered the entire surface area of the counter and looked like a beauty queen's dream.

Mariko blinked. The makeup was still there. She picked up a tube of liquid glitter and stared at it, and then she picked up bottles and tubes and anything else she could get a hold of. She opened a few of them and sniffed experimentally and sneezed, causing a bit of fine powder to fly away to parts unknown.

She stared at the pile of things in her arms.

She looked up at her reflection blankly.

What the Hell were these used for?

She'd never been girly, at least not that she could remember. Of course there was always the possibility that she had been a very girly 2 or 3 year old and she'd just forgotten. Yukio had worn makeup, but Mariko had learnt at a very young age to not touch with any of Yukio's things. So in her mind she'd just dismissed the value of makeup, Yukio did not want her near it so there was no point wanting it. Besides, mud puddles and animal chasing were much more interesting and fun to do.

Looking down at the sheer amount of makeup, she couldn't help but wish she knew what it was all used for. She glanced down until her eyes rested on the garbage can. She was just about to drop it all in when a thought passed through her mind.

She could possibly sell this stuff. It was free, and any price would be decent wouldn't it?

She considered this possibility. She hadn't been getting much pocket money since she'd joined the Hearts and the money she'd gotten from Yukio was running out. Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure if the Hearts made any money. She remembered the medical equipment they had at the bottom of the ship in the operating room. She couldn't imagine it came cheap, unless they stole it, which was also a possibility. And then there was the food, feeding the crew could take a bit of money as well.

She sighed. Maybe she should start paying attention to the inner workings of the crew. She glanced down at the makeup, and then gently set it down on the floor under the sink out of her way. Whether she'd give Law the profits later or not was her choice, but for now, she'd keep them.

She slipped out of her clothes and left them bunched up in the middle of the floor. She picked up one of the delicately folded towels and laid it on the ground and undid her hair until it came loose. She turned the knob in the shower and held her hand under the water to test its warmth. Satisfied the water was at the appropriate temperature, she jumped inside.

She let the water fall over her head. Her shoulders relaxed, she could do this, she could get through this.

She smiled, but for now all that mattered was the warm water. She sighed as her troubles seemed to be washed down the drain.

**-"~"-**

Mariko yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" she heard Law ask her from the other end of the line.

"No, I've just been hanging around my room since I got to the estate. Getting chased by that guy in town really tired me out."

"Right…Did he look like anyone I'd know?"

"You mean besides the fact he was pretty damn annoying, I don't think so. I think I've seen his face before, I just can't put my finger on it, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't from some bounty poster."

"Was he someone Yukio might have known?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't think so. He didn't seem like the type she'd talk to unless she had too. He wasn't some high class guy, I know that for sure. His clothes were more practical and he was definitely in shape if he could get onto the rooftops and keep going without a pause."

"Bounty Hunter?"

"No, they're normally a little bit more discreet when they're out hunting. This guy was shouting at me trying to be heard over the crowd."

She could hear him drumming his fingers against something.

"Well it seems your little vacation is certainly keeping you on your feet." He said blandly.

She grimaced. "You're telling me. But after I got to the estate nothing interesting happened. Tomorrow I'm going to go exploring for a little bit, I got here earlier than expected, I still have another day before this party's supposed to happen so I might as well try and get some downtime."

"Just try not to get into any trouble."

She made a loud fake gasp. "What? I hate trouble of any kind! I think you must be confusing me for someone else!"

Law chucked. "Right, of course you do."

"It's pretty late here, so I'm going to bed soon."

"Alright, take care."

"Wait, before you go could I ask you something?"

Law was silent for a moment. "If it's about your damn demon she's fine."

"No, it's something else."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Umm, where do the Hearts get their money from?"

Law was silent for a few moments.

"Law, are you still there?"

"…The same way pirates normally make a living. Collecting treasure and claiming it from other crews."

"Oh,"

"Why do you ask?" he asked coolly.

"Just a something that crossed through my mind, that's all."

"…Right, well goodnight."

"Yeah yeah, see you later, asshole."

"Goodnight, princess."

Mariko hung up the receiver and collapsed onto her bed, replaying the last bit of the conversation in her mind. She sighed and groaned.

"Nothing awkward about that conversation at all." She muttered rolling her eyes.

Feeling too lazy to change out of her clothes she closed her eyes and fell asleep, letting her body sink into the mattress.

**-"~"-**

Mariko opened an eye and blinked in confusion at the world. For a moment she wondered where she was. She yawned and stretched her arms. Right, she was at the estate.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

Reluctantly, she slid off the bed and dragged herself to her backpack. Did she had a watch or something inside that she'd failed to notice?

"It's possible," she said answering her own question.

She rummaged through her bag, throwing a variety of items onto the floor. She sat back and sighed, this was too much work to do.

She stumbled back to her bed, picked up the map she'd thrown onto the side table and punched in the number on the map.

She lay down and waited.

"Hello, front desk speaking. How may I help you?" a voice asked cheerfully.

"What time is it?" Mariko muttered groggily, for some reason she still felt sleepy.

There was a silence on the other end. "About 5:30pm."

Mariko despite herself smirked. She'd actually managed to sleep through the entire day. "Cool, thanks."

"Wait, is that the only reason you called?"

"…Yeah?"

"Don't you have a watch?"

"Maybe, I can't remember if I brought it with me."

"…Then why don't you go look for it?"

"Too much effort. Too lazy to try. Thanks anyways." Mariko mumbled hanging up the phone before the girl could reply.

She slumped back into her bed and closed her eyes. No point getting up today.

**-"~"-**

There were four thoughts going through Mariko's mind when she woke up. One was that the party was that night. The second was that as a result of her over 24 hour sleep it seemed she was now fully awake with no chance of sleeping for the foreseeable future. The third was that she was savagely hungry, which was reasonable considering she hadn't eaten a decent meal since the morning she'd left the safe house. And then there was the fourth thought which was probably the only thought with enough power to stand up to her growing hungry, that Law was definitely going to bitch at her for not calling him last night as part of their agreement.

Her stomach growled so loudly it hurt.

"Sleeping all day, bad idea." She did a fist pump into the air. "Right. Got it. Understood completely."

She dragged herself off of the bed and felt every muscle in her body stretch. Although her stomach strongly objected, she took the time to change into an extra set of clothes, seeing as how she'd slept in her clothes. Usually she wouldn't care one way or another, but being in a new place made her cautious and anxious. She felt the need to impress someone, even if she didn't know who that "someone" was.

She yawned. Her thoughts were all jumbled together, if she wasn't careful, she'd spend the rest of the day worrying about absolutely everything.

She hastily pulled her boots on and grabbed the map and key before running out the door.

But first, she needed to find food. She sniffed the air and breathed in a mixture of pastries and fruit coming from somewhere.

She felt her mouth water and she took off without another thought. Her nose was probably a better guide then the map would ever be anyways.

**-"~"-**

Mariko shoveled a few more pancakes into her mouth, the maple syrup and whipped cream dripped down the sides of her mouth. A few other patrons indiscreetly gave her disgusted looks and slowly moved away from the table she was at. Mariko ignored them and chugged down a glass full of orange juice.

She sighed in satisfaction and leaned back in her chair. She licked the corner of her mouth and tasted the sweet maple syrup. She knew she should feel embarrassed by her sloppy eating but instead she felt oddly content. After all, wasn't she on vacation? Away from Law and the Hearts? If she wanted to stuff her face and pig out she should be allowed to. Selfishly she felt like she deserved a little time off.

She grinned foolishly. Even if she was in a way forced to come here, she might as well enjoy herself. She snickered under her breath. It must be the warm tropical weather that was improving her mood. It wasn't like her to feel so carefree.

She stood up and started to wander in what she hoped was the general direction of her room where she heard a terrified squeak coming directly where she was about to put her foot. She looked down in confusion. A small white mouse stared up at her with terrified eyes.

_Please don't squish me! _Its eyes pleaded.

Mariko blinked and squatted down. Surprisingly enough, the mouse barely flinched. Although Mariko doubted it had anything to do with bravery, it was most likely fear that froze it in its place.

"Hey there little guy," she cooed. The mouse's eyes flickered to something that could have been suspicion. She cocked her head, amused. "Where'd you come from?"

For a moment Mariko thought of all the dead mice Arasoi had hunted and eaten while they were on the ship and Mariko suddenly felt a bit sad. She looked the mouse over, it seem average enough. She considered killing it and keeping it until she got back to the ship. She thought for a moment on whether the mouse would still taste good to a cat if it had been dead for a few days. She tried to compare it to beef or some other meat and failed.

During these thoughts the mouse watched the strange girl's expression change to that of deep concentration. Although on the surface it looked completely innocent, its instincts were warning him of some form of danger, although it couldn't figure out what.

Just as Mariko was about to come to some conclusion a voice rang out from the other side of the room.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Mariko glanced up to see an older man with combed over dark blue hair, wearing an orange and red pin-striped dress shirt and dark dress pants running towards her.

She sighed. He looked like an upstanding man of society if she'd ever saw one. She hoped he wasn't looking for some scum to belittle.

"Nmaa~ I'm so sorry, that's my mouse in front of you." The older man said as he came closer.

Mariko looked at the mouse and then back at the man and sighed. It looked like she'd need to find another treat for her kitty.

The man bent down and held out his hand, which the mouse, who Mariko figured was named Tyrannosaurus, gratefully jumped into.

The man stood up and put the small mouse into his left breast pocket in his jacket. He petted the mouse with his right hand. "Nmaa~ I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble, miss"

Mariko remembered to shake her head. "It's no problem. I'm Mariko, just by the way."

The man smiled. "My name is Iceburg, mayor of Water 7 and the President of the Galley-La Company."

Mariko let out a low whistle. "Lovely city,"

"Nmaa~ Have you visited it before?"

"No, but the pictures and descriptions make it sound like a Water themed paradise."

Iceburg looked thoughtful for a moment. "Thank you. Are you a traveler?"

Mariko shrugged, after all this man had told her about himself without hesitation. "I'm a pirate, my captain's still out at sea with the crew so I'm here alone. What about you?"

Iceburg sighed. "I'm here with one of my top foremen and I've just given my new secretary the slip. Sadly, she's not as organized as my last one."

Mariko shrugged, deciding not to pursue the matter. "I suppose it couldn't be helped."

Iceburg snorted. "Nmaa~ something like that."

Mariko grinned, for some reason she was starting to like this guy.

"Nmaa~ anyways, I should go before my secretary finds me."

Mariko grinned. "Maybe I'll see you tonight. I don't know if any of my friends are going, so it'd be nice to see a friendly face."

Iceburg smiled back thoughtfully. "Perhaps, also if you wouldn't mind, if a young woman comes in here looking for me, you wouldn't mind pointing her in the wrong direction would you?"

Mariko smiled sweetly. "What exactly did I see? I don't know what you're talking about."

Iceburg laughed. "Exactly,"

**-"~"-**

Mariko wandered towards the general direction of her room, or what she thought was the right direction. It was hard to tell sometimes, the walls were all painted the same color and the tile flooring never really changed. She looked down at her map again, had she taken a wrong turn?

She sighed. It seemed it was easier to leave her room than to find her way back again.

An idea popped into her mind. She glanced over her shoulder. No one was around her at the moment. Most of the guests had probably gone for a swim in the sun, or to the salon to get ready for tonight.

She took a deep breath and held out one of her right hand.

"_Luna!"_

A slight glow emitted from the back of her hand and quickly faded, leaving a dark arrow pointing behind her.

She groaned and turned around, watching the arrow adjust itself to point forwards. She knew she'd taken a wrong turn.

Keeping one eye on the back of her hand she walked in the direction indicated.

She smirked, "Grave misuse of magic my ass." she muttered under her breath.

**-"~"-**

Mariko stared at her reflection in the mirror thoughtfully, the light colored bathroom making her skin seem paler and slightly sickly. Up close, she could see all her face's flaws in front of her. The pimples hidden along her hair line, the fading scratches from Arasoi and the mild sunburn on her cheeks.

She looked at the piles of make-up at her feet and touched her face lightly. She half reached for a pot of skin colored liquid and stopped. She shook her head and looked back at the mirror.

"I don't need it." She told her reflection. "I can do this being me."

**-"~"-**

She took a step back and was faintly relieved that Law wasn't there to see her. Otherwise she might never live down the name "Princess" in a lifetime.

She wore a long silk backless, A-line style dress. After being used to pants for so long, she felt mildly self conscience as the fabric brushed against her legs.

And then there was the color.

Mariko glared down at her dress, at her _pink _dress. Her cotton candy pink colored dress. The same shade of pink you'd see plastered over every item a girly 6 year old girl would own. The color Mariko tried to steer clear away from whenever possible.

Once again she cursed at her misfortune. Of course she would have to wear something like this. She glanced at her mocking reflection and hugged her bare scarred arms around herself.

She promised herself that as soon as she got the chance, she was either selling or burning the dress.

She straightened her posture and walked towards the door and after a moment of consideration, loosened her hair out of its braid and let it fall across her shoulders.

"Please don't let me fuck this up." She said silently, and opened the door.


	21. Chapter 19

**Pointless Report:**

**GYAHAHAHAHA~!**

**Well, I did it. I finally released a chapter after…far too long. Sorry about that guys. I know I keep promising to bring out chapters and then…not…**

**I feel especially bad now because after messing around with the new updated Fanfiction user page, I finally know how many of you actually read my story. I won't lie, I was shocked.**

**It made me feel pretty lousy because for some reason I only thought that there was about 15 maybe 20 awesome who regularly read my story. So I thought that these awesome people were so awesome that they might forgive me if I missed a deadline. **

**I won't give the exact numbers…But know this, if the numbers aren't lying to me…there's enough of you to break down my door, kidnap me and force me to meet my deadline. Yeah, it's like that.**

**So yeah, even if you don't have an account on Fanfiction, you can still leave me reviews! I haven't disabled the anonymous reviews option. So if you guys feel like nagging me about when I'll be done the next chapter or tell me if you liked or didn't like the chapter, just click the "compose review" link at the bottom of the story. Or not, it's your choice.**

**Alright so! Giant The-World-Didn't-End cupcakes to: SniperKingSogeking0341, Jen567, Assatte and Voler Libre for reviewing!**

**Just one more quick thing, I made a new poll on my user page, anyone can vote. So yeah, see you guys later!**

**CHAPTER STARTS NYOW~!**

**-"~"-**

"Madame?"

"Hmm?" Mariko asked pulled back down to earth.

"Are you going inside Madame? You're blocking the door for the other guests." The man in the suit asked.

"Oh, uhh yes I am. Sorry, I'm just feeling a little light headed." She lied.

"There are drinks being served and chairs and tables to sit down in if you so wish."

She nodded her thanks and took a step to the side and leaned against the wall out of anyone's way then went back to staring.

Madame Kousei had really gone over the top for the Main hall. Spacious was an understatement for the size of the room, the high ceiling added to the feel of the room, with a definite regal color scheme. The tall windows let you view the outside world and the small forest nearby. The polished floor reflected the light from the chandeliers like a mirror. The tables were covered in a dark red silky material, a large space had been cleared away, clearly intended for dancing, but for now was filled with a crowd talking and mingling.

And of course there were the guests. The men in expensive suits and the women in designer dresses, they danced with grace and ease as if they had never been meant for anything other than this. Soft murmurs and laugher echoed around the room.

Mariko chewed her lip, uncertain what to do or where to go. She scanned the room desperately for anyone familiar. She thought she might have seen Iceburg chatting with an eerily familiar man, but she lost sight of them when a couple stood in her line of view. She felt a sudden panic in her chest. There were so many people.

She realized how far she'd strayed from the door now. She must have been caught up with the crowd. She wanted to sit down to collect herself but she couldn't see any unoccupied chairs or tables. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise around her. She was shaking a little and felt like she was going to collapse.

"Mariko?" a feminine voice said somewhere nearby.

She took a deep breath. "Yes?"

"Hang on a minute, you're going to be fine." The voice assured her.

Mariko felt someone grab her arm, who she hoped was the owner of the voice, and gently guide her somewhere.

She stumbled along and felt herself being gently pushed in what she assumed was a chair.

"I'll go get you something to drink, wait right here."

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere." Mariko said jokingly, making a weak attempt to lighten the mood.

She bent her head down to her knees and took a few more calming breaths. The feeling in her chest diminished and the shaking gradually stopped. She opened her eyes but kept them focused on her lap.

She saw a pair of beige high heels walk into her line of vision.

"Here, I know you don't like alcohol so I tracked down some juice for you. Nice dress by the way."

Mariko mumbled her thanks and looked up to accept her drink when she stopped. She stared at the girl in front of her and her face split into a relieved grin. "Shiana? Is that you?"

The girl smiled back. "What? No hug? I'm your savior after all!"

Mariko laughed and looked her old friend over. Shiana had tried to tame her shoulder length reddish brown hair into a bun, but strands were already making desperate escapes from their bounds. She still had her light freckles dotted along her cheeks and her green eyes still had an observant gaze that seemed to take in the entire world. Her dress was a light teal color with a definite flowery boho style. The strapless dress was light and breezy. A nice change from the tight and constricting dresses Mariko had already caught glimpses of as she'd stumbled through the crowd. Shiana had accessorized with long golden dangling earrings and shell bracelets, in addition to her usual green hoop through the upper cartilage of her right ear.

Shiana handed Mariko her drink and turned to sit down on the seat next to her and Mariko saw a tribal flower tattoo spread along her left shoulder blade.

She must have been looking longer than expected because Shiana started laughing at her. "Nice isn't it? I got it a few months ago when I had a little extra pocket money to spend. Like it?"

"It's really nice." Mariko said, absentmindedly rubbing the back of her hands.

"I was hoping to run into you here."

"Really? And why would that be?"

Shiana looked her in the eye. "Well for one thing I haven't seen you in a few years and secondly I wanted to talk to you about who you've been hanging around with."

Mariko looked at her in surprise. "Who I been hanging around with?" she repeated.

"Yeah, and don't play innocent with me. I know you joined the Heart pirates a few months ago."

"So?" She asked defensively.

Shiana sighed and put her hand on Mariko's shoulder. "Don't take it the wrong way. I'm just a little worried about you. The crew you've joined have done some really awful things, not to mention their captain is one of the most wanted rookies."

Mariko's face softened. "They're not that bad, they get on my nerves but they're a good bunch of guys. I feel…I don't know, safe when I'm with them. Knowing they've got my back if I'm ever in trouble."

Shiana sighed. "And I was going to ask you to be my bounty hunting partner next time I saw you. Guess that idea's gone to the shitter now that you're a pirate yourself."

"Sorry about that. So how's your work been doing lately? I didn't know you were working in the New World."

Shiana shrugged. "When I was in the Grand Line, I found out my parents were keeping tabs on me. I guess they haven't given up on the idea of turning me into a civilized woman and marrying me off to a rich guy. So I got some permission from Mariejois and here I am in the New World. Of course the bounties are bigger here so I had to work harder to make my living but it's been an interesting place."

Mariko took a sip of her drink. "I think 'interesting' is sugar coating it. I've only been to a few islands, luckily nothing dangerous but from what I've heard it gets shittier the further you get and it's like the island is trying to kill you as well. Not to mention the big names and other pirates attacking you."

Shiana was silent for a moment. "Great party so far huh?"

Mariko snorted. "Sort of dry so far, but Madame Kousei probably wants to keep it that way until she makes her grand entrance. Then, this place will really start to get crazy."

"I wish it would happen soon, I'm getting bored. Oh yeah and I forgot to mention, I'm actually acting as a sort of guide for a girl right now. She wants to go to some island and I'm supposed to get her there."

"Oh really, is she here?"

"Yeah, I came down early. She's still getting ready in the room."

"I can't get over Kousei let her tag along with you."

Shiana sighed. "I just had to give her a few extra bits of information, and details on the girl's past."

Mariko took another gulp of her drink. "And? Anything interesting?"

"Not particularly, she comes from a pretty ordinary family. I don't know much about her family but it doesn't seem she got into a fight with them so she might be on good terms with them. She says she wants to see the world, which is understandable, after all, the world keeps getting more interesting every day it seems."

"Will I get to meet her?"

"Probably, she seemed kind of nervous about the party but she was also excited about meeting new people."

Mariko finished her drink and leaned back in her chair.

Shiana scanned the crowd, her gaze jumping from one group to another.

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a hot guy I can dance with." Shiana said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Mariko rolled her eyes. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I want to have some fun tonight. After all, the New World is filled with strong men." She said flashing a mischievous smirk.

Mariko felt her cheeks flush.

"Who knows? Maybe we could even find you a man."

Mariko's cheeks were burning. "I don't want a man. Leave me out of your boy crazy schemes."

Shiana looked at Mariko slyly. "Aww~ does little Mariko have a crush?"

"I do not!"

"I bet it's someone from your crew."

"No it's not!"

Shiana clapped her hands in mad glee. "It is! It is! Oh you're such a terrible liar about these things!"

Mariko muttered some curses and looked away.

"By the end of the night I'll know who he is. So let's save both you and me the trouble and just tell me who it is."

Mariko looked around desperately and saw a white haired girl jumping up and waving at them. "Is that girl waving frantically at you?" she asked changing the subject.

Shiana looked up. "Well what do you know, there is someone." She took a sideways glance at Mariko. "Saved by the bell weren't you?"

Shiana waved the girl over and Mariko assumed this was the girl Shiana had been talking about. The girl was of average height, with long white hair. She wore a long spaghetti strap dark green dress with a sweetheart neck, matched with ivory colored high heels. The girl seemed to have a golden colored bird ornament on her shoulder, which made Mariko wonder if it was just another odd fashion statement she never paid attention to. As she got closer, Mariko noted that the girl's eyes were the same color as her dress.

It reminded her of spring, the green of life hidden under a snowy coat.

"Took you a while to get down here. What were you doing up there?" Shiana asked with a hint of amusement.

The girl blushed and Mariko stared intently on the bird ornament. "I was just trying to find the right makeup."

Shiana looked at Mariko. "Did you get a shitload of makeup in your bathroom, too?"

Mariko nodded, tearing her eyes away from the bird thing. "Yeah, I have no idea what even half of it is called."

Shiana snorted. "Oh right, this is the girl I was telling you about. Meet Mie Mokuseiya."

Mariko stuck out her hand awkwardly. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind, call me Moku, Miss…?"

"Daiyomondo Mariko," Mariko said.

Moku's eyes widened and she stared at Mariko.

"Is there something wrong?" Mariko asked cautiously.

Moku screamed and wrapped her arms around Mariko and hugged her tightly. "It's you! Oh my gosh I didn't think I'd find you this early! I thought it'd be years before I saw you but you're here!"

"Can't …breathe…" Mariko choked out.

Moku hastily let and Mariko took a deep breath.

Mariko coughed. "Okay, first off, no hugging. It's unwanted physical contact. And secondly," she rubbed her ribs, "I think you might have broken something."

Moku's face dropped. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt I was just…Excited you know?"

Mariko blinked. "Do I…know you?"

Moku nodded eagerly. "Don't you remember? I mean, it was a long time ago but we were kind of friends."

Mariko raised an eyebrow and glanced at Shiana who shrugged indifferently.

"You visited the island I was born on in the North Blue. You were there with your aunt Yukio." Moku said hopefully.

Mariko scratched her head. It sounded familiar, Yukio had once taken her to visit a friend in the North Blue, but they'd only gone once. Mariko looked the girl over trying to place her face in her memory.

"If it helps you remember. Yukio barely let you outside. She kept telling you something about getting sick? I preferred to stay inside so we got talking even though I was a few years older then you."

Something clicked in Mariko's brain. "Oh~ I remember you! You were that big scaredy cat!"

"I wasn't that scared." Moku muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, I remember you! I was stuck inside and so I hung around you." Mariko looked straight into Moku's eyes. "You were really boring."

Moku blushed. "Well, after you left I started getting curious about the world. So in a way, you're the reason I decided to go travelling."

"Why didn't you leave your island sooner? Why wait until now?"

"Well…I wanted to wait until I was 18, when I was considered an adult on my island."

Mariko was about to make a comment when the hall went suddenly quiet.

All heads turned towards the door.

A tall woman stood in the doorway. An elegant soft gold gown clung to her skin, showing off her figure. Her dark blue hair had been slightly curled. Her olive skin looked soft and seemed unaffected by the paling light. Her light pink eyes sparkled with amusement. There was no doubt in the room that this was the hostess. Only Madame Kousei could calm a room so quickly.

When she opened her mouth, she spoke clearly and smoothly. "Thank you all for coming. I know some of you have come from quite a ways away and for that I am honored. I hope you all enjoy yourselves. My servants will be coming out shortly with dinner, so please find yourself a seat."

Shiana pulled out a chair for Moku. "Quick, sit down before someone else comes!"

"Even if she sits down, there are still 3 extra seats." Mariko said dryly.

Shiana smirked. "Then I guess we'll have to be so obnoxious that no one will want to sit here now won't we?"

Mariko sighed and took one last gulp of her drink. Moku was indiscreetly staring at her curiously.

"You have tattoos." Moku said shyly.

Mariko raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Indeed."

"You know, it's weird. You're younger than me but you've already seen more of the world and just…experienced life."

Mariko laughed dryly. "That's a nicer way of putting it."

Moku smiled and looked down at her lap. Mariko was about to make another comment but the bird ornament on the girl's shoulder distracted her. The ornament snapped its neck and stared directly at her. Mariko almost screamed out loud in shock. The bird, which Mariko had falsely thought was a decoration, let out a little peep and went back to staring vacantly forward.

"You little shit," Mariko muttered under her breath, "if you were real you should have said something earlier."

Shiana jabbed Mariko sharply in the ribs. "It looks like dinner's coming! And it's not just the food that looks good if you know what I mean."

Mariko glanced over to see a dark haired young man walking towards them with a plate heaped with food.

Mariko looked from Shiana's man hungry gaze, to Moku's confused one, to the bird's vacant look and leaned back and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**-"~"-**

Daiyomondo Keiko was average, at least by her standards.

She had slightly over protective parents, a nosy little brother and a relatively large group of friends.

She was homeschooled and had a private teacher and did fairly well in her studies and loved to hang out with her friends.

But the thing about normal was that it always got worse.

Take her aunt and her sister for example. She tried not to think about them as she grew up. An older sister who had abandoned her so many years ago, who never came back, and an aunt she'd only seen once or twice.

Those memories were distant, as if they had been viewed by another person. The only solid memories she had of either of them was her sister and herself on the roof, talking and laughing. And sometimes, in her deepest of nightmares, she saw her aunt's cold silver eyes.

Now at the age of 13, Keiko had slipped into her crowd of friends. As far as they knew, her sister and aunt had died years ago. But then her sister had to go and do something stupid like joining one of the most well known new pirate crews, causing enough damage to get her noticed and have the marines post a bounty poster of her.

Thankfully, she didn't think any of her friends had made the connection yet. None of them had known her sister very well and her Father had kept any pictures of Mariko kept away in private. They'd just found it funny that she'd had the same supposed last name as a pirate.

Keiko had laughed and changed the subject. It was easy to pretend they weren't related. Their hair and eye color was different, and Keiko had a tan from being in the sun. She'd always kept her hair at shoulder length in a low pony tail. No, unless you held up the picture up to her face, you wouldn't notice how their eyes were the same shape, or how similar their faces seemed.

Now, Keiko leaned back in her chair staring out into the sunset. No matter how beautiful the sunset was, it wasn't enough to change her mood. She was stuck on this vacation island for the next few days while her parents were off doing some political thing at the next island over. Her brother was off at a different island, as part of a little secret project he was doing. And she was stuck here, instead of being at home with all her friends.

Some "family" vacation this was turning out to be.

Keiko sighed as one of their hired waiters came outside.

"Miss? Would you like something to drink?" he asked timidly.

"No thank you." Keiko said dully. She was bored out of her mind. It was going to be dark soon and she didn't feel like going swimming.

She stood up and brushed off a little sand off her light beige shorts and her light blue tank top. She glanced over her shoulder to see if the waiter was anywhere near her. Seeing no one around, she started walking.

Maybe there was something interesting going on somewhere else.

She wondered if her parents would get mad at her for leaving the house without any supervision but brushed the thought away. She could take care of herself.

Besides, what could happen?

**-"~"-**

Mariko laughed and bumped into someone. She been a little unsure about the drinks Shiana had ordered for them, and had felt slightly out of her comfort zone when Shiana had convinced herself and Moku to come dancing but now she was high on life and dancing to the beat of the musicians' hypnotic songs.

She caught sight of Shiana and Moku dancing with some young men.

Shiana caught her eye and grinned.

"I'm going outside to cool off!" Mariko screamed over the noise.

Shiana nodded and yelled something back then went back to dancing.

Mariko wasn't completely sure if Shiana had understood but the heat was starting to make her feel dizzy.

She stumbled across the room and left through the door, welcoming the cool wind against her sweating skin.

**-"~"-**

Keiko squinted her eyes at the flashing lights coming from a nearby estate. Was that a party up there? She'd been walking for a while and figured she was almost on the other side of the island. She saw a group of guys pile out of the house. Based on the way they were walking, she guessed they were pretty drunk.

Feeling nervous, she quietly left the path and continued her walk in the woods. Granted, it might not have been the smartest idea. But all she could think about was avoiding that group.

"Just take a short cut through the woods and then get back on the path." She thought to herself.

**-"~"-**

Mariko sat quietly in the garden at the estate. The dizziness was starting to disappear and she almost felt at peace.

Almost.

The loud music from inside was clearly audible even from the garden. Mariko stood up in annoyance. The noise was starting to give her a bit of a headache. Shiana would be pretty pissed off if she decided to go back to her room. A quick walk might be what she needed before she went back inside, just to clear her mind.

She looked up at the small forest bordering the estate. In the moonlight it seemed dark and mysterious. She grinned in mad glee. A creepy place like that was just begging to be explored! Taking one last glance over her shoulder at the party she stepped forwards boldly.

**-"~"-**

Keiko walked nervously, every sound made her twitch. She hadn't been this alone for a while. The music she had heard distantly was growing louder, and it seemed even the air pounded with the beat.

She turned to backtrack when something caught her eye. A figure was walking near some nearby trees and stopped. The figure laughed, its voice carrying into the night air.

"Well would you look at that? This carving looks kinda like Bepo's head!" The figure giggled. "Or maybe it's Law's hat, a really messed up version of Law's hat!"

Keiko felt herself tense up. Was there someone else in the forest? Someone the voice was talking to?

"I'd love to meet the artist! Or maybe it's just a weird natural bark pattern. I wish I had a camera."

Taking a few shallow breaths, Keiko moved closer to the figure, taking note to avoid any dry branches or piles of leaves to avoid detection.

"I hope Shiana doesn't think I ditched her. Or maybe she hasn't noticed yet, she was having some fun with that guy."

Keiko squinted. The cloud had covered the moon, diming the light. The figure was hidden in the shadows. Keiko was close enough to see the figure was a girl, but couldn't tell if she was a teenage or a young adult.

The girl seemed to be solely focused on the tree, stroking a particular spot which Keiko assumed was where the carving was. She looked around and saw no one nearby. Was the other person hidden nearby?

"Man, it's so nice outside. I wonder if it's nice where Law and the Hearts are? I hope so, otherwise they're missing out."

Keiko looked closer and noticed the girl hadn't turned throughout her conversation. The girl was just facing the tree. Keiko thought for a moment. Was the girl talking to herself?

The pale moonlight broke through the cloud and the light cut through the darkness, and Keiko got a clear view of the strange girl and sucked in a breath.

It couldn't be.

Her mind screamed the impossible and Keiko took a hasty step back, moving too quickly and losing her balance. She shrieked in surprise as she fell to the ground.

The girl turned and Keiko was the girl's deep purple eyes widen in surprise.

The girl hesitated before coming closer.

Keiko shuffled back, trying to conceal herself in the shadows. "Don't come near me!"

The girl frowned. "Were you spying on me or something?"

"No!" Keiko said defensively, she was surprised how normal her voice sounded when she felt so frantic inside. Before her stood her older sister, her run away pirate sister, whom had caused her parents so much heartache and had probably murdered several innocent (and not so innocent) people.

The corner of her sister's mouth twitched into almost smile. And Keiko felt a chill run through her body.

When she was younger, she often fantasized her meeting her sister again. In some, she was in trouble and no one was around to help her, but then Mariko would come and save her before she was actually hurt. In another, she was hanging out in the garden and her sister would come out of the woods. In all the scenarios, her sister had been in good humor, a reflection of the person she had once trusted. Her sister had been looking for a redemption for what she had done, wanting to apologize. But now looking at her sister now, it was like reality had just bitch slapped her in the face.

The Mariko who stood in front of her had a hard and cold look in her eye that screamed _"Stay away from me!"_ her arms had scars running in almost every direction and strange tattoos on her hands. There was something about her presence that made her seem dark and slightly moody. She was so different from the timid and slightly cautious girl from Keiko's memories. It made tears want to roll down her cheeks.

She felt like she was looking at a monster wearing her sister's skin.

"Hey? Are you even listening to me, kid?" Mariko asked.

"Don't come any closer!" Keiko growled.

Mariko narrowed her eyes. "Kay well you don't have to freak out or anything." She ran her fingers through her hair. "You'd better not be with the marines. The last thing I need is those bastards messing with me."

Keiko gritted her teeth. Mariko didn't recognize her, she actually didn't recognize her. Before she even considered the consequences, she blurted out. "Don't you know who you're talking to?"

Mariko raised an eyebrow. "No, not really I…" She stopped and looked at Keiko for a while. Her eyes went wide and then after a moment she sighed. "Oh…Shit."

Keiko stood up. "Do you know?"

Mariko covered her eyes with her hand. "Oh, shit. This isn't happening." She groaned.

Keiko felt years of inner resentment and frustration build up. Seeing her sister had caused all her emotions to come tumbling down. "What is wrong with you?" she screamed. "How can you act like this?"

"Look Keiko, I-"

"No! You listen! You disappeared for years! How could you just leave like that? Do you know how long Mother and Father cried for you? It was a nightmare!"

"I didn't-"

"And then you have the audacity to join one of the world's most wanted pirate crews! When your bounty poster came and they saw your picture, it was like you were tearing up old wounds. Why couldn't you have just kept a low profile if you were going to turn into some murdering criminal? Why would you join that creepy bloodthirsty captain?"

"Don't talk about my captain like that!" Mariko snapped.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot how you pirate filth look up to your captains with that sick adoration."

"Don't act like you know what it's like! Law may be a pain in the ass, but he's my pain in the ass. Don't you talk shit about him in front of me!"

Keiko snorted. "How disappointing, I always thought you were better than to lower yourself to being someone's underling."

Mariko forced a grin. "At least I know what the world looks like."

"Whatever, I don't have to take this from you." Keiko sneered. Taking one last look at her sister she left in a hurry.

Her eyes were glazed over with tears and her breath came out in chokes, but she refused to stop. She was running though she didn't remember doing so, her feet crushing anything in her path. In her mind she was screaming and raving and fury burned in her stomach. When she got back to the house she locked herself in her room and sobbed into her pillow. Letting her sorrow consume her, and wished for the sweet relief of sleep.

**-"~"-**

Mariko stared at the spot where her sister had been standing in silence. The joy she'd felt from the party was gone and replaced with an empty feeling.

She walked numbly back to the estate. Each step she took felt like her legs were made of lead.

"I should have tried to explain." She muttered to herself. "Why the fuck do I always mess these things up?"

She kicked at the grass and crossed her arms. She should get back. Shiana and Moku might be wondering where she was by now. The idea scared her though, having to go back in there. Her usual façade was slipping and she knew that her eyes were probably red from unshed tears. She probably looked like shit, and she didn't want to go back to all those people in case she might be put in the spotlight. The idea of running away was appealing but she couldn't keep running away from her problems all the time, Keiko was a good example of that.

She mentally slapped herself. She needed to get it together. What was done was done. She needed to focus on the present right now.

She looked down at the garden surrounding the estate. It looked so beautiful and peaceful in the moonlight. She cautiously sat down. If she was going to go back to the party, she'd need to have a firm grip on her emotions.

"Hello there."

She looked up and saw a strange young man standing over her. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was dirty blond and looked like it hadn't been combed for a while. Sitting next to him she suddenly felt ridiculously over dressed.

"Hi, uhh~ are you the gardener or something?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

The man shook his head. "I was just passing by and saw you come out of the woods over there. It seemed a little off to me so I came over here to see if everything was alright."

She blinked, momentarily at a loss for words. "Why?"

The man shrugged. "Do I need a reason?"

"Well…Yeah, I mean, what if you're some psychopathic murderer looking for his next victim? And you're playing the nice guy and next thing I know you're going to knock me out."

The man looked like he was carefully considering what she had said. "Or maybe I'm just someone who honestly wanted to see if a complete stranger needed some help?" He suggested.

She snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. Nice people like that are only in myths and stories. No one like that actually exists."

"And why is that?"

She shrugged. "Because that's how people are. They're always looking for ways to benefit themselves, their greed, their gluttony, their lust and their pride. At their core, people are really just looking out for themselves."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right people."

She snorted. "Maybe, I don't exactly hang around the let's-save-the-world type of people."

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead. It's not like I can stop you."

The man sat down near her, keeping his distance as if he were near a strange animal that might run away if he came any nearer, which was more or less true in her case.

"So what kind of people do you hang around with?" He asked casually.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You seem pretty comfortable asking all these questions to a stranger."

He gave her a half smile. "It's calming you down isn't?"

She stared. It was true that she wasn't on the verge of being hysterical anymore but, what was this guy's game? "You know, you're really not helping that psychopath theory I have about you."

He shrugged, which made her even more curious.

"You're one weird guy." She said finally.

He smiled and stood up. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay here and chat I have some work to do here which, unfortunately has to be done tonight. I hope you'll understand."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'll be so depressed when you leave. I don't know how I'll get on with my life without you."

"Am I still a psychopathic murderer?"

"Yup!" She said cheerfully.

"Well, if you ever see me again. Don't be afraid to come over and talk. Its meeting people like you that really make things interesting."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah well, so long."

He nodded and headed off.

She watched him leave.

"It's pirates, by the way!" She shouted. "You asked what kind of people I hung out with! I hang out with pirates!"

He laughed and waved goodbye.

**-"~"-**

Mariko walked with a light skip. The conversation with the weird guy had definitely lifted her spirits. She weaved in and out of people as she quickly made her way back to her friends.

It was Shiana who saw her first.

"God, Mariko! We were starting to wonder about you! You disappeared for almost an hour, did you know that?" Shiana shouted.

Moku nodded eagerly. "Where did you go?"

Mariko shrugged. "Sorry, it was getting really hot in here so I went outside. Did I miss anything?"

Shiana and Moku exchanged glances.

"What?" Mariko asked cautiously.

"Well, a little while ago Madame Kousei came looking for you." Moku said hesitantly.

"Which is weird, because normally she normal only makes an effort to talk to the really important people. Like the officials and such. Not really us informers." Shiana mused.

Mariko sighed. "I was hoping to go to bed soon, what a pain. Do you know where she is now?"

Shiana pointed to a small group huddled near the windows. "I think she's with them. Do you want us to go with you?"

Mariko shook her head. "No thanks. It probably won't take that long anyways."

"Well, alright. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Moku said sipping her drink. "It'd be nice to talk to you again before you leave."

Mariko smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. You guys know what room I'm in right?"

Shiana smirked. "Of course, I remember. Are you forgetting who you're dealing with?"

Mariko laughed. "Right, sorry about that! I'll see you guys later!"

"Don't die!" Shiana shouted back.

Mariko rolled her eyes and hurried over to the group Shiana had pointed out.

She saw Madame Kousei talking casually with a man in an expensive looking suit.

She stood there, unwilling to interrupt.

Finally, Madame Kousei noticed her standing there and smiled.

"Daiyomondo Mariko, a pleasure to see you. I asked your friends where you were and they said you'd disappeared. I hope you haven't gone and caused any trouble." Madame Kousei said staring directly into her eyes.

Mariko felt her cheeks burn. "No ma'am. I was just outside cooling off and lost track of time."

Madame Kousei smiled, although it never really reached her eyes. "Come, walk with me. I'm interested in what you've been up to lately."

Mariko stammered something and followed the Madame hastily.

The two walked in relative silence, with the exception of the greetings the Madame called to a few chosen people.

"I hope you didn't have any trouble finding your way around?" Madame Kousei asked.

Mariko shook her head. "No, the girl at the reception helped me out so I was fine."

"Ah yes, that girl. She came here from an island in the North Blue. The name escapes me but I think it was something like 'Adanac'."

Mariko looked at her curiously. Still feeling a little anxious as to why the Madame had asked to speak with her.

"I tried to get in touch with your aunt." Madame Kousei said lightly. "I couldn't get in contact with her."

Mariko paused. "Really?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I tried every source I could, but it's as if she's completely disappeared. Not one of my informants has seen her."

Mariko clued in. "And you want to know if I know where she is?"

The Madame flashed a practiced smile. "You do know, don't you?"

Mariko considered the question and shook her head. "I haven't heard from Yukio in months. Not since I…joined the Hearts."

The Madame pursed her lips. "I see…That's the other thing I wanted to ask you about. The crew you joined has caught my interest recently."

"How so?"

"They're one of the most prominent new crews to enter the New World. They caused quite a bit of trouble in Shabondy, along with 2 other prominent pirate crews. And most impressive of all, they were able to get into Marine HQ and escape with the criminals Monkey D. Luffy and the Ex-warlord Jimbei. On top of that, it's rumored that your captain brought back 'Strawhat' Luffy when he was on the brink of death with his medical skills."

Mariko nodded wearily. "That sounds about right." She thought.

"And now, I have an informant on the inside." The Madame said quietly, as if she were talking more to herself than to Mariko. "A crew like that isn't one to just settle down, they cause chaos until they die. It'll be interesting to see what happens to them in the future."

Mariko felt like a sliver of ice had crawled under her skin. "You want me to spy on them?" She whispered.

The Madame smiled cautiously. "Not exactly, I just need you to inform me if they're planning anything big. And occasionally, I might call and you'll just tell me the status of your crew." She patted her on the shoulder. "Don't think of it as spying, just a little check up. It's not that big of a deal now…is it?"

Mariko smiled, though it seemed more of a grimace. "Of…course."

"Good, well then, you look awfully tired. You might want to go to sleep soon. I hear you'll be leaving us soon. Of course you wouldn't want to be over tired."

"Of course not," Mariko said faintly.

**-"~"-**

Mariko lay on her bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling.

What was she supposed to do?

It wasn't that big of a deal, but it just seemed wrong what the Madame was asking her to do.

She sighed and kicked off her shoes.

She sat up too quickly and felt the blood rush to her head. She blinked wearily, hoping the dizziness would subside.

She glanced at the Den Den Mushi and than at her watch she'd somehow managed to find under all her stuff lying around on the floor.

She tapped the watch a few times wondering if the watch was fast. It couldn't possibly be that late.

She dialed the number she'd now memorized and waited.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end asked cautiously.

"S'up? Is Law there?" She asked casually.

The other end was silent.

"Hello?" She asked again.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No." She said truthfully. "Is he there?"

"…He's sleeping."

"Wake him up."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Look, is Zeke around? If I can't get through to the Captain can you put him on?"

The voice on the other end grumbled and she heard what she thought was the voice putting the receiver on the table and walking away.

She waited and examined her nails for no particular reason. She drummed her fingers on her leg impatiently. What was taking so long? She heard footsteps and someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She heard Zeke ask groggily.

"Hey! What's with you? Did you drink too much?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No, but since you're the second person to ask me that question so far. I'm guessing later than I thought."

"Yeah, 'late' is putting it lightly."

"So Law's already asleep?"

"Yeah. He and pretty much everyone else on the ship, I got stuck with your graveyard lookout shift. Jeez, how can you stay awake this late? It's so boring out there I almost fell asleep half the time!"

"I like looking at the stars. Besides, it's the only quiet time I get on the ship." She crossed her legs on the bed. "Is Law pissed off at me for not calling yesterday?"

There was silence on the other end.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Well…He wasn't…pleased, but he's not that bothered by it. He's got other things to do than wait around for a phone call. He's been pretty busy lately."

"Oh," she said, trying to keep any signs of her disappointment out of her voice. "Well, tell him I called tomorrow morning. Have you guys gotten to an island yet?"

"Not yet, but I think we're getting close. Check back tomorrow afternoon. I think we'll have caught sight of it by then. If not, can you stay there for a little while longer?"

She sighed. She'd hoped for a quick getaway. "Yeah I guess. I'll talk to you later Zeke."

"Yeah, see you later Mari."

She hung up the receiver and flopped down on her bed and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

**-"~"-**

_In her dream, Mariko was standing in the middle of a jewelry store. If her memory served her right, it was the one her mother used to visit. The store was on an island where a family friend lived. She hadn't been there for years. Some parts of the store looked different and newer than what she remembered. But it still had the same feel to it._

_Her brother was standing at the counter taking to the elderly owner. In kept pointing to something on the counter and asking something._

_The owner said something back and showed him a slip of paper._

_Her brother looked stunned for a moment and asked another question._

_The owner gave him a curious look and said something back._

_Mariko looked around the shop hoping for a dragon or and band of blood thirsty toads crashing in and causing chaos. Something to make this dream more interesting, after seeing Keiko she didn't really feel like seeing anyone from her family, even if it was only a dream._

_She moved closer and looked over her brother's shoulder to see what they were talking about. She blinked in surprise. It was her old necklace, the one she'd begged her mother to buy for her and then broke a few days later after they got home. Afraid of getting in trouble she'd hidden it under her bed in her secret box of treasures._

_She sighed. She was never letting Shiana choose the drinks again. They must have done something funny to her._

_She noticed the slip of paper lying nearby. She stretched her neck to see what was written on it._

**-"~"-**

Mariko awoke to a blood chilling scream. The scream was followed by several others echoing all around her.

She jumped out of bed and rushed to the door. She threw it open and looked around wildly down the hallway.

A crowd of people were stuffed into the hallway.

She grabbed a man and asked what in Hell's name was going on.

"There have been some robberies and a murder! Apparently, someone broke into the rooms while their owners were at the party. They tore the rooms apart, took what they needed and headed off. One of the guards who was patrolling floor below us, must have seen them and tried to stop them." The man shook his head in shock. "They found the guard with his neck slit open. Now they're interviewing anyone who might have seen anyone suspicious last night."

"Wow," Mariko breathed. "Do they have any idea who did it?"

"Nothing, all they found was some dirt. But it could have come from anywhere on the island."

Something clicked in her memory. She thanked the man for his time and he left.

A guard in a suit came over to her next.

"We're looking for the person who did this. Did you see anyone?" He asked gruffly.

"No sir, I came back to my room early and fell asleep." She smiled sheepishly. "I can't really hold my liquor and I was feeling a little dizzy."

The guard grunted his reply and headed off to go interview the next person.

Mariko quietly closed the door behind her. She sat down numbly on the carpet, staring off into space. But no matter how hard she tried, all she could think of was a young man with dirty blond hair, sitting next to her in the garden under the moonlight.


	22. Side Chapter: OCs and Mary Sues

**XD YAY! Bonus Chapter~**

**WARNING: This bonus chapter contains an intentional Mary Sue and OOC for other characters. Do not panic!**

**Special thanks to Kaiyumi7788 for the use of her OC Yumi! **

**-"~"-**

Mariko sat cross-legged on the couch, the newspaper spread out in front of her. Yumi sat on the old piano bench, her fingers resting delicately on the keys. Yumi pushed a lock of her messy dark blue hair out of her face.

"Any requests?" Yumi asked looking over her shoulder at her friend.

Mariko shook her head without looking up from the paper.

Yumi sighed, and hit one of the keys. The note filled her with a strange satisfaction. She held the key for a moment, letting the note fill the room. Then her fingers began to move across the keys. At first, she kept the piece quiet and slow shaping the piece to be mysterious and almost frightening, enough to raise Goosebumps on her flesh. Each note was played with purpose and flowed together. She picked up speed and with it volume, until her fingers seemed like a blur. The piece bounce around the walls like a wild thing trapped in a cage, waiting to be release, and still she fed it until it was as wild and anxious as she was. She threw back her head and let the music surround her. Only at the piano was she able to fully express her feelings, her thoughts. It reassured her that even when the world was falling apart, she always had this to hold onto and keep her afloat.

She let the piece fade as it ended, savoring every last note as if it were the most mouth watering candy.

She spun around on the bench, letting in creak under her weight. "Any good news?"

Mariko looked up angrily. "This paper's getting worst every day. Pretty soon it'll be pure shit. Can you believe that there's only one little ad shoved in a corner that isn't about _her_?" Everything else goes on about how _wonderful _and _powerful _she is." Mariko scooped up one of the pages. "I mean, listen to this: 'Today, our glorious and stunningly beautiful Queen Mary Sue blessed us with her appearance at the local mall. Store owners were more than happy to give her whatever she desired at no cost.' I mean, why the Hell should I care?"

Yumi's light blue eyes darkened. "I want that bitch dead Mariko not imprisoned or changed or any of that happy unicorn shit she likes. I mean, bloodied and dead at my feet." She couldn't help but glance at a photograph she kept at the piano. A young man leaned against her laughing. They both had the same hair color and eyes.

Mariko followed her friend's gaze. "We'll save him you know, right after we kill her. We'll save them all." Her fingers brushed against her right shoulder, where her newest tattoo was, a smiley face, which could be mistaken for a virus, the Heart pirate's flag. She knew Yumi had gotten the Strawhats flag tattooed on her left shoulder blade. They wanted something of their crew's to stay with them.

Yumi brushed the tears out of her eyes. "She's taken everything, the Strawhats, the One Piece, even my brother." She blinked back tears. "Yami's my twin! I thought we were supposed to stick together. How could he just leave me for _her_?"

Mariko thought of Law, the way his eyes had gone all puppy dog when he'd told the crew they were going to give up being pirates and go live with the Queen. The way he'd spoken about the Queen had been like a knife being stabbed in her back, he hadn't even sounded like himself. The Hearts had long since left, they abandoned their ship and pirate lives. And she'd been left alone, she'd cried bitterly for hours. Even though she tried not to think about it, the Queen was probably screwing Law, along with the dozens of other Captains, pirates and marines she'd lured into her trap.

"I got some news about Yami the other day from one of my sources." Mariko said quietly.

At the sound of her brother's name, Yumi jumped up. "Tell me." She said fiercely.

"He's in one of her rooms, apparently, we weren't the only ones who loved hearing his music. She's having him play her favorite songs over and over again on the piano."

Yumi's eye widened in horror. "You don't mean…"

Mariko nodded. "Pop music and hip hop."

Yumi closed her eyes. "My poor, poor brother."

"There's one more thing you should know Yumi."

"What?"

"According to my source, Yami's been smiling happily the entire time."

Yumi's eye twitched. "That's it!" she screamed. "We're killing her! No one does that to my brother! No one! She hasn't just crossed the line anymore! She's dancing on the other side laughing at us! Tell me you have a plan!"

Mariko sighed. "I've been contacting our allies from around the world, and our allies on the inside who haven't been completely brainwashed. We're gathering as many weapons as we can, and the devil fruit users are mastering their power the best they can. Give me time Yumi, we're not ready yet!"

"You're wrong Mariko," Yumi said quietly, "we'll never be ready. She has every power and every weapon mastered. She has legions of people to do her command and be her bitches. Even if we had a thousand years to prepare, we'd never be ready." Yumi looked her friend in the eye. "We need to get her before the world falls."

Mariko dropped her gaze and picked up another paper. "It already has Yumi." She said quietly. "It already has."

"What are you talking about?"

"The World government has fallen and the bounty hunters' are giving up. The world is hers."

Yumi stared at her friend for a long time. "Then it's time we ended it. How soon can you get everyone here and form a plan?"

Mariko looked at her friend slyly. "What do you have in mind?"

"This isn't going to be just a dream anymore Mariko. We're going all out. It's everything or nothing now, in her 'perfect' world, we don't exist. It'll only be a matter of time now before she comes to kick us out. It doesn't help that we're living on the same island as she is."

Mariko's mouth twitched into a smirk. "We came here knowing the risks. I'm with you all the way to the end." Mariko looked at Yumi and snorted. "I'm in. Let's kick that bitch's ass!"

**-"~"-**

Mariko leaned against a wall, her grimoire in her hand. She studied the spells written inside, looking for any spell that might help. Her knives and guns lay shining on a table nearby, she'd polished them and sharpened them until she was sure they would slice flesh apart with ease. She closed the book quietly and held it against her chest. She glanced at the pile of books she still needed to look through before she would be ready to go to bed. Most of the books had been in one way or another banned. Another rule courtesy of the Queen, which led her to believe there, might be _something_ in those books that could help them.

She thought she would cry, but her eyes remained dry. She leaned her head against the wall and stared at the shadows cast by the moonlight outside.

She sighed and breathed out the name that seemed to always be on the tip of her tongue lately.

"Law," she whispered. "You better be alright you dumbass."

She picked up another book. It was going to be another long night.

**-"~"-**

Yumi woke up to someone shaking her by the shoulders roughly.

"Yumi! Yumi wake up! I found it!" Mariko said excitedly.

"Lemme alone, I'm sleeping." Yumi growled.

"Please, just for a minute."

Yumi muttered something under her breath and turned on the lamp beside her bed. Mariko was standing by her bed with a large dog eared book clutched to her chest. Mariko had dark circles under her eyes. Yumi couldn't help but think how similar her eyes seemed at that moment to her captain's.

"Alright, what's so important that you needed to wake me up for? Tomorrow's a big day with the whole, all out war thing."

Mariko flipped to a page in the book and shoved it in Yumi's face. "This,"

Yumi's eyes went wide. "Is this what I think it is?"

Mariko nodded. "It is, and I'm sure it can take her down."

"Can you make it?"

Mariko grinned maniacally. "Consider it done."

Yumi suppressed a shiver as she watched Mariko run out of the room, she wondered if that was the same look Trafalgar Law had on his face when he was about to do a particularly painful operation.

**-"~"-**

Yumi knew she was awake, she could see the morning's early rays shining through her eyelids. She grumbled to herself, she didn't want to get up. All she wanted to do was to sleep until night then get up and run around outside, but today was the day she and Mariko were meeting with their allies to plan their attack on the Queen.

"Why do mornings have to be so damn bright?" she wondered.

She kicked off a few of her sheets, then almost launched herself in a roll off of the bed, planning to just land on the floor. However, she misjudged the distance and hit her head on the side of the bed, practically fell onto her ankles (which for a moment she wondered if she'd broken them) and fell face first onto the floor.

She lay there for a moment in complete silence. Then she got to her feet, she took a step forwards, not noticing one of her feet were tangled in the bed sheets and suddenly fell onto her face again. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep again.

"Hey, dumbshit! You need to stay awake!" a nagging voice in the back of her head shouted at her.

She opened her eyes. "Damn, I really need to get up…Wait…why am I getting up so early again?"

The voice in her head sighed. "Does attacking the bitch Queen ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah…But it's pretty comfy here on the ground, I can sleep for a little bit longer. It won't hurt anybody."

"No, if you fall asleep again you'll stay asleep for hours! You need to get up."

"Well maybe I don't want to!" she argued with herself.

"You need to! Get up lazy ass!"

"Hell no! I'm sleeping!"

"Get up!"

"No!"

She argued with herself for a while longer, and could have gone on for much longer if her stomach hadn't started rumbling.

"Right," she muttered under her breath, "food…orange juice…"

She dragged herself to her feet and stumbled zombie-like to the door.

Food first, orange juice, then shower.

With those goals in mind she set off.

**-"~"-**

Mariko yawned as she wandered into the room.

"Morning," Yumi said taking a gulp of her orange juice.

Mariko stopped and took in the scene in front of her. "It's morning,"

"Yeah and?"

"You're awake,"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "No, I'm a figment of your imagination. Of course I'm awake!"

Mariko blinked sluggishly. "It must be the end of the world if you're up before noon."

Yumi snorted. "What about you? You look like shit."

Mariko rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I was up for most of the night working on our," she paused for a moment. "…advantage."

Yumi looked at her curiously. "Advantage? What's with the codename, it's not like the Queen's listening in on us."

Mariko looked at her gravelly. "I'm being a bit cautious. All I know is that every plan we've had so far has gone belly up. This is our last chance. I'm just taking some extra precautions."

Yumi snorted. "Poor Mariko, I think your paranoia has finally gone to a whole new level."

Mariko glared. "Whatever, just don't tell anyone else about it, kay?"

Yumi poured herself another glass of orange juice. "Yeah, no problem. I can keep a secret."

Mariko rolled her eyes and dropped some bread into the toaster. She stared into the distance. "Why do you think she does it?" she asked absentmindedly.

Yumi looked up from her glass. "I'm not sure. _She _does a lot of things. Depends which you're talking about." Yumi didn't need to ask who it was Mariko was talking about.

"I mean taking people. She's taken the most well known pirates, their crews, bounty hunters and marines and lured them to her palace. She's taken your brother and most of our friends. Hell, she's even taken-" Mariko bit her tongue. "She's even taken Arasoi! And for what reason? Some bullshit reasons, that she'd take better care of Arasoi then I ever could. That she could be a better owner then I could be? That Arasoi would be happier with her?" She slammed her fists on the counter just as the toaster popped her toast up. "It doesn't make sense! It's like she just took them all because she could!"

Yumi sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Look, Mariko. I know you're upset, but you need to just chill. You're beating yourself up too much about this whole thing. The only reason why she'd take them is because she's a bitch. And she wants us to back down." Yumi looked at her friends with fire in her eyes. "But we're not going to, we'll fight and we'll win. This time it won't just be a few of us, we've called in our allies from around the world and they'll be here soon. So I don't want to hear any whining from you, you're one of the leaders, so god damn it act like one!"

Mariko stared at her, then, a corner of her mouth twitched into a smile. She covered her mouth, but the giggles started to pour out of her. Her mad giggling turned into outright laughter, and tears started to form out of the corners of her eyes.

Yumi looked at her in disbelief, than started laughing along.

The two stopped for a moment, then erupted into a giant giggle fest.

For a moment, they were just two friends, with no upcoming wars, no Queens, no kidnapped friends and no cares. Both were completely unaware of the events that would occur in the next few hours.

**-"~"-**

Mariko leaned against the wall, against the house. There was no breeze, with only a few clouds in the sky. The sun felt warm against her skin. She looked up at the sky. It was another boringly perfect day, just like it had been yesterday, and the day before that, and the week before that, and so on.

"Do you see anyone yet?" She yelled up to the roof.

Yumi poked her head over the edge. "Not yet! It's weird you know? It's a perfect day and how are we going to spend it? By throwing shit into the fan and seeing if it'll fly!"

Mariko laughed. "You know, I swear the Queen controls the weather! She's probably worried the wind will mess up her hair!"

Yumi stuck her tongue out. "I just wish we'd have a big thunder storm. We've had these boringly perfect days ever since she took over!" She flopped onto her back and lay sprawled on the roof. "It doesn't make sense, it hasn't rained in months and yet everything's still green."

Mariko sighed. "I think even nature has been corrupted by her."

"Hey Mariko?"

"Yeah?"

"If there's a chance, let me kick her ass first alright?"

Mariko snorted. "Sure thing Yumi, but you're going to have to fight for it. Everyone who's coming here will be after her blood."

Mariko heard Yumi laugh.

_Behlep. Behlep Behlep Behlep._

Mariko reached into her pocket and pulled out a small Den Den Mushi. "Hullo?" she asked curiously.

"Mari, are you there?" asked a hushed whisper from the other end.

"Yeah Zeke, it's me." She replied quietly. "What's going on?"

Zeke seemed to be sucking in a breath. "I'm getting out of here, where are you?"

"What? You're leaving? But you're one of our inside men."

"I know, but I think they're starting to suspect."

"Running away will only confirm that."

"I know but," Zeke seemed to hesitate, "there's some really weird shit going on here. It's like the captain has turned into another person!"

"He and everyone else. What's so different today?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but I think it's getting worse."

"Worse? By how much?"

"Well, a lot of the people are, loudly, reciting declarations of love to her. Swooning over her and getting her anything she wants."

Mariko gritted her teeth. "Doesn't that happen every day?"

"Yeah, but here's the thing, they used to only say it maybe once a day, now it's getting to be several times! And, I used to be able to kind of have a conversation with the Captain without any mention of the Queen, now it's all he talks about. It's getting to be really weird."

Mariko suddenly growled, but had no idea why.

"Also, I think I'm turning,"

"How can you be sure?"

"I almost got down on my knees to be her foot stool."

Mariko was silent. "You're kidding me right?"

"I'm being completely serious. I wasn't even drunk or anything, I was wide awake."

Mariko chewed her lip. "Alright, but don't you dare get caught!"

She could hear him give a sigh of relief. "Great, where do I find you guys?"

Mariko thought for a moment. "Well, I shouldn't tell you exactly where we'll be. You know, in case you get caught and they try and get some information out of you. So, just head in the direction of where we were thinking of leaving the ship when we made landfall here and we'll have someone go down there and keep a look out for you."

"…Mari I don't remember where that is! That was months ago!"

Mariko sighed. "Alright then, do you remember where you guys left the ship?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, just head over there. Someone will be there to pick you up."

"Thanks Mari, I'll see you soon."

"Bye," she whispered.

She hung up the phone and looked up at the sky. She'd moved the ship months ago to a safer location, but there was no point telling Zeke that. After all, she wasn't planning on meeting him there. There was no telling who might have overheard the conversation. She'd meet him somewhere in the middle, just to be a little safer.

She sighed. She should trust Zeke a little bit more. After all, he'd been serving as an inside agent for months. And even more importantly, he hadn't laughed off her accusations and told her she was just being jealous of the Queen.

"Hey Yumi!" she shouted.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going for a walk for a little bit. When everyone gets here, try and organize them. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"A walk? Right now? I mean, I love a little exercise every now and again but we're kind of getting ready for all Hell to break loose."

"I won't be long. Besides, I'm picking up a friend."

Mariko could almost see Yumi roll her eyes.

"Fine, but get back here in one piece alright? We can't have you taken or killed before the fighting even starts."

Mariko grinned. "Trust me. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

**-"~"-**

Mariko walked back with Zeke in silence.

"You guys are really going to do this…aren't you?" he said calmly.

She looked at him in surprise. "Of course,"

Zeke looked at his feet. "I've seen her army Mari. It's almost suicide to go against them. She's got some of the best of the best on her side."

Mariko punched him in the arm. "You idiot, you think we don't know about that?"

Zeke gave her a confused look.

She grinned back at him. "Besides, we've got some pretty badass allies of our own. Speaking of which, we should hurry, we wouldn't want them to have to wait for us."

Zeke stopped for a moment. "Allies?"

Mariko widened her grin. "Just some people the Queen banished, and some…special reinforcements."

Zeke shook his head in disbelief. "When this is all over, the Captain's not going to believe this."

Mariko laughed.

**-"~"-**

Yumi wove herself through the small army of people gathering around the house. She'd already yelled at a few people to shut the Hell up but they'd mostly ignored her. It pissed her off, but it was nothing compared to how she'd feel if the Queen's army saw them and attacked them.

She scanned the crowd. She really hoped Mariko would show up soon, she didn't want to have to organize everyone by herself.

Finally she spotted her in the distance, talking with a red-headed guy wearing sunglasses, whom she assumed was the "friend" Mariko went to go get.

"Oi! Mariko, get your ass over here!" she screamed ignoring the few people nearby who flinched.

Mariko shouted something back and sprinted towards her, leaving the guy to follow her.

"S'up Yumi?" Mariko asked panting.

Yumi glared. "Nothing much, just dealing with an army. No big deal. How about you?"

Mariko shrugged. "Oh, just grabbing a buddy." She nodded to Zeke. "Zeke, this is Yumi, my friend. Yumi, this is Zeke, one of my crewmates from the Hearts."

"Umm, hi…Nice to meet you." Zeke said awkwardly.

Yumi stared at him for a moment. Then, a slow grin spread across her face. "Buuuuuuddy~,"

Zeke blinked. "Umm, yeah…?"

Yumi's eyes widened, until they seemed to be popping out of her head. "Buddy~,"

Zeke took a step back.

Yumi stepped forward. "Buddy~,"

"Mari," he asked pleadingly.

Mariko laughed. "Come on Yumi, don't creep him out too much."

Yumi flashed Mariko a grin. "I can't help it, its fun messing around with people's minds."

Mariko snorted.

"Oh yeah, Mariko, have you seen my Beat-You-Up stick? I can't find it."

"Did you check under the couch?"

Yumi thought for a moment. "I don't think so, I'll go check. Oh, and some of the former big shots want to ask you a few questions."

"Alright, thanks Yumi."

Zeke watched Yumi disappear looking considerate. "You know, the odd part is she's kind of how I always imagined your friends would be like."

Mariko grinned. "If you thought Yumi was interesting, you should meet some of my other friends!"

**-"~"-**

Mariko stood in front of the army trying to fight down a sense of panic. The only reason why everyone was mostly getting along was because they needed each other to take down the Queen. There was everything from marines to pirates and several other in-between. There was no telling if everyone was going to set aside their differences for the upcoming battle.

A messenger dressed in a suit of armor came up to her. "Excuse me, are you one of the heads of this uprising?"

Mariko nodded stiffly.

"I'm here to regretfully tell you the World Nobles themselves will not be participating physically in this battle. But they've told me to remind you of the financial support they've given you, and sent myself and several others in their service to fight alongside of you." He looked her closely in the eye. "I'm also told to remind you of your bargain."

She scowled. "Tell the World Nobles that if we win, we'll be sure to reinstate their positions as high class society. Their banishment will be nullified and they'll be able to return to the Holy Land."

The man nodded and left without another word.

Mariko messaged her temples. She hoped they'd be ready to go soon. She really needed to get the fighting out of her system. She looked at the sea of people, they had a few celebrities in their midst, as well as the ordinary small time pirates and dedicated marines.

She saw the former admirals talking amongst themselves, after the Queen had utterly destroyed the World Government, the Queen had banished them before they had a chance to regroup and strike back. Of course with the falling of the World Government, the World Nobles had been cast out of their homes and their slaves freed. There were a few former Warlords of the Sea, Boa Hancock (the Queen considered her the only true rival for the title of "The Most Beautiful Woman in the World"), Gecko Moria (the Queen did not approve of zombies) and Donquixote Doflamingo (The Queen just decided he was too creepy to live in her perfect world). There was the former Head Warden of Impel Down Magellan and the former Vice-Warden Hannyabal.

Mariko shook her head. The Queen seemed to have banished several of these people for similar reason, Fear, Vanity, Disgust and Self centeredness.

Although there were a few people she was a tad confused as to why the caught the Queen's attention. Such as the former King Wapol and his "crew", Foxy the Silver fox and his crew, and (which puzzled her the most) a man named Enel, who claimed to have been a "God" on one of the Sky Islands. Mariko had barely heard of any of these men, yet here they were ready to fight against the Queen. It was almost amused Mariko how the Queen claimed to create a perfect world, yet had so many enemies.

She noticed one of the admirals coming towards her. Akainu, she remembered, was the sternest and possibly the most cold-blooded of the former admirals. She thought of the rumors she'd heard about him and had to suppress a shiver.

"Admiral Akainu," she said formally. She didn't want to offend him. The reason why she'd had so many former marine soldiers join in the ranks was because of his presence.

He watched her sternly and Mariko couldn't help but shrink a little under his gaze. "You're a little young to be running this rebellion. I wonder if your inexperience and weakness will do us any good."

Mariko swallowed something bitter and said nothing. Her hands curled into fists.

He ignored her reaction as if it were beneath him to notice, it were as if he considered her nothing more than scum. And if the rumors were true, that was probably more or less true. "Do you have any idea the level of chaos is going to occur when the fighting starts? Have you even thought of the consequences of your actions? How if we fail due to some poor judgment on your part?"

Her nails were digging into her flesh so much she was afraid they would cut her to the bone.

"No," she said quietly. "I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is that I'm going to save the people I care about, no matter what." She looked him in the eye. "Whether it means I have to sign away my soul to the devil, or even a hundred devils, I'll save them."

He glared and Mariko had to force herself not to look away.

"If we win, the World Nobles will come back into power."

"I know,"

"And slavery will come back."

"I know,"

"The pirates will run free again and will continue to attack the world."

"I know,"

"Until one side wins, the world will be bathed in blood again."

"I know,"

"You know this, and you'll still try to destroy this 'peace' that scum made?"

Mariko nodded. "I will,"

Akainu looked at her for a moment then turned back to the crowd of people around them. "When this is over, and if we win. The World Government will come back into power. And I'll regain my position, and the world will revert back to its ruthless self. The pirate scum will run wild again. But most of all remember this, if we win, I'll never forget how you and your little friend brought all of us together to form this revolution. And I'll hunt you both down, before your ideas can manifest and cause the world any more damage."

Mariko felt her eyes widen in shock. But nodded grimly, she knew the risks.

Akainu scratched his head. "The admirals and I have been doing some calculations. Although we've managed to gather many people, the Queen's army is still larger and could take us down. Do you have a plan?"

Mariko looked off into the distance. "Yeah, them." She said pointing across the field.

A few heads turned and stared in shock at what slowly advanced towards them.

An army came marching.

It were as if the world were walking towards them. Hair of every length and color and style, every being whether fishmen or human or other unknown beings, piercing, tattoos, varying heights and weights, clothing ranging in every way imaginable. But all wore the same gleam in their many eyes, determination.

Although a few looked familiar, no one could remember meeting them before. Yet they knew who these strange people were, as if they had just now remembered a forgotten memory.

Akainu turned to Mariko. "Who are they?"

Mariko grinned. "The same as I and my 'scum' friend."

"Meaning?"

Mariko's grin widened. "We are the 'OCs' of the world."

**-"~"-**

Mariko could feel confidence grow in her chest. They'd gotten her message! Now with their added numbers they could win!

A young man stood in front of his army and walked towards her. His decorated brown coat hung loosely on his body and his jeans were ripped and torn. His curly hair was as blue as the sea, and his eyes were brown. "Are you Mariko? The one who sent the message?" He asked in his gruff voice.

Mariko cleared her throat. "I am,"

The young man looked around the camp. "Are these the characters that have resisted her?"

Mariko nodded, ignoring a few confused looks. "They're mostly villains or minor characters that she never paid any attention to."

"And the mains?"

Mariko closed her eyes. "Gone,"

The young man sighed. "We wondered, how long has this been going on for?"

"A few months, give or take."

The young man's eyebrows arched in surprise. "And her world is still intact?"

Mariko nodded slowly. "She's far more stable than some of the others we've faced. My friend Yumi and I had hoped that her world would have collapsed on itself."

"That's very troubling. We'll lend you our strength. As OCs we can't allow for something like her to exist."

"She gives us OCs a bad name!" someone shouted from behind him.

"People take one look at us and assume we're all like _her_!" Another added.

Shouts of outrage rang out from the new strange army. The young man nodded in agreement. "You and Yumi helped us out before, now we'll help you."

Mariko took a deep breath. "Thank you, but it has to be Yumi or me to take them down. After all, it's our world she messed with."

The young man's mouth quirked into a smile. "Naturally,"

Mariko motioned to the army behind him. "If you could all spread out amongst the others, we'll head out."

The young man gave her a blood thirst grin. "And then the battle will begin." With his eyes shining with a touch of madness he went back to his people.

Akainu was silent for a moment, than glanced at Mariko. "That man seemed familiar to me, although I can't remember who he is."

Mariko shrugged. "I think he's a marine turned pirate, you'll find a few of them in that group. It's pretty popular."

A vein popped out on his temple. "Are you saying that they're all filthy pirate scum?"

Mariko thought for a moment. "A vast majority of them are, but there are also some bounty hunters and some marines."

"And why do you call yourselves the 'OCs'? Does it have any meaning?"

Mariko looked away and smiled to herself. "You could say it's something like that."

**-"~"-**

They moved together. A mass mob of people, each person united with a sole purpose. To kill the Queen. Each warrior ready to fight to the death, each skilled with some form of deadly art. Polished swords and spears gleamed and winked in the sunlight, guns loaded and cleaned, the devil fruit users carried themselves with pride. They knew there would be no way to hide their presence from the Queen, so they had no need for stealth.

At the front Mariko felt her eyebrow twitch with annoyance as she listened to her friend argue with a marine soldier.

"I'm just saying that the proper name for your weapon is a Bo staff." The marine explained.

"Like Hell my Epic-Kickass stick would be named something so retarded!" Yumi yelled back at him.

"Look, when I was a chore boy I polished enough of those things to know what they're called."

"And I'm saying my stick of Almighty-Justice isn't called that!"

Mariko sighed, she wished the marine would realize that nothing he could say would change Yumi's mind about her weapon. It had been crafted by petrified wood, making it as hard as rock, the elements and minerals in the staff gave it a colorful swirling design. It was bad enough that their argument was going in circles, but they'd been fighting over the name for the past hour! If they kept it up, Mariko was sure she would kill both of them before the battle even started.

"Mariko!" Yumi barked. "What's my weapon called?"

"It's your Glorified beating stick."

"Damn straight!"

Mariko rolled her eyes.

**-"~"-**

They were met by the Queen's army.

Most of the world's greatest warriors stood before them, it would be easy to assume they were doing this out of their free will. But the dazed and glassy look in their eyes told a different story.

"We won't let you harm our outstandingly beautiful Queen. Bow before her and swear your allegiance to her!" One of their generals, 'Red-Haired' Shanks, shouted at them.

His haki was overwhelming, and a few of the weaker members fell to the ground. Drool and foam parted their lips as they lay there.

"The only woman who deserves to be called an outstandingly beautiful woman is me!" cried Boa Hancock.

"How dare you mock the Queen!" Tashigi screamed.

Battle cries erupted from both sides and from that point on all Hell broke loose.

The Zoan users transformed into their monstrous and beastly forms, the Logia users receded into their elements until they looked barely human, and the Paramecia users used their own strange and varied powers. As for the weapon holders, they sliced and smashed crushed without hesitation or remorse.

Soon the ground was dyed red from the blood of the fallen.

Mariko weaved through the battle field, avoiding all confrontation. She needed her magic for her plan later and couldn't risk using it out here. She needed it for the larger prey. Her eyes scanned the area. She caught sight of Yumi smashing in the face of someone. She picked up speed and grabbed her friend's arm, remembering to duck to avoid the blow Yumi reflexively threw.

"Yumi, we need to go!" Mariko screamed. Her nose was filled with the scent of blood and she'd gone deaf from the screams.

Yumi nodded and together they made their way through the battle field. As they passed through the crowd, Mariko spotted Zeke and without a second thought grabbed the back of his shirt and hulled him along with them.

"Mariko, what the Hell are you doing?" He screamed gasping for breath.

"We need you to show us where to go. You're the only one who's been in there and knows where to go!" Mariko screamed back.

They passed by the marine Smoker fighting with his former superior Kizaru, Boa Hancock fought with Nami the cat burglar, Akainu again Ace (whom the Queen had had revived).

Mariko could see Yumi fighting back tears. She knew her friend had seen her former crewmates fighting amongst the crowd. But the comforting words she wanted to say would have to wait. They had to focus on surviving first.

They had almost gotten to the palace when a large figure came crashing down in front of them. A figure Mariko knew all too well.

"I expected this from Mariko but I never imagined you would betray the Queen, Zeke." Jean Bart roared at them.

"Jean Bart, please we need to get through!" Zeke pleaded.

"Traitors!" Jean Bart yelled again.

Mariko looked at him, with eerily calm eyes. "Get out of our way Jean Bart, or else."

Jean Bart growled. "Or else what?"

Mariko looked him dead in the eye. "Because you were once my nakama, I'll warn you once more. If you don't get the fuck out of our way I'll kill you."

"You kill me? The dumbshit screw up failure of a pirate is going to kill me?" he sneered.

Mariko growled and threw two hidden dagger at his chest. He dodged the first, but the second hit it's target. She threw another and another until his clothes were soaked in blood. She jumped up and kicked him square in the face and he fell, the ground cracking under his weight.

The three of them ran around Jean Bart towards the Queen's castle.

"Mariko," Zeke started.

"He'll be fine!" Mariko screamed. "He'll be fine I know he will be!"

Zeke said nothing and was surprised to see the large tears falling down her cheeks.

"He'll be fine." She screamed and repeated the phrase over and over again.

Yumi looked at her friend with dead eyes. "Yeah Mariko, he'll be fine."

**-"~"-**

"This way!" Zeke whispered, although Mariko couldn't help but feel their attempt at stealth was unnecessary. It seemed like most of the people in the Queen's service were out fighting the war outside, and they'd run into no one after they'd gotten into the castle.

But Mariko felt uneasy. Several of the Straw Hats hadn't been present in the battle, and neither had Law. She couldn't help the sinking feeling in her gut as they moved closer to the heart of the castle. The Queen's rooms.

They came to a ridiculously large door.

"We need to get through this room, then it's just another hallway that connects with other rooms and at the end of the hall is the Queen." Zeke said catching his breath.

"This place is like a goddamn maze." Mariko growled in annoyance.

"What's in this room?" Yumi asked who was for some reason staring in awe at the shine of the doorknob.

Zeke shrugged. "It's some sort of a play room. I took a peek inside once. All I saw was fluffy pink rooms and happy stuffed animals."

Mariko lifted an eyebrow and Yumi stifled a laugh. "This place is weird." They said in unison.

Mariko was about to open the door but Yumi elbowed her out of the way.

"Hell no, I'm opening this door." Yumi said sternly ignoring Mariko's pissed off expression.

Yumi gleefully turned the doorknob and pushed the door open with all her might.

The room was more or less the way Zeke had explained it. Wall to wall plush multi-colored carpet and fluffy pink walls, with creepy stuffed animals stared at them with possessed eyes. At the far corner of the room, two figures sat on chairs by another door, one large and one small. Bepo of the Heart pirates and Chopper of the Strawhats sat in silence, grinning like fools. Maniac psychopathic fools.

"Chopper?" Yumi asked fearfully.

Chopper didn't respond. He didn't even flinch as Yumi came a little closer.

"Chopper, are you…alright?" Yumi asked again.

Chopper remained silent.

Mariko shifted uncomfortable. She tried a different question. "Bepo, why are you in here instead of outside fighting?"

At that Bepo turned his unblinking gaze at her. "The Queen said she didn't want our fur to get dirty. So we're waiting in here until it's all over and we win. We love our Queen." He said dreamily.

"Your fur getting dirty? Why would she be worried about that?" Mariko asked as calmly as she could.

"The Queen loves us for our fur. We live here and the Queen comes to visit us and she hugs us. We love the Queen." Chopper said softly.

Yumi stared at them both in shock. "But Chopper, you hate it when people hug you! You say you want to be a man!"

"Same with you Bepo! Come on, you're not going to tell you're not a pirate warrior anymore?" Mariko protested.

"I want to be a teddy bear." Chopper said dreamily.

"I wish I were a stuffed animal, then the Queen could bring with her wherever she went." Bepo mused.

Mariko felt goosebumps run up her arms and shivered. She had no idea the Queen had that much control.

Yumi was silent and continued walking towards Chopper. "Chopper, is this what you want?" she asked, her voice void of emotion.

"Yes, more then anything." The two former pirates responded.

Yumi gritted her teeth. "Then you're not my nakama." And with that she took her Bo staff and swung it with more strength then Mariko could have ever given her credit for, into Chopper's head. Chopper screamed and flew into Bepo and the two were sent flying into the wall.

Mariko and Zeke looked at Yumi in shock. Yumi swung her Bo staff over her shoulder.

"What?" She asked.

Mariko blinked and gave a nervous laugh. "Nothing, nothing what so ever."

"Oh my god," Zeke muttered under his breath.

"Sorry Zeke, but this is as far as you go. We'll take it from here." Mariko said suddenly.

Zeke looked at her in shock. "What? Why?"

"Because, Yumi and I need to see this through. Besides, we need you to do something else for us."

Zeke snorted. "Oh really? And what might that be?"

Mariko seemed at a loss of words. "Uhh, well. It's…something."

"Right, well I've been with the Hearts longer then you have so I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Wait, no you can't!" Mariko protested.

"Watch me."

"Actually Zeke, we do have something important for you to do." Yumi said quietly walking over to Zeke. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. "Zeke, do you know a guy who's about the same age as me, with the same hair, eyes and skin tone as I do?"

Zeke shifted uncomfortably. "I might."

"He plays the piano all day for the Queen, while smiling. Do you know him?"

Zeke looked to the ground. "Yeah, I know him."

"He's my brother, his name is Yami. I need you to go to him and save him for me."

"Why me?"

"Because," Yumi said with a sigh, "you're part of Mariko's crew and she seems to trust you, so I trust you. Please Zeke, my brother is a shitty bastard but he's trustworthy and loving and shit like that but he's my brother! Please Zeke, I need to do something else but I need someone to go help my brother." A few tears dribbled down Yumi's cheek. "Please, he's a smartass but he won't be able to come out of the Queen's spell all on his own. I need you to go and wake him up."

Zeke sighed and looked to the ground. "Alright, I'll go find your brother."

Yumi wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Zeke." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Zeke's cheeks burned bright red. "Umm, right! Don't worry Yumi, I'll go get your brother don't you worry!"

Yumi smiled sadly. "Thank you Zeke."

He turned and practically bolted from the room.

After a moment of silence Mariko and Yumi stood there.

Mariko snorted. "That was so cheesy."

Yumi grinned. "It worked didn't it?" She paused for a moment. "I hope he does find my brother…I want noodles."

Mariko laughed and punched her lightly in the shoulder. "You're so weird."

Yumi grinned like she's been paid a compliment. "Shall we move on?"

Mariko made an elaborate bow. "After you madam,"

Yumi laughed. "Why thank you madam."

And together they opened the door.

**-"~"-**

They stood in the hallway, staring at the door. They were about halfway there, the close proximity made them both anxious.

"Yumi," Mariko said softly, "I need you to take this." She reached into her pocket and took out a small fragile looking glass orb from her pocket. She handed it to her friend. "You know what to do."

Yumi nodded and took the orb from Mariko's hand. "Will it work?" she asked nervously.

"It has to. And it will."

Yumi gave her a serious look. "You know that Jean something guy was being directly controlled by the Queen right?"

Mariko hesitated and nodded. "Yeah…"

Yumi gave a half-smile. "Just don't die okay? It would suck if we won and I couldn't hang around you at the after party."

Mariko grinned. "Same to you." And she turned to the door. "See you later Yumi."

"Yeah, see you later Mariko."

Mariko took a deep breath and started running to the door. The guys were outside fighting for their lives and she'd been goofing around inside. She needed to end this, now.

"Don't die! You have the house keys! Without you I won't be able to get inside!"

Mariko stopped at the door grinning.

"Idiot," she muttered and opened the door a crack and slid inside.

**-"~"-**

The Queen's room was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. The trim along the walls was flawless. The golden wall paper properly captured the light so the room felt larger then it seemed. The floor was made of some sort of a white smooth tile that was polished to a mirror like quality. The windows let in the fading light into the room. And in the midst of this room was the Queen.

Mariko couldn't help but stare. As much as she hated to admit it, the Queen was beautiful. Her long golden hair that parted at her brow, and fell perfectly on both sides of her face in lazy waves. Her tanned skin, which was the shade you could only enjoy for a day before it peeled away like paper and flaked to the ground. Her stunning blue eyes that seemed to draw you in, making it more painful to look away then it would to be lost in her gaze.

Yet that was what Mariko did, she focused instead on the Queen's ear, small and perfectly round. Anything but those eyes.

The Queen smiled and smoothed her emerald green dress calmly. Her smile made her glow as she radiated her beauty.

For a moment Mariko felt herself loosing the will to fight, then she remembered all that this woman had done and her hate brought her back.

The Queen's smile wavered for a moment, and then she brought it back at full blast. "Are you the stupid girl who thought she could beat me? By what? Gathering the rejects of the world?" Her voice was soft but firm, with a mildly musical charm to it.

"I think that's pretty obvious bitch. Also, I wasn't thinking I was going to kick your ass, I know I'm going to." Mariko spat.

The Queen laughed a laugh that would have put the most beautiful songbird to shame. "Oh really? Please, you're just a little scum who thinks she's tougher then she actually is. How could you possibly beat me? I ate the Souzou-Souzou No Mi! The imagination fruit! Anything I think of becomes reality. I'm invincible!"

Mariko felt a chill run down her spine as the Queen's words echoed on her mind.

_Invincible Invincible Invincible._

"Scared yet?" The Queen taunted.

Mariko shook her head. "Yes, I am. But not for the reasons you think I am."

The Queen raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Really?"

Mariko took a deep breath. _Just remember the plan. _"Yeah, and I'm surprised you haven't run off into hiding by now. After all, as scared as I am of you, you're the one who should really be scared shitless."

The Queen smirked. "Oh really? And why is that?"

Mariko shrugged. "Because I gave the call. Did you really think there were only characters down there fighting?"

A flicker of fear flashed across the Queen's face. "What are you talking about?"

"I called the other OCs. They're down there right now, fighting. Even if you beat me to a pulp, there'll be other to come and take my place." At this Mariko smiled sweetly. "After all, I know how much power you used up brainwashing Yami. It's not so easy taking control of an OC as it is a cannon character is it?"

The Queen's eyes burned with fury. Her sweet smile a distant memory as her mouth twisted into a snarl. "How could you call other OCs? This isn't their story!"

Mariko looked at the Queen darkly. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Especially when we're against Mary Sue."

The Queen screamed in fury. "I'll kill you!" she shrieked and threw a ball of energy towards Mariko.

Mariko jumped to the side in time to avoid it. Her heart was thundering in her chest. _Remember the plan._

The Queen screamed again and summoned a thousand blades out of thin air and with a hasty motion of her wrist flicked them towards Mariko.

"_Izanami!" _Mariko screamed and ducked as a rock wall burst from the floor and rose in front of her like a shield, protecting from the worst of the blades.

The Queen's cruel laughter echoed through the room as the blades hammered away at her defenses.

"Shit, we've barely started and I'm already on the defensive." Mariko muttered furiously. Spells ran through her mind each begging to be used. She hesitated, she needed to stretch her magic out, use the weaker spells and tire the Queen out. She needed to stick to her part in the plan, and at the moment that included keeping the Queen busy until the time was right.

She saw something out of the corner of her eye and shifted her weight to the side, narrowly avoiding one of the Queen's blades impaling her. She felt her face pale.

She'd forgotten to cover her back with her shield…

She almost facepalmed herself. _Idiot!_

She abandoned her shelter and narrowly avoided another blade. "Cheater!" she screamed.

The Queen sighed. "Is that all you've got? How disappointing, I was expecting a challenge!"

Mariko responded by throwing a knife to the Queen's face.

The Queen leaned to the side and avoided it completely.

Mariko growled in her throat. What was taking Yumi so long? She felt her legs shake from exhaustion. The side effects from the spells were starting to take their toll on her body.

The Queen tilted her head, as if suddenly amused. "You're from the Heart crew right? I've had a lovely time getting to know your captain, such a nice man."

Mariko felt heat on her cheeks. "Slut," she spat.

The Queen laughed. "Jealous much? Really, you're so pathetic."

Mariko was stalling for time. If she couldn't keep the Queen occupied by fighting, she needed to keep her talking. "Why should I be jealous of some little bitch? You're nothing special!"

The Queen actually stepped back in shock. "Nothing special? Nothing special? How dare you call me 'Nothing special'! I was born from royalty but I was separated from the and thanks to a case of amnesia I forgot who I was! I was living in poverty until I was saved by Gol D. Roger who brought me onto his crew and taught me how to be a pirate! However he died shortly after I joined and I was alone again! But then years later I joined Portgas D. Ace's crew and became the second in command! When Ace joined Whitebeard's crew I came along with him and became one of the most powerful members of the Whitebeard crew and I was loved by everyone. After Whitebeard and Ace's death I set out on my own and after being hit in the head I remembered a faint memory of my parents. So I returned to my homeland and my family welcomed me with open arms! I discovered of my family's secret powers and I was able to master them as I was a natural! AND YOU CALL THAT NOTHING SPECIAL?"

Mariko blinked. "That doesn't make any sense! It's complete bullshit! For one thing, you're not old enough to have been around before the Age of Pirates began. There's no way you could have known Ace was Gold Roger's son, no one made the link until the World Government told the world! Everything you just said is impossible!" She rubbed her temples. "I think my mind blew up from thinking about this too much. Seriously, that's the stupidest past I've ever heard."

The Queen stared at her. "It is true because I said it's true!" she shrieked.

Mariko felt her eye twitch. This was the person who was controlling the world?

"I've had enough of your bitch mouth!" the Queen shouted. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Mariko took a step back. "Brilliant Mariko, piss off the ridiculously overpowered bitch." She muttered under her breath. "Nice,"

The Queen threw her hands into the air and a swirling ball of energy materialized.

"Shit shit shit!" Mariko cursed.

"I'll show you which of us is 'nothing special'!" The Queen screamed.

Mariko watched in horror as the ball grew larger and larger and a terrifying thought came to her. "I can't dodge this." She thought. "I can't avoid this and I can't fight back." The thoughts rooted her to the spot, after all, there was no point in running, and she couldn't outrun that thing. She didn't have the strength or the magic to beat it. So she did what anyone would've done at that point.

She closed her eyes and instinctively threw her arms in front of her as if to ward off the danger and she prayed for her life.

"This'll teach anyone stupid enough to go against me!"

"Don't you kill my friend! This one's for my brother!" A voice rang out.

Mariko looked up to see Yumi appear out of nowhere. The Queen looked at her in shock as Yumi thrust her Bo staff into the Queen, impaling her. Ruby red blood splattered against the floor as the Queen fell to the floor with a sickly thud.

"How is this possible?" The Queen demanded weakly, blood passing through her lips as she spoke.

"The same reason why you can still talk with my damn Staff of almighty power impaling you." Yumi snapped. "Our secret weapon."

Mariko glared at her friend. "I'm not sure whether I should punch you for almost being too late or to hug you for saving your life."

Yumi stuck out her tongue.

"How did you get in here? There's only one door!" The Queen protested.

Yumi and Mariko looked down at the fallen queen.

"Mariko looked through some forbidden magic and created this." Yumi said holding out an orb. The orb seemed to have a thousand colors bouncing around inside, as if frantically trying to get out.

"What is that?" The Queen whispered.

Mariko grinned. "A plot hole device. After you messed around with the story so much, it's been easy to concentrate enough of that energy into this little beauty."

The Queen opened her mouth as if to scream, but fell silent, as her last breath disappeared.

Mariko and Yumi stood over the dead Mary Sue Queen in silence.

Yumi punched Mariko lightly in the arm. "Come on, let's go find everyone."

**-"~"-**

Mariko leaned against a wall and watched a parade of young men walk past her upstairs to freedom. Most seemed dazed and could barely speak when Mariko and Yumi had found them.

Yumi seemed to be in a deep conversation with a young black haired man with a scar under his eye and a spiky green haired man. Catching Mariko's eye she excused herself and walked towards her.

"Can you believe it? All these guys and none of them are wearing any shirts." Yumi snorted. "Not to mention all the different rooms and such I found while exploring."

Mariko grinned. "Kinky."

Yumi looked at her for a moment and laughed. "Something like that. Hey, did you find your captain?"

Mariko shrugged. "He's around here somewhere. He's probably getting himself into trouble."

Yumi giggled. "I might have an idea where he might be."

"Really where?" She paused for a moment and frowned. "…He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"It's a pleasure to see you again too." A voice said coolly behind her.

Mariko frowned. "Aren't I usually the one who appears out of nowhere?"

She didn't need to turn around to know he was smiling.

"You do have a habit of doing that, don't you?"

She smirked and shrugged. "I don't deny it."

There was a silence between them, Yumi looked from one face to the either with a plainly annoyed expression on her face. "Well there's a party outside and I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to drink until I'm too drunk to tell the sky from the ground. Are you guys coming?"

Mariko glanced at Law and then back at her friend. "I think that's just what we need."

**-"~"-**

Mariko watched Yumi glomp her brother, Yami. Tears flowed easily down Yumi's cheeks and Yami's shinning eyes held his sister close to his chest. Yumi glanced at Mariko and gave a thumbs up.

Mariko grinned and mimicked her.

Yami said something to his sister and the two vanished into the crowd.

Mariko watched the spot where they had been and felt a sudden loneliness in her heart. She quickly downed her drink and sighed as she stared at the ground.

A pair of dark shoes and blue spotted pants appeared in front of her.

"S'up?" She asked looking up and rubbing her eyes.

Law shrugged. "Well, I was talking with Jean Bart and Bepo about how the battle had gone when I noticed your friend leave and you sitting here alone. So I thought to myself, 'If I don't go over there and ask her to dance she'll just sit there moping and it'll dampen the entire mood of the party and she'll be an anti-social bitch tomorrow.' So here I am."

Mariko looked at him for a moment in silence. She remembered the Hearts leaving, her plans with Yumi, the battle and the Queen. A slow smile spread across her face, the earlier loneliness disappearing. "Alright," was her brilliant answer.

Law held out his hand and she took it and let him guide her into the crowd.

Although it was the dead of night, at that moment it seemed brighter than any day.

**-"~"-**

The party was pure chaos. For a single night all the barriers of society were ignored. Pirates danced with bounty hunters and marines had drinking contests with fishmen. All positions, ranks and differences were put aside. For the first time in the world, all were on equal standings.

At the edge of the party two girls sat watching the scene in front of them. Although many people assed by them, none seemed to give them a second glance. It was as if they weren't even there.

Both girls wore hoodies. One wore black the other light blue. Both had brown hair, one was straight the other curly. One had a sketch book, the other a notebook.

"I love a good party myself, and I'm not complaining that all this crazy shit is happening but is this going to be alright?" The girl in light blue asked taking a sip of her orange juice.

The girl in black put down her coke and considered the question. "I think its fine."

The two girls watched as Marco slapped Smoker on the back during a drinking contest of some sorts.

"They can do what they want, they'll all forget this whole thing ever happened by tomorrow." The girl in black said, writing a few words down in her notebook.

The girl in blue leaned back and grinned. "Ah well, shit happens."

The girl in black grinned back. "Indeed it does. Cheers."

The two clinked their drinks and laughed.

Their laugher mixed with that of the characters, as all celebrated their freedom.


	23. Chapter 20

**Pointless Report:**

**Okay guys, I've done it again. I've made you all wait 6 months this time! Consistency be damned. **

**Anyways, I have a few announcements to make. "Cursed" is coming up to its 2****nd ****birthday and I'm trying to come up with something special to celebrate it! If you have any ideas, feel free to leave it in your review.**

**Second announcement, a few weeks ago, "Cursed" passed 12,000 views! Incredible! Sorry I didn't release anything on that day because well [insert lame excuse here] so you get the point.**

**So, in light of these 3 events I've decided to do this: To the first 3 people to review I will do a commission for you. It can be OCs, cannon characters or side chapters. Your choice, just keep these things in mind: Please no fetish, lime, lemon, yuri or yaoi. **

**But wait folks there's more! If you can't think of a commission, you can instead give me a time limit for when the next chapter will be released (I will actually be on time, I promise). If I get more than one time limit, I'll just use the other for the chapter afterwards. **

**Anyways, that wraps up the announcements.**

**Huge holiday love to my reviewers: gothikeira, SniperKingSogeking0341, Meiya Soku, Arrowachi and bRoKEnhEaRTscROsSovEr!**

**And thanks to everyone who's helped "Cursed" get this far!**

**To the chapter~ away!**

**-"~"- **

Mariko wandered down to the dining hall. The recent death and break-in was still fresh in everyone's minds. Everywhere she went, she could hear excited gossip and guards interviewing and patrolling the grounds.

Her head was in the clouds thinking in circles about what to do next. She didn't notice Shiana until she bounced up to her.

"S'up Mariko, guess what?" Shiana asked excitedly.

"What?" Mariko asked still a little distracted.

"You're going shopping with Moku and me!"

Mariko blinked. "I…uhh…Can't! I'm uhh…" Mariko stuttered, searching desperately for an excuse.

"Are you going back to your crew today?"

"…No…"

"Have you agreed to do something with someone else?"

"…No…"

"Then you can spend the day with Moku and I now can't you?"

"But…But!"

Shiana grinned. "Great! Now come on, I told Moku to meet us in 5 minutes at the gate! We don't want to keep her waiting now, do we?"

"But I haven't had my breakfast yet!" Mariko protested as Shiana grabbed her arm and began dragging her away.

"Skip it. Or get something while we're out now come on!"

"But, I don't have my money with me!"

"I'll lend you some and you can pay me back later."

Mariko sighed in defeat. She heard her stomach growl. "Trust me buddy," she muttered, "I feel the same way you do."

**-"~"-**

Mariko sat on the floor near some racks of shirts as she watched Shiana and Moku walk through the store picking out a few articles of clothing and piling them on their arms.

Mariko sighed. "The one time I wish bounty hunters or pirates would come and attack…" she muttered.

Shiana looked at Mariko with an irritated expression. "Mariko, get your ass off the ground and come look with us!"

Mariko glared but reluctantly stood up. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she trudged over to where Shiana and Moku were.

Shiana rolled her eyes. "At least _pretend_ you're interested. Seriously, it wouldn't hurt you to buy a new wardrobe."

"I _like _my clothes." Mariko grumbled.

Shiana snorted. "Look, for as long as I've known you, I've seen you in two colors, black, and as of last night, pink."

"I thought black was a shade?" Moku said busily looking through some colorful skirts on display.

"Whatever, the point is, you look like you're constantly in mourning or a Goth, without the large amounts of makeup."

"Gee, thanks." Mariko said sarcastically.

"Why do you wear black anyways?" Moku asked. The bird on her shoulder chirped a short melody and Moku petted it delicately.

Mariko shrugged. "Because it's easy. Black goes with black, no matter what store I have to go into I know I'll find something black. And besides, the clothes I wear are comfortable."

Moku sighed. "You know, other colored clothes don't change the feel. It's the material and how it's made that makes it comfortable."

"I know that." Mariko snapped. "But I feel comfortable wearing it."

Shiana narrowed her eyes at Mariko than turned to Moku. "Moku, our mission today is difficult. Get Mariko a more colorful wardrobe." She announced.

Mariko paled and slowly began to back away towards the door.

"Mariko, don't think you can leave." Shiana said in a warning tone.

Mariko glared. "Or what?"

Shiana sighed. "Mariko, I am a bounty hunter. I've been in the occupation for a few years now. You've been a pirate for a few months. Do you see what I'm getting at here?"

"Ah! But you see because I've only been a pirate for so little time I don't have the mentality of one. Therefore your tricks and experience when dealing with pirates doesn't apply to me!" Mariko countered.

"Do you think I should get this?" Moku asked holding up a shirt, completely oblivious to the world around her.

Shiana rolled her eyes. "Yes Moku, it would look very nice on you."

Moku looked at the shirt thoughtfully. "Maybe I should look for it in a different color."

"Look Mariko, I'll make a deal with you." Shiana sighed.

Mariko raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"If you buy some clothes, we'll go shopping where you want to go."

Mariko considered the deal for a moment. "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

Mariko grinned. "Alright, deal."

"Great!" Said Moku cheerfully, "So where're we going after?"

Mariko smirked. "How about I leave that as a surprise until _after _we're finished."

**-"~"-**

Mariko grinned at her friends as they both stared at her in shock.

"You're sure this is where you want to go?" Shiana asked.

"Positive." Mariko said grinning.

Shiana looked at the outdoor flea market doubtfully. "And here I was expecting a weapons shop or something."

Moku shrugged. "At least there might be some nice jewelry or homemade clothes here."

Shiana looked at the market with mild disgust. "These are mostly just hand-me-down junk. Why would you want to come here?"

Mariko tsked. "Ah, you see that's the thing. You never know what you might find. It's like a big treasure hunt."

Shiana sighed. "Well, I promised you we'd go where you wanted. And you did try on some clothes and buy something with a little color. Just point me in the direction of some cute guys and I'll be fine."

Moku smiled shyly. "I wouldn't mind that either."

Mariko swept her hand in a grand motion. "Be free! Feed on the unsuspecting!"

"You make it sound like we're going to tear them apart." Moku scoffed.

"Only if they want us to." Shiana said with a wink, earning a blush from the white-haired girl.

Shiana reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She counted out a few bills and handed them to Mariko. "Here, go buy something nice for yourself. And don't let me catch you spending it on shit like magic beans or mystic talismans or any other sketchy novelties."

Mariko grinned. "Thanks! I owe you one!"

Shiana sighed as she stuffed the rest of the bills back into her wallet. "With all this money you're borrowing, you're going to be my bitch for life."

**-"~"-**

Mariko passed by the stalls in fascination. Strange and exotic collectables were displayed proudly on the merchants' tables. Alluring smells drifted and swirled together making her head feel light and hazy. Lovingly handcrafted wooden and stone statues shone brightly, polished to an unnatural sheen. Intriguing jewelry winked at them, the sun making their precious jewels sparkle with life. Soft, warm blankets stirred lightly in the wind where their creators had draped them.

Mariko felt a smile spread over her face. It was better than what she had hoped for. No dusty broken trash darkened this marketplace.

She caught the eye of a jolly merchant but when she looked a little deeper she saw cunning and a hint of malice lurking in his eyes.

She shivered and suppressed her obvious wonder. She needed to remember to be cautious here. These merchants were looking for a poor sap to rip off as much money as they could. But what she saw when she turned the corner made her forget everything.

Hundreds of sugary candy gleamed back at her. Crystallized rock candy, swirling lollipops, chocolate pirate flags, sour gummy Sea Kings, every color and every form of sweet and savory delights lay on the table.

Mariko felt her mouth water. She'd never seen so many sweets in one spot before. It was like a child's dream and a health nut's nightmare.

"Holy shit," Shiana breathed moving closer to the stand.

"I haven't had some of these since I was a kid." Moku said in awe. The bird on her shoulder gave a low whistle.

Mariko stared at the candy her hand placed over her pocket, eager to take out the money hidden in there and blow it all on whatever she could get her hands on.

Shiana elbows Moku in the side. "You'd better close your mouth, otherwise your droll will melt all the candy!" she teased.

Moku put her hand on her mouth and blushed deeply.

After some careful consideration and bargaining the girls walked away from the booth, clutching a brown bag filled with their purchases.

"Okay," Shiana said peeking into her bag, "maybe your flea market isn't as lame as I thought it would be."

Mariko popped a gummy Sea King in her mouth and smacked her lips. "Told you so."

Moku rolled her eyes and took a bite of her fudge.

Mariko felt someone brush past her and she got a quick glance of the man's face. She froze and stared and he passed by.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shiana asked, noticing her friend's sudden reaction.

Mariko glanced over her shoulder still watching the man walk away. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to check something out. I'll meet up with you guys later." Mariko took off through the crowds, leaving Moku and Shiana standing there.

"What's up with her?" Moku asked keeping her treats away from her bird, who had taken a nip at the bag.

"I don't know." Shiana said uneasily. "Knowing her, it could be anything."

**-"~"-**

Mariko weaved her way through the crowds, always making sure she was able to see the man at all times. She followed him to the outskirts on the market into the slightly more seedy area. Leering faces peered up at her and she quickened her pace. Finally she saw the man duck into a tent. She hesitated for a moment, and then followed him inside.

The man turned around and looked at her in surprise. Then, a slow smile spread over his face. "I thought it was you I saw."

"And I knew it was you that I saw." Mariko said crossing her arms.

He stuffed his hand in his shorts. "Why'd you follow me? You made it very clear last night you thought I was some secret psychopath plotting to kill you."

"I know what you did and I want some answers."

He raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

She took a deep breath. "I know you're the one who stole from all those people and killed that guy."

He shrugged. "You're right, you got me." His tone was natural as if it were the most obvious response.

Mariko blinked. "Excuse me?"

He gave her a lazy smile. "You got me. I admit it. So, what're you gonna do now?"

Mariko blinked again uncertainly. After a moment of thought she looked at him blankly and told him the truth. "Well…Nothing, I suppose. I mean, it's not as if I can go to the marines and tell them and now that I think about it, you didn't take anything from me or anyone I know." She looked at him with a loss for words.

He shrugged. "Would you like to stay for a moment and have a cup of tea or something?"

She nodded dumbly, feeling extremely embarrassed and foolish. "Yes please." She said in a small voice.

**-"~"-**

"So Pirate girl, why exactly did you come running after me?" the man asked taking a sip from his mug. Together, they'd dragged a box over and thrown a cloth over top as a makeshift table.

Mariko groaned. "To be honest I haven't the faintest idea. It just seemed like the thing to do at the time." She paused to take a sip of her tea, letting the hot liquid scald her tongue. "I'm a little…impulsive sometimes."

He grinned. "Aren't all pirates?"

She frowned. "Well, my captain keeps a pretty level head most of the time, but he has such a laid back personality it comes naturally to him."

The two eyed each other silently.

"I still don't know anything about you." Mariko said at last.

The man smirked. "You've never asked. Aside from your piracy occupation, I don't really know much about you either."

Mariko took a sip and thought about what he had just said. After a moment's decision she decided on the most basic question. "What's your name?"

The man smiled. "My name's Anthony. Do you know what my name means?"

Mariko shook her head.

He smiled sweetly. "It means 'priceless'."

She rolled her eyes. "Well doesn't that suit you?"

"As a matter of fact it does! So what about you, Pirate girl? Do you have a pretty name the marines have plastered all over a bounty poster screaming for your blood or are they just going by a nickname?"

"Charming. My name's Mariko."

"Hmm, that's not as bloody thirsty as some of the big names out there."

"You mean like my captain? 'Dark Doctor' Trafalgar Law?"

Anthony looked impressed. "Yeah, that's one of them. I'd hate to get into a fight with him or any of those Supernovas. It's both a blessing and a curse when I'm on the same island as them. Although the marines are watching their every move and focusing their attention of them, their constant presence…gets in the way of my work at times."

"And your line of work is?"

"Pirate girl, you're looking at a world class thief. But, I'm guessing you've already figured that out, what with the robbery and all."

She snorted. "Thief? Yes. World class? That's stretching it a little."

He shrugged. "If you want something in this world you might as well go all out."

She took another sip, draining the last of her tea. "So, what now?"

He looked at her in mock surprise. "Well Pirate girl, isn't it obvious? Now we chat until nightfall chatting earnestly about our tragic pasts and our dreams and ambitions. Then we go out into the streets dancing and singing show tunes while romantic music plays in the background. Then, when the moon is full you will fall so deeply in love with me that you will follow me to the ends of the earth."

Mariko stifled a laugh. "Oh really," she said sarcastically, "and then what'll happen on our worldly adventure?"

He grinned. "Well, we'll visit many different lands and eat exotic foods. And then I'll probably see a hot curvy girl with a nice chest and I'll abandon you somewhere and never be seen again."

Mariko crossed her arms. "That's not a very nice ending."

He winked. "Only for you. I get a new girl and fill her head with a thousand promises and then pretty much do the same thing."

"Well aren't you romantic. So you find these girls, take them around the world and then just get rid of them when you get bored?"

"And I steal most of their valuables, but that's beside the point."

"You're just turning into even more of a prince charming every minute."

"Hey, I can't help it if they fall for me so easily. Besides, I leave them with enough money to get off the island. So I'm not entirely heartless."

Mariko rolled her eyes. "Well then it looks like I'm going to have to escape before you seduce me and I end up practically broke in the middle of a town I've never heard of."

Anthony downed the last of his drink and sprang up. "Are you sure? Every girl I've taken has had a lovely time, until the very end of course."

"I'm surprised someone hasn't tried to hire someone to kill you yet."

He winked. "Who's to say no one's tried? I'm hard to find and even harder to catch. I'm careful to avoid any islands I've been to."

"Well it's been a…interesting time, but I should be going. I kind of ran off on my friends and they might start to get worried."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Friends of yours? Are they single and in need of a trip around the world."

"No, they're fine thank you very much." She held out her hand. "Anthony,"

He took her hand and shook it firmly. "Mariko, pleasure to formally make your acquaintance."

**-"~"-**

Mariko checked behind her shoulder as she had to quicken her pace to catch up to Anthony's long strides. "You know, I don't need a guide back."

He shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. Besides, a pair is a little more intimidating to cutthroats than a single person."

She sighed and checked behind her shoulder again.

Anthony elbowed her. "Why are you doing that? We're fine."

Mariko frowned. "This is normally around the time something bad happens, and I'll have to deal with it one way or another and by the end of it I'll regret even getting up this morning."

Anthony laughed. "Does paranoia come with being a pirate?"

She sighed and punched him in the arm. "No, but it seems to come with just being me. Seriously, something's out to get me and it won't rest until the end of my life."

Anthony grinned. "Well then aren't we lucky that it's almost the end of the day? Maybe it'll just be a normal day."

"I met you. That's not exactly normal."

"Well then, maybe I'm the highlight of your day! It wouldn't be the first time someone's told me that!"

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that. Anyways, I think I see my friends over by that store. Even though we went through most of my candy, I need to get some real food as soon as possible."

"Well you know… I could always take you to dinner." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe another time, but I've had enough of your company to last me a while."

He shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying." He sighed. "Well, I did see a nice looking red head a moment ago. Maybe I'll have an adventure yet."

She groaned. "You're unbelievable."

He grinned. "My favorite way of being remembered. If you see me again don't be afraid to say hello."

"Yeah yeah, I'll try."

With one last grin, Anthony disappeared into the crowd. Mariko turned and saw Shiana and Moku jog up to her.

"Wow, who was he and where can I get one?" Shiana asked looking towards the direction Anthony had disappeared.

Mariko rolled her eyes. "Trust me, you don't want that guy. So how was your day?"

Moku grinned. "We got some nice clothes and we guessed your size so we have some things for you!"

Mariko grimaced. "That's…great."

Shiana nodded in approval. "Now then, I saw a good looking restaurant a while back and I don't know about you guys but I'm starving."

Moku grinned and her bird chirped happily.

Mariko sighed in relief. Food sounded great.

**-"~"-**

Keiko stared out her window at the sea. The boat creaked as the crew scrambled to bring last minute luggage on board.

She heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She said distracted.

One of the crew entered, his face sun burnt from hard days of work and his skin glistening with sweat. "Your parents are meeting with the captain for dinner, miss. Are you ready?"

Keiko sighed. "No, I'll be there in a moment." She turned back to the window.

"Is there something wrong, miss? You've been acting strange all day."

"I'm fine." She said impatiently.

"Alright, miss, if you say so."

Keiko heard the door close. Her mind was a mess, she had never guessed seeing her sister again would cause so much of a shock. She was glad they were going, she didn't want to think of what she would do, knowing her sister was lurking somewhere on the island. What if her parents saw her?

Keiko shook her head to rid herself of the image. She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself in a tight embrace.

It was going to be another long and sleepless night.


	24. Chapter 21

Shiana watched the waiter leave. "So let me get this straight Mariko. You convince us to go to some sketchy flea market only to have you abandon us almost the moment we get there, and then you show up at the end of the day, walking side by side with some guy. The type of guy, I might add, that can look any girl in the eye and make her heart feel as if it's going to explode. Then, just as I'm about to come over and meet this godly creation, you've said your goodbyes and he's left." She glared at Mariko. "And it never occurred to you that maybe your great single friend would like to meet him?"

Mariko frowned. "What part of, 'He'll leave you stranded in the middle of an unknown country in the middle of nowhere when he's done with you', don't you understand? Honestly, how is that a good idea?"

Shiana tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Because unlike some people, I've found this great establishment called a 'bank'. Maybe you haven't heard of it before. You know, you give them your money and they'll keep it safe so if you ever get robbed, you won't lose everything. So, as long as I kept my money in their hands, he wouldn't be able to take it. Therefore, I could spend a few months with a sexy guy and have something to get myself back on my feet." She sighed. "And what a wonderful few months they would have be."

"I don't really have any money, so I guess I would be fine too." Moku said shyly.

Mariko rolled her eyes. "You two are unbelievable."

Shiana shrugged. "Hey, it's who I am."

Mariko rubbed her temples and changed the subject. "So when are you two planning on leaving the island? I mean, it's a nice place and all but it'd get pretty boring after a while you know?"

Shiana leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, Moku and I were talking about that. I think we'll head off tomorrow, maybe the day after that. Moku wants to get moving as soon as possible, and I agree with her. The next island we're visiting is a favorite of mine."

Mariko groaned. "So basically, if my crew doesn't make landfall anytime soon, I'll be stuck here alone."

Shiana grinned. "Well, you could always give up your pirate ways and team up with me!"

"And you could leave with us and go on adventures!" Moku added.

Mariko sighed. "I'm really tempted guys, really I am. It's just…I don't know. There's something about that crew that just interests me. They're going to be a powerful force someday and I just feel like I should be with them when it happens."

"That's her way of saying she has a crush on her captain and she doesn't want to leave him." Shiana informed Moku.

Mariko blushed. "I do not! Besides, I left my cat on board and I can't just leave her there!" She stammered.

Shiana rolled her eyes. "Right, well whatever."

"So," Moku said softly. "This is probably the last time we'll be able to do this. Enjoy a nice meal together."

Mariko put a supporting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Well you know. It's a crazy ocean. You never know what's going to happen."

Shiana looked wistfully out the window. "You can say that again."

**-"~"-**

"You guys are my best friends, you know that?" Moku slurred, grinning like a fool. She slumped forward and Mariko had to quickly adjust her grip on her friend to keep her from falling forward and face planting into the road.

"Why didn't you stop her from drinking so much?" Mariko asked accusingly at Shiana.

Shiana snorted. "How was I supposed to know she wouldn't be able to hold her liquor?"

"I feel fine guys. Honest! Come on, let's do something crazy! It'll be fun!" Moku giggled madly.

Shiana looked at Mariko hopefully.

"No." Mariko snapped answering the question in her eyes.

Shiana pouted. "Spoil sport. You never let me have any fun."

Moku stopped moving, her legs shaking. "I don't…feel so good…" she moaned.

"Shit Moku! Don't puke on the road!" Mariko moved her off the sidewalk towards the grass and helped her down. She groaned. "It's going to take us forever to get her back to the estate!"

Shiana laughed madly. "Well, at least it's going to be a memorable time!"

Mariko scowled. "You're no help."

Shiana grinned. "Come on Mariko, you've just got to lighten up a bit! There's a world of possibilities out there and you're just not seeing it!"

"Oh I see it. It just doesn't appeal to me."

Shiana frowned. "What a boring life you live."

Mariko snorted. "You're acting like my captain, but he's a little more laid back. He just does whatever he wants, and no one stops him."

"Wouldn't hurt you to try and act a little bit like that."

"Trust me, that crew doesn't need anyone else like that. When they go drinking, the ship is pretty much abandoned." She thought for a moment. "Well, Jean Bart is still awake, and Bepo isn't such a heavy drinker, and there are a few others but there are enough people that it just slows down everything."

"And what about your captain, how's he after a night of drinking?"

"Law? He just sleeps it off. He'll go into his room and we won't see him for over a day. At least he's not like some of the others who just get under foot."

"I love you guys." Moku groaned from the ground.

Shiana snorted. "We love you too Moku. Do you think you can stand?"

Moku blinked sluggishly in response.

Mariko sighed. "Right, hang on a moment. Shiana you grab her by her right side and I'll get her left. At this rate we might as well drag her all the way back."

Shiana skipped over and smiled sweetly at Moku. "Enjoy the feeling right now while it lasts. Tomorrow, you're going to wake up with the shittiest hangover ever. And," she broadened her smile, "I'm still going to be waking you up early tomorrow so we can catch our ship out of here!"

Mariko chuckled. "You're just evil."

Shiana smirked. "I do what I can."

**-"~"-**

Mariko awoke with a start. After they'd gotten in and they'd all said their goodbyes, she'd made a quick call to Law and then fallen asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Her Den Den Mushi seemed to be screaming at her to answer the call.

She groaned, who the Hell was calling? Using as much willpower as she could manage, she flopped out from under her soft, warm sheets and grabbed the receiver.

"Hullo?" She murmured.

"Mariko!" A female voice sang.

It took her a moment to identify the voice as Shiana's.

"Moku and I were just about to leave and I thought I'd give you a quick call and say goodbye!"

Mariko groaned. "You just called to wake me up didn't you?"

"Of course!"

"…Fuck you…Just…Fuck you."

Mad giggling burst out from the other end. "Do you want to say goodbye to Moku too?"

Mariko rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Sure, you'll just wake me up again if I hang up now."

"Jeez you're so grumpy! Hang on a moment."

Mariko heard the receiver being passed along.

"Please, just kill me now." Moku whined at her.

The corners of her mouth twitched. "Hang in there Moku. Shiana's just on her second wind. She'll crash and burn after you guys get on your boat."

"God, couldn't it come earlier? My head is killing me and I feel dreadful." Moku sighed.

"Alright Mariko, we'll let you go back to sleep now! It's been fun!" Shiana sang.

"Hey Shiana?" Mariko asked.

"Yeah?"

"See you later."

"Yeah, I'll meet up with you again really soon. Right when you least expect it."

Mariko smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

She heard the dial click and the Den Den Mushi went back to his own deep sleep. She lay there for a moment, still holding the receiver.

"Bye guys," she said softly, then rolled over and fell back to sleep.

**-"~"-**

Mariko stared at the ceiling. She'd been staring at it for over an hour. Her friends were gone. The party was over, what was she going to do now?

She sighed and rolled out of bed. She knew what she had to do.

**-"~"-**

The cool sea air relaxed her as she boarded the ship. The Hearts' hadn't contacted her yet, but she was leaving the island as quickly as she could. When Law called, she'd go back, but until then why not go on a little adventure of her own?

She sat down and dumped her bag on the ground. It was going to be a long trip to the next island.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"A voice asked.

Mariko looked up and was startled to see Anthony grinning down at her.

"Going on an adventure?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

**-"~"-**

**So guys, this is the sudden end to "Cursed". This is the last chapter I'm uploading for this series. I've kept this story going for almost 2 years now and it hurts to suddenly stop like this. But I just don't like where the story is going, so I'm starting over.**

**I'm planning on writing another story with Mariko, Law and the Heart Pirates. I'm planning on keeping the same cast of characters, so you can be sure that in the new story you'll see Anthony, Keiko, Tetsuo, Zeke, Bishamon, Arasoi and a bunch of other characters that haven't been introduced in "Cursed".**

**Writing this story was fun. I'd like to thank every one of you who has made it this far (and maybe ready to strangle me for this unforeseen notification). I'd like to thank all of the reviewers who wrote long and meaningful reviews that made me smile and make my day that much better.**

**I'd like to extend a special thanks to Arrowashi, Gothikeira and SniperKingSogeking0341, your reviews were the best to read and I loved messaging you guys. **

**The new story will be put up the first week of October 2012 titled "The Thief, the Citizen and the Recruit". **

**I sincerely hope you've enjoyed the story thus far and will join me as we step into this new story.**

**With my fondest regards,**

**MangaPirate**


End file.
